Come Back To Me
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Oliver a rejoint la ligue mais l'a dissoute quelques temps plus tard. Il est devenu un nouveau parrain de la mafia et est de retour à Starling pour un contrat. Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son retour remue autant de souvenirs. Qui est cette Felicity Smoak qui l'obsède tant ? La connaissait-il dans sa vie d'avant ? Il veux se souvenir d'elle et de sa vie d'avant...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction, Olicity cette fois-ci. J'ai déjà écrit 5 chapitres, le sixième est en cours. Je ne sais pas le nombre total de chapitres mais je pense autour d'une dizaine.**

 **Je tiens à remercier shinobu24 d'avoir prit le temps de lire mes premiers chapitres et de me rassurer sur cette histoire**

 **J'espere que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Petites précisions :**

 **L'histoire se situe en fin de saison 3, Oliver est dans la ligue mais à du la dissoudre. Des éléments de la série seront repris mais pas tous pour les besoins de la fiction.**

* * *

 _\- Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te dire quelque chose qui puisse te faire rentrer avec moi. Dit-elle d'une voix frêle, les yeux humides. Mais je sais que rien ne pourra changer ta décision…et te laisser ici va me détruire._

 _Il la fixa un instant ne comprenant pas. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient c'était la première fois qu'elle lui parlait ouvertement de ses sentiments._

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver. Dit-elle en le fixant intensément. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration, pas maintenant en tout cas. Il lui enleva ses lunettes et l'embrassa comme jamais, comme s'il avait attendu toute sa vie pour le faire. Il se leva et la porta jusqu'au lit pour lui prouver à quel point lui aussi l'aimait._

 _\- Oliver…Souffla-t-elle dans son cou en gémissant._

Il se réveilla en sueur et en sursaut. Il faisait le même rêve depuis qu'il était arrivé à Starling il y a quelques jours. Cette femme l'obsédait comme jamais depuis qu'il avait vu sa photo. Il se leva furieux de ne pas pouvoir dormir tranquillement et décida d'aller prendre une douche espérant que cela calmerait ses ardeurs.

Sous le jet relaxant il pensa une nouvelle fois à cette jolie blonde. Ce n'était pas son type de femme habituellement mais là il devait bien admettre qu'elle était loin d'être comme toutes celles qui étaient passées dans son lit ses dernières années.

Elle était jolie, sexy, avec des jambes à tomber, un corps à se faire damner et des lèvres roses qu'on avait envie d'embrasser sans fin. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait bordel ! Il frappa de sa paume de main le carrelage mouillé de la douche. Cette femme lui retournait le cerveau comme jamais personne avant elle, et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il devait rester concentré et ne pas perdre son objectif de vue.

Apres un long moment il se décida à sortir de la douche et se servit un verre en admirant la vue depuis sa chambre d'hôtel. Starling City….sa ville où il avait vécu….avant. Avant tout ça, avant toute cette vie qui l'avait transformé à jamais. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il avait abandonné tout ce qui avait un rapport avec Oliver Queen, il avait tout laissé derrière lui sans remord ni regret. Il avait fait son devoir et il en était fier.

Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir le nouveau Ra's Al Ghul, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il avait du sauver la vie de sa sœur et pour cela il avait accepté de tout quitter, y comprit elle, et d'oublier sa vie. Et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait subit toutes les étapes de l'initiation pour être la nouvelle tête du démon et il savait qu'en route il avait perdu une partie de son identité et de sa personnalité. Mais il avait accepté il y a longtemps maintenant de vivre avec des trous dans son histoire et dans sa mémoire.

Oliver Queen avait disparu il y a trois ans pour devenir Al Sahim, nouvelle tête du démon. Il avait dissout la ligue des assassins il y a deux ans. Cette ligue ne servait plus à rien, il avait ainsi libéré tout les hommes qui étaient sous ses ordres, leur rendant leurs liberté et leur vie. Mais lui n'avait pas retrouvé sa vie d'avant, il n'avait pas pu revenir parmi les siens. Il n'était plus le même homme et ne le serait sans doute plus jamais. Il avait donc simulé sa propre mort pour que sa sœur ne se doute de rien.

Il avait quitté sa montagne et avait élu domicile à Hong-Kong. Il avait cherché pendant longtemps ce qu'il pourrait faire de sa vie et la seule conclusion à laquelle il était arrivée, était qu'à part terroriser les gens il ne savait pas faire grand-chose. Il avait un temps pensé rejoindre Anatoly et la Bratva et puis il s'était dit que si c'était pour être un mafieux autant l'être à son propre compte.

Il avait alors changé d'identité encore une fois et s'était spécialisé dans l'espionnage industriel. Il avait remarqué que des hommes d'affaires influents étaient prêts à débourser des fortunes pour régler certains problèmes ou pour avoir en leur possession des inventions qui pourraient les rendre encore plus riches. Il s'était alors entouré de gens de confiance qui étaient avec lui à la ligue et qui ne voulaient pas retrouver leur vie d'avant et depuis deux ans il sillonnait le monde pour ses affaires.

Pour ses clients il était Brian Mills, celui à qui l'on faisait appel pour régler un problème. Il aimait cette vie, même s'il aurait préféré la passer avec sa sœur, sa seule famille qui lui restait. Mais il avait commis tellement d'atrocités, tellement de mauvaises choses qu'il ne se sentait pas le droit de revenir chez lui. Théa le pensait mort et c'était mieux ainsi.

Quand il était rentré après son séjour sur l'ile, il avait déjà vu que ses proches le regardait de façon différente et il ne voulait pas qu'à nouveau Thea le regarde d'une autre façon. Sa vie était ainsi, il devait l'accepter. Comme il avait du accepter que son séjour sur cette île maudite l'avait transformé. Il se souvenait peu de toute cette période, mais il se souvenait surtout de la souffrance de ces cinq années à survivre et à faire des choix discutables.

Il se souvenait de sa vie avant l'ile, de la façon dont il avait traité les sœurs Lance, de son manque d'implication dans sa vie scolaire et familiale, à l'époque tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de faire la fête avec Tommy et d'allonger son tableau de chasse. Et puis le naufrage du Gambit avait ramené un Oliver un peu différent à Starling. Il était plus renfermé, moins sociable, plus taciturne et plus dur aussi. C'est ce que sa mère lui avait reproché une fois.

Sa mère, son cœur se sera à son souvenir, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui dire au revoir. Sa mort avait été soudaine et brutale, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ses circonstances. Il se souvenait uniquement de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit. Il avait veillé alors sur sa sœur et avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour la protéger depuis. Et devenir la nouvelle tête du demon était une de ces choses. Pour être honnête il ne se souvenait pas de la façon dont il avait atterri dans la ligue des assassins mais il savait qu'il avait fait son devoir en acceptant de faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Son seul regret avait été de laisser la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Mais c'était nécessaire pour le bien de Thea.

Thea, justement il l'avait aperçue il y a deux jours et elle avait l'air plutôt en forme. Elle avait reprit les affaires du Verdant et d'après ce qu'il avait comprit elle s'en sortait bien. Elle avait l'air heureuse et s'était plutôt bien remise du départ de Roy. Il ne se souvenait pas de la raison de son départ mais il se souvenait de la douleur et de la tristesse de sa sœur. Elle vivait toujours au manoir et se débrouillait bien dans sa nouvelle vie sans lui. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint la ligue il la surveillait de loin pour être sur qu'elle soit en sécurité et qu'elle n'ai pas d'ennuies, et depuis qu'il avait changé de vie il avait affecté un homme uniquement à sa surveillance et à sa sécurité pour être vraiment sûr que ses nouvelles activités n'avaient aucune répercussion sur elle. Il avait été prudent et avait effacé toutes ses traces mais il se disait qu'il pourrait y avoir quelqu'un capable de faire le lien entre Oliver Queen, Ra's Al Gul et Brian Mills.

Mais son retour à Starling remuait des choses, depuis qu'il était arrivé il y a quelques jours il faisait des rêves qui lui semblaient tellement réels qu'il en était perturbé. Cela le ramena à la raison de sa présence ici. Le contrat qu'il devait honorer pour un groupe industriel très influent dans les nouvelles technologies. Adam Smith l'avait contacté il y a peu pour avoir accès à la nouvelle invention d'une certaine Felicity Smoak. C'était une invention révolutionnaire qui rendrait riche la personne qui la sortirait, et Adam voulait être cette personne.

Généralement il ne s'occupait pas lui-même des contrats mais cette mission étant à Starling il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de revenir dans son ancienne ville, et puis il s'était dit que de revenir sur le terrain pourrait lui faire du bien et changer un peu sa routine. Il s'approcha de son ordinateur où il avait collecté des informations sur cette Felicity Smoak. Cette fille était un petit génie d'après son dossier, suite à de brillantes études elle avait réussit à rentrer au MIT pour finir major de sa promotion quelques années plus tard. Elle avait été ensuite recruté par Queen Consolidated pour finir par être débauché par Palmer Tech il y'a trois ans pour en être le vice présidente.

Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle avait travaillé chez QC, c'est dommage se dit-il, il aurait pu la rencontrer à l'époque où il avait reprit les rênes de l'entreprise pour faire plaisir à sa mère après son retour de l'ile. Il avait noté qu'elle avait travaillé au service informatique, pas étonnant qu'elle ait finit chez leur concurrent avec un cv pareil, Palmer avait flairé son talent.

Il se concentra sur sa mission à nouveau. Il devait commencer à la surveiller à partir de demain, connaître ses habitudes, ses fréquentations, comment passait-elle son temps en dehors de son bureau…..ce genre de choses. Il avait noté qu'elle habitait dans un quartier huppé de Starling, dans un loft à en faire jalouser plus d'un. Il ne savait pas encore vraiment comment il allait procéder pour lui voler son invention.

Pour une raison inconnue il n'avait pas envie cette fois-ci d'utiliser la peur ou la force. Il avait envie d'être plus subtil et peut-être de rentrer dans sa vie et de lui voler des informations en gagnant sa confiance, et puis peut-être pourrait-il par la même occasion la mettre dans son lit, se dit-il avec un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en pensant à son rêve de tout à l'heure.

* * *

Felicity rentrait de sa journée de travail éreintée par ces réunions assommantes qui avaient défilé sans lui laisser une minute de répit. Elle entra dans son appartement et fila directement en salle de bains afin de se faire couler un bon bain pour se détendre et de continuer ses recherches sur Oliver.

Quand elle pensait à lui, elle ressentait toujours des papillons dans le ventre comme s'il allait passer la porte à chaque instant, mais en même temps une peine immense à sa disparition. Depuis qu'il avait dissout la ligue des assassins elle avait perdue sa trace, elle ne croyait pas à sa mort, et n'y avait jamais cru. Oliver était un combattant hors pair et il était assez intelligent pour avoir mit au point un plan pour disparaître totalement.

C'est ainsi que depuis deux ans maintenant, elle passait ses soirées à chercher sur internet des informations sur lui et sur à peu près tout ce qui se passait de bizarre dans le monde. Elle n'avait plus aucun contact auprès des anciens membres de la ligue Sara était morte, Nissa s'était laissé mourir de chagrin et Malcolm était lui aussi introuvable. Toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'aider dans sa quête avaient disparues elle n'avait donc d'autres choix que de chercher elle-même et d'espérer un jour avoir de la chance et de tomber sur une information la menant à Oliver.

Quand elle avait du le quitter après leur unique nuit, elle avait cru ne jamais s'en remettre. Mais ses amis l'avaient aidé à aller mieux et elle avait toujours espéré qu'il change d'avis et qu'il revienne parmi eux un jour. Mais les semaines étaient passées, les mois avaient défilés et Oliver n'était pas revenu. Elle s'était alors faite une raison, elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais et avait décidé d'avancer dans sa vie. Mais c'était sans compter sur le destin qui lui avait apporté ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment là l'espoir.

Il c'était manifesté sous formes de nausées et de fatigue pour finalement se transformer en une jolie petit masse sur une échographie. Leur unique nuit lui avait donné un bébé…...leur bébé. À partir de cet instant sa vie n'avait tourné qu'autour de cette grossesse, mais comme la vie avait décidé d'être particulièrement cruelle avec elle, à peine quelques jours plus tard elle avait fait une fausse couche. À ce moment là elle avait cru mourir de chagrin, perdre Oliver l'avait anéanti mais perdre son bébé l'avait détruite. C'était la seule chose qui l'a reliait encore à lui et à cette nuit magique qu'ils avaient partagés et qui lui rappelait qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle pouvait l'aimer.

C'est Thea qui lui avait sortit la tête de l'eau en s'occupant d'elle et en la surveillant sans cesse. Felicity savait très bien que sans la jeune Queen elle ne serait certainement plus de ce monde car à l'époque tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était mourir, elle ne voyait plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle avait tout perdu, l'amour de sa vie et leur bébé. Elle écarta ses pensées négatives et plongea dans son bain chaud qui le détendit instantanément, elle soupira d'aise et appuya sa tête contre le mur, histoire de vraiment se détendre.

Son esprit tournait et pensait à Oliver et à ce qu'elle avait découvert il y a peu. Quand elle avait apprit la disparition de la ligue des assassins, elle s'était attendue à le voir un jour à sa porte ou à avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais rien ne c'était passé, elle avait alors commencé à faire des recherches en croisant plusieurs fichiers et bases de données pour avoir accès à certaines informations. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'Oliver était toujours en vie, elle se disait que s'il était mort elle l'aurait su.

Elle en avait parlé une fois avec Thea, et cette dernière lui avait fait comprendre que ce n'était pas très sain pour elle de penser de cette façon et qu'elle préférait se dire que son frère était mort, plutôt que d'espérer un retour qui n'arriverait jamais. Depuis c'était un sujet qu'elles n'abordaient jamais, Felicity le partageait uniquement avec Diggle qui était resté à ses côtés depuis tout ce temps. Il travaillait lui aussi chez Palmer Tech en tant que chef de la sécurité et gardait un œil sur elle, au cas où, comme il disait tout le temps.

Après son bain et son repas elle prit son ordinateur et se posa sur le canapé assise confortablement pour reprendre ses recherches. Il y a quelques jours elle était tombée sur une information qui au premier abord lui avait paru sans importance mais en croisant cet indice avec un autre elle s'était aperçue qu'une nouvelle organisation était apparue il y a environ deux ans dirigé par un certain Brian Mills.

Bien évidement elle n'avait trouvé aucune photo de lui, à croire que c'était un fantôme, et que cet homme n'existait pas avant l'apparition de cette nouvelle organisation. Son cerveau avait tourné à cent à l'heure et elle était persuadée que ce Brian Mills était Oliver. Elle n'avait aucune preuve matérielle mais son intuition ne l'avait jamais trahie jusqu'à présent.

Seulement elle se demandait pourquoi Oliver n'avait donné aucun signe depuis que la ligue avait disparue, cela n'avait aucun sens. Il savait que tout ses amis étaient inquiets de le savoir là bas, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était pour cette raison que Felicity s'était mise en tête de le retrouver. Il y avait deux solutions, soit il avait été obligé de ne pas rentrer sous la pression de quelqu'un pour les protéger encore une fois d'une menace quelconque, soit il ne rentrait pas ne s'estimant pas le droit de réapparaître après ce qu'il avait fait.

Connaissant Oliver et son sens de l'autoflagellation elle optait pour la seconde solution. Il avait un problème avec l'estime de soi et les relations qu'il entretenait avec son entourage. Il ne s'estimait jamais assez bien pour quelqu'un, comme se fut le cas pour elle. Il avait fallut qu'il passe à côté de la mort pour lui avouer ses sentiments et qu'il sache qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la voir pour lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Non elle était certaine que s'il ne revenait pas dans leur vie c'était une décision réfléchie.

Elle voulait changer ça, elle le voulait près d'elle et elle était prête à tout pour y arriver. Elle avait d'ailleurs une idée, mais n'était pas certaine que Diggle approuverait. Elle avait noté que cette nouvelle organisation mafieuse faisait dans l'espionnage industriel et elle se disait que c'était une bonne façon de rentrer en contact avec ce Brian Mills. Elle avait entre les mains une invention qui faisait des envieux et elle ne serait pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'il y avait déjà des gens prêts à n'importe quoi pour la lui voler.

* * *

\- Tu as fait quoi ? Lui demanda Diggle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Quand Felicity lui avait demandé de monter dans son bureau ce matin il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il savait qu'elle continuait à mener des recherches pour retrouver la trace d'Oliver mais là c'était trop. Elle allait risquer sa vie pour rien peut-être.

\- J'ai prit contact avec Brian Mills pour mon invention et on va voir ce qu'il se passe. Si c'est Oliver tant mieux et sinon j'aurai au moins mis à l'abri ma nouvelle puce. Répondit-elle le plus calmement possible.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup Felicity ! Ces hommes ne sont pas des enfants de cœur. Ils tuent parce qu'ils sont payés pour ça, ils n'ont aucuns scrupules et pas d'états d'âmes. S'ils se rendent compte de ta véritable motivation tu es morte ! Tonna-t-il.

\- Mais je suis morte de toute façon ! Hurla-t-elle attirant le regard de sa secrétaire. Elle baissa d'un ton. Je suis morte depuis le jour où je l'ai laissé là-bas…..mon…notre bébé aurait pu me sauver mais même lui je n'ai pas réussit à le protéger ! Diggle la regarda peiné, il savait qu'elle souffrait encore de ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il ne pensait pas ce que c'était la bonne solution.

\- Felicity je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je t'assure je comprends. Mais tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie en danger comme ça…..c'est du suicide.

\- Je sais Dig que c'est dangereux mais si j'ai une petite chance que se soit Oliver je dois la saisir.

\- Ok….de toute façon c'est fait alors...mais je veux être informé de tout et tu ne vas nulle part seule, c'est comprit ? Devant son ton un petit sourire fendit le visage de Felicity et elle acquiesça. Bon très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour renforcer la sécurité ici et chez toi.

\- John c'est pas la peine de…..Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu quand elle vit son regard. Ok fait comme tu veux. Céda-t-elle. John….Merci. Il fit un petit mouvement de tête et sortit du bureau, elle se laissa tomber dans le fond de son fauteuil se demandant si elle avait prit la bonne décision.

* * *

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Oliver suivait Felicity partout. Il avait repéré ses habitudes et ses petites manies, elle se levait tout les jours à six heures trente, passait par la salle de bains avant de prendre un café en vitesse chez elle et de filer au petit bar du coin pour pianoter pendant environ une heure sur son ordinateur portable. Il se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire tout les jours et surtout pourquoi elle ne faisait pas ça de chez elle.

Vers huit heures trente elle prenait le chemin de son bureau pour n'en ressortir que tard le soir. Une vie un peu fade selon lui. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, pas de petit ami, ne voyait personne pour déjeuner ou dîner, cette femme restait un mystère pour lui. Il continuait à faire des rêves d'elle où ils étaient plus ou moins proches et cela continuait de le perturber. Il ne la connaissait pas et pourtant elle envahissait sa tête et il voulait comprendre pourquoi.

Le troisième jour de surveillance lui apporta encore plus de questions que de réponses. C'était une journée banale dans la vie de Felicity Smoak sauf que cette fois-ci à l'heure du déjeuner elle avait rendez-vous avec quelqu'un et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir que son rendez-vous n'était autre que Thea….et à voir leur façon de se dire bonjour elles se connaissaient bien et avaient l'air proches. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été mis au courant de ça ? Jackson surveillait sa sœur depuis des mois maintenant, il avait bien du s'apercevoir de quelque chose sinon il avait du nettoyage à faire parmi ses hommes. Il décida de rester calme et d'observer la scène, il aurait donné cher pour entendre ce qu'elles se disaient. Mais à voir l'agitation de sa sœur il comprit qu'elle n'était pas contente.

\- Mais tu es folle ou quoi ? Tu veux te faire tuer ? Thea essayait de contrôler le son de sa voix mais sa colère prenait le dessus.

\- Thea je sais que tu désapprouves….Dig m'a dit la même chose, mais je suis sure que c'est lui qui se cache derrière tout ça et s'il y a une chance pour qu'il soit encore en vie…..

\- Arrête avec ça Felicity ! Oliver est mort avec la ligue ! Tu ne crois pas que s'il était encore vivant il serait revenu ou il aurait donné signe de vie ? Lui dit-elle durement pour qu'elle comprenne.

\- Et s'il ne pouvait pas revenir vers nous pour je ne sais quelle raison ? Et s'il était sous la coupe de quelqu'un et qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'on vienne le sauver ?

\- Felicity. Souffla Thea triste de voir son amie s'imaginer des choses pareilles. On parle d'Oliver Queen qui a survécu cinq ans en enfer, qui a été Arrow et qui est déjà revenu de bien des situations désespérées…..s'il était encore vivant je t'assure qu'il nous aurait fait signe. Felicity n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Tu es sa sœur Thea, je ne devrais pas à avoir à te supplier de me croire…je sais qu'il est vivant et qu'il est quelque part…je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne revient pas mais je te jure que je vais le découvrir. Elle la fixa un instant et se leva de table pour partir. Thea le retint par le poignet.

\- Attends je suis désolée si je te paraît insensible mais je…..je ne peux pas me nourrir de faux espoirs, tu comprends. Felicity hocha la tête au bord des larmes.

\- Je comprends, mais moi je besoin de ça pour survivre. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée d'émotions. Je ne t'en veux pas et je te remercie de te soucier de moi mais ça va aller, John s'occupe de moi. T'inquiète pas. Je te tiens au courant. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et Felicity s'en alla.

Oliver avait suivit cet échange avec attention et se décida à aller fouiller l'appartement de Felicity, avec un peu de chance il trouverait le lien entre elle et Thea. Il appela Jackson pour le prévenir de se qu'il comptait faire et de le prévenir si Felicity bougeait de son bureau. Il raccrocha et prit la direction du loft de la jeune femme. Il rentra sans soucis dans l'appartement et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait la décoration n'avait rien de féminine, bien au contraire.

Il inspecta les pièces avec attention et fouilla un peu partout au rez-de-chaussée sans rien trouver. Ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel, pas de photos ou courrier qui pouvait traîner à croire que cet appartement n'était pas habité ou que la personne qui vivait ici ne se sentait pas chez elle. Il monta à l'étage et trouva la chambre de Felicity, elle était à l'image du reste de l'appartement, sans vie et sans effet personnel.

Il continua son inspection avec soin et ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode pour trouver quelque chose, mais rien. Il s'apprêtait à refermer le dernier quand un bout de papier qui dépassait attira son attention. Il tira dessus et s'aperçut que ce n'était pas un vulgaire papier, c'était une photo. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand il se vit sur cette photo avec la blonde qu'il surveillait. Elle avait été prise à une soirée de gala organisée par QC, il dansait avec Felicity et il avait l'air heureux, comme s'il était seul au monde avec elle.

Elle le connaissait, ils se connaissaient, mais comment ? Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir d'elle ? Pourtant elle était difficile à oublier, il ne comprenait pas. Avait-elle un lien avec son ancienne vie ? Avaient-ils été plus qu'amis ? Avait-elle été une histoire de passage ? Ses rêves qu'il faisait étaient-ils vraiment des rêves ? Ou était-ce réellement arrivé ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il sentit un mal de crâne pointer, c'était toujours le cas quand il était confronté à ses souvenirs ou quand il essayait de se souvenir.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et répondit à l'appel de Mark encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

\- Oui…..quoi ?! J'arrive. Il sortit en vitesse de l'appartement et prit la direction de son hôtel. Mais qui était cette fille et que cherchait-elle ?

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que vous avez aimé.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite...si vous êtes sages...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction.**

 **Soleil 126 : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je ne voulais pas donner un enfant à Felicity après une unique nuit. Je suis désolée si tu as été déçue, j'espère que la suite te plaira quand même.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ta fidélité aussi bien sur mes fictions que mes os.**

 **Lavigne126 : Merci pour ta review et de ton enthousiasme. Ça fait plaisir à voir. Les retrouvailles ne sont pas dans ce chapitre mais pas loin.**

 **Lara : Merci de ton avis et pareil que toi j'ai eu un peu de mal avec la cinquième saison. On espère du mieux pour la suivante.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son avis et ses encouragements.**

 **Voici donc ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver ne mit pas longtemps à rentrer à son hôtel et c'est furieux qu'il entra dans la chambre faisant sursauter son adjoint. Il se mit à l'aise et se rapprocha du bureau ou Mark étudiait les détails du plan qu'il commençait à mettre en place.

\- Tu as l'air nerveux. Dit ce dernier à Oliver en levant les yeux de son écran. Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Oliver ne répondit pas mais lui montra son téléphone avec la photo qu'il avait découvert chez Felicity. Il ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Tu la connais ?

\- Pas du tout ! Enfin je ne crois pas. Ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

\- A voir cette photo tu as l'air de bien la connaître. Dit Mark avec un sourire qui en disait long. Il regarda Oliver qui essayait de rester calme. Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Oliver secoua la tête nerveusement. C'est dommage cette fille est un canon. En disant cela il le regarda de nouveau et Oliver lui lança un regard froid.

\- Ça n'aide pas beaucoup ! Non je ne me souviens pas d'elle…..je….Il passa ses mains sur son visage. Il y a des tas de choses dont je ne me souviens pas, et apparemment elle en fait partie. Elle connaît Thea, je les ai vu déjeuner toutes les deux et à les voir elles se connaissaient bien…..je ne sais pas ce qu'elles se sont dit mais Felicity a écourté le déjeuner et Thea n'avait pas l'air ravie de ce qu'elle lui racontait.

Mark écoutait attentivement son patron. Il avait une profonde admiration et une confiance totale en Oliver Queen ou Brian Mills, peu importe comment il se faisait appeler. Ils s'étaient connus peu de temps après qu'Oliver ait dissout la ligue des assassins. Cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie et jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier. A l'époque Mark fréquentait des gens peu recommandables et trempait dans des affaires louches. Il réglait des problèmes pour la mafia locale. Seulement à vouloir jouer avec le feu il c'était brûlé et si Oliver n'était pas intervenu il serait mort. Il lui devait la vie.

Ils étaient devenus inséparables par la suite et quand Oliver avait commencé son business il avait accepté de l'aider en devenant son bras droit. Avant de voir Brian Mills on voyait Mark Jennings. Oliver lui avait vaguement raconté sa vie d'avant. Bien évidemment il connaissait l'histoire d'Oliver Queen mais il ne connaissait pas la suite. Ce dernier c'était confié et lui avait raconté les zones d'ombres de sa vie et son parcours pour atterrir à Hong-Kong. il avait alors comprit pourquoi Oliver avait toujours cet air si dur et distant quand on le rencontrait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas rajouter du drame à la situation mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Apparemment cette fille te connaît, le plan initial est donc mort….et comme si ça ne suffisait pas il y a ça. Dit-il en pointant l'écran du doigt. Oliver se pencha et se mit à lire le mail. Alors toi tu ne la connais peut-être pas mais elle, elle veux te rencontrer.

Oliver assimilait les dernières informations et son mal de crâne ne faisait que s'amplifier au fil des minutes. Il se massa les tempes espérant certainement que cela le détende mais avec toutes ces informations c'était mission impossible. Felicity venait de le contacter afin de demander sa protection car elle avait peur pour elle et sa nouvelle invention. Ce qui était inédit alors qu'il était celui qui devait l'enlever et lui soutirer des informations, voir pire. Ça n'était jamais arrivé et le fait que cela arrive ici à Starling avec elle n'était pas un hasard. Elle savait quelque chose à son sujet, peut-être même le cherchait elle.

Il tourna en rond un moment se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. Il réfléchissait aux différentes options s'offrant lui, ne rien faire et continuer sa mission sans tenir compte de son mail ou alors savoir pourquoi elle les avait contacté. Après tout elle avait peut-être réellement peur pour elle. Il se décida pour la seconde.

\- On va faire comme d'habitude. Commença Oliver. Tu vas aller la voir et savoir ce qu'elle veux et ensuite je….

\- Oliver tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu es censé être celui qui s'en prends à elle tu ne peux pas être le bon et le méchant ! S'énerva Mark. Il essaya de se calmer. Ecoute je sais que c'est perturbant pour toi d'être ici et d'être confronté à ton ancienne vie et apparement à des choses dont tu ne te rappelles pas…..mais tu ne dois pas perdre de vue ton objectif. Adam Smith a été le premier sur le coup, si tu ne fait pas ce qu'il veux ça va mal se passer. On a accepté c'est trop tard.

\- Tu vas aller la voir. Dit Oliver au bout d'un moment et ensuite j'aviserai. Fin de la discussion. Dit-il quand il vit que Mark allait protester.

\- Comme tu veux. Lui répondit ce dernier. Mais c'est une grossière erreur….pour nous et pour cette fille.

* * *

Felicity rentra frustrée de son déjeuner avec Thea. Elle comprenait la jeune Queen et se mettait à sa place, elle avait réussit à repartir du bon pied et à se construire une nouvelle vie après le départ d'Oliver, mais pour autant elle espérait avoir au moins son soutien dans sa recherche.

Elle entra dans son bureau sans entendre sa secrétaire qui lui donnait ses messages se disant qu'elle était injuste avec Thea, si elle n'avait pas sombré dans une profonde dépression et si elle était toujours en vie c'était grâce à elle. Elle se promit de lui passer un coup de fil en fin de journée pour s'excuser de son attitude de ce midi. Même si ce qu'elle lui avait dit était vrai, elle avait besoin de Thea dans sa vie pour se dire que son histoire avec Oliver avait vraiment existé. Elle reprit conscience quand sa secrétaire lui annonça un rendez-vous avec Brian Mills.

\- Vous êtes certaine de ce nom ? Lui demanda Felicity surprise que cet homme se présente à son bureau.

\- Oui certaine, il a insisté pour avoir rendez-vous cette après midi. Lui confirma Michelle.

\- Très bien merci Michelle. Felicity consulta sa montre et se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore une tonne de choses à faire avant ce rendez-vous. Elle se mit au travail et envisagea de prévenir Dig mais se ravisa aussitôt se disant qu'il voudrait certainement être présent et qu'elle doutait qu'elle puisse aborder tout les sujets avec ce mystérieux Brian Mills s'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

L'heure qui suivit lui sembla ne jamais vouloir finir et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle vit rentrer un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception quand il s'annonça.

\- Bonjour je suis Brian Mills. Dit-il en lui tendant la main pour la saluer.

\- Mr Mills enchanté, Felicity Smoak. Elle se leva pour le saluer et en profita pour fermer la porte de son bureau. Elle lui proposa de s'assoir sur le canapé face à son bureau. Mr Mills je ne vais y aller par quatre chemins. Nous allons sortir dans peu de temps une nouvelle puce révolutionnaire et j'ai peur que des concurrents nous volent cette invention ou s'en prenne à moi ou encore à quelqu'un de mon équipe.

\- Comment avez-vous eu nos coordonnées ? Demanda simplement Mark calmement. Il observa sa réaction et fut surprit de constater qu'elle gardait son sang froid.

\- J'ai fait des recherches et vous savez bien que sur le dark net on trouve à peu près tout ce qu'on veux. J'ai besoin de vous et de votre protection jusqu'à ce que l'on sorte cette puce. Une fois sur le marché je ne risquerais plus rien. Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Mark la regarda avec un léger sourire, impressionné.

\- Vous avez reçu des menaces ou alors quelqu'un de votre équipe ? S'intéressa-t-il. Il voulait en savoir le plus possible pour savoir si sa demande était légitime ou si c'était seulement un moyen de contacter Oliver.

\- Non rien de tout cela. Avoua Felicity un peu embêtée. Mais ce que l'on s'apprête à sortir va changer la vie de milliers de personnes et je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelqu'un prêt à tout pour avoir cette invention.

\- Très bien je vais réfléchir, mais je vais avoir besoin de différents éléments pour être sur de tout ce que vous me dites. Felicity le regarda avec un petit sourire se disant qu'elle avait déjà un pied près d'Oliver.

\- Vous aurez ce que vous voudrez si je rencontre votre patron, vous n'êtes pas Brian Mills. Dit-elle en prenant place derrière son bureau, Mark la regarda stupéfait. Je suis peut être blonde mais je ne suis pas stupide. Elle le vit sourire franchement et se lever pour partir.

\- Vous êtes très perspicace Melle Smoak. Il prit le chemin de la porte et avant de partir ajouta. Je reprends contact avec vous rapidement, bonne fin de journée.

Felicity le regarda partir et reprit une grande respiration. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait été pratiquement sous apnée durant tout cet entretien. Elle n'en avait pas mené large mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, à savoir que cet homme n'était pas Brian Mills. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, de toute façon elle gagnait sur tout les tableaux. Si Mills était bien Oliver elle l'avait enfin retrouvé et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle serait protégée au cas où elle attiserait les convoitises pour son invention. C'est avec ce constat qu'elle reprit le travail le cœur un peu plus léger, se disant qu'elle sentait qu'elle touchait la vérité du bout des doigts.

* * *

Oliver attendait le retour de Mark et pendant ce temps son esprit essayait de se souvenir de cette blonde qu'il suivait depuis des jours, mais rien ! Il savait, non il sentait que cette fille avait été importante pour lui dans son autre vie. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il en était convaincu. C'est pour ça qu'inconsciemment il rêvait d'elle, son esprit se souvenait d'elle. Elle avait réveillé quelque chose chez lui et il était persuadé qu'elle était la clé pour éclaircir toutes les zones d'ombres de sa mémoire.

\- Alors je ne sais pas qui est cette fille mais en tout cas elle est loin d'être stupide. Déclara Mark en entrant dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers Oliver. Elle a comprit que je n'étais pas Brian Mills je dirais dix bonnes secondes après mon entrée dans son bureau. Oliver fit un sourire se disant qu'effectivement cette Felicity devait être très intelligente. Elle veux te rencontrer.

Oliver se décala et perdit son regard au loin songeur. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Il s'était engagé à voler cette invention et à terrifier cette fille. Et maintenant elle lui demandait son aide mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment désintéressé. Elle le connaissait ça c'était un fait établi avec la photo qu'il avait trouvé cet après midi. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait fait appel à lui ? Ou avait-elle vraiment peur qu'on s'en prenne à elle et tout ceci n'était qu'une pure coïncidence ? Selon son expérience rien n'était jamais une coïncidence dans son travail.

\- Je vais la rencontrer et je déciderai après de quel côté je vais jouer. Décréta-t-il d'une voix calme toujours le regard au loin.

\- Je pense que tu fais une connerie Oliver ! Cette fille te connais et toi tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ! Que crois-tu qu'il va se passer quand elle t'aura vu ? Qu'elle te laisse repartir à ta vie ? Elle te suivra et….Il s'interrompit se rendant compte qu'Oliver avait autre chose en tête. En fait tu veux la voir…..pour qu'elle complète ton histoire et les manques de ta mémoire.

Oliver se tourna lentement vers lui les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête et souffla de lassitude, il n'en pouvait plus de vivre de cette façon, en sachant que quelque part une partie de sa vie existait et qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. Des gens qui tenaient à lui pensaient qu'il était mort et à cet instant il eu envie de tout arrêter et de retrouver Oliver Queen.

\- C'est peut-être la seule occasion que j'aurai de connaître réellement toute l'histoire de ma vie Marck…..je ne peux pas passer à côté. Lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme. Cette fille est ma chance de tout savoir…..

\- Dans ce cas va voir ta sœur, mais ne t'occupe pas de cette fille Oliver ! Si tu fais ça tu es perdu, tu le sais non ? Oliver le fixa sans répondre.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, dans son métier des que les sentiments rentraient en ligne de compte votre vie était en danger. Mais pour autant il ne se voyait pas tourner le dos à cet unique chance de tout savoir et de se souvenir enfin de sa vie d'avant. Il fixa Mark pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis.

\- Très bien…..je vais organiser la rencontre et ensuite on verra comment les choses évoluent…..mais tu ne pourras pas longtemps jouer sur les deux tableaux. Smith ne va pas te lâcher, il veut cette puce ! Le prévint Mark.

\- Je sais. Merci Mark. Lui dit Oliver reconnaissant que son ami le suive dans cette affaire même s'il était convaincu que c'était une erreur.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie Oliver, je t'aiderai à retrouver la tienne si c'est ce que tu veux. Il lui fit un léger sourire et commença à planifier la rencontre.

Comme d'habitude il était prudent et cette fois-ci encore plus. Cette Felicity connaissait Oliver et même si elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse, l'expérience lui avait apprit qu'il fallait se méfier de l'eau qui dort. Il avait prévu la rencontre dans un chalet à une heure de route de Starling, Oliver l'avait acheté il y a peu. Il avait sentit le besoin d'avoir un endroit à lui pour venir se ressourcer et pas trop loin de Thea. Même s'il ne pouvait pas la voir, se savoir près d'elle soulageait parfois sa conscience.

C'était l'endroit parfait, isolé et en hauteur pour voir si éventuellement ils seraient suivit. Parce que Mark ne doutait pas que Felicity n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Il pensait à John Diggle qui était le chef de la sécurité de Palmer Tech, d'après ce qu'il savait ils étaient amis, alors il y avait fort à parier qu'elle l'avait tenu au courant de ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Le rendez-vous aurait lieu dans deux jours et il s'occuperait personnellement de l'amener jusqu'à Oliver.

* * *

Diggle arriva à l'étage de la direction un peu inquiet. Felicity lui avait demandé de monter et au son de sa voix il avait comprit qu'il y avait un problème. Il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle depuis la disparition d'Oliver, elle ne vivait que pour le retrouver et cela allait la mener à sa perte si elle persistait. Mais il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de vouloir la raisonner, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui avait séduit Oliver en premier, sa détermination et son audace, seulement vu les gens qu'elle avait contacté ces deux qualités allaient lui coûter cher s'ils découvraient sa réelle motivation.

Il la trouva à son bureau comme d'habitude à travailler, seulement il nota une légère différence, elle chantonnait. Cela n'était plus arrivé depuis des années. C'était son habitude quand ils travaillaient tout les trois, elle chantonnait tout le temps pour alléger l'ambiance disait-elle. Etait-ce bon signe ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il l'espérait. Il frappa à l'encadrement de la porte et elle releva son visage avec un grand sourire.

\- Dig….entre ! Il avança et prit place face à elle. Je l'ai retrouvé ! Oliver. Éclaircit-elle. Je l'ai retrouvé !

\- Tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t-il essayant de relativiser. Le sourire de Felicity se fana instantanément.

\- Non….Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Mais celui qui c'est présenté comme étant Brian Mills, n'était pas Brian Mills et je suis certaine maintenant que c'est Oliver c'est sur et….

\- Non Felicity. L'arrêta de suite Diggle. Tu voudrais que se soit lui….tu n'en sais rien. Je suis désolé. Lui dit-il en voyant son air. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais tu ne sais pas si c'est bien lui…..ça pourrait-être n'importe quel psychopathe et…..

\- Dig….je sais mais j'ai besoin de ça pour avancer…..je sais que tu trouves ça dingue…..que toi et Thea ne comprenez pas mais je suis certaine que c'est lui. Dit-elle d'un ton convaincu. Je le sens….c'est tout. Devant sa détermination son ami ne dit plus rien, il allait la soutenir comme il le faisait depuis trois ans et le départ d'Oliver, mais il n'était pas certain cette fois que si ce n'était pas celui qu'elle espérait elle s'en remettrait facilement.

\- Ok. Capitula-t-il. Quand dois-tu voir ce Brian Mills ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'attends des nouvelles. Mais je ne pense pas que….

\- Tu te trompes si tu penses que je vais te laisser y aller seule Felicity. Je t'accompagnerai….je sais pas encore comment mais tu ne seras pas seule. Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci Dig. Dit-elle d'un ton remplit de reconnaissance. Merci beaucoup. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et se leva pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Tu veux que je te ramènes ?

\- Non, j'ai encore pas mal de boulot….ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas, Dave me ramènera. Dit-elle pour le rassurer. Il acquiesça et s'en alla se demandant comment toute cette histoire allait finir.

Felicity termina de lire les rapports qu'on lui avait remis cet après midi. C'était la partie qu'elle détestait le plus dans son travail, lire des rapports assommants sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais elle préférait encore ça plutôt que de rentrer dans un appartement vide ou personne ne l'attendait. Cette réflexion la ramena à Oliver et elle espérait de tout cœur que c'était lui qu'elle allait rencontrer, dans le cas contraire se serait une déception de plus. Mais elle sentait que cette fois-ci était différente des autres, elle ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais son instinct ne la trompait jamais.

Elle regarda sa montre et au vu de l'heure et de ses yeux qui la faisaient souffrir, elle décida de rentrer et appela Dave pour qu'il l'attende au parking. Elle rassembla ses affaires, fit attention que tout était éteint et prit l'ascenseur qui lui était réservé. En arrivant au parking sa voiture était avancé et n'attendait plus qu'elle. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur et demanda à son chauffeur de faire un détour par le Big Belly Burger, elle mourrait de faim. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre l'endroit et vu l'heure elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de recevoir sa commande.

Elle s'installa à côté de la fenêtre comme d'habitude mais à cet instant elle se sentit comme épiée. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Sur une impulsion elle décida de changer de place et se mit dans la rangée opposée. Elle risqua un coup d'œil vers la rue mais ne vit rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à quelqu'un la surveillant. Elle secoua la tête se disant qu'elle se faisait des films et que personne ne la suivait. Elle s'installa à nouveau confortablement et dégusta son plateau.

* * *

Ce qu'elle ne vit pas c'était Oliver tapis dans l'ombre de la ruelle en face qui avait effectivement bougé quand il avait comprit qu'elle l'avait repéré. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait sentit son regard sur lui mais cela l'agaça profondément. Il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de la surveiller de loin et de regarder la photo qu'elle gardait caché dans sa commode. Qui était-elle pour lui ? La question tournait sans arrêt dans sa tête et cela allait le rendre fou s'il n'avait pas de réponse.

Les flashs étaient de plus en plus nombreux mais n'avaient aucun lien entre eux, enfin pour lui. Une fois il était chez QC et elle était apparemment son assistante d'après ce qu'il avait vu, une autre fois ils étaient à une soirée mais le dernier qu'il venait d'avoir l'intriguait un peu plus, ils étaient dans un espèce de sous sol un peu glauque entouré d'ordinateur sur lesquels défilaient des visages, des plans. Il ne comprenait pas du tout à quoi cela pouvait bien correspondre.

Parce que maintenant il en était certain ces flashs étaient des souvenirs de sa vie d'avant et non des rêves, donc le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille n'en était pas un. Il avait réellement fait l'amour avec Felicity Smoak, ils étaient donc intimes mais jusqu'à quel point ? Cela avait-il été une histoire sans lendemain ou était-ce plus profond que cela et était-il amoureux d'elle avant de disparaître ?

Il lui fallait des réponses, il ne la lâcherait pas tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas tout raconter sur sa vie. Il voulait savoir comment ils s'étaient rencontrés, comment elle connaissait Thea, qu'avaient-ils fait ensemble ? Pourquoi le cherchait-elle ? Il revint à la réalité quand il la vit sortir du fast-food pour rentrer chez elle. Il décida de la suivre pour sa sécurité, enfin il essayait de se convaincre de ça. Il prit place dans l'immeuble d'en face comme depuis deux jours et surveilla son loft. Il la vit se préparer pour la nuit et se coucher non sans qu'elle soit passer par cette commode où il avait trouvé la photo. À cet instant son cœur se serra, il ne pouvait distinguer clairement son visage mais à la vue de ses épaules tombantes il était certain qu'elle pleurait et sans savoir pourquoi il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être près d'elle et la consoler.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre. J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **N'oubliez pas un petit mot fait toujours plaisir et ça motive pour la suite.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette histoire.**

 **Merci à Soleil 126, Lavigne126, Olicity-love et les guests pour leurs commentaires. Je suis ravie que cette fiction vous plaise et de lire à chaque chapitre vos reviews.**

 **Voici donc le troisième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et ses encouragements.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée démarrait pour Felicity, cela faisait deux jours que cet homme se faisant passer pour Brian Mills était entré dans son bureau et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Elle n'était pas vraiment inquiète, elle était surtout impatiente de savoir enfin si elle touchait au but. Elle se prépara en vitesse et ne dérogea pas à son rituel matinal. Elle se rendit dans son café, à sa place habituelle, avec sa boisson habituelle ce qui d'un coup lui rappela que sa vie était devenue morne et bien triste.

Elle chassa tout de suite cette pensée et se concentra sur le dernier rapport qu'elle venait de recevoir pour la sortie de sa nouvelle puce. Apparemment il y avait un problème d'acheminement et elle était un peu contrariée, la présentation était prévue dans un mois et sa société ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de soucis. Elle se leva et prit la direction du bureau, là bas elle pourrait travailler en toute sécurité et appeler les usines pour connaître le réel problème.

La matinée passa bien vite et c'est épuisée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle mourrait de faim. Ce matin elle n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de manger son muffin comme toujours. Elle demanda à Michelle de lui faire livrer un repas et se remit au travail sans tarder. Les problèmes finalement étaient plus importants que prévus et cela pouvait remettre en cause la présentation ainsi que la commercialisation. Elle avait prévenue le conseil d'administration qui n'avait pas été des plus ravis mais de toute façon c'était comme ça. Ils avaient encore un mois pour redresser la barre, s'ils n'y arrivaient pas ils aviseraient à ce moment là.

Elle engloutit son repas en deux minutes et se remit au travail sans attendre, cela l'aidait en plus à ne pas penser à Oliver et à ce rendez-vous qui ne venait pas. C'était-elle trompée ? C'était-elle vraiment mise dans une situation impossible encore une fois ?

\- Non Felicity ton instinct ne t'a jamais trahit se sermonna-t-elle. Tu vas avoir de ses nouvelles soit simplement patiente. Voila qu'elle parlait toute seule réalisa-t-elle.

Il était vraiment temps que toute cette histoire soit réglée. Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau un minimum mais elle dut reconnaître que son esprit était ailleurs. Elle décida donc de faire une pause et d'appeler Thea pour s'excuser de son attitude de la dernière fois. Elle avait pensé le faire avant mais avec la visite de ce Brian Mills elle en avait oublié la jeune Queen. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour chercher son téléphone et composa immédiatement le numéro de Thea, qui décrocha tout de suite.

\- Salut Thea c'est moi…..Felicity. Commença-t-elle un peu gênée. Je voudrais m'excuser pour la dernière fois j'ai été….

\- Je comprends Felicity ne t'inquiète pas….je ne t'en veux pas. Souffla Thea. J'ai seulement peur que tu sois encore déçue et à chaque fois tu as du mal à rebondir et je….j'ai peur qu'un jour tu….tu n'arrives plus à repartir. Lui avoua la jeune femme.

\- Oh Thea….je suis désolée. Dit Felicity d'une petite voix triste. Je sais que j'ai perdu les pédales quand…..Elle avait encore du mal à parler de la perte de son bébé. Mais maintenant je sais que je ne suis plus toute seule, tu es là et il y'a Dig….vous êtes ma famille…..mais je dois encore explorer cette piste Thea, je sens que je touche au but.

\- Ok. Capitula Thea. Je comprends mais fait attention à toi. Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Toi aussi tu es ma famille Felicity….je n'ai plus que toi alors soit prudente.

\- Promis. Répondit Felicity d'une voix émue de l'aveu de Thea. La jeune femme se confiait rarement et parlait encore plus rarement de sa vie d'avant, quand le faste des Queen régissait Starling, quand sa famille était au complet et que rien n'était compliqué comme maintenant. C'est ce qui donnait encore plus de valeur à ses paroles.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas tu as ma bénédiction pour faire ce que tu dois faire. Rigola légèrement Thea. Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Felicity se lança alors dans l'explication de son plan, la visite de Brian Mills et enfin l'attente pour rencontrer son patron qu'elle espérait être Oliver.

\- Je sens que c'est lui Thea….c'est complètement fou je sais...mais je sais que c'est lui.

\- Je l'espère aussi pour toi. Conclu Thea même si elle pensait que son amie n'était pas rationnelle et que si son frère était toujours en vie il serait revenu vers elle deux. Elle savait à quel point il tenait à Felicity et elle ne l'imaginait pas vivre sa vie ailleurs qu'aux côtés de cette blonde qui lui avait retourné la tête et le cœur comme il lui avait confié une fois.

\- Merci. Finit par dire Felicity. Après encore des échanges de banalités elles raccrochèrent et Felicity tenta une nouvelle fois de se remettre au travail quand son attention fit attiré par un bouquet de fleurs posé sur le bureau de son assistante. Elle se leva et alla la trouver.

\- Elles viennent d'arriver, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger vous étiez en ligne. Lui expliqua Michelle.

Felicity regarda le bouquet et un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, se rappelant la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Oliver lui avait fait envoyer des fleurs pour se faire pardonner des paroles malheureuses qu'il avait eu une fois alors qu'il était en mission. Elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole pendant des jours malgré tout les efforts dont il avait fait preuve pour se faire pardonner. Il avait alors joué sa dernière carte et lui avait fait le coup des fleurs. Elle avait apprécié sa démarche et était venue le trouver dans son bureau, lui disant que le geste la touchait mais qu'il n'était pas pardonné pour autant. Mais elle devait avouer qu'à partir de ce moment la elle avait été plus enclin à entendre ses excuses.

Ce bouquet était exactement le même et elle prit la carte posé délicatement dans les fleurs. Elle l'ouvrit un peu fébrile, se disant qu'elle se rapprochait d'Oliver, cela était trop gros pour que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Elle découvrit un message qu'elle n'eu aucun mal à interpréter.

 **Merci pour ce bon moment….mais je pense que l'on devrait se revoir…..demain soir, je saurai vous trouver.**

La carte n'était pas signée mais elle savait pertinemment de qui elle venait. Demain….elle allait revoir Oliver demain, après trois ans à espérer son retour elle allait enfin l'avoir devant elle et revoir son regard si torturé qu'elle aimait tant et son sourire énigmatique qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle mais qui voulait tant dire à ses yeux. Elle prit le bouquet pour le poser sur son bureau et se remit au travail le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

Felicity avait très peu dormit, voir pas du tout. Elle avait passé la nuit à penser à son rendez-vous de ce soir, elle était angoissée et excitée à la fois. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait, ce qu'elle savait en revanche c'était qu'elle avait hâte d'y être. Elle se rassura avec sa routine matinale et arriva au bureau comme d'habitude à la différence que ce matin Diggle l'attendait déjà.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait la ? Lui demanda-t-elle ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

\- Je viens aux nouvelles. Lui répondit-il simplement. Il la regarda faire le tour de son bureau pour s'installer.

\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelles et je pense que je n'en aurais pas. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle n'espérait pas trop tremblante. Elle ne savait pas mentir, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler du rendez vous de ce soir. Elle avait bien trop peur qu'il l'empêche d'y aller ou pire qu'Oliver ne se montre pas s'il sentait un piège.

\- Vraiment ? Sa question était purement rhétorique. Jolies fleurs. Nota-t-il avec un petit sourire. C'est marrant quand j'ai vu ce bouquet en entrant, ça m'a tout de suite rappelé celui qu'Oliver t'avait envoyé pour se faire pardonner je ne sais plus trop quoi. Il la regardait pour voir sa réaction.

\- Oh tu trouves ? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Dit-elle innocemment. Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé, il n'y avait pas de carte. Mentit-elle encore une fois. Je te promets que je n'ai pas de nouvelles John.

\- Très bien on va dire que je te crois. Il s'approcha un peu d'elle. Felicity j'espère vraiment que c'est le cas, ces types sont dangereux et je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Je te le dirais si j'ai des nouvelles…..promis. Diggle la regarda et finit par hocher la tête avant de partir. Felicity se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil déçue d'elle-même, elle venait de mentir ouvertement à son ami plusieurs fois en lui promettant une chose qu'elle savait très bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais. C'était pour la bonne cause essaya-t-elle de se rassurer.

La journée lui sembla interminable et c'est heureuse qu'elle vit arriver le moment de quitter le bureau. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois dehors, mais elle savait que cela allait changer sa vie, elle en était sure. Prise de remords dans la journée, elle avait quand même laissé un mot à l'attention de Diggle dans son tas de courrier à poster. Se disant que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ce soir il serait tout de même prévenu. Elle n'était pas fière de lui avoir mentit mais c'était chose faite alors elle devait faire avec. Elle s'apprêtait à commander son chauffeur quand elle reçu un message sur son portable lui demandant de se rendre au Big Belly Burger seule. Elle comprit d'où cela venait, une certaine appréhension prit possession d'elle. La machine était lancée, elle ne pouvait plus reculer.

* * *

Oliver était très nerveux depuis qu'il avait comprit que cette Felicity était importante pour lui. Il avait encore des flashs d'elle et il comprenait encore moins leur relation. Certains lui laissaient penser qu'ils étaient simplement amis et d'autres lui indiquait clairement qu'ils étaient un peu plus que ça. Il tournait donc en rond depuis deux jours avec un mal de crâne dont il n'arrivait pas à se défaire. Ce n'était pas le plus grave pour lui, il était habitué à la douleur, non ce qui le contrariait vraiment c'était la pression que lui mettait Adam Smith pour avoir la puce de Felicity.

Il n'arrêtait pas de le harceler à coup de mails ou de coups de téléphone pour savoir où ils en étaient. Il essayait de gagner du temps et lui disait que les choses prenaient plus de temps que prévu mais il savait bien que cette excuse ne fonctionnerait pas longtemps. Connaissant Adam Smith il se doutait qu'il se tournerait vers quelqu'un d'autre pour faire ce travail s'il estimait qu'Oliver n'allait pas assez vite. Et c'était quelque chose dont il ne voulait pas. C'était lui le meilleur dans ce domaine et il n'allait pas laisser un col blanc piétiner sa réputation, même si sur ce coup là il n'aurait pas tout à fait tord.

Il voulait avoir l'opportunité de parler avec Felicity pour savoir si oui ou non il allait honorer sa part du contrat. Bien qu'il ai déjà une vague idée de ce qu'il voulait faire au vu de ses nombreux flashs. Mais dans ce cas il voulait pouvoir en parler avec la jolie blonde et essayer de trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse garder son invention et donner quand même quelque chose à Adam Smith.

Un petit sourire apparu sur son visage, cette fille n'était même pas encore rentrée dans sa vie qu'elle y avait déjà semé la pagaille. Si ces ennemis voyaient le grand Brian Mills prêt à renoncer à un contrat pour une petit blonde, certes jolie, il aurait beaucoup moins d'influence et aurait certainement beaucoup plus de concurrence. Il ne fallait pas que cette histoire gêne ses affaires. Il était simplement la pour ce contrat, finalement il allait pouvoir retrouver une partie de sa vie et ensuite quand tout serait réglé il repartirait comme il était venu. Il ne savait pas encore s'il allait avouer la vérité à Thea, bien qu'il se doutait que Felicity ne pourrait pas garder pour elle le fait qu'il était vivant.

Cette réflexion le fit penser à la facilité avec laquelle il pensait à elle en l'appelant Felicity. Il l'avait longtemps appelé «cette petite blonde » mais depuis qu'il savait qu'il la connaissait plutôt bien, il l'appelait Felicity et avait l'impression que son cœur se gonflait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son prénom ou qu'il pensait à elle.

\- Tout est prêt pour ce soir. Mark venait d'entrer dans le salon de la maison ou Oliver comptait recevoir Felicity. Il le vit plonger dans ses pensées et cela le fit doucement sourire. C'était rare de voir Oliver dans cet état, limite nerveux de recevoir une femme. Depuis qu'il le connaissait il l'avait vu avec pas mal de femmes mais jamais aucune d'entre elles ne l'avaient mit dans cet état d'anxiété et de nervosité.

\- Ok très bien. Repondit-il d'un ton professionnel, en se retournant pour croiser son regard. Vous serez là dans combien de temps ? Il jeta un œil à son montre, Mark en fit de même.

\- Disons que si tout va bien dans deux heures je devrais ramener notre invitée. Oliver hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le lac proche de la maison.

Ça avait toujours été son souhait quand il était petit, que ses parents achètent une maison en bord de lac. Mais pour une raison inconnue son père avait toujours refusé, préférant investir dans des immeubles démesurés dans des villes comme Miami ou Los Angeles. Cela l'avait toujours agacé et parfois mit en colère. Pourtant il avait largement profité de ces appartements luxueux quand il était plus jeune, mais il c'était toujours imaginé avoir une maison au bord d'un lac pour y emmener sa petite amie, celle qui un jour deviendrait sa femme pour profiter d'un cadre magnifique, seuls au monde à profiter l'un de l'autre.

Cette pensée le fit à nouveau sourire, comment ce gamin qui avait pensé ça un jour, avait pu se transformer en fêtard sans limite, en petit ami absolument horrible qui trompait sa copine à tout va pour ensuite devenir un nouveau parrain du milieu ? Cela restait un mystère, mais quand il avait vu cette maison il n'avait pu résister à l'envie de l'acheter et qu'un jour peut-être il puisse enfin accéder à son rêve de gamin.

* * *

Felicity avait prit un taxi pour se rendre au fast-food, c'est nerveuse qu'elle rentra et qu'elle passa commande comme si de rien n'était. Sur le chemin elle c'était posé la question de savoir ce qu'elle ferait une fois arrivée mais la réponse lui avait parut évidente. Elle avait vu assez de films d'espionnage pour savoir que dans ce genre de rendez-vous la normalité primait et c'était donc ce qu'elle faisait, attendre sa commande à sa place habituelle.

Quand elle fut servit elle essaya de manger un peu, histoire de ne pas paraître suspecte, et elle se maudit intérieurement pour avoir ce genre de pensées. Mais son estomac refusa d'accepter la moindre nourriture et elle finit par laisser son repas de côté. Le temps défilait et elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son contact. Elle leva les yeux intérieurement encore une fois pour utiliser ce genre de mot. Sa patience commençait à s'étioler et elle se demanda si finalement elle avait bien interpréter ce message. Elle n'avait pas rêvé et quelqu'un viendrait bien la voir, il suffisait qu'elle soit patiente.

Elle décida d'utiliser ce temps pour travailler un peu et ouvrit son ordinateur. Elle consulta ses derniers mails, fit des notes pour Michelle et relut un rapport sur lequel elle nota quelques erreurs. C'est à ce moment là que son portable sonna un nouveau message.

 **Prenez vos affaires et rendez vous aux toilettes**

Elle haussa un sourcil surprise du lieu, s'imaginant plutôt une ruelle sombre, mais bon elle n'allait pas non plus se plaindre que cet endroit n'était pas assez glauque. Elle remballa ses affaires et se rendit aux toilettes comme demandé. Quand elle entra dans les toilettes pour dames elle tomba sur l'homme qui lui avait rendu visite deux jours plus tôt.

\- Ravi de vous revoir Melle Smoak. Lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Voici des affaires pour vous changer. Indiqua-t-il en lui tendant un sac.

\- Pardon ? Demanda Felicity, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

\- Oui vous devez vous changer pour pouvoir me suivre. Vous pourriez très bien avoir un traceur dans vos affaires ou sur vos vêtements. Cette étape est donc indispensable si vous souhaitez toujours que nous collaborions. Mark avait dit ça d'un ton calme sans lui forcer la main, mais elle comprenait bien que si elle refusait son espoir de retrouver Oliver s'arrêtait la. Elle prit le sac des mains de Mark pas vraiment contente et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

\- Il y a même des sous vêtements ? Dit-elle horrifiée.

\- De nos jours les traceurs sont si petits si vous saviez. Lui répondit-il légèrement moqueur. Il la vit fulminer mais elle entra tout de même dans les toilettes pour se changer. Une fois chose faite, elle lui tendit le sac avec ses propres affaires. Très bien je vais jeter tout ça et on va pouvoir y aller. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre son sac et son ordinateur mais il la stoppa. Non c'est pareil pour ça, vous ne prenez rien, je m'en occupe.

\- Mais je ne peux pas travailler sans ça et puis je dois vous fournir…..

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez à votre disposition tout ce qu'il vous faudra. La coupa Mark. Il faut y aller maintenant. Il lui indiqua le chemin. Ils ressortirent des toilettes pour sortir par l'arrière du restaurant ou une voiture les attendait avec un chauffeur. Il la fit monter et quand il prit place à côté d'elle il sortit un bandeau afin de lui cacher les yeux.

\- C'est une blague ? À son air elle comprit qu'il était sérieux et c'est en soupirant qu'elle se laissa faire. Elle avait accepté de se changer et d'abandonner ses affaires, elle pouvait bien faire une concession de plus. Mais cela ne l'empêcha de penser que Dig avait raison, ces gens ne plaisantaient pas et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce mystérieux patron était bien Oliver, parce que dans le cas contraire sa situation allait devenir compliquée.

Le trajet dura environ une heure pendant laquelle Felicity essaya de se dire qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision et qu'au bout elle aurait la plus belle récompense, retrouver Oliver. Mais elle était terrifiée maintenant se demandant bien ce qui allait lui arriver par la suite. Elle sentit la voiture tourner et se stopper, elle sentit son ravisseur en descendre et venir la chercher. Il la fit descendre et lui enleva le masque qui recouvrait ses yeux depuis un moment maintenant. Ses yeux eurent du mal à se réadapter mais elle put distinguer au loin un lac et devant elle un chalet qu'elle aurait trouvé charmant si elle n'y était venue dans ces circonstances. Elle suivit Mark et grimpa les quelques marches pour arriver à la porte d'entrée. Elle le suivit dans le salon et il lui demanda de patienter un moment.

Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Elle nota qu'il n'y avait rien de personnel, pas de photos, pas d'objets posés la au hasard rien, comme si cette maison n'était pas habitée ou très peu. Elle navigua un peu entre les fauteuils et la table basse pour se rapprocher de la fenêtre et essayer de voir où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle avait noté la présence d'un lac et elle avait roulé environ trois quart d'heure à une heure. La belle affaire, elle se trouvait donc dans la région des lacs autour de Starling ! Cela la renseignait beaucoup quand on savait qu'il y en avait environ une vingtaine !

Elle essaya de distinguer quelque chose une maison, des lumières pouvant la renseigner un peu plus mais il faisait nuit noire et c'était peine perdue. Elle se dit qu'elle regarderait demain matin….enfin si elle était toujours en vie. Elle leva les yeux au ciel se giflant mentalement pour avoir une fois de plus de telles pensées. C'est un bruit de pas descendant les escaliers qui la mit en alerte.

* * *

Oliver avait entendu la voiture arriver et avait vu Felicity en sortir, les yeux bandés. Il rigola légèrement devant son air un peu perdu quand Mark lui avait enlever le masque, mais il remarqua surtout qu'elle notait avec précison tout les détails autour d'elle pour essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait. Cette fille était vraiment intrigante. Sur le papier c'était une simple informaticienne mais à la voir à cet instant il avait l'impression d'être face à une femme entraînée à des situations dangereuses et à être capable de se sortir de pas mal de situation.

\- Elle t'attends en bas au salon. Lui confirma Mark en entrant dans le bureau.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Fut sa seule question.

\- Bien, même si elle n'était pas d'accord pour se changer et abandonner ses affaires, mais elle m'a suivit sans problèmes. Bon courage. Oliver hocha la tête et ne put empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres. Il resta encore un moment à réfléchir et décida de descendre la retrouver et d'enfin essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour lui.

Il descendit lentement les marches et pénétra doucement dans le salon, elle était face à la fenêtre et il nota qu'elle observait toujours les alentours. Il constata que sa respiration c'était un peu accéléré et il se demanda si elle avait sentit sa présence. Il l'observa encore un peu avant de se manifester, se demandant comment il avait pu oublier un si joli corps. Même si les vêtements qu'elle portait n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de mettre il pouvait distinguer des courbes harmonieuses sous ce top un peu trop grand pour elle.

Il reprit conscience assez vite essayant de chasser ses pensées trop lubriques et se décida à signaler sa présence. Il soupira avant de prononcer une parole.

\- Felicity Smoak ?

* * *

 **Felicity est arrivée près d'Oliver. Vous aurez leurs retrouvailles dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. Il est important de savoir ce que vous pensez pour savoir si la direction prise est la bonne, et il faut être honnête avoir un petit mot donne encore plus le sourire pour écrire.**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos gentils commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir comme à chaque fois.**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Lovatic, Ally84, Titi, Olicity-love, Soleil 126, Clo et les Guest d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une reviews. C'est une source de motivation incroyable pour continuer.**

 **Voici donc ce quatrième chapitre, et je sais que j'ai pas été sympa de vous laisser avec un suspens pareil. Vous allez enfin connaître la réaction de Felicity.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour ses conseils et sa lecture pour ce chapitre. Aller lire sa dernière fiction c'est un vrai régal.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand Felicity entendit ces deux mots son cœur rata un battement. Ces deux petits mots qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre à nouveau depuis des années. C'était ces deux mêmes mots qu'il avait prononcé la première fois qu'il était venu la voir. Ce jour là elle n'en avait pas eu conscience mais sa vie avait changé….en bien. Oliver y avait apporté une dimension et une couleur qui lui manquait cruellement.

Elle ferma les yeux de bonheur à l'écoute de sa voix qui lui avait tant manqué. Cette voix qui pouvait être si chaleureuse et si dure par moment. Elle ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle pleurait, bien trop occupée à se dire qu'elle l'avait enfin retrouvé après tout ces espoirs déçus et ses nuits de recherche, il était là, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se retourna lentement pour tomber sur deux prunelles bleues qu'elle connaissait bien. Oliver…..il était là devant elle à la fixer sans bouger. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'approcha et se jeta dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle. Elle enfouie sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur à plein poumon. Il n'avait pas changé de parfum, c'était toujours le même et cela la replongea quelques années en arrière la première fois où il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Il revenait d'une mission et elle avait eue peur pour lui comme souvent. Elle s'était jetée dans ses bras bien trop heureuse de le voir rentrer. Ce jour là elle avait su que peu importe le danger, elle serait en sécurité avec Oliver. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de formuler une phrase cohérente.

\- Oliver….si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle dans un souffle. J'étais sure que derrière Brian Mills c'était toi...je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi mais j'étais certaine de…Elle s'arrêta de parler réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé et qu'il ne l'avait pas enlacé non plus. Elle se raidit et se décolla légèrement de lui pour sonder son regard. Oliver ? Il ne la regardait pas et avait le regard ailleurs. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son visage pour qu'il la fixe enfin. Oliver ? Répéta-t-elle plus doucement. Elle entendait sa voix légèrement dérailler.

Oliver sentait dans sa voix toute sa joie et son soulagement de l'avoir retrouvé même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui la liait à elle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait d'enrouler ses bras autour de ce corps si fin et si parfait pour lui. Il ne la connaissait pas mais il était déjà peiné de devoir lui faire du mal. Il allait devoir lui dire qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle et il était mal à l'aise. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à cet instant pour ne pas à avoir lui dire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Mais le pire avait été de croiser son regard. Elle avait comprit à l'instant où ses yeux bleus avaient croisés les siens qu'il y avait un problème, un signe de plus qu'elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que lorsqu'il fronçait légèrement les sourcils ce n'était pas bon signe. Délicatement il posa ses deux mains sur les siennes et les décolla de son visage. Il les garda en mains et les serra un peu plus fort sans s'en apercevoir. Felicity baissa le regard vers leurs mains jointes surprise.

\- Melle Smoak…..

\- Tu es sérieux Oliver ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant nerveusement à la façon dont il venait de l'appeler. Tu ne m'as jamais appelé de cette façon. Elle le vit baisser la tête et souffler de frustration.

\- Melle Smoak…..je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez. Commença-t-il mal à l'aise. Enfin je suis bien Oliver Queen mais je…je ne vous connais pas. Finit-il d'un ton plus bas.

Felicity lâcha ses mains et se recula d'un pas brusquement comme si elle avait été giflée. Elle le regardait pour voir s'il était vraiment sérieux, si ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût, mais non il avait l'air sérieux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle sentit son cœur se briser et une nausée l'envahit tout à coup. Elle se recula encore un peu sondant son regard une nouvelle fois. Elle secouait la tête essayant de se remettre les idées et en place.

\- Qu….quoi ? Je….mais je….comment….Elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots pour former une phrase cohérente. Elle vit Oliver essayer de s'approcher mais elle lui fit signe de ne pas avancer plus. Non….s'il te plaît. Dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne reconnue pas comme la sienne.

\- Felicity. Essaya-t-il afin de capter son attention. Je….je sais que c'est difficile à entendre et à comprendre mais c'est la vérité et je vais tout vous expliquer….je vous le promet. Il essayait de garder une voix calme et de ne pas se laisser envahir par ce sentiment de culpabilité quand il la regardait. Elle semblait perdue et à la limite du malaise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais la ? Réussit-elle à dire au bout d'un moment. Je….je pensais que tu savais que je….Elle leva son regard vers lui. Que je te cherchais…..c'est pour ça que j'ai pris contact avec toi parce que j'espe…

\- Felicity. Dit à nouveau Oliver. Il faut qu'on parle…de beaucoup de choses, mais pour l'instant vous êtes sous le choc. Il lui fit un léger sourire. Je vais vous montrer votre chambre et on discutera plus tard. Il se leva et attendit qu'elle en fasse de même, seulement elle ne bougeait pas.

\- Ma….ma chambre ? Je vais rester là, avec toi alors que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Enfin ça n'a pas de sens...je...sais pas. Elle passa nerveusement ses mains sur son visage. Je veux bien passer la nuit ici mais demain...Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Dit-elle en levant son regard vers lui.

\- Oh vous. Répondit-il. Vous pensez vraiment rentrer chez vous ? Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Melle Smoak mais c'est impossible. Vous resterez ici aussi longtemps que je l'aurais décidé.

\- Quoi ?! Non c'est impossible...j'ai une entreprise à gérer et des obligations. Je...je ne peux pas rester ici et faire partie d'un petit jeu pervers qui apparemment t'amuse ! Appelle ton...ton...celui qui m'a amenée jusqu'ici et demande lui de me ramener à Starling s'il te plaît. Elle essayait de garder un ton calme ne sachant pas comment il pourrait réagir.

\- Melle Smoak…..

\- Arh….arrête avec tes Melle Smoak ! Tu m'exaspères ! Dit-elle en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. Je suis Felicity ! Elle fit les cents pas et finit par se tourner vers lui. De toute façon Diggle sait où je suis et il viendra me chercher. Sure de l'avoir piégé.

\- Il ne vous trouvera pas. Répondit Oliver sûr de lui. Ce n'est pas la lettre que vous lui avez laissé qui pourra lui indiquer l'endroit où vous vous trouvez. Il vit Felicity faire un léger mouvement de recul. Vous êtes seule ici avec moi, jusqu'à ce que j'en ai décidé autrement. Il la fixa. Autant vous y faire. D'un geste il lui indiqua les escaliers pour lui montrer enfin sa chambre. Elle le fixa un instant en colère et se dit de toute façon qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix pour l'instant que de faire ce qu'il voulait. C'est donc sans conviction qu'elle lui emboîta le pas pour monter l'escalier.

* * *

Felicity fit le tour de la chambre. Elle était plutôt grande et joliment décorée avec une salle de bains attenante tout aussi jolie et fonctionnelle. Dans d'autres circonstances elle l'aurait trouvé charmante mais à l'heure actuelle elle la voyait surtout comme une prison dorée. Elle ouvrit les placards et fut surprise de constater qu'il y avait bon nombre de ses affaires à l'intérieur. Ils étaient donc rentré chez elle et lui avait préparé une valise…..Elle n'en revenait pas. Tout ceci avait été planifié et peut-être même bien avant sa demande de protection. Elle se maudit en se disant que Dig avait eu raison une fois de plus. Elle aurait du être plus prudente et maintenant elle regrettait de ne pas lui avoir parlé du rendez-vous de ce soir.

Ces pensées la ramenèrent à Oliver, comment une chose pareille pouvait-elle arriver ? Il savait qui il était mais n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle, comme si sa mémoire était sélective. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé un truc pareil et soudain elle réalisa que c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'était pas revenu après la dissolution de la ligue. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Elle ne pouvait pas partir et le laisser, elle avait passer deux ans de sa vie à le chercher, à espérer le retrouver. Comment avait-elle pu envisager de rentrer ? Elle sentait une migraine pointer et elle se massa les tempes histoire de la dissiper. Cela ne marcha pas vraiment et après avoir fouillé dans sa salle de bains à la recherche de cachets, elle se décida à descendre en cuisine avec espoir d'en trouver.

Oliver tournait en rond dans son bureau. Il pensait à la jeune femme blonde qui était de l'autre côté du couloir. Celle la même qui l'obsédait depuis qu'il était à Starling. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était blessée qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'elle. Il supposa donc que leur relation était plus qu'un flirt ou une histoire d'une nuit. Il voulait savoir mais en même temps il avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir. Aimerait-il le côté de sa personnalité qu'il allait découvrir ? Serait-il capable par la suite de vivre en connaissant toutes les erreurs qu'il avait pu faire ? Ce qu'il avait oublié était-il un bon côté de lui ou pas ?

Des centaines de questions tournaient dans son esprit et il n'avait aucune réponse. La seule personne qui pouvait lui répondre ne semblait pas pour l'instant disposer à lui en donner, en même temps il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il se mettait à sa place. Elle retrouvait quelqu'un après des années de recherche pour apprendre au bout que finalement il l'avait purement et simplement effacé de sa mémoire. Que devait-elle penser ? Qu'elle n'avait pas compté ? Qu'elle avait été une simple distraction ? Qu'avait-il oublié d'autre ? Il décida de descendre à la cuisine. Il mourrait de faim et se disait que cuisiner lui changerait certainement les idées.

Quand il arriva en bas il trouva Felicity à fouiller dans les placards et les tiroirs. Elle râlait de ne pas trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et Oliver en profita pour la détailler un peu. Elle s'était changée pour enfiler une tenue qu'elle avait trouvé dans son placard et il ne pouvait nier qu'elle était plutôt bien faite. Une taille fine, des hanches bien proportionnées et des jambes musclées mais qui restaient absolument magnifiques. Il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à son cou fin et délicat où sa queue de cheval dansait avec ses mouvements de tête. Il l'entendait marmonner quelque chose mais il ne comprenait pas. C'est quand il entendit qu'elle ferma un placard d'un coup sec qu'il reprit conscience et lui indiqua sa présence.

\- Vous cherchez quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Elle se tourna vers lui surprise de le trouver ici.

\- J'ai mal à la tête et je cherchais de l'aspirine. Expliqua-t-elle penaude. Oliver se dirigea vers le seul tiroir qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert et lui tendit une boite. Merci. Elle lui prit la boite des mains et se servit un verre d'eau tout en l'observant s'affairer dans la cuisine. Tu cuisines ?

\- C'est si surprenant que ça ? Demanda-t-il en lui jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Le Oliver que je connaissais était une vraie catastrophe en cuisine. Répondit-elle en rigolant. Il la regarda d'un œil perçant et lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Vous avez faim ? Je peux cuisiner pour deux. Elle hocha la tête par l'affirmative et lui demanda comment l'aider. Il lui expliqua ce qu'il attendait et elle se mit à sa tâche. Moins de quinze minutes plus tard ils étaient attablés avec une omelette aux champignons et une salade.

Ils mangeaient en silence et Felicity s'aperçut qu'elle mourrait de faim, elle n'avait pas réussit à avaler son burger un peu plus tôt. Oliver l'observait et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien penser de tout ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Je suis désolé. Commença-t-il par dire. De ne pas me souvenir de vous. Ajouta-t-il quand il vit qu'elle ne comprenait pas où il en voulait en venir.

\- Oliver s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-elle. Arrête de me vouvoyer par pitié….Elle fixa son attention sur lui et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment. Comment ? La question était simple mais essentielle. Il comprit tout de suite de quoi elle voulait parler. Il se décida d'être honnête et de tout lui raconter.

\- J'ai perdu énormément de souvenirs pendant un rite d'initiation pour devenir….

\- Ra's Al Ghul. Termina-t-elle à sa place. Il acquiesça surprit qu'elle connaisse aussi cet aspect de sa vie. Quel est ton dernier souvenir à Starling ?

\- En fait je me souviens de ma vie ici, je me souviens de Thea, de ma vie avant le naufrage du Gambit, de mon retour mais je ne me souviens pas de la mort de ma mère, pourquoi QC n'appartient plus aux Queen, de….toi. Dit-il en la tutoyant avec un léger sourire auquel elle repondit.

\- C'est pour te rendre tes souvenirs que je suis là ? C'est pour ça que tu es revenu à Starling ? Elle voulait tout savoir.

\- Non….si je suis revenu ici c'est pour un contrat. Dit-il calmement s'apprêtant à lui dire la vérité. En fait le contrat c'est toi….quelqu'un m'a embauché pour voler ton invention. Il scruta sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Quoi ?! Elle se leva de colère. C'est pour ça que je suis là ? En fait ça n'a rien à voir avec ma demande ou ta mémoire ! Qu'elle idiote je suis. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. J'ai faillit me laisser avoir par ton regard de chien battu….en fait tu veux juste me tirer les vers du nez pour que je te donne ma puce !

\- Non ! Il se leva à son tour, il voulait éclaircir tout de suite son intention. Quand j'ai accepté le contrat je ne savais pas ce que j'allais trouver en arrivant ici...j'ai fais des recherches sur toi. Il fit une pause. Et à partir de ce moment là j'ai commencé à faire des rêves….

\- Des rêves ? Dit-elle ne comprenant rien.

\- Oui de nous…..ils n'avaient aucun lien entre eux, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi…..et puis je t'ai suivit et j'ai compris que tu connaissais Thea….. je suis aller chez toi…..et j'ai trouvé la photo. Il l'observa pour voir sa réaction, mais il ne vit aucun changement. La photo de nous deux à un gala….on avait l'air proche et je….

\- Oui je sais de quelle photo tu parles. Dit-elle d'une voix basse. Cette photo était la seule qu'elle avait gardé de leur vie d'avant. C'était avant son sacrifice pour qu'ils puissent tous vivre en paix, cette photo lui rappelait qu'à un moment donné leur vie avait été pratiquement normale.

\- À partir de ce moment là j'ai voulut savoir, je….tu m'obsédais…..tu es ma seule chance de comprendre mon passé et de combler toutes ces zones d'ombres. Je ne te ferais aucun mal Felicity….je veux seulement retrouver mes souvenirs. Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce et elle en fut émue.

Rarement Oliver s'ouvrait de cette façon et elle voyait bien qu'il était loin d'être le même qu'il y a quelques heures. Felicity le regardait ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Son cœur lui disait de foncer et de l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs et de peut-être retrouver le Oliver qu'elle aimait, mais sa tête lui disait de se méfier, que c'était peut-être une ruse pour l'amadouer et finalement lui voler sa puce révolutionnaire.

\- Tu me promets de ne pas me voler mon invention, si je te raconte tout ?

\- Promis. Je te protégerai jusqu'à la sortie de cette petite révolution. Lui confirma-t-il en la fixant pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux. Elle le sentit sincère et espéra ne pas faire le mauvais choix.

\- Ok…..je veux bien t'aider. Elle prit place à nouveau à table et continua son repas. C'est excellent…..Il la regarda amusé de son changement d'humeur. Oliver….est-ce que tu es prêt à tout savoir ? Parce que d'après ce que tu m'as dit il y a beaucoup de choses que tu as oubliés et certaines ne seront pas forcément faciles à revivre...je ne voudrais pas…

\- Je sais. La coupa-t-il. Je sais que je vais certainement souffrir mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Dit-il déterminé.

\- Très bien….donc tu te souviens du naufrage du Gambit et de ton séjour sur l'ile. Il acquiesça. Te souviens-tu de pourquoi tu es rentré à Starling ? La question le surprit, il ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir et surtout il trouvait la question stupide.

\- J'avais passé cinq ans sur une île maudite à survivre, j'avais tout simplement envie de rentrer pour retrouver ma famille. Répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. Il vit son regard embêté.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré que pour ça. Tu es rentré pour protéger la ville de l'insécurité qu'il y régnait et tu es devenu un justicier. Il la regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Elle hocha négativement la tête. C'est l'histoire la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais entendu. Un justicier ! Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je suis sérieuse Oliver, c'est de cette façon qu'on s'est rencontré. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus douce. À son ton il la regarda et comprit que c'était réellement ce qu'il était devenu.

\- Oh….un justicier…..vraiment ? Et je me débrouillais bien ? N'en croyant pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il posait cette question.

\- Tu étais doué. Lui dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle se lança alors dans le récit de ce qu'elle savait de sa vie sur l'île, pour le peu qu'il lui avait raconté. Il n'en revenait pas de la vie qu'il avait eu. Elle lui expliqua son retour difficile, son amitié avec Diggle, leur rencontre et ses excuses plus que laborieuses pour qu'elle accepte de l'aider, son implication pour retrouver Walter, leur amitié et les différents criminels qu'ils avaient réussit à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- On a vraiment fait tout ça à trois ? Il était impressionné de tout ce qu'ils avaient accomplit. Il sentit un sentiment de fierté pointer pour ce qu'il avait fait pour la ville et pour le nombre de personnes qu'il avait sauvé.

\- Oui on a fait tout ça à trois mais il n'y a pas que les bons côtés. Elle savait que le reste de l'histoire serait moins plaisante alors elle voulait le préparer. La suite est moins drôle et je te préviens que tu risques de ne pas aimer. Elle lui raconta ce qu'ils avaient découvert apres le retour de Walter, l'implication de sa mère dans son enlèvement, le rôle de Malcolm Merlyn, la mort de Tommy.

\- Tommy est…..mort ? Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié une chose pareille. Son meilleur ami, celui qu'il considérait comme son frère était mort et il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il resta un moment silencieux et Felicity l'observait inquiète. Cela faisait beaucoup à digérer en peu de temps et elle se demandait s'il tiendrait le choc, car le pire restait à venir.

\- Oliver. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en attrapant sa main sur la table pour le ramener à la réalité. On devrait arrêter pour ce soir….ça fait beaucoup et pour être honnête je suis fatiguée.

\- Oui…..oui bien sûr. Dit-il en reprenant conscience. Je….Il s'éclaircit un peu la voix. Moi aussi je suis fatigué et je….j'ai mal à la tête. Elle lui tendit avec un sourire la boite de cachets qu'il lui avait donné un peu plus tôt. Merci…..pour tout…..et nous ? Enfin je veux dire on est ensemble ou….. ? Et comment t'es-tu retrouvé mêlé à cette quête de justice et de vengeance ?

Elle le regarda un moment sans savoir quoi lui dire. Pourtant elle avait de quoi raconter, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était le bon moment. Il venait de découvrir une partie de sa vie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il devait d'abord digérer tout ça et ensuite elle lui raconterait leur histoire, mais pas avant.

\- On verra ça demain Oliver. Elle se leva et lui dit bonne nuit.

\- Ça veux dire que tu vas rester plus qu'une nuit ? Demanda-t-il anxieux de sa réponse. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il avait besoin de savoir la vérité.

\- Oui. Repondit-elle simplement. Bonne nuit Oliver.

Il lui répondit par un sourire et la vit disparaître de la cuisine. Il resta un long moment assis à table à penser à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était fière et en même temps triste. Il avait perdu des gens dans sa quête de vengeance et il s'en voulait. Il découvrait une partie de lui qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec, en espérant qu'un jour tout ses souvenirs reviennent.

Felicity s'enferma dans sa chambre et fila prendre une douche pour se détendre. Sa soirée avait été mouvementée et elle en avait besoin si elle voulait espérer dormir quelques heures. Elle était chamboulée par tout ce qu'elle avait apprit ce soir. Il lui faudrait un certain temps pour tout assimiler et tout digérer, mais le point positif était qu'elle avait retrouvé Oliver. En venant ici elle avait espéré reprendre leur histoire où ils l'avaient laissé mais à l'heure actuelle elle n'était plus certaine qu'il existe encore un espoir.

Il ne se souvenait même pas d'elle. Durant trois ans elle avait toujours eu espoir qu'il revienne alors qu'il n'avait aucun souvenirs d'elle et de leur histoire. Ils avaient eu tellement de mal à se trouver et à reconnaître qu'ils s'aimaient. Elle avait tellement souffert de le voir avec d'autres qu'elle, elle avait tellement souffert qu'il ne la voie pas comme autre chose qu'une amie et une partenaire, elle avait tellement souffert de le croire mort, elle avait tellement souffert de le laisser et d'avoir perdu leur bébé….elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir revivre ce genre de choses. Elle s'en était sortit mais qu'arriverait-il si elle se laissait aller et qu'au bout du compte il reparte comme il était venu ? Elle allait devoir être prudente. Cet homme était Oliver mais pas celui qu'elle aimait et qu'elle avait cherché durant longtemps.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre malgré des retrouvailles un peu difficiles pour Felicity.**

 **J'attends comme d'habitude vos avis et commentaires.**

 **N'oubliez pas c'est important et ça prends deux minutes, mais moi ça me remonte le moral et surtout ça donne la pêche pour écrire.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Un grand merci à Lavigne 126, Lovatic, Soleil 126, Olicity-love et les guests pour avoir prit le temps de laisser votre avis sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que je me répète mais c'est important et c'est surtout une source de motivation incroyable pour la suite.**

 **Voici donc le cinquième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et ses conseils.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il avait assimilé tout ce que Felicity lui avait apprit sur sa vie. À chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux des flashs lui apparaissaient et il se demandait si c'était des souvenirs ou pas, mais à en croire son émotion c'était bien le cas. Il avait alors passé son temps à naviguer entre sa chambre et son bureau ou il avait fait des recherches sur internet sur ce fameux justicier.

Et il avait découvert à peu près tout ce que Felicity lui avait raconté. Elle n'avait pas forcément appuyé sur les choses sensibles mais en majorité elle avait été honnête avec lui. Elle n'avait rien enjolivé. En faisant ses recherches il avait enfin comprit pourquoi sa famille avait perdu QC et il n'en revenait pas, comment avait-il pu occulter toute une partie de sa vie ? C'était impensable, il n'avait pas été drogué pendant son initiation mais il avait subit des tortures psychologiques qui l'avaient fragilisé.

Il se demandait pourquoi ces choses là en particulier. Pour la plupart c'était de bonnes actions, même si parfois la méthode était discutable le résultat était la. À croire qu'il avait effacé de sa mémoire ses bonnes actions pour pouvoir devenir ce maître du monde, Ra's Al Ghul. Il avait du commettre tellement d'atrocités pendant cette période que son esprit c'était protègé comme il avait pu. Il avait donc oublié ou mis en sommeil une partie des bonnes choses qui lui étaient arrivés comme Felicity ou son rôle de justicier. Mais il était bien déterminé à retrouver l'intégralité de sa vie et de sa mémoire pour se sentir enfin complet.

Après avoir pensé et réfléchit une bonne partie de la nuit il était partit courir pour se vider l'esprit et la tête. Il avait fait plusieurs kilomètres autour du lac et se félicita une fois de plus d'avoir acheté ce chalet. À cet instant c'était de ça dont il avait besoin, courir dans la nature sans personne autour de lui. Il rentra au bout d'un moment et trouva Felicity sur la terrasse couverte à admirer le paysage. Le chalet surplombait le lac et on pouvait distinguer sur la droite une partie de la vallée.

Elle venait de se lever et avait encore les cheveux en bataille. Elle avait enfilé un gros gilet par-dessus son pyjama et avait aux pieds des chaussons en forme de tête de chien. Il rigola intérieurement à cette image, elle était magnifique et il était certain qu'elle n'avait pas conscience de l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire chez la gente masculine. Il fallait être aveugle ou de mauvaise foi pour ne pas la trouver attirante et sexy.

Il la vit resserrer les pans de son gilet autour de sa taille. Il était vrai que la matinée était fraîche et qu'il était encore très tôt. Le soleil perçait à peine et n'avait pas encore réchauffé l'atmosphère. Il décida de signaler sa présence pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il monta les quelques marches et s'approcha d'elle doucement.

\- Déjà debout ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire. La nuit a été difficile ? Elle tourna son visage vers lui avec un franc sourire.

\- Bonjour…..disons que la nuit a été mouvementée. Répondit-elle avec une légère grimace. La soirée a été difficile. Ajouta-t-elle en baissant la tête. Il la fixa voyant sa gêne. Et…et toi ? Tu as réussit à dormir avec tout ce que tu as apprit ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant son teint pâle.

\- Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormit. Avoua-t-il. À peine je fermais les yeux que des images défilaient ou je me voyais….enfin peu importe….je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça et….

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Le coupa-t-elle rapidement. Je suis là pour t'aider à retrouver tes souvenirs….tu peux me parler de ce que tu as vu. Dit-elle d'une voix douce, il la vit frissonner et une envie de la prendre dans ses bras le prit mais il la repoussa se disant qu'elle n'apprécierait peut-être pas.

\- Merci….et si on rentrait pour un café bien chaud, tu vas prendre froid.

\- Très bonne idée. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Elle le suivit dans le chalet et il les guida jusque la cuisine ou Mark était déjà levé également.

\- Felicity….laisse moi te présenter Mark Jennings, mon homme de confiance. Mark voici Felicity Smoak qui a accepté de m'aider. Mark se leva de sa chaise et tendit une main à la jeune femme qu'elle accepta. Elle lui fit un sourire un peu plus sincère que la première fois.

\- Enchanté Felicity. Dit Mark d'un ton cordial. Bienvenu parmi nous.

\- Bonjour Mark….Merci c'est gentil à vous. Elle lui répondit sur le même ton, mais elle ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec lui et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. Il la regardait d'une façon qui la déstabilisait un peu. Elle mit cela de côté et reporta son attention sur Oliver qui lui tendait une tasse de café.

\- Oliver je pourrais te parler ? Dit Mark en s'adressant à lui. Ce dernier hocha la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'il le retrouvait dans le bureau dans cinq minutes.

Felicity suivit Mark du regard et le regarda partir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle était sure que la conversation qui allait suivre entre les deux hommes la concernait. Malgré son ton amical elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas ravi de sa présence. Oliver s'excusa et la laissa seule.

Elle commença à fouiller dans les placards pour trouver tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire des pancakes. Elle était nulle en cuisine et ce n'était certainement pas sa mère qui allait l'aider dans ce domaine. La seule chose qu'elle savait à peu près faire était les pancakes, elle c'était dit que c'était une bonne façon de passer le temps et d'éviter de penser à ce qu'il pouvait bien se dire dans ce bureau.

Elle était toujours sous le choc de la révélation d'Oliver hier soir. Elle s'était imaginée bon nombre de scénarios mais jamais elle n'avait pensé qu'il avait pu perdre une partie de sa mémoire. Mais ce qui l'atteignait le plus c'était qu'il avait perdu une partie de son identité, de tout ce qui avait fait de lui l'homme qu'elle avait connu et duquel elle était tombée amoureuse. Elle savait que son Oliver était quelque part mais elle ne savait pas si elle le retrouverait un jour.

Et puis d'un coup ses pensées se tournèrent vers Thea et Diggle, ils ne savaient pas où elle était et elle était certaine qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à déclencher l'alerte quand elle ne se présenterait pas au bureau ce matin. Il fallait absolument qu'elle prévienne Dig, il allait recevoir son courrier et elle ne voulait qu'il tente quelque chose de stupide maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé Oliver. Elle allait l'appeler et lui expliquer la situation.

Elle monta dans sa chambre pour chercher son téléphone quand elle réalisa que Mark lui avait tout prit la nuit dernière. Elle était sans aucun moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur et de rassurer ses amis. Elle redescendit et prit le chemin du bureau ou Oliver et Mark c'étaient enfermés il y a peu. Elle espérait qu'il lui laisserait passer son coup de fil.

* * *

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? Demanda Oliver en pénétrant dans le bureau à la suite de Mark. Ce dernier le regarda très sérieusement.

\- Oliver….j'ai eu Adam Smith au téléphone. Il est très impatient de pouvoir toucher à sa nouvelle acquisition.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ? Demanda Oliver en prenant place derrière le bureau.

\- Que pour l'instant tu travaillais encore dessus et que les choses étaient plus compliquées que prévu….ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Son ton se fit soudain plus grave. Ecoute Oliver je sais que tu es perturbé et je le comprends mais tu as des engagements à tenir et….

\- Oui je sais Mark. Souffla Oliver lasse. Mais je ne volerais pas cette puce à Felicity, je lui ai promis. On va trouver un moyen pour le calmer.

\- Et que se passera-t-il s'il engage d'autres personnes pour s'occuper d'elle ? Demanda Mark inquiet de la décision de son patron et ami.

\- On la protégera…je lui ai promis. Je sais que tu trouves ça dingue mais cette fille c'est…..elle me connaît et avec elle j'ai une chance de retrouver ma vie d'avant.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Ta vie d'avant ? Oliver hocha la tête.

\- Je sais pas trop. Il haussa les épaules. Mais je me dit que j'ai peut-être une chance de repartir de zéro alors pourquoi ne pas la saisir. Il passa les mains sur son visage fatigué de ces dernières années. Quand il avait dissout la ligue, il avait cru trouver la paix avec son nouveau business mais Felicity venait de tout changer et s'il en croyait le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait, ce n'était pas la première fois. En tout cas pour l'instant on doit trouver un moyen de calmer Smith, je vais en discuter avec Felicity et on avisera. Il prit le chemin de la porte quand Mark l'interrompit.

\- Pardon ? Tu vas demander de l'aide à cette fille ? Mais Oliver enfin….

\- Mark c'est son invention et c'est son domaine. Si on veux donner quelque chose à Adam Smith, Felicity peux nous aider à le doubler. Lui expliqua calmement Oliver.

\- Oui…tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Avoua Mark. Tu es sur de toi ? Oliver le fixa sachant très bien de quoi il voulait parler. Il lui demandait indirectement s'il faisait confiance à Felicity.

\- Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître je suis certain de moi. Je lui fais entièrement confiance. Mark lui sourit.

\- Dans ce cas moi aussi. Je te laisse lui parler et quand vous aurez une solution tu me tiens au courant. Je vais rentrer à Starling quelques jours. Il y a des affaires courantes à régler et Jackson a besoin de faire un break, ta sœur l'épuise je crois. Mark éclata de rire. Je vais le remplacer le temps qu'il se repose.

\- Ok. Rigola Oliver, il savait que Thea avait du mal à rester en place et il plaignait Jackson de devoir la surveiller. Il se souvenait qu'étant plus jeune elle pouvait passer des journées complètes à faire les boutiques. De toute façon ici on est en sécurité. Oliver lui donna des consignes de dernière minute pour la protection de Thea et partit rejoindre Felicity qu'il trouva derrière la porte de son bureau à l'attendre.

\- Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda Oliver inquiet.

\- Oui et un gros. Lui répondit-elle embêtée. Je dois absolument téléphoner à Dig pour lui expliquer que je suis vivante et qu'il n'ameute pas la garde nationale pour me retrouver. La lettre que je lui ai laissé hier avant de partir va le prévenir de ce que je m'appretais à faire et je sais très bien que s'il n'arrive pas à me joindre il va être dans tout ces états et…..

\- Felicity calme toi. Oliver posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter. Tu vas prendre le téléphone sur mon bureau et l'appeler pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passe.

\- Oh….je….ok. Elle avança dans la pièce et s'approcha du bureau. Elle prit place derrière et composa fébrilement le portable de John. Elle savait d'avance qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

* * *

John arriva comme tout les matins à l'heure habituelle. Il prit connaissance des affaires courantes et décida de monter à l'étage de la direction histoire de voir si Felicity avait enfin des nouvelles de ce Brian Mills. Il n'avait absolument pas cru à son histoire hier concernant le bouquet de fleurs. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait eu des nouvelles mais qu'elle n'avait rien voulut lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, depuis trois ans c'était l'espoir de retrouver Oliver qui la maintenait en vie.

Il passa par son bureau avant de monter et vit une lettre à son intention bien en évidence. Il reconnut de suite l'écriture et un sentiment de colère prit possession de lui car il savait ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur.

 **John,**

 **Je sais qu'à cet instant tu m'en veux et que tu dois probablement me détester. Mais je n'avais pas le choix, tu m'aurais empêcher d'y aller et je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.**

 **J'ai rendez vous ce soir avec Brian Mills au Big Belly Burger. Je ne sais pas encore comment tout ça va se passer mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans te le dire. J'essaierai de te donner signe de vie demain si je le peux.**

 **Excuse moi encore une fois, mais je dois le faire seule.**

 **Felicity**

Il froissa la lettre de colère et la jeta à la poubelle. Il reprit ses esprits et se dit que peut-être Felicity était quand même dans son bureau, que finalement cet homme n'était pas Oliver et qu'elle était rentrée sans encombre chez elle hier soir. Il prit la direction du bureau de son amie en sachant qu'il se berçait d'illusions. Ce genre de personne ne vous donnait pas rendez vous en plein milieu de la nuit en vous laissant repartir sans soucis. Il priait pour trouver Felicity à son bureau, il fut arrêté dans sa progression par son téléphone qui sonna, il regarda le numero qu'il ne connaissait pas et d'instinct il sûr que c'était elle.

\- Felicity ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- John tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Au son de sa voix elle avait comprit qu'il avait lu sa lettre et qu'il était déjà en route pour faire elle ne savait quoi.

\- Dieu soit loué Felicity ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! Ou es-tu je vais venir te chercher et….

\- Non John ! S'exclama Felicity. Je…c'est…c'est Oliver….John c'est lui, il est vivant. Elle avait la voix frêle et tremblante, elle avait tellement rêvé de prononcer ces mots.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda John incrédule. Il n'avait jamais cru cela possible. C'est lui ?

\- Oui c'est vrai. Souffla-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes. C'est bien lui, mais il a perdu une partie de sa mémoire et….

\- Quoi ?! Mais comment ?

\- C'est une longue histoire mais John écoute. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je vais rester avec lui le temps que tout s'arrange et il doit me protéger d'un homme qui en veux à notre puce et…

\- Quoi ?! Il allait de surprise en surprise. Non, non Felicity tu ne peux pas rester avec lui. Je vais venir te...

\- Non. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme. Oliver est la et me protégera. Ce que je voudrais c'est que tu rassures Thea et que lui dises que je vais bien…..mais ne lui parle pas d'Oliver, je veux lui dire moi-même. Tu n'as qu'à lui dire que ce n'était pas lui et que je suis partie quelques jours. Elle te croira….elle sait à quel point j'espérais trouver Oliver.

\- Tu es sure de toi ? Lui demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

\- Absolument…..John c'est lui. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Il fera ce qu'il faut pour me protéger, en attendant il veux retrouver ses souvenirs….il a oublié certaines choses et….

\- Soit prudente Felicity. Lui dit John d'une voix tendre. C'est peut-être Oliver mais ces trois années l'ont certainement changé et…..

\- Oui je sais, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Le rassurant même si elle n'était sure de rien. Je peux compter sur toi ?

\- Bien sûr, je m'occupe de Thea et je vais régler ton absence ici. Officiellement tu seras en vacances quelques jours.

\- Merci beaucoup Dig….je te rappelle plus tard. Elle raccrocha se demandant si elle avait prit la bonne décision. Rester ici avec Oliver qui n'avait aucun souvenir d'elle et qui avait été engagé pour lui voler son invention, voir pire. Au bout d'un moment elle sortit du bureau et trouva Oliver dans la cuisine à finir la préparation des pancakes. Elle se posa à côté de lui.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il en levant son regard vers elle. Elle acquiesça. Je sais que tout ça c'est…..dingue et crois moi malgré tout ce que j'ai pu vivre c'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée. Dit-il en se tournant carrément vers elle. Mais je te promets que tu vas bientôt retrouver ta vie et que tout sera bientôt finit….on va donner à Adam Smith ce qu'il veux et ensuite tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle lasse. Et qu'est-ce que tu étais censé lui donner ? Oliver lui expliqua pour quelles raisons il avait été engagé et quels moyens il devait mettre en place. Whoua ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire fade. Je savais que l'espionnage industriel existait pas mais la c'est….complètement fou…..pourtant cette puce n'a aucune valeur sans la personne qui sait la faire fonctionner et avec le bon logiciel et….Elle réalisa soudain qu'en fait elle aussi faisait partie du plan. Tu devais m'enlever pour l'activer et….ensuite ? Osa-t-elle demander en ayant une vague idée de la réponse.

\- Felicity….Il s'éclaircit la voix. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Dit-il sans confirmer ses craintes. Mais il va falloir donner quelque chose à Smith pour qu'il te laisse tranquille le temps que tu sortes cette puce. Tu es la seule capable de m'aider à te sortir de cette situation. Elle le fixa un instant se disant qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu autant de sincérité dans sa voix.

\- Ok. Finit-elle par dire. Je pense avoir une idée….je vais appeler mon adjoint et lui demander de donner un prototype à Dig, il y a quelques temps on a eu un soucis avec l'activateur de la puce et on a du….excuse moi, je te passe les détails. Dit-elle en voyant son regard. Bref….il y a au labo une puce qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Elle est inutilisable on a mit des mois à s'en rendre compte, on aura largement eu le temps de sortir la nôtre.

\- Comment peux-tu être si sure de toi ? Demanda Oliver surprit de sa confiance.

\- Parce que je suis la meilleure et que je ne travaille qu'avec les meilleurs. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire à faire tomber. Il la regarda un moment sans rien dire se demandant encore une fois comment il avait pu oublier un si joli sourire.

\- Ok….récupère cette puce et on la donne à Smith.

\- Très bien je vais appeler Curtis et lui donner les infos pour qu'il puisse donner cette fameuse puce à Diggle et que….

\- Non…c'est Mark qui s'en chargera. C'est lui que Smith connaît et c'est plus sur de cette façon. Il vit sa surprise. Smith est quelqu'un de très dangereux Felicity, moins il connaît de personne proche de toi mieux c'est, crois moi.

\- Ok comme tu veux….je te fais confiance. Dit-elle d'une petite voix en le fixant. Il hocha la tête et continua à préparer la pâte pour les pancakes. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot pendant un moment chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Oliver se demandait comment allait se finir cette histoire. Il connaissait les types du genre d'Adam Smith, quand il aura comprit qu'il a été doublé il va vouloir se venger et il savait qu'il allait devoir protéger Felicity pendant encore un bon moment. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus était de savoir qui il allait engager pour faire le sale boulot.

Felicity elle se demandait comment elle allait gérer sa vie une fois que tout cette histoire serait derrière elle. Elle avait retrouvé Oliver, elle allait risquer sa vie pour sortir une invention révolutionnaire et elle se doutait bien que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait avoir des conséquences par la suite. Elle ne connaissait pas Adam Smith personnellement mais elle savait qu'il était prêt à tout pour être le premier dans son domaine, et elle avait peur. Oliver lui avait dit qu'il la protégerait mais tiendrait-il sa parole ? Il ne savait rien de leur relation, à part quelques vagues souvenirs qui lui revenait.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Dit-elle d'un coup en se tournant vers lui déterminée à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Tu es la avec moi, alors que tu es censé me torturer ou je ne sais quoi pour avoir ce pour quoi tu as été engagé….ça n'a pas de sens ! Je pensais que dans ton milieu on avait pas d'état d'âmes et qu'on allait au plus offrant….

\- Je ne torture jamais les gens….du moins pas moi. Répondit-il franchement lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Felicity je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre...mais je sais que dans mon autre vie toi et moi on a été proches, même si je ne sais pas à quel point…..mais je sais que je dois te protéger. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir. Il la regarda fixement pour lui montrer sa sincérité. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber je te le promets.

\- Ok. Fit-elle d'une voix faible.

* * *

Felicity passa une bonne partie de sa journée au téléphone avec Curtis à régler les détails de cette fameuse puce. Elle lui avait expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de lui et elle avait été obligé de lui expliquer les raisons de son appel. La surprise passé Curtis suivit les ordres à la lettre de sa patronne et en moins d'une journée le plan avait été mis à exécution.

Apres en avoir discuté longuement avec Mark et Felicity, Oliver avait décidé de faire voler la puce par quelqu'un de son équipe directement à Palmer Tech, il pensait ainsi tromper la méfiance de Smith. Il espérait surtout qu'il ne verrait pas la supercherie et que quand il s'apercevrait que la puce n'était pas la bonne il ne s'en prendrait pas à Felicity pour se venger.

Il l'avait observé à la dérobé toute la journée, la regardant travailler et s'affairer pour essayer de se sortir de cette affaire dans laquelle elle avait été plongé malgré elle. Et il fut étonné de son sang froid et de sa détermination, à croire qu'elle était habituée à travailler sous tension avec une épée de damocles au dessus de la tête.

Cela le ramena à la raison de sa présence dans son salon, sa mémoire. Il voulait qu'elle continue à lui raconter sa vie avec elle et Diggle. Qu'elle continue son histoire mais surtout il voulait savoir comment elle c'était retrouvée mêlé à sa vie de justicier. Sur le papier il n'avait rien en commun et ils étaient loin de fréquenter les mêmes personnes. Il se doutait qu'il avait eu besoin d'elle a un moment donné mais de quelle façon ?

\- Voila tout est réglé. Dit-elle en se levant de sa chaise de bureau. J'ai donné toutes les infos à Mark pour qu'il puisse rentrer chez Palmer Tech sans soucis et Dig est sur le pont également pour empêcher un vigile trop zélé de les interrompre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de t'aider à voler ma propre boîte…..c'est fou ! Dit-elle avec un sourire. Enfin ma vie est complètement folle depuis que je te connais….plus rien ne devrais m'étonner au bout de tant d'années.

\- Très bien. Répondit-il en revenait à la réalité. On a plus qu'à attendre le retour de Mark et ensuite le rendez-vous avec Smith et tu seras libre de rentrer chez toi. Elle fut étonnée de ses paroles et il se reprit. Enfin je veux dire, après que tu m'ais tout raconté sur ma vie et sur nous, bien entendu.

\- Bien entendu. Répéta-t-elle. Et si on continuait où on en était resté hier ? Il hocha la tête et ils prirent place dans le canapé du bureau. Felicity s'installa confortablement et Oliver prit place à l'opposé. Alors on en était à la mort de Tommy et à l'arrestation de ta mère et…

\- Felicity. La coupa-t-il. Avant de poursuivre je voudrais savoir comment tu as été impliqué dans tout ça ?

\- Oh…je…et bien tu es venu te réfugier dans ma voiture. Elle vit son regard surpris. Tu venais de te faire tirer dessus et tu es monté dans ma voiture à QC. Tu as juste eu le temps de m'indiquer où te conduire avant de sombrer. C'est à ce moment que tout ce que tu étais venu me demander à prit tout son sens l'ordinateur criblé de balles, les seringues soit disant remplies de produit énergétique….

\- Pourquoi avoir accepter de m'aider si tu doutais ?

\- Parce que j'avais confiance en toi….c'est idiot je sais mais ça été le cas depuis la première minute. Dit-elle d'une voix un peu basse. Tu as faillit mourir cette nuit là. Il sentit sa voix tressaillir à ce souvenir.

\- Tu m'as sauvé la vie ? Demanda-t-il surprit encore une fois. Elle acquiesça avec un léger sourire. Qui m'a tiré dessus ? Et pourquoi j'étais à QC ? Elle le regarda en sachant qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

\- Tu étais à QC pour parler à ta mère en tant que justicier, tu la soupçonnais d'être impliqué dans la disparition de Walter et tu voulais des réponses. C'est elle qui t'a tiré dessus. Elle s'attendait à le voir surprit ou en colère mais non il semblait comme hypnotisé à fixer le coussin près de lui. Oliver….ça va ? Je sais que c'est difficile à….

\- Je me souviens….Dit-il d'une petite voix au bout d'un moment. Je….je me vois à son bureau et le tir….je le sens encore. Il leva la tête vers Felicity qui le regardait d'un air triste. C'est la première fois que j'ai un souvenir si net et précis….généralement ce sont des flashs qui apparaissent mais la c'est comme si j'y étais.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver. Revivre ça une deuxième fois je n'imagine même pas ce que tu peux ressentir. Dit-elle compatissante.

\- Merci….je….c'est étrange parce que c'est comme si j'avais vécu tout ça mais en même temps c'est comme si j'étais aussi très loin. Je sais maintenant ce qui est arrivé mais j'ai du mal à me dire que c'est réellement ma vie. Ma mère savait que c'était moi ?

\- Non….elle l'a apprit bien plus tard, après son procès et Thea….

\- Thea ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Thea ? Felicity souffla un grand coup avant de se lancer dans le récit de l'arrivée de Slade, sa découverte concernant le père biologique de Thea, la mort de Moira et du choix qu'Oliver avait du faire. Elle le vit au fur et à mesure de son récit se décomposer. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'il ne comprenait pas comment tout ces événements avaient pu être effacés de sa mémoire. Qu'il en ai oublié un ou deux passe encore, mais tout un pan de sa vie c'était beaucoup.

\- Malcolm Merlyn est le père de Thea ? Tommy était son frère ? Il n'en revenait pas tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, tout ce que sa mère représentait pour lui était faux. Elle avait mentit à tout le monde durant des années et il avait pleuré une femme qui ne méritait pas sa pitié ni ses larmes. Il se leva de frustration et de colère.

\- Thea est au courant ? Sa voix c'était transformée comme quand il était encore ce justicier à la capuche. Felicity se leva à son tour et se positionna à côté de lui.

\- Elle le sait depuis longtemps….c'est Malcolm qui lui a dit. Oliver….je sais que tu es en colère contre ta mère mais tout ça c'est du passé, tu ne peux pas revivre toute cette colère et cette peine encore une fois. Accepte simplement les faits et continue d'avancer. Elle posa une main sur un de ces bras et immédiatement elle sentit un courant passer entre eux. Il dut le sentir aussi car il fixa sa main pour reporter son attention sur elle.

\- Tu as raison. Souffla-t-il frustré. Seulement c'est difficile j'ai vécu avec des souvenirs tronqués et me rendre compte que ça n'était que du vent, que j'ai pleuré un mère qui m'a mentit et qui à faillit me tuer…..c'est dur. Je savais que ça allait être dur mais pas à ce point.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Oliver….je suis là….et…il y a Thea et John. C'est finit tu n'es plus seul. Lui dit-elle en serrant plus fort son bras qu'elle tenait toujours.

\- Comment j'ai pu t'oublier ? Comment ça à pu arriver ? Il se mit face à elle pour la regarder droit dans les yeux et posa ses deux mains sur son visage. Elle sentit un frisson la parcourir à ce geste. Comment j'ai pu oublier un si joli visage et des yeux si magnifiques ? Sa voix était comme une caresse aux oreilles de Felicity. Elle ferma les yeux à ces paroles, ça lui faisait du bien même si elle savait que rien n'était règlé mais l'entendre parler d'elle de cette façon lui gonflait le cœur et si c'était les dernières paroles d'amour qu'elle aurait de lui elle voulait en profiter. Raconte moi….dis moi ce qu'on est tout les deux.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et les planta dans ceux d'Oliver. Son regard était suppliant, il voulait savoir et avait besoin de savoir. Il ressentait des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas et il voulait savoir si un jour ils avaient été plus que des amis.

\- Ok. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée par l'émotion. Je vais tout te raconter. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et reprit sa place sur le canapé, Oliver la suivit mais avant qu'elle ai pu commencer son téléphone sonna.

\- Quoi !? Aboya-t-il au combiné agacé qu'on le dérange à ce moment précis. Très bien…tu t'occupes de la remise de la puce et on verra pour la suite…Merci Mark. Il raccrocha et regarda Felicity avec un léger sourire. Mark à la puce, il a rendez vous demain pour la livraison. Tout est bientôt finit.

\- Oh…c'est une bonne nouvelle…..c'est un problème de moins. Fit-elle nerveuse.

\- Oui mais la partie la plus sérieuse commence maintenant. Tu dois absolument sortir ta puce avant que Smith se rende compte qu'on l'a trompé sinon ça va compliquer la suite.

\- Je sais Oliver et se sera le cas….je te l'ai dit je travaille avec les meilleurs. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil pour le rassurer seulement elle était loin d'être certaine de ça. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé du soucis d'acheminement qu'ils rencontraient pour la sortie officielle de cette invention, elle espérait simplement que tout soit réglé rapidement.

\- Alors ou en étions nous avant cette bonne nouvelle ? Lui demanda Oliver la ramenant à la réalité. Ah oui tu allais me parler de nous.

Felicity sentit un frisson parcourir son échine à ces mots. La partie la plus difficile pour elle allait seulement commencer. Elle allait devoir raconter et se confier sur leur histoire, leurs disputes, leurs désaccords, ses aventures avant qu'il reconnaisse être amoureux d'elle, leur unique nuit, leur bébé…..elle savait que ça allait être difficile mais il devait savoir, il en avait le droit.

\- Ok, donc après que je t'ai sauvé la vie…

* * *

 **La partie la plus difficile commence pour Felicity.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience. N'oubliez pas c'est qui permet de continuer à écrire. Ca prends deux minutes et ça fait du bien.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci pour vos messages qui font plaisir à lire et qui donne le sourire et la motivation pour continuer.**

 **Lavigne126, Titi, Soleil126, Olicity-love, Lovatic, Clo et les guests merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis.**

 ** _Soleil126 :_ Je suis désolée si tu trouves ma fiction un peu "plate", mais Oliver a perdu toute une partie de sa vie et Felicity est la pour lui rendre ses souvenirs. Ce n'est pas une simple amnésie. Je ne peux pas passer au dessus de** **ça et directement sauter à autre chose. C'est un passage obligé pour qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui l'unie à Felicity. C'est d'ailleurs expliqué au début du chapitre par les pensées de Felicity. Si tu trouves le développement un peu long je te conseille d'attendre la publication de plusieurs chapitres avant de continuer à lire ma fiction. Je poste deux fois par semaine sur cette fiction et "l'action" arrivera un peu plus tard. J'espère avoir répondu à tes interrogations.**

 **Voici donc le sixième chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture et ses encouragements.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle ne savait pas par ou commencer, elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire. Elle n'avait qu'une envie sauter directement à la conclusion mais elle ne pouvait pas être si brutale. Il devait comprendre par lui-même le cheminement de leur histoire et la puissance de leurs sentiments respectifs. Elle avait eu un coup de cœur pour lui à l'instant ou elle avait croisé son regard, mais lui avait mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il était attaché à elle.

\- Felicity, tout va bien ? Oliver la ramena à la réalité. Si tu veux on en discute plus tard je ne…..

\- Non….ça va. C'est juste que….Elle baissa la tête un peu gênée. Je sais pas trop par où commencer en fait, il y a tellement de choses que c'est….compliqué.

\- Oh….eh bien….Il réfléchit un instant. Apres m'avoir sauvé que c'est-il passé ? Essaya-t-il pour la mettre sur la voie. Elle lui sourit reconnaissante de son aide.

\- Eh bien, je suis repartie à ma petite vie tranquille et tu es venu me harceler pour me persuader de t'aider.

\- Te harceler ? Il leva un sourcil surprit.

\- Oui….enfin pas vraiment. Dit-elle nerveusement. Tu es venu me voir à plusieurs reprises pour que je t'aide dans ta quête mais je n'étais pas vraiment disposé à t'aider, à l'époque tu n'étais pas…..comment dire, tu n'agissais pas de la bonne manière.

\- Je tuais ? Dit-il calmement, elle hocha la tête surprise de sa réponse. Moi aussi je sais me servir d'un ordinateur. Dit-il en souriant franchement. Elle rigola et continua son récit.

\- Mais tu as su me convaincre de t'aider à retrouver Walter et une fois fait, j'ai eu du mal à décrocher. Et sans m'en rendre compte je suis restée et on est devenu amis. Elle prit une profonde inspiration. Et on l'est resté pendant longtemps. Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il ne la quittait pas du regard, la voyant tantôt sourire, tantôt grimacer au souvenir de leur histoire. Il s'imaginait bien que cela n'avait pas du être simple, connaissant son caractère et son retour difficile à Starling. Son séjour sur l'ile avait transformé le jeune homme qu'il était à l'époque en un homme assoiffé de vengeance. C'était ce qu'il avait conclut après avoir fait ses recherches et ses souvenirs qui revenaient peu à peu. Mais il n'arrivait pas à associer Felicity à tout ça, elle restait un mystère pour son esprit. Pourtant il savait qu'elle l'avait aidé et qu'elle comptait pour lui mais il n'avait pas d'autres flashs que ceux qu'il avait déjà eu d'eux.

\- Et à partir de quand tout a changé ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible. Il était impatient de savoir et espérait après son récit avoir d'autres souvenirs.

\- Tout a changé quand Slade t'as provoqué….il fallait que tu fasses un truc auquel il ne s'attendait pas pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter…..et tu l'as fait. Dit-elle en n'osant pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait enlevé Laurel, il voulait que tu souffres de perdre la femme que tu aimais. Il sursauta à cette phrase ne comprenant pas ce que Laurel venait faire dans cette histoire.

\- Laurel ?! Mais je….tout était finit avec elle…et depuis longtemps ! Enfin je pense ? C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation. Felicity hocha la tête.

\- Oui….A ton retour tu as voulu renouer mais tu as vite comprit que votre histoire avait prit fin avec le naufrage du Gambit….tu n'as jamais réussit à te confier à elle sur ton secret et si elle ne l'avait pas découvert seule je….je pense que tu ne lui aurais jamais dit.

\- Je n'avais pas confiance en elle ?

\- C'était pas vraiment ça mais tu pensais qu'elle ne devait pas être mêler à ça et puis la mort de Tommy l'a beaucoup secouée, et le retour de Sara n'a rien arrangé. Tu as préféré renouer avec sa sœur plutôt qu'avec elle...tu te sentais plus proche de Sara. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de poursuivre. C'était difficile pour elle de lui expliquer son passé sentimental alors qu'elle en avait beaucoup souffert. Tu savais que tu n'aimais pas Sara…du moins pas comme tu aurais dû, elle te ressemblait beaucoup alors que Laurel voulait retrouver le Oliver d'avant le naufrage mais…..

\- C'était impossible. Finit-il à sa place.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-elle. Tu avais changé et elle n'a jamais comprit que tu n'étais plus le même.

\- Ok mais toi la dedans tu es ou ? Et comment…..

\- J'y arrive Oliver. Dit-elle avec un sourire devant son impatience. Donc Slade a enlevé Laurel pensant te faire du mal, seulement il s'était trompé de personne. Enfin c'est que tu lui as fait croire. Il avait placé des caméras au manoir et tu m'as entraîné là bas en m'avouant qu'il c'était trompé….que celle que tu aimais c'était moi et tu m'as embrassé pour le convaincre. Elle releva les yeux vers lui pour voir sa réaction. Il était perdu ayant du mal à comprendre son plan et elle savait qu'il se posait des centaines de questions.

\- Comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil….je…je t'ai jeté dans la gueule du loup et…..Il sentit la main de Felicity sur la sienne, la serrant fort.

\- Oliver c'était le plan pour sauver la ville et ses habitants. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu….j'avais confiance en toi. Je n'ai jamais douté que tu me sauverais. Dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Il la regarda à son tour et entrelaça leur doigts en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- C'est à partir de ce moment que notre histoire a commencé ?

\- Non. Dit-elle d'une voix traînante. Ça aurait été trop simple. Rigola-t-elle en l'entraînant avec elle. Tu as mit des mois à reconnaître que ce que tu avais dit ce soir là était ce que tu ressentais vraiment et ensuite tu m'as invité à sortir. Il lui sourit se disant qu'il avait été idiot de ne pas se déclarer bien avant. Mais ça ne c'est pas bien passé et tu as mit un terme à notre histoire avant qu'elle ai une chance de commencer.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que je fasse machine arrière ?

\- Disons que la soirée a été plutôt explosive. Dit-elle énigmatique, elle lui raconta alors l'explosion, le fait qu'il est été repéré en tant qu'Arrow et sa peur de la perdre. Tu as tourné autour du pot plusieurs jours avant de me dire ce que savait déjà….c'était après la naissance de Sara, la fille de Diggle. Crû-t-elle bon de préciser. On était…..

\- A l'hopital….je voulais te parler mais tu n'en avais pas envie. Dit-il d'une voix lointaine ses yeux cherchant ou s'accrocher pour se souvenir. Tu disais que si on parlait c'était finit….Il leva son regard vers elle et la vit surprise et émue qu'il se souvienne de ça. Elle hocha la tête incapable de parler, la gorge serrée. Je…je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas être Oliver Queen et Arrow et que je devais renoncer à toi pour sauver la ville…

\- Oui c'est à peu près ça. Réussit-elle à dire quand même. J'étais blessée et en colère parce que tu prenais cette excuse pour me repousser à nouveau et je voulais que tu sois honnête avec moi et me dire qu'en fait tu regrettais peut-être d'avoir dit que tu m'aimais et que….

\- Non….je t'aimais déjà. Continua-t-il à sa place. J'étais déjà fou amoureux de toi…..Felicity le regardait les larmes aux yeux, il se souvenait, mais se souvenait-il vraiment de ce moment où était-ce seulement des sensations ? Je te l'ai dit. Fit-il d'une voix lointaine et faible. Je t'ai dit de ne pas me demander de te dire que je ne t'aimais pas…..Elle hocha la tête une larme coulant sur sa joue, elle se dépêcha de la faire disparaître. Mais avant ça je t'ai embrassé.

\- Oui….un baiser tendre et doux, comme un baiser d'adieu.

\- Tu étais en colère...après ce baiser tu es partie en me disant que c'était finit.

\- Oh je n'étais en colère, j'étais furieuse contre toi. Admit-elle. Tu refusais d'être heureux et de te laisser aller à vivre…..tu ne t'estimais pas assez bien pour penser que toi aussi tu avais le droit d'avoir une vie et d'être aimer. Seule ta quête comptait et puis….Elle le fixa et se rendit compte qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tout les sens et elle avait l'impression qu'il souffrait de ce souvenir.

\- J'avais peur pour toi…..Dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je me souviens de ce que j'ai ressentit quand j'ai cru que tu étais blessée…j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose à cause de moi ou de ce que j'étais. Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air triste. J'ai préféré te repousser à nouveau plutôt que de te perdre.

\- Oui. Confirma-t-elle d'une voix faible, elle ne pensait être si affectée par le fait de revivre leur histoire. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû mal parce qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit si dur. Tu étais dans ton délire qu'un héros devait être seul et sans attache pour que ses ennemis ne trouve pas son point faible. Sa voix était un peu plus dure à présent.

\- Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé à l'époque. S'excusa Oliver. Je….je n'en pensais pas un mot….j'avais seulement peur pour toi. Felicity fronça les sourcils à ces mots ne sachant pas si c'était réellement ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque. Oliver le comprit et tenta de la rassurer. Je ne te dit pas ça pour te faire plaisir mais je sais que je préférais te savoir en vie mais loin de moi plutôt que d'avoir vécu une histoire et que quelqu'un s'en prenne à toi pour m'atteindre. Je n'aurais pas supporter de te perdre. Lui avoua-t-il d'une voix douce.

\- Tu….tu ne me l'as jamais dit de cette façon….tu m'as simplement éloigné de ta vie et de ton cœur….ça été très difficile à vivre.

Oliver la regardait triste et peiné de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer pendant des années. Il avait comprit au travers de ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, qu'il avait eu plusieurs femmes dans sa vie avant de reconnaître qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point elle avait dû souffrir de le voir avec d'autres qu'elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait pour tromper son ennemi pour ensuite se rétracter et elle était restée malgré tout pour l'aider et le soutenir, et lui n'avait pas réussit à lui donner ce qu'elle attendait depuis des années, son attention et son cœur. Il se détestait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle était loin de mériter la façon dont il l'avait traité.

\- Comment as-tu pu rester alors que je t'ai rejeté plus d'une fois ? Il s'était levé en colère et frustré. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Il se planta devant son bureau dos à elle. Felicity le suivit du regard dans ses gestes et se leva à son tour. Elle posa une main sur son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner.

\- Je suis restée parce que j'ai compris que ce que l'on faisait était plus important que mes états d'âmes. Elle le fixa intensément. Je suis restée parce que malgré tout je savais que tu m'aimais et je ne désespérais pas qu'un jour tu changes d'avis. Il baissa la tête sous le poids de cet aveu.

\- Mais ce n'est pas arrivé ? Demanda-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle. Elle hocha la tête négativement et prit une profonde respiration avant de poursuivre nerveuse. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire mais c'était leur histoire.

\- Non…ce n'est pas arrivé. On a eu du mal à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé entre nous, les premiers temps ont été difficiles….pour tout les deux. Je souffrais de la situation et toi….tu te concentrais sur ton objectif pour ne pas penser. Il éclata de rire nerveusement à sa phrase.

\- C'est tout moi ça…je me reconnais bien la. Dit-il d'une voix faible. Je repousse les gens qui tiennent à moi de peur de les blesser mais c'est justement en les repoussant que je leur fait du mal. Il serait peut-être temps que je le comprenne. Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Et ensuite qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- Un….un homme est entré dans ma vie, Ray Palmer. Il m'a engagé pour diriger son entreprise et on s'est rapprochés. Oliver eu un mouvement de recul et il sentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. On….on a eu une histoire…qui a vite tourné court quand il a comprit que je ne l'aimais pas.

\- Palmer ? Tu es sortie avec Palmer ? Sa voix était un peu trop dure au goût de Felicity, elle pouvait sentir sa colère couver. Juste après que je t'ai rejeté ?

\- Oui ! Juste après…..il était là pour moi. Il voulait m'offrir la vie dont je rêvais et je...ça c'est fait comme ça en douceur sans que…..Elle vit Oliver se tenir la tête. Il n'allait pas bien du tout, elle voyait son teint pâle et ses grimaces sur son visage. Oliver ! Il ne répondait pas et elle prit peur tout à coup.

Ils étaient seuls dans ce chalet et elle ne savait même pas comment joindre Mark s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Elle aida Oliver à s'assoir sur le canapé et le fit s'allonger. Il protesta mais devant son insistance il capitula vite. Elle le regardait anxieuse de son état, il avait les yeux fermés et avait l'air de souffrir. D'un coup il ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans les siens cherchant sa main pour se rassurer.

\- Je viens d'avoir un flash. Expliqua-t-il. Je….je t'ai vu avec Palmer….il t'embrassait et je….je suis partit. Ce souvenir avait été violent, non seulement pour sa tête mais surtout pour son cœur.

Ce souvenir avait ravivé une partie de sa mémoire et de son histoire avec Felicity. Il se souvenait de pourquoi ils en étaient arrivés à ce qu'elle sorte avec Palmer et de la façon dont cela le rongeait mais pour autant il n'avait rien fait. Felicity le regardait inquiète de ce qu'il allait lui dire par la suite, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point cela devait être compliqué pour lui de s'ouvrir comme il le faisait depuis un moment. Oliver n'était pas connu pour être quelqu'un se confiant facilement.

\- C'était le soir ou il t'a demandé de l'accompagner à un dîner d'affaires. Commença-t-il doucement. Tu étais magnifique. Un léger sourire prit forme sur son visage, il avait les yeux dans le vide se concentrant sur sa mémoire. On avait arrêté Cupid et je lui ai fait tout un discours sur le fait que je ne pouvais être avec personne parce que ma vie était trop dangereuse et que c'était ainsi….je savais que tu m'écoutais en fait c'était pour toi que je disais tout ça. Je voulais que tu comprennes que je t'aimais mais que je préférais te savoir loin de moi et vivante.

Felicity l'écoutait attentivement, les yeux tristes et larmoyants. Elle aussi se souvenait de ce discours, elle avait su à l'instant où il avait commencé qu'il s'adressait à elle. C'était plus facile pour lui de parler par oreillette que face à face.

\- Seulement en rentrant Dig m'a bien fait comprendre que je prenais la mauvaise direction, que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais malgré le fait que je t'avais repoussé. Il m'a convaincu d'aller te trouver et de t'avouer ce que je ressentais...que j'étais prêt à avancer avec toi peu importe les conséquences. Il releva son regard vers elle. Mais quand je suis arrivé….Palmer était penché sur tes lèvres et je suis partit sans avoir eu l'occasion de t'ouvrir mon cœur. Felicity posa une main sur sa bouche pour éviter de crier.

\- Tu étais la ? Finit-elle par dire. Tout ce temps qu'on a perdu….toute cette colère, toute cette rage qu'on a eu l'un pour l'autre après était seulement du à un mauvais timing ? Dit-elle n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle commença à partir d'un rire nerveux et Oliver la fixa ne comprenant pas trop sa réaction. Je dois vraiment avoir un mauvais karma, ou alors j'ai fait un truc horrible dans une autre vie ! C'est pas possible d'avoir autant la poisse ! Elle se leva à son tour nerveuse et fit les cents pas dans le bureau.

\- Felicity….Oliver se leva pour la stopper. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Mon histoire avec Ray n'a pas commencé ce soir là ! C'était juste un baiser comme ça après une bonne soirée. Je lui ai dit que j'avais quelqu'un en tête et lui était encore sous le choc de la mort de sa fiancée. Je lui ai dit que c'était une erreur, tout a commencé bien plus tard….après ton retour et….Elle réalisa que la suite de leur histoire était liée à la mort de Sara, son combat contre Ra's, sa disparition durant des semaines….

\- Felicity ? C'est Oliver qui la ramena à la réalité. Tu étais loin…tu es sure que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet de son silence.

\- Oliver…..pour te raconter la suite de notre histoire je dois d'abord. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage. Te souviens-tu comment tu as atterri à la ligue ? Elle vit sa surprise, ne comprenant visiblement pas le changement de sujet.

\- Non. Répondit-il quand même. Mes souvenirs sont encore flous….je crois que Ra's m'a expliqué que j'étais l'élu ou quelque chose dans ce genre la, mais c'est tout. Pourquoi ? C'est important pour la suite ?

\- Oui c'est important. Confirma-t-elle. Mais avant toute chose je meurt de faim. Fit-elle avec un sourire. Et je pense qu'une petite pause nous ferait du bien….à tout les deux. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire et lui montra le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine.

* * *

Ils préparaient leur repas en silence, chacun dans ses pensées et réfléchissant. Oliver essayait d'assimiler toutes les dernières informations qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Il se reconnaissait bien dans son histoire avec Felicity, il l'aimait depuis longtemps et n'avait jamais osé vivre pleinement cet amour de peur de la faire souffrir ou de la briser, mais à en croire le peu qu'il savait c'était de toute façon arrivé. Elle avait souffert par sa faute avant son départ pour la ligue et encore après à attendre son retour alors que lui ignorait complètement son existence. Il s'en voulait mais ne pouvait rien faire pour changer les choses à part s'excuser encore et encore.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire et…

\- Ne t'excuse pas Oliver. C'est comme ça….c'est notre vie et notre histoire. Je ne regrette pas un seul instant de t'avoir connu, si c'est ta crainte. Le jour où tu es entré dans mon bureau est peut-être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu as changé ma vie en quelque chose de beaucoup mieux et d'intense. C'est vrai que j'ai souffert mais je peux t'assurer que ça en valait la peine…ça en valait vraiment la peine. Rajouta-t-elle. J'ai eu l'occasion à maintes reprises de partir et de quitter cette vie mais je ne voulais pas…ta quête était devenue la mienne et je n'imaginais plus ma vie sans ça, ni sans toi ou John….c'était devenu ma vie tout simplement...alors ne te torture pas inutilement. Tu n'es pas responsable du malheur du monde entier. Dit-elle en éclatant de rire pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il la suivit dans son rire se disant qu'il avait de la chance d'être tombé sur une femme comme elle. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il était tombé amoureux d'elle, elle était tellement naturelle et spontanée. Elle avait certainement du le défier plus d'une fois et c'était certainement ça qui l'avait conquit, sa ténacité et son courage. Elle revivait avec lui des moments difficiles de leur histoire et elle ne lui en voulait même pas.

\- Ok. Dit-il simplement. C'est prêt. Il se dirigea vers la table ou leurs assiettes les attendaient. Il les servit et prit place en même temps que Felicity. Ils entamèrent alors leur repas en silence.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Lui demanda Oliver les larmes aux yeux d'avoir pleuré de rire. J'ai réellement fait ça ?

\- Oh oui et je t'assure que Thea était furieuse ! Éclata de rire Felicity. Elle venait de lui raconter une anecdote sur sa vie avant son départ. Tu venais de ruiner son premier rendez-vous avec Roy et elle est arrivée furieuse au Verdant te traitant de tout les noms. Je crois que depuis je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi furieuse que ce jour là.

\- Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de Roy. Dit Oliver d'une voix triste. Je sais qu'il était le petit ami de Thea mais son départ tout ça c'est…..flou. Felicity commençait à entrevoir le pourquoi de son amnésie partielle.

\- Je crois que j'ai compris. Dit-elle d'un coup en se levant toute excitée. Tout ce que tu as oublié est lié de près ou de loin à ton rôle de justicier….moi, les circonstances de la mort de ta mère, le départ de Roy, la mort de Tommy et de Sara….tu ne te souviens pas de pourquoi tu es devenu le nouveau Ra's Al Ghul alors que…..alors que c'est peut-être la pire chose qui te soit arrivé depuis ton retour de l'ile.

\- Attends tu penses réellement que la ligue a effacé mon passé de justicier pour faire de moi ce qu'elle voulait. Demanda-t-il surprit. Elle hocha la tête et pinça ses lèvres, elle allait devoir lui expliquer la suite et elle savait d'avance qu'il allait avoir encore un coup au moral et au cœur. Ils allaient arriver à un moment difficile et elle allait devoir avancer prudemment pour ne pas le choquer et le brusquer.

\- Oui...Oliver….même si tu as commis des erreurs en étant Arrow tu as changé la vie de beaucoup de personnes en bien, tu as sauver un nombre incalculable de vie et tu as fait le bien autour de toi, tu as changé notre vie à tous et si aujourd'hui on vit…c'est grâce à toi. Alors ne soit pas surprit qu'ils aient voulu effacer tout ces bons côtés de ta personnalité.

Elle le voyait batailler pour se souvenir de tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il faisait des efforts elle pouvait le voir, mais tout à coup il releva les yeux vers elle, un éclair passant dans son regard.

\- Sara est morte ? Mais co….comment ? Elle était….

\- Elle a été tuée Oliver….par Thea. Oliver ouvrit grand les yeux ne croyant pas à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- Thea ? C'est...c'est Thea qui a tué Sara ? Demanda-t-il pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu. Felicity hocha la tête incapable de parler devant son air perdu une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Voila vous avez donc une partie de la conversation, le reste dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espere que ce chapitre vous a plu et comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Un petit mot prends deux secondes à poster et fait plaisir, n'oubliez pas...je sais je suis penible à répéter la même chose mais c'est ce qui donne envie de continuer à écrire. Alors si vous voulez encore pleins d'histoire c'est juste en dessous...**

 **A bientot pour la suite...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests pour leurs reviews sur le précédent chapitre. M** **erci beaucoup pour vos messages et votre soutien.**

 **Lavigne 126 : tes commentaires me donnent toujours le sourire, merci de prendre le temps de laisser un petit mot. **

**Soleil126 : pour répondre à ta question sur mes prochaines histoires, j'ai déjà en projet deux fictions Stemily et j'ai également une autre fiction Olicity en tête, mais celle-ci sera une AU. Et entre temps il y aura aussi des OS.**

 **Olicity-love : la suite de leur conversation est dans ce chapitre. Merci de ta fidélité sur mes histoires.**

 **Anaksouu : Merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire. J'espère que le suite te plaira tout autant.**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa patience et sa lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver ne comprenait pas comment sa petite sœur avait pu tuer Sara et surtout pourquoi. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Sa sœur n'était pas une tueuse et surtout si ça avait été le cas il s'en serait souvenu. A moins que cela ait encore un rapport avec son rôle de justicier. Il reporta son attention sur Felicity qui attendait qu'il digère cette nouvelle information.

\- Je suis désolée Oliver. J'ai l'impression de ne t'annoncer que de mauvaises nouvelles. C'est….c'est une sensation horrible et je…..Oliver la stoppa dans sa phrase.

\- Felicity raconte moi comment une telle chose à pu arriver. Son ton était limite implorant. Comment et pourquoi ? Felicity le regarda droit dans les yeux et commença son récit. Elle expliqua à Oliver qu'après l'attaque de Slade Thea avait disparu pendant des mois. Il l'avait cherché partout et l'avait finalement retrouvé à Corto Maltese en compagnie de Malcolm qui l'avait entraîné durant tout ce temps pour qu'elle soit elle aussi apte à se défendre.

\- Il en a fait une tueuse ?! Demanda Oliver se levant de colère. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ?! Mais pourquoi ?

\- Oliver calme toi. Lui demanda Felicity en le rejoignant. Thea est partie de son plein gré avec lui. A l'époque il était le seul en qui elle avait confiance même si elle n'a jamais été dupe de son soudain intérêt pour elle. Vous veniez de perdre votre mère, elle avait apprit que tu savais la vérité sur son père et elle n'avait plus confiance en personne. Elle s'est dit que Malcolm pouvait être la solution. Seulement…..il s'est servit d'elle pour son propre intérêt et les conséquences ont été dramatiques.

\- Thea a tué Sara. Répéta Oliver incrédule des paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche. Co….comment l'a-t-on découvert ? Felicity souffla pour se donner du courage.

\- On a mit du temps à comprendre qu'en fait c'était Malcolm qui était derriere tout ça. Il a drogué ta sœur pour la manipuler et qu'elle tue Sara….elle n'en a aucun souvenir. Dit tristement Felicity. Mais en faisant ça il savait aussi que tu le découvrirais tôt ou tard et il savait ce qui allait se passer…..quand la ligue s'est aperçue de la disparition de Sara le cauchemar a commencé. Oliver on devrait s'assoir parce que la suite ne va pas te plaire et pour être honnête c'est une longue histoire. Il acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le salon où ils s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé.

\- Très bien maintenant continue. Lui dit Oliver pressé de tout savoir. Elle releva le visage vers lui se demandant comment une fois de plus il allait prendre la suite.

\- Ok…..donc quand la ligue à comprit que Sara avait été assassinée, elle nous a ordonné de lui livrer le coupable. Bien évidemment il était hors de question de lui livrer Thea….tu as donc décidé de prendre sa place. Tu devais défier Ra's Al Ghul jusqu'à la mort….c'était ça le but de Malcolm.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas….Oliver etait complètement abasourdi.

\- Il savait que s'il y avait un homme capable de battre Ra's c'était toi. Expliqua Felicity d'une voix lointaine. Il a fait partie de la ligue pendant des années, il savait que si tu survivais au duel tu deviendrais le prochain Ra's Al Ghul…..Felicity fixa Oliver pour voir sa réaction. Elle voyait toutes ces informations faire son bonhomme de chemin dans son esprit.

\- C'est comme ça que je suis devenu….ça ? Elle hocha la tête. C'est incroyable. Dit-il plus pour lui-même. C'est incroyable que j'ai pu oublier autant de choses.

\- Oliver...Tu….tu n'as jamais voulu devenir la nouvelle tête du démon…..tu t'es battu contre la ligue pendant longtemps. Elle enchaîna vite pour qu'il comprenne. Quand tu es parti combattre Ra's…tu as disparu pendant des semaines. On te croyait….mort. Elle butta sur le dernier mot, cela faisait remonter beaucoup de douleurs et elle eue du mal à poursuivre sans avoir la voix tremblante.

\- Je suis revenu ? Demanda-t-il surprit. Elle le fixa et il put remarquer des larmes perler à ses yeux. Sans se retenir il posa une main sur sa joue et la caressa tendrement en essuyant une larme qui venait de couler. Elle hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question et essaya de retrouver sa voix.

\- Oui….et à peine rentré tu nous a expliqué ton plan tordu pour faire tomber la ligue avec l'aide de Malcolm. Oliver ne dit rien, mais avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi il avait fait un truc pareil. Se faire aider de l'homme qui l'avait mit dans cette situation n'avait pas de sens.

\- Oui moi aussi j'ai trouvé ça complètement idiot. Il fixa son attention sur Felicity surprit qu'elle puisse le connaître si bien. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je t'ai dit à peine dix minutes après que tu sois revenu.

\- On s'est disputés ? Il posait la question pour la forme. Il avait bien comprit que oui mais il sentait qu'il y avait plus que ça sous cette dispute.

\- Oui on s'est disputés. Souffla-t-elle au souvenir de ce moment qui avait été un tournant dans leur histoire et certainement le plus douloureux pour chacun. Avant de partir affronter Ra's tu...tu m'as avoué que tu m'aimais….tu espérais revenir mais tu avais peur de mourir sans m'avoir dit clairement ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je….je n'ai jamais cru à ta mort….je me disais que si c'était le cas je le sentirais….c'était idiot je sais mais….

\- Non Felicity ce n'est pas idiot. La rassura-t-il en lui serrant la main posée sur le coussin du canapé. Elle fit un petit sourire pour le remercier et poursuivit.

\- Quand tu es revenu à Starling, j'étais tellement heureuse que je m'étais imaginé qu'on allait enfin s'autoriser à vivre notre histoire et à s'aimer. Tu avais faillit mourir, tu m'avais avoué tes sentiments…..mais quand tu nous a expliqué ton plan j'étais folle de rage et je t'ai dit des horreurs, comme quoi je ne voulais pas être une femme que tu aimais parce que toutes celles qui t'avaient approché avaient mal finit et que tu étais inconscient de faire une chose pareille.

Oliver ne disait rien, écoutant attentivement Felicity et essayant de se comprendre à l'époque. Pourquoi vouloir faire une chose pareille ? Il avait enfin réussit à avouer ses sentiments à la femme qui l'aimait et il avait survécu à une chose, il était bien placé pour le savoir, quasi impossible. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait sauvé la vie de Thea en gagnant ce combat.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Ça n'avait pas de sens de m'allier avec Malcolm….

\- Effectivement ça n'avait aucun sens, mais il avait réussit à te convaincre de faire tomber la ligue pour être vraiment tranquille et pour être sur que Thea ne risque plus jamais rien. Il avait touché le point sensible et tu as foncé tête baissée, sans réfléchir aux conséquences sur toi ou sur nous.

\- Les conséquences ? Je ne comprends pas….

\- Quand Ra's a apprit que tu avais survécu il a mit la ville à feu et à sang pour te forcer à le rejoindre, il estimait qu'ayant survécu à la lame de son épée tu étais son successeur désigné. Tu as refusé pendant longtemps de te plier à sa volonté mais il s'est fait passer pour Arrow et à fait des choses horribles pour te forcer la main et…..il t'a obligé à révéler ton identité…..Elle vit Oliver ouvrir de grands yeux. Mais Roy a prit ta place et s'est fait arrêter.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il a quitté Thea ?

\- Non pas vraiment….on a simulé sa mort et il a quitté la ville.

\- Mais pourquoi il a fait ca ? Thea a du….elle…..

\- Tu as sortit Roy de la rue, tu lui avais donné un but dans la vie quand il nous a rejoint...tu avais sauvé la vie de Thea, il voulait te remercier de cette façon. Tu voulais te sacrifier encore une fois pour la ville et on ne pouvait pas te laisser faire. C'est Diggle et moi qui avons mit ce plan en place autant dire que tu n'as pas été heureux de l'apprendre mais tu étais sauvé c'était le plus important. Elle lui fit un sourire pour appuyer ses derniers mots.

\- Mais tout ne c'est pas passé comme prévu…..Ra's s'en est prit à Thea et j'ai finit par céder pour lui succéder. Dit platement Oliver surprenant Felicity par la même occasion.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? Dit-elle surprise pourtant je…je croyais que….

\- Oui je sais mais ça je m'en souviens. Le puit de Lazare, la cérémonie…..ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était les circonstances qui m'avaient fait venir à la ligue.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains en sentant une migraine se profiler. Toute cette soirée l'avait profondément perturbé et même s'il était content de connaître enfin les zones manquantes de sa vie c'était tout de même difficile à encaisser.

\- Mais nous on est ou Felicity dans tout ça ? Osa-t-il demander. Il la vit se tendre légèrement et se dit qu'il y avait encore certainement quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et se leva pour se donner une contenance.

\- Apres….que tu sois rentré et qu'on se soit disputés, nos relations ont été très tendues. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ce que tu faisais et toi tu ne comprenais pas ma réaction….c'est à ce moment que je me suis vraiment rapprochée de Ray. Elle le regarda, il n'avait pas bouger du canapé, il l'écoutait attentivement. Il était là et s'intéressait à moi….il me faisait entrevoir le genre de vie que je voulais et je me disais que c'était peut-être de ça dont j'avais envie. Une vie simple et pas compliqué avec une personne normale qui me ferait passer avant toute chose.

Elle détourna son regard d'Oliver pour regarder par la fenêtre. Le soleil se couchait à peine et elle fut éblouie de la beauté de la vallée et du lac. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées et c'est Oliver qui la ramena à la réalité en se postant juste à côté d'elle, son regard au loin lui aussi.

\- Je comprends….Palmer est le genre de type rassurant…..Dit-il dans un souffle baissant la tête.

\- Oui mais….ce n'était pas ce dont j'avais envie. Avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix. Mais j'ai continué cette histoire même si je savais qu'au fond de moi je ne l'aimais pas. C'est lui qui a comprit tout seul quand tu as envisagé de quitter Starling pour la ligue. J'étais dévastée de ta décision….on avait tout fait pour que cela n'arrive pas et au final tu allais nous quitter pour vivre cette vie ! J'étais très en colère….contre toi, contre moi. Dit-elle en le regardant pour la première fois. Je suis venue te voir pour essayer de te faire changer d'avis mais comme toujours tu m'as sortit le couplet du sacrifice pour que l'on puisse vivre en paix…..et ça m'a mise dans une rage indescriptible. Encore une fois tu faisais ça pour les autres en t'oubliant et je ne le supportais plus.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Oliver au bout d'un moment voyant Felicity à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

\- On s'est une nouvelle fois disputés. Dit-elle nerveusement. Et je suis partie retrouver Ray….je suis arrivée en colère et au fil de la discussion il a comprit que je parlais de toi et il a comprit ce qui nous unissait…..notre histoire à prit fin ce jour là. Dit-elle simplement et platement.

\- Tu es revenue me voir ensuite ? Demanda-t-il impatient de connaître la suite. Elle hocha la tête.

\- Bien sûr. Souffla-t-elle. Je….je devais te voir et te parler….te dire que….je tenais à toi. Oliver tilta à ce mot mais ne dit rien. Et que tu ne pouvais pas te sacrifier encore une fois….que tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser toute seule. J'ai filé chez toi comme une furie mais il était trop tard tu étais déjà parti.

\- Oh…mais alors comment se fait-il que j'ai un souvenir de toi à Nanda Parbat ?

\- Quoi ? Tu...de quoi te souviens-tu exactement ? Elle était un peu gênée de lui poser la question, en sachant très bien ce qu'il c'était passé la bas mais il fallait qu'elle sache exactement à quoi il faisait allusion.

\- En fait je….c'est le premier souvenir qui m'est revenu. Dit-il se raclant la gorge gêné lui aussi d'aborder le sujet. Je….au début je pensais que c'était juste un rêve parce que tu m'obsédais et je….enfin je me souviens que tu es venue dans ma chambre et qu'à ce moment là tu m'as ouvert ton cœur comme moi j'avais pu le faire quelques mois auparavant. Tu m'as dit que…..

\- Te laisser la bas allait me détruire et que si je savais quoi te dire pour que tu repartes avec moi je n'hésiterai pas une seconde…..Sa voix était douce et lointaine, elle avait l'impression de se revoir dans cette chambre. Elle ressentait à nouveau cette tension, cette appréhension, cette nervosité qui avait prit possession d'elle à l'époque. Quand elle lui avait avoué cela elle s'était sentit comme libéré d'un poids énorme. Je t'ai dit ce jour là que je t'aimais. Dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. C'était la première fois que je m'autorisais à te le dire….il fallait que tu saches ce que je ressentais parce que je me disais que peut-être….

\- Ça me ferais changer d'avis ? Finit Oliver. Elle acquiesça et baissa le regard, comme si elle avait honte d'avoir utilisé cet argument pour essayer de le convaincre de rentrer avec elle. Il le comprit et passa un doigt sous son menton pour qu'il puisse la regarder à nouveau.

\- Hey…Dit-il d'une voix douce. Tu as eu raison de me le dire à ce moment là….c'était le bon moment même si ça ne changeait rien…et je….je t'ai répondu ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Non…tu m'as embrassé. Dit-elle nerveuse de se trouver si proche de lui et sentir ses doigts sur sa peau. Elle le vit légèrement surprit de sa réponse ne s'attendant certainement pas à ça. Elle vit ses yeux se teinter d'une couleur plus sombre et elle remarqua que son regard allait de ses yeux à ses lèvres comme s'il se posait la question de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Elle sentait son souffle sur son visage et comme toujours elle avait du mal à penser correctement quand il était si près d'elle. Son cerveau ne semblait répondre à rien sauf à ce qu'Oliver déclenchait chez elle.

Oliver n'avait qu'une envie, poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, mais il n'osait pas. Ils venaient de refaire le chemin de leur histoire et il ne savait pas où elle en était dans sa vie et dans ses sentiments. Elle l'avait cherché c'était un fait, elle l'avait aidé à retrouver plus ou moins ses souvenirs mais pour autant était-elle toujours autant attaché à lui ? N'avait-elle pas tourné la page maintenant qu'elle le savait en vie ?

Il était attiré par son regard hypnotique, par ses lèvres roses qui ne demandaient qu'a être embrassées. Il luttait comme il le pouvait pour ne pas céder. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer mais il en avait tellement envie. Tout ce qu'il avait apprit ce soir avait une nouvelle fois remué ses émotions et à cet instant la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était de l'embrasser comme ce jour là à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé après mon départ ? Felicity le ramena au présent. Sa voix le fit se reculer d'un pas et lui remit les idées en place. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser il n'en n'avait pas le droit, du moins pas tout de suite.

\- Le rite d'initiation à commencé. Dit-il d'une voix dure perdu dans ses souvenirs. J'ai été enfermé pendant des semaines avec à peine de quoi boire et manger. J'étais dans le noir et j'avais perdu la notion du temps…..je ne savais plus ou j'étais, quel jour on était.

Felicity entendit sa voix faiblir à ces souvenirs, imaginant un peu ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour les sauver tous d'une mort certaine. Elle ne lui avait pas dit mais Ra's l'avait menacé de tuer tout ceux auquels il tenait afin de la faire plier. Il n'avait pas seulement sauvé la vie de Thea en acceptant de partir, il avait sauvé la vie de tout ses amis.

\- Je pouvais rester des jours sans voir personne, enfermé dans une cellule pas plus grande qu'un placard à balais….quand ils venaient me chercher c'était pour me torturer et me faire endurer les pires choses. J'avais l'impression de me perdre et j'essayais de m'accrocher mais au bout d'un moment j'ai lâché…je me souviens avoir lâché et mettre laisser envahir par la rage et la haine. Ra's était content de lui, c'était ce qu'il voulait….me voir transformé pour accomplir ma mission.

Durant tout son discours il ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, bien trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait et de ce qu'il était devenu. Un monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance, prêt à tuer pour un oui ou pour un non.

\- J'ai prit la tête de la ligue peu de temps après la fin de mon initiation et Ra's est mort quelque temps après….mais avant il m'a fait épouser sa fille…..il tenait absolument à ce que celui qui me succéderait soit mon héritier direct. Il la sentit se tendre et il imaginait aisément ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, parce que lui aussi avait ressentit ce mariage comme une erreur. A l'époque il n'avait pas comprit pourquoi mais maintenant il savait que c'était son subconscient qui lui disait qu'il y avait quelque part une femme qui l'attendait et qui l'aimait.

\- Tu…tu as épousé Nyssa ?

\- Non….elle a refusé et a quitté Nanda Parbat…..j'ai épousé sa sœur, Talia.

\- Sa sœur ? Nyssa a une sœur ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de Talia. Oliver hocha la tête gêné de confier cette partie de son histoire à Felicity. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait mais en même temps il se devait d'être honnête avec elle. Elle lui avait tout raconté sans une seule fois lui cacher une vérité ou sans se soucier de son propre ressentit.

\- Oui….plus jeune qu'elle. Lui confirma Oliver. Elle….elle est morte peu de temps après notre….mariage. Felicity vit passer un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle….elle à fait une fausse couche et n'a pas réussit à s'en remettre. Sa voix était lointaine et Felicity pouvait sentir que ce souvenir le faisait souffrir, mais cela la ramenait surtout à sa propre expérience.

\- Je suis….désolée. Réussit-elle à dire quand même, en espérant que sa voix ne trahissait pas son état d'esprit. Oliver la fixa et comprit qu'elle était blessée de le savoir marié et s'apprêtant à être père. Il la vit s'éloigner de lui et la retint à ses côtés par le poignet.

\- Felicity….je suis tellement désolé….pour tout ça. Je….je ne savais pas que quelque part quelqu'un m'attendais. Je faisais simplement ce qu'on attendait de moi, et ce mariage en faisait partie, comme ce bébé. Felicity ne disait rien et l'écoutait le cœur serré, leurs yeux larmoyants. Il posa une main sur une de ses joues et elle sursauta à ce contact pour le moins intime à cet instant. Si j'avais su que tu existais….jamais je ne l'aurais épousé. Dit-il d'une voix tendre. Elle ferma les yeux à cette phrase et une larme s'échappa qu'il essuya bien vite avec son pouce.

\- Je….je ne suis pas en colère. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment d'une voix serrée. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte pour avoir les idées plus claires. Je…je suis un peu perdue….j'ai imaginé tellement de choses durant ces trois années que de savoir ce qu'il t'es arrivé me…..me bouleverse un peu.

Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour le rassurer mais intérieurement son cœur était brisé. Il l'avait oublié, en avait épousé une autre et lui avait fait un bébé. C'était dur à avaler. Cette fois quand elle voulut s'éloigner Oliver ne la retint pas et la regarda prendre place sur le fauteuil opposé au canapé.

\- C'est à la suite de ça que tu as dissous la ligue ? Elle voulait recentrer la conversation sur des choses moins personnelles.

\- Oui…à la suite de la mort de Talia, Ra's est mort de chagrin. Il avait le regard baissé pour ne pas qu'elle voit que malgré tout, cette période de sa vie l'avait profondément blessé. Il avait perdu ses deux filles et même s'il donnait l'impression que rien ne le touchait il a cessé de se battre et à abandonné. Il s'est tué juste après l'enterrement. Dit-il d'une voix basse, il s'éclaircit la voix pour continuer. A la suite de ça, il y a eu une rébellion au sein de la ligue et après avoir combattu pendant des semaines, j'ai capitulé en mettant en scène ma propre mort. J'ai gardé près de moi les hommes qui m'étaient dévoués et je suis partit pour Hong-Kong.

\- Pourquoi avoir abandonné si facilement ? Ra's n'était plus la….tu aurais pu…je sais pas essayer de refonder une nouvelle ligue. Demanda Felicity, elle avait du mal à reconnaître Oliver dans cette décision.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais je n'étais pas à ma place. Dit-il dans un souffle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas être rentré auprès de Thea ? Il nota qu'elle n'avait pas parlé d'elle.

\- Apres tout ce que j'avais fait je ne me sentais pas le droit de revenir. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. J'ai du faire tellement de choses horribles pour accéder à la ligue que je savais qu'elle ne me verrais plus jamais de la même façon. Elle me pensait mort c'était mieux ainsi….si seulement j'avais su qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui m'attendait. Ajouta-t-il après une pause.

Felicity leva les yeux vers lui après cet aveu. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Il avait souffert, énormément, il suffisait de le regarder et de l'entendre raconter son histoire pour le comprendre. Il avait perdu la mémoire, il avait fait des choses discutables, il s'était marié et avait faillit être père…elle réalisa à cet instant qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire pour sa fausse couche, du moins pas tout de suite. Elle lui dirait mais plus tard, quand il aurait digéré tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Et toi….comment c'est passé ton retour à Starling ? Demanda Oliver, il voulait orienter la conversation vers elle et savoir un peu comment elle avait géré son retour.

\- Oh….le retour à été difficile je ne vais pas te le cacher…..heureusement Thea était là et m'a beaucoup soutenue. Oliver fit un sourire à l'évocation de sa sœur. Je me suis plongée dans le travail pour ne pas penser que tu me manquais, pendant longtemps j'ai espéré que tu reviennes. Elle souffla et posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil. Quand la ligue à été dissoute j'étais certaine de te voir revenir, je n'ai jamais cru à ta mort. Elle eue un petit sourire auquel il repondit. Tout le monde me disait d'arrêter d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais….mais moi j'avais confiance en toi.

Elle se plongea dans ses souvenirs et tout ces jours ou au moindre bruit, à la moindre chose anormale elle se mettait à espérer qu'Oliver allait passer la porte du loft ou lui fasse un signe.

\- Quand j'ai comprit que tu ne reviendrais pas par toi-même, j'ai commencé à te chercher. J'ai passé en revue bon nombres de sites, de documents, j'ai créé des programmes pour pouvoir analyser des milliers de données et un jour je suis tombée sur un article de presse qui soupçonnait une nouvelle organisation mafieuse. Elle leva son regard vers lui. J'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé le nom de son boss….

\- Brian Mills. Dit Oliver à sa place. Elle hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Je pensais pourtant avoir effacé toutes les traces….je voulais protéger Thea….ma vie était….est compliqué et je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit la cible de quelques personnes mal intentionnées à cause de moi.

\- Je suis la meilleure Oliver je te l'ai déjà dit. Elle sourit franchement et il se surprit à penser que c'était le premier vrai sourire depuis un moment. Enfin bref…..j'ai donc approfondit mes recherches et j'ai vu que tu faisais dans l'espionnage industriel. J'ai tenté ma chance en te contactant….j'espérais que se soit toi mais je n'en étais pas certaine. Sa voix faiblit à la fin de sa phrase.

\- C'était dangereux comme tentative. Oliver s'installa mieux dans le canapé et se détendit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

\- Oui je sais, Dig m'a dit la même chose. Souffla-t-elle. Mais j'étais tellement désespérée et obsédée que j'ai fait ça sans réfléchir….mais j'étais certaine que c'était toi….j'ai essayé de l'expliquer à Thea et Dig mais ils n'y croyaient pas. Je ne leur en veux pas. Expliqua Felicity. Thea s'est reconstruite une vie à Starling, elle est enfin heureuse et elle a retrouvé un certain équilibre, quand à Dig il a sa famille. Ils ont tout les deux des choses dans leur vies qui les font tenir….moi la seule chose qui me faisait tenir c'était de te retrouver. Avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard gênée de son aveu.

Oliver ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux durant son explication, la regardant et buvant littéralement ses paroles. Il avait fait beaucoup de mal autour de lui en partant et en disparaissant, mais ce qui le peinait le plus c'était de lui avoir brisé le cœur à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne méritait pas d'être traité de cette façon. Mais malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, la douleur qu'elle ressentait elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde à mettre sa vie entre parenthèses parce qu'elle voulait le retrouver. Elle sentait qu'il était vivant, c'est comme s'il y avait une connexion entre eux. Il avait toujours sentit depuis le début de son changement de vie qu'il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit prêt à ressortir, c'est pour ça que son retour à Starling avait réveillé ses souvenirs d'elle.

Il était déjà attiré par elle avant de la rencontrer, mais à connaître maintenant leur histoire et à la voir agir avec lui, il était encore plus attiré par elle. Il avait du mal à ne pas la regarder, à ne pas la toucher. La voir si triste et nerveuse de son récit le rendait malade parce qu'il était responsable de sa tristesse. Il se promit à cet instant de tout faire pour lui rendre le sourire et de veiller à sa sécurité. Il ne savait pas où cette histoire avec Adam Smith allait les mener mais il savait qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire du mal.

\- Oliver ? C'est Felicity qui le sortit de ses pensées. Tout va bien ? Tu as eu un flash ? Tu as…

\- Oui..enfin tout va bien…..j'étais dans mes pensées et je….Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer ce à quoi il pensait même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, mais il estimait qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de leurs sentiments.

\- Et si on allait se coucher ? La journée à été longue et assez éprouvante….pour être honnête je suis épuisée. Dit-elle avec un faible sourire. Oliver acquiesça et se leva suivit de Felicity. Ils montèrent en silence à l'étage et se séparèrent se demandant ce que le lendemain leur réservait.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce septième chapitre.**

 **Oliver est arrivé au bout de son histoire avec Felicity et sur son rôle de justicier. On en apprends un peu plus sur sa vie après.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience, c'est important et c'est une source de motivation incroyable. C'est ça qui donne encore envie de vous raconter des histoires.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126, Olicity-love, Soleil126 et Anaksouu pour leurs commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui je pense devrait vous plaire.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa bonne humeur et sa présence pour cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Oliver revenait de son jogging quotidien. Il venait de faire vingt kilomètres en espérant se vider la tête mais encore une fois cela n'avait pas marché. Si la veille c'était ses souvenirs qui le hantaient, aujourd'hui c'était Felicity. Toute la nuit il avait pensé à elle et à leur histoire. Il avait eu plusieurs flashs concernant leur relation et son cœur c'était emballé à chaque fois.

Il se souvenait de leur rencontre dans ce petit bureau du service informatique et de ce qu'elle avait remué chez lui quand elle lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Il s'était sentit bien et apaisé et le fait qu'elle bavarde sans arrêt avait finit de le conquérir, il avait su à cet instant que cette fille était spéciale.

Il rigola à ce souvenir et se sentit apaisé une nouvelle fois comme ce jour là. Il se disait qu'il devrait lui raconter que certains souvenirs lui revenait. Cela lui mettrait certainement du baume au cœur mais en même temps il était terrifié de sa réaction. Et si cela lui était égal ? Il en doutait mais c'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait écarter.

Il monta les quelques marches de la terrasse et c'est un peu déçu qu'il s'aperçut que Felicity n'était pas là à l'attendre comme la veille. Il secoua la tête pour se raisonner se disant que la veille elle ne l'attendait pas, c'était un pur hasard. Il entra dans le chalet et monta directement prendre une douche pour se détendre. Il voulait se dépêcher pour être prêt avant que Felicity ne descende.

Felicity sortait de sa douche quand elle entendit la porte de la chambre d'Oliver s'ouvrir. Elle l'avait entendu partir courir ce matin. C'était une chose qui n'avait pas changé chez lui, faire du sport à outrance pour oublier ses soucis. Elle se doutait bien qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait apprit hier il devait être perturbé qui ne le serait pas ? Elle en tout cas elle l'était.

Elle avait eu du mal à trouver le sommeil et avait faillit se lever à plusieurs reprises, seul la peur de tomber sur Oliver l'avait retenu de descendre pour regarder un peu la télé pour espérer s'endormir. Elle avait repassé en revue tout ce qu'elle avait apprit et son esprit était resté focalisé sur son mariage et son bébé. Elle avait sentit un coup de poignard dans le cœur quand il avait évoqué cette période de sa vie. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, il ne savait pas mais ce n'était pas pour autant que c'était facile à avaler.

Elle essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose mais ses pensées revenaient sans arrêt sur cette période. Elle décida pour se changer les idées d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Oliver venait de rentrer il n'allait pas tarder à descendre. Elle s'activait en cuisine quand elle entendit des pas descendre l'escalier et une voix lui dire bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Dit-elle à son tour d'un ton qu'elle espérait enjoué. Bien dormit ?

\- Pas vraiment. Lui repondit Oliver en se servant une tasse de café. Et toi ?

\- Pas vraiment non plus. Dit-elle un peu trop vite. Elle le fixa et ajouta. On a eu beaucoup de choses à digèrer on dirait. Il acquiesça mais ne répondit rien. Tu as faim….parce que je crois que je me suis laissé un peu emporté ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en lui présentant les toasts, les œufs brouillés et les pancakes.

\- Je meurt de faim. Il lui fit un immense sourire et ils se mirent à table espérant ainsi pouvoir penser à autre chose que leur histoire.

* * *

Thea était inquiète, cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'elle essayait d'appeler Felicity et elle tombait toujours sur sa boite vocale. Diggle lui avait bien dit qu'elle était partie quelques jours pour se retrouver un peu seule, mais elle connaissait la blonde et savait qu'elle ne quittait jamais son téléphone.

Ca ne ressemblait pas à Felicity de laisser des appels sans réponses et quand c'était le cas elle rappelait le plus vite possible. Il se passait un truc pas normal et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Dig l'avait rassuré en lui disant que Felicity allait bien mais qu'elle accusait le coup de ne pas avoir retrouver Oliver et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de Starling quelques jours, seulement elle sentait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la vérité. Elle prit ses affaires, confia l'ouverture du Verdant à Matt et prit la direction de Palmer Tech. Elle voulait des réponses claires et précises et elle ne lâcherait pas John jusqu'à avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait….savoir où était Felicity.

Elle trouva John dans son bureau occupé faire elle ne savait trop quoi et il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Elle frappa à l'encadrement de la porte et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il l'invita à entrer. Elle prit place en face de lui et affronta le sujet de front.

\- Ou est Felicity ? A son ton John comprit qu'il avait intérêt à faire attention à sa réponse.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Thea, elle a besoin de s'éloigner de Starling quelques jours…..c'est dur pour elle et….

\- Arrête tout de suite de me raconter des cracks ! Le stoppa Thea agacé qu'il lui mente. Elle ne réponds pas au téléphone ! Et elle réponds toujours au téléphone, à croire qu'il est scotché à ses mains !

\- Elle ne capte pas où elle est. Décidément il avait réponse à tout pensa Thea.

\- Tu me prends pour une idiote ? Elle fixa John qui ne répondit pas. Elle poursuivit. Je pense que tu sais où elle est et surtout je pense que tu sais avec qui elle est. Son ton était calme mais il sentait bien qu'elle était déterminée à connaître la vérité. Il se leva pour faire le tour de son bureau et prit place sur celui-ci en face d'elle.

\- Thea…..je t'assure que Felicity va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité…..mais je ne sais pas où elle est. Lui expliqua John sans montrer qu'il était tout de même inquiet pour leur amie. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer en ville…..elle a besoin de temps, c'est tout.

\- Ok. Capitula Thea devant l'attitude rassurante de Dig. Si tu es sur qu'elle est en sécurité ? Il acquiesça, espérant avoir raison. Je m'inquiète pour elle, tu sais que son obsession de retrouver Oliver est plus forte que tout et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit dans une situation compliquée.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas Thea, je te l'assure. Intérieurement il grimaça de mentir à la jeune Queen. Il savait qu'elle détestait le mensonge et n'osait imaginer sa réaction quand elle apprendrait la vérité si Oliver revenait en ville avec Felicity.

\- Très bien préviens moi si tu as des nouvelles. Lui dit Thea en se levant. Ce n'est quand même pas dans ses habitudes…mais je suppose que la chute à été rude cette fois-ci. Elle enlaça Dig avant de partir et reprit le chemin du Verdant se demandant quand même ou Felicity pouvait bien se trouver. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis et n'était pas du genre à partir seule.

* * *

La journée était bien entamée et Oliver et Felicity avait passé l'après midi au bord du lac. Ils avaient prit l'air et avaient discuté de tout et de rien. Ils n'avaient pas abordé leur relation chacun essayant de digérer ce qu'ils avaient apprit la veille. Oliver lui avait expliqué ses années à Hong-Kong et comment il s'était retrouvé à la tête d'une organisation de cette taille.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint la Bratva ? Felicity posa la question comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle. Elle vit son œil surprit. Oui je connais aussi ce pan de ta vie.

\- Franchement je ne voulais devoir de compte à personne. Dit-il toujours surprit qu'elle en connaisse beaucoup sur sa vie. Quitte à faire de mauvaises actions autant le faire et que ça me rapporte de l'argent. Il rigola un peu nerveux.

\- Pas faux. Répliqua Felicity en rigolant aussi. Mais tu n'as pas fait que de mauvaises actions Oliver….la société que tu as braqué l'an dernier concernant les plans d'une usine. Il hocha la tête lui signifiant qu'il comprenait de quoi elle parlait. Tu as sauvé la vie de milliers de personnes….cette usine devait être construite sur tout un comté ou les gens auraient été expropriés ou pire. Voler ces plans à sauver toute une vallée. Lui expliqua Felicity. Et ça à mis en lumière la malhonnêteté de Parker industries…..David Parker a mentit à tout le monde, il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Apres cette affaire son action en chuté en bourse et je crois qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. Elle avait finit en éclatant de rire.

\- Je ne savais pas toute cette histoire. Avoua Oliver, elle le surprenait de plus en plus et il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester loin d'elle. À chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle ses pensées s'envolaient et il devait faire preuve de concentration pour revenir à ce qu'elle lui disait. Et toi ta puce révolutionnaire, que va-t-elle changer à la vie des gens ?

\- Les faire marcher. Répondit-elle simplement. Elle le vit la regarder sans comprendre. Je vais t'épargner tout le côté technique mais cette puce va permettre à des gens coincés dans un fauteuil de pouvoir marcher à nouveau.

\- Whoua ! S'exclama Oliver. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Smith veux absolument cette merveille. Comment t'es venue l'idée ?

\- Ce n'est pas mon idée….c'est l'idée de Curtis. Sa mère est dans un fauteuil depuis des années et un beau jour il est rentré dans mon bureau en furie pour m'expliquer qu'il avait eu l'idée du siècle. Rigola-t-elle. Et quand on connaît un peu Curtis on sait qu'il a une idée environ toutes les deux minutes. Oliver rigola lui aussi à cette remarque. Quand il m'a expliqué son projet et surtout pour qui c'était, je n'ai pas pu refusé. Dit-elle d'une voix plus douce. Il a mit deux ans avant de trouver la bonne façon de procéder et ça marche Oliver ! Elle s'était arrêté de marcher et l'avait stoppé lui aussi en posant une main sur son bras, tout en faisant un grimace à son mauvais jeu de mots. Sa mère à été notre patiente zéro et elle marche comme si elle n'avait jamais été paralysée.

Oliver posa un regard sur son bras et ses yeux suivirent le bras de Felicity pour remonter jusqu'à son visage qui était animé comme il ne l'avait jamais vu encore. À cet instant il la trouvait encore plus belle que ce matin, elle avait les yeux brulants d'un feu qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu et à l'entendre parler de son métier il sentait qu'elle était passionnée.

\- Pourquoi la commercialiser et risquer d'avoir des ennuis ?

\- Parce qu'i travers le monde des millions de personnes comme la mère de Curtis. On ne peux pas inventer un truc pareil et ne pas en faire profiter les autres. Ce n'est pas pour ça que l'on fait ce métier. De toute façon ce n'est pas non plus pour nous enrichir. Dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Oliver. Tu ne comptes pas vendre ces puces ? J'avoue que je suis un peu perdu.

\- Si bien sûr que si. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Le but de Palmer Tech c'est quand même de gagner de l'argent mais cette puce sera abordable pour tout le monde….il n'y a pas de raison que quelqu'un qui travaille à l'usine ne puisse pas payer une nouvelle vie à un membre de sa famille. Tout le monde à le droit de marcher et de découvrir le monde comme nous.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre qu'autant de Technologie ne coûte rien.

\- Oh mais ça coûte cher mais on se rattrapera sur la quantité, et puis si c'est pas le cas Palmer Tech a de quoi survivre. Ce qui compte c'est le capital sympathie qui en découle. Oliver la regarda comme si elle parlait chinois. Oui je sais que pour toi c'est difficile à comprendre. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire et ajouta tout de suite. Je veux pas dire que tu es idiot, loin de la….mais tu n'as jamais vraiment accroché à tout ça quand tu dirigeais QC. Expliqua-t-elle laborieusement.

\- J'étais un si mauvais PDG que ça ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire prouvant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

\- Et bien disons que tu n'étais pas vraiment assidu, tu étais souvent en retard et plus préoccupé par tes activités nocturnes que par le sort de Queen Consolidated. Mais tu ne te souviens pas de ça ? Je pensais…..

\- Si mais c'est un peu flou….comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Je me souviens mais je dois vraiment me concentrer pour tout mettre en place…..c'est comme un grand puzzle et c'est épuisant. Avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Felicity le regarda avec un sourire triste et décida d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- Demande moi ce que tu veux sur ton passage à QC et je te raconterais tout ce que tu veux savoir….et dieu sait qu'il y a de quoi raconter. S'exclama-t-elle en rigolant franchement.

\- Ok raconte moi comment tu es passée du département informatique à assistante personnelle du PDG.

\- Très bien. Felicity était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que c'était ça qu'il voudrait savoir. Elle se lança alors dans le récit du pourquoi et elle ne lui épargna aucun détails, ni aucune remarque qu'elle avait pu lui faire à l'époque sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas fait le MIT pour apporter des cafés à son patron. Elle lui avait aussi parlé des rumeurs de relation entre eux. Les gens avaient du mal à concevoir qu'elle puisse passer d'un statut de petite informaticienne à un poste plus important sans passer par la case " _j'ai_ _couché avec le patron"_.

\- Oh….ça à du être difficile à vivre. Dit Oliver d'un ton désolé.

\- Un peu….mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Dit-elle d'une voix tendre en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer sans parler, se perdant dans le regard de l'autre. Il y avait toujours eu entre eux une certaine attraction, même quand ils se connaissaient à peine. Felicity avait toujours été attiré par Oliver mais pas seulement à cause de son côté beau gosse et milliardaire, non c'était plus que cela. Elle avait l'impression qu'en le regardant elle voyait au-delà de ce qu'il dégageait et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Oliver lui se souvenait à peine de ce qu'il avait ressentit la première fois qu'il avait vu Felicity mais à cet instant il comprenait pourquoi il avait eu du mal à ne pas la côtoyer tout les jours et à ne pas la voir. Il suffisait de plonger dans ses yeux bleus pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas comme toutes les femmes. Elle était différente et le revendiquait. Encore une fois il avait envie de plonger sur ses lèvres qui l'invitaient à poser les siennes dessus mais il n'osait pas. Il ne voulait pas compliquer une situation qui était déjà à elle seule bien compliquée.

Il reprit conscience quand il sentit la main de Felicity sur sa joue. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ce geste mais à le voir si perdu dans ses pensées c'était la seule chose qui lui était venue. Elle le vit sursauter à ce geste mais ne pas se dégager pour autant. C'était la première fois qu'elle se permettait un geste si intime et elle devait avouer que ça lui faisait du bien de sentir sa peau sur la sienne et de le voir si surprit de son geste.

Il posa une main sur la sienne pour qu'elle ne l'a retire pas de son visage. Elle avait osé un geste vers lui, à lui maintenant de lui montrer que c'était ce qu'il voulait aussi. Il posa son autre main libre sur la joue de Felicity et il la vit fermer les yeux à son contact. Cela le remplit de joie et il se dit à cet instant qu'il voulait un peu plus que ça. Il se pencha vers elle et son front toucha le sien. Elle ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et les plongea dans les siens. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre, et à cet instant il se surprit à penser que ça avait du être toujours le cas.

Il s'avança encore un peu, ses yeux toujours rivés aux siens, il n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de toucher ses lèvres si tentantes. Il lui laissa le temps de se retirer si finalement elle ne voulait pas de ce baiser, mais il comprit vite qu'elle n'en avait aucune intention. Encouragé par cette pensée il posa enfin sa bouche sur la sienne pour un baiser des plus doux et des plus tendres qu'il ait pu échanger, mais qui lui semblait tellement vrai et authentique.

A l'instant où ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles de Felicity, un sentiment de plénitude et de bonheur prit possession de lui. Il se sentait vivant, complet et enfin à la maison. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps et à cet instant il aurait tout donné pour que ce baiser ne se termine jamais. Il avait passé tellement de temps à ne pas vouloir ressentir, à ne pas être lui-même, à devoir être quelqu'un d'autre qu'il ne voulait plus autre chose comme vie que cette jolie blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras et qui en l'espace de quelques jours avait chamboulé sa vie et son cœur.

Felicity se laissa faire et pour être honnête elle n'avait pas eu envie de le repousser. Elle aimait Oliver depuis des années et son absence n'avait fait que renforcer son amour pour lui. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était vivant et elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour il l'embrasse à nouveau. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait, il l'embrassait tendrement et délicatement, comme s'il voulait graver cet instant dans sa mémoire pour le cas où….

Elle avait tellement espéré revivre ce moment, elle avait tellement espéré le revoir et lire à nouveau de l'amour dans son regard. Elle avait cru mourir de chagrin en le laissant à Nanda Parbat qu'elle voulait apprécier ce moment, il n'y en aurait peut-être pas d'autres alors elle ne voulait surtout pas le repousser. Même si elle savait que ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment tant pis, elle aurait au moins eu un dernier baiser d'Oliver Queen.

C'est un coup de téléphone qui les fit se séparer. Oliver se retira délicatement en plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Felicity, il lui fit un léger sourire et s'éloigna d'elle pour prendre l'appel, un peu frustré tout de même d'avoir été interrompu.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il. Il écouta attentivement son interlocuteur et fut satisfait des nouvelles qui lui étaient données. Très bien tu me tiens au courant Mark et on avise plus tard pour la suite…..et comment va Thea ? Hum…..ok, je vais voir. Mark parla encore un peu et Oliver raccrocha sans tarder et se rapprocha pour retrouver Felicity.

Felicity s'était éloignée elle aussi d'Oliver, elle voulait essayer de retrouver ses esprits après ce baiser complètement inattendu, mais tellement bon. Elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres à l'endroit où Oliver avait posé les siennes et sentait encore la douceur de sa bouche sur la sienne. Elle pensait avoir oublié ce que cela faisait d'être embrasser par Oliver Queen, mais son corps lui s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Elle entendit la fin de la conversation téléphonique et entendit Oliver s'approcher d'elle doucement et certainement un peu gêné après ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle l'entendit s'éclaircir la voix et prendre une grande inspiration avant de parler.

\- C'était Mark….Adam Smith à récupéré la puce. Dit-il simplement.

\- Oh….donc tout est terminé ? Elle essayait de ne pas montrer sa déception. Tant qu'il y avait cette transaction en cours elle avait une bonne raison de rester ici avec Oliver. Il lui fit un léger sourire.

\- Pas tout à fait….il faut encore qu'il teste la puce et ensuite on verra bien ce qui se passe….mais je t'ai promis de te protéger jusqu'à la sortie de ton invention et je le ferai. Maintenant il faut absolument que ton équipe travaille d'arrache pied pour sortir en premier cette maudite puce. Il avait un ton inquiet qui alerta Felicity.

\- Il y a un problème que tu ne me dis pas ?

\- Non…..mais je connais ce genre de type Felicity, quand il va se rendre compte de la supercherie il va chercher à s'en prendre à toi et si tu n'as pas sortie en premier ta petite révolution….

\- Non ce n'est pas ça qui te fait peur c'est autre chose alors dit moi ce que c'est ! Elle croisa les bras pour montrer qu'elle était sérieuse et elle avait prit ce petit air pincé qu'il lui avait déjà vu dans ses souvenirs. Il la fixa un instant se disant qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Elle haussa les sourcils. Tu n'as jamais su me mentir. Lui expliqua-t-elle.

\- Très bien….je pense que Smith va engager d'autres personnes pour finir le boulot et honnêtement il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens qui voudront marcher sur mes plates bandes. Il souffla déjà anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Je pense qu'il va se tourner vers la Bratva….et ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Tu en as fait partie vous ne devriez pas trouver….un terrain d'entente ?

\- Non Felicity….je leur ai fait beaucoup de tord depuis que je suis revenu à Hong-Kong et Anatoli va trouver la un moyen de me faire payer ma trahison.

\- Oh…..je vais donc me retrouver au milieu de deux organisations mafieuses qui vont se livrer une guerre sans pitié. Dit-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Oliver.

\- C'est un peu dramatique comme résumé mais en gros oui c'est ca. Il attira son attention et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. On va trouver une solution. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Je te le promets.

\- Ok je te fais confiance. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Si on rentrait ? Je commence à avoir froid. Elle l'attira vers la direction du chalet, leurs mains toujours entrelacées. Quand elle se sentit tiré en arrière.

\- Attends….Thea a été voir Diggle ce matin. Lui apprit Oliver. Connaissant ma sœur elle doit être inquiète pour toi. Tu devrais peut-être l'appeler pour lui expliquer la situation…..je sais que tu ne veux pas lui annoncer au téléphone que je suis vivant mais tu devrais au moins la rassurer. Tu sais comment elle devient quand elle veux quelque chose. Rigola-t-il nerveusement.

\- Oui tu as sans doute raison. Répondit Felicity pensive, elle ne voulait pas mentir à Thea mais elle ne pouvait pas lui dire non plus au téléphone que son frère était vivant et sans réel souvenirs de son passé. Connaissant la jeune Queen elle était capable de débarquer dans l'heure. Oliver lui fit un signe de tête et ils remontèrent vers le chalet.

* * *

Felicity prit fébrilement son téléphone et appuya sur le nom de Thea, elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant qu'elle décroche.

\- Felicity pour l'amour de dieu tu es vivante ! S'écria Thea à l'autre bout du fil. Cela provoqua un petit rire chez Felicity.

\- Thea je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas…..je t'appelle pour te rassurer….j'ai juste besoin de temps.

\- Ce n'était pas lui ? Demanda simplement Thea, un silence se fit sur la ligne.

\- Thea…..écoute….je ne sais pas quand je rentre mais je suis en sécurité et je vais bien…..les choses sont justes compliquées ici…

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Nota la jeune Queen. Etait-ce Oliver ou pas ? Felicity fut surprise de la question franche et directe mais surtout du ton qu'employait Thea. Elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire la vérité de but en blanc. Elle choisit la solution la moins dangereuse pour tout le monde.

\- Non Thea, ce n'était pas Oliver. Felicity ferma les yeux à l'écoute de son mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais mentit à Thea avant et elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait dû mal à se faire pardonner. Mais c'était la meilleure solution le temps de savoir comment les choses allaient évoluer. Ce n'était plus une question de retrouver Oliver, il était question maintenant de vies en danger et de mafia.

\- Je suis désolée. La voix de Thea se fit plus douce et elle imaginait bien ce que son amie pouvait ressentir. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de retrouver Oliver et elle savait à quel point c'était vital pour elle. Felicity ne répondit pas bien trop honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Fait attention à toi Felicity et revient vite….tu nous manques.

\- A bientôt Thea. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à lui dire. Elle raccrocha et retrouva Oliver au salon. Il venait de lui aussi de quitter son téléphone. C'était Mark ?

\- Quoi ? Oh non. Quand il réalisa qu'elle parlait de son coup de fil. Je…j'ai commandé notre dîner de ce soir. Avoua-t-il nerveux. Je…je voudrais que l'on discute un peu tout les deux de….Il s'approcha d'elle pour la regarder vraiment. De nous…..après ce qu'il vient de se passer je pense qu'il est temps de mettre des mots sur ce qui nous lie. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Felicity le regardait surprise, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle avait imaginé beaucoup de scénarios mais pas une discussion franche sur leur relation.

\- Tu veux réellement parler de notre histoire et savoir où nous en sommes ? Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles de prononcer une phrase comme celle-ci. A son air elle comprit qu'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Le Oliver que je connaissais ne parlait que lorsqu'il était au pied du mur et souvent sous la contrainte. Ajouta-t-elle plus légèrement en penchant la tête sur le côté avec un léger sourire.

Il s'approcha encore un peu d'elle et se pencha légèrement en avant à la limite de frôler son nez du sien.

\- Au cas où cela t'aurais échappé, beaucoup de choses ont changé. Et avec cette menace au dessus de nos têtes, je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Felicity le fixait et sentait son parfum envoûtant remplir ses narines et embrumer son esprit. Elle déglutit péniblement et essaya de répondre le plus clairement possible.

\- Très bien dans ce cas, je ne peux pas refuser. Elle le gratifia d'un immense sourire auquel il répondit. Elle le fixa encore un instant et dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête pour éviter son regard perçant. Je…je vais appeler Curtis pour voir où on en est après ce faux vol de puce.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce chapitre...enfin un petit rapprochement pour notre couple.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **N'oubliez pas c'est important de savoir ce que vous en pensez.**

 **A bientôt.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Finalement je poste aujourd'hui car demain va être un peu chargé. Tout d'abord merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site Lavigne126, Olicity-love et Gaëlle merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis.**

 ** _Muriel_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton idée d'OS Stemily, il est en court et si tout va bien je le posterais cette semaine. **

**_Guest_ : Tu n'as pas laissé ton nom, je suis donc désolé de t'appeler ainsi. Merci à toi aussi pour ton idée Olicity , je l'ai noté et elle sera mise en place après la fin de cette fiction. Je pense même pouvoir en faire au moins deux chapitres, si ce n'est plus. La trâme de l'histoire se met en place doucement. Par contre je voudrais bien connaître ton prénom pour pouvoir créditer ton idée au moment de la publication.**

 **Merci à vous deux d'avoir joué le jeu, c'est sympa d'avoir vos idées.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour son regard sur cette fiction.**

 **Voici donc le neuvième chapitre de cette fiction avec ce fameux dîner.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Adam Smith était en route pour son entreprise avec sa nouvelle acquisition dans sa mallette. Enfin il avait l'invention qui allait faire de lui un homme riche et reconnu de tous. Depuis qu'il s'était lancé il y a dix ans dans les nouvelles technologies il n'avait jamais réussit à mettre la main sur une invention potentiellement viable. Mais cette puce avait tout changée.

Il fallait encore faire des tests et être sur que tout fonctionnait parfaitement, mais avec un peu de chance il pourrait sortir cette merveille dans quelques mois et ferait la une de tout les magazines et journaux télé du pays. Il serait célèbre et riche. Un petit sourire fendit son visage en pensant à la facilité avec laquelle il avait obtenu cette simple puce. Il avait eu raison de miser sur Brian Mills, il était le meilleur et ne l'avait pas déçu. Il n'hésiterait pas refaire appel à ses services si le besoin s'en faisait sentir de nouveau.

Sa voiture arriva enfin à ses locaux et il se précipita sans attendre au labo. Arrivé à destination et après avoir passé les contrôles d'usage, il retrouva son directeur de la recherche et lui tendit la pièce avec fierté.

\- Voila cette merveille. Dit Adam en la tendant avec un grand sourire. Voila l'avenir de Smart Technologies, cette simple chose va nous rendre célèbres. Son collaborateur lui prit des mains la minuscule puce et la regarda comme la huitième merveille du monde.

\- C'est absolument prodigieux…..une si petite puce…..c'est magnifique. Cooper regardait cette pièce avec envie et n'attendit pas avant de commencer les tests et de voir les améliorations qu'il pourrait apporter. Il la plaça sous le microscope et la détailla en marmonnant des choses qu'Adam ne comprenait absolument pas.

\- Cooper tu pourrais être plus clair ? Parce que le charabia technique j'y comprends rien. Tonna-t-il.

\- Oh pardon. Cooper se redressa et expliqua à Adam son émerveillement. Ce que tu vois la Adam est une pièce rare….jamais on avait inventé une puce si petite et bourrée de technologie. Celui qui a fait ça est un génie. Ajouta Cooper admiratif. Felicity sait vraiment s'entourer des meilleurs….

\- Ok et combien de temps il va te falloir pour l'activer et faire les premiers tests ? Adam était pressé de savoir si les millions qu'il venait d'investir allaient lui rapporter bientôt.

\- Oh je dirais quelques semaines tout au plus. Cooper vit son air. Je sais que tu trouves ça long mais je ne peux pas faire autrement Adam, il nous faut faire des tests approfondit pour être certains de nous. Si on la met sur le marché et que des incidents surviennent c'est la crédibilité de toute cette puce qui sera remis en cause et je ne te parle même pas des millions que nous allons perdre. Il nous faut faire des tests en labo et ensuite sur un patient. Cooper réfléchit en vitesse et finit par lui donner la réponse tant attendue. Si tout va bien je dirais trois à quatre mois…..

\- Ok. Souffla Adam dépité. C'est toi le spécialiste, je te fais confiance. Je veux être informé de chaque étape et s'il y a un soucis je veux être prévenu tout de suite. Tu as trois mois pour sortir cette merveille Cooper. Pour l'instant Felicity Smoak n'a fait aucune déclaration à la presse et personne n'est encore venu nous interroger mais ça ne va pas durer. Quand la police va commencer son enquête il va falloir être prudent.

\- C'est d'ailleurs étonnant que ce vol n'a pas encore fuité dans les médias. Dit Cooper étonné du silence de Palmer Tech.

\- Non c'est une procédure habituelle...ce vol a eu lieu en interne et je pense qu'ils cherchent d'abord le traitre chez eux, ensuite ils préviendront la police. Ce n'est pas de la bonne publicité. Adam eu un petit sourire carnassier sur le visage. Pour une fois Palmer a perdu….Cooper le regarda se demandant bien pourquoi son patron en voulait autant à Ray.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te faire pour que tu le détestes autant ?

\- On va dire qu'il y a toujours eu une certaine rivalité entre nous. Répondit Adam très évasif. Je compte sur toi Cooper. Dit-il pour changer de sujet. Ce dernier hocha la tête et se mit au travail sans tarder.

* * *

Apres être rentrée au chalet Felicity avait passé une bonne partie de son temps au téléphone avec Curtis pour mettre au point sa stratégie pour la commercialisation de leur invention et surtout pour essayer de régler le problème d'approvisionnement qu'ils rencontraient depuis quelques jours. Toute son équipe se creusait la tête pour trouver une solution mais jusqu'à présent ils avaient fait chou blanc.

\- Curtis il faut absolument trouver une solution pour débloquer le container à Pékin, sans ces pièces tout va être remis en cause. La présentation est dans un mois et si on ne peux pas lancer la production aussitôt derrière c'est foutu ! Sans parler de la puce volée, ils vont s'apercevoir qu'elle ne fonctionne pas et ça va…..

\- Felicity. La calma Curtis. Calme toi…..on va trouver une solution. L'idéal serait de connaitre quelqu'un au département des affaires étrangères et de faire pression pour….

\- Curtis tu sais que tu es un génie ! S'exclama Felicity en le coupant. J'ai trouvé la solution ! Je te rappelle plus tard. Elle raccrocha sans tarder et se précipita pour aller trouver Oliver. Elle fit le tour du chalet et le trouva sur la terrasse à boire un café en regardant la vallée. À cet instant elle le trouva en paix comme si tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver était loin derrière lui. Elle le sentait tranquille et apaisé. C'est doucement qu'elle s'approcha et qu'elle signala sa présence.

\- Hey….je peux ? Demanda-t-elle en montrant le siège à côté de lui. Il hocha la tête et retourna à sa contemplation. C'est magnifique.

\- Ouais….j'ai acheté ce chalet pour être plus proche de Thea. Confia Oliver au bout d'un moment. C'est un endroit paisible et quand j'étais gamin j'ai toujours eu envie que mes parents achètent une maison en bord de lac…..mais mon père a toujours refusé. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers elle avec un sourire triste. Je l'ai donc acheté moi-même.

Felicity le regarda un instant. Elle ne savait pas grand-chose de son enfance, Oliver se confiait rarement et il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient eu peu d'occasion de se raconter leur vie quand il était encore cet archer qui défendait la ville. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui confie une chose pareille. Elle resta silencieuse un moment et se décida à lui dire ce qui la tracassait.

\- Oliver….je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Dit-elle un peu embêtée. Il y a un problème d'achemiment d'une partie des pièces de la puce. Le container est bloqué à Pékin depuis des jours et personne ne sait quand il pourra repartir. A son ton Oliver avait comprit tout de suite que ce qu'elle avait à lui dire ne lui plairait pas. Et il ne c'était pas trompé.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne pourras pas produire ta puce dans un mois parce qu'un burocrate retient ton container ? Elle acquiesça confuse. Et bien évidemment tu le savais avant que l'on ne vole ta puce ?

Elle acquiesça à nouveau se pinçant les lèvres. Il était en colère, elle le voyait à sa mâchoire contracté mais pour autant il gardait un ton calme. Il se leva de frustration et s'accouda à la balustrade.

\- Et il ne t'ai pas venu à l'idée de me dire tout ça avant ! Elle se leva et le rejoignit.

\- Je sais que j'aurai du te dire tout ça avant mais Adam Smith te mettait la pression et je ne voulais pas que tu ai des soucis à cause…..

\- Adam Smith était mon problème Felicity ! Pas le tien….tu n'aurais pas dû me cacher un truc pareil ! Imagine maintenant si on arrive pas à débloquer ce foutu container….tu ne pourras pas sortir ta puce et on aura fait tout ça pour rien ! Le but c'était de doubler Smith pas de lui laisser le champs libre !

\- Je sais je suis désolée….je ne pensais pas que cette histoire prendrait de telles proportions. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé et en moins d'une journée c'était réglé…mais la c'est différent. Oliver la regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à côté de lui. Il essaya de réprimer sa colère et son esprit tourna vite pour trouver une solution. Je me disais que peut-être tu connaissais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider ? Demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

\- Je vais passer quelques coups de fils et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour nous tirer cette épine du pied….tu as autre chose à m'avouer ? Il n'était plus vraiment en colère mais son ton était cassant et Felicity comprit qu'il était vraiment contrarié.

\- Non. Répondit-elle simplement d'une petite voix. Il hocha la tête et quitta la terrasse pour retrouver son bureau et essayer de trouver une solution.

Felicity resta encore un moment à contempler la vue et à réfléchir. Elle pensait à tout et à rien en même temps. Elle n'avait pas revu Oliver depuis son aveu et elle n'osait pas vraiment aller le déranger. Elle avait bien sentit sa colère et avait comprit qu'il s'était retenu de lui hurler dessus. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, elle avait omit ce détail sciemment, à elle maintenant d'en subir les conséquences.

Elle se leva pour rentrer, le fond de l'air commençant à devenir frais et sans s'en apercevoir ses pieds la guidèrent jusqu'au bureau d'Oliver. Elle entendait discuter au téléphone en chinois et imaginait bien qu'il essayait par tout les moyens de trouver une personne susceptible de débloquer son container.

Elle osa se montrer quand elle l'entendit raccrocher. Elle se mit à la porte et pu voir un Oliver contrarié. Il se pinçait l'arrête du nez et avait les yeux fermés, rien qu'à ce geste elle savait qu'il était épuisé. Un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres, elle se disait que finalement les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment. C'était toujours l'air qu'il arborait quand il était las d'une situation.

\- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle encore une fois pour signaler sa présence. Elle avança prudemment dans la pièce et prit place sur le canapé à droite de son bureau. J'aurais dû te le dire. Oliver soupira bruyamment et releva la tête vers elle.

\- Oui tu aurais dû….on aurait encore fait patienter Smith le temps de régler ce problème. Ce que tu as fait….c'était imprudent Felicity. Même si Smith n'a pas la bonne puce il va s'en apercevoir à un moment donné et avec ce retard, il peut s'en prendre à toi. Il soupira bruyamment et se leva pour la retrouver sur le canapé. Il est extrêmement dangereux et complètement dingue…..je ne voudrais pas que tu te retrouves au milieu de tout ça.

Felicity le regarda de façon bienveillante, il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours cet homme qui s'inquiétait plus pour les autres que pour lui-même. Il n'était pas en colère qu'elle lui ait caché, il était inquiet pour sa sécurité. Ce constat lui gonfla le cœur de joie et sur un impulsion elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

\- Je suis en sécurité avec toi. Oliver jeta un œil sur leurs mains jointes et sentit un frisson parcourir son bras. C'est une chose dont je suis sure et dont je n'ai jamais douté. Sa voix était extrêmement tendre et il ressentit ses paroles comme une douce caresse. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire et si la sonnette de la porte n'avait pas retentit Oliver se serait certainement laisser aller à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Oliver vérifiait une dernière fois si tout était en place et qu'il n'avait rien oublié pour le dîner. Il avait dressé la table dans un coin du salon près de la cheminée dans laquelle il avait allumé un feu. Il avait hésité se disant que c'était peut être un peu…trop mais en y réfléchissant il c'était dit que cela mettrait un peu de chaleur dans cette maison qui, il fallait le reconnaître, en manquait cruellement.

Il repensait à ce que lui avait avoué Felicity cette après-midi, il avait été terrifié quand il avait comprit qu'elle pourrait être en danger. Etait-ce cela qu'il avait ressentit aussi quand Slade l'avait menacé ? Si c'était le cas il pouvait comprendre qu'à l'époque il avait préféré s'éloigner d'elle pour sa sécurité.

En passant plusieurs coups de fils il avaient enfin trouvé une personne qui allait les aider à rapatrier ce container et si tout se passait bien d'ici une dizaine de jours, l'affaire serait réglée. Felicity avait été soulagée et lui avait offert un sourire et un regard à tomber, il s'était retenu de l'embrasser parce qu'il savait qu'il aurait dû mal à contenir ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert avec elle avant d'envisager d'aller plus loin. Il l'avait déjà fait souffrir, il ne voulait pas continuer.

\- Tu t'es donné beaucoup de mal pour un simple dî voix de Felicity le fit se retourner et il la découvrit près de la table qu'il avait dressé un peu plus tôt. Il sourit à sa remarque et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas un simple dîner. Répondit-il en la détaillant et en appréciant ce qu'il voyait. Elle portait une jupe crayon noire qui soulignait sa taille fine et un chemisier fuchsia qui mettait en valeur sa poitrine et accentuait ses lèvres peintes de la même couleur. Il la trouvait magnifique. Il nota qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux et il dut réfréner son envie de passer ses mains dedans. J'espère que cette soirée marquera le début d'un nouveau départ.

\- Un nouveau départ ? J'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre Oliver. Dit-elle nerveusement en ayant peur de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui….je suis de retour à Starling et avant tout ça j'étais certain de repartir d'où je venais mais…..c'est une chose que je n'envisage plus. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens pour la fixer intensément. Tu es entrée dans ma vie sans que je m'y attende et tu m'as rendu une partie de ma vie Felicity…..maintenant que je sais que tu existes je vais avoir du mal à te laisser.

Il caressa sa joue tendrement sans la lâcher du regard, scrutant ses réactions à son petit discours et à son toucher. Elle ne disait rien sûrement trop surprise pour trouver les bons mots. Il balayait son visage des yeux en se demandant encore comment il avait pu l'oublier.

\- Mais avant que toute chose, je veux que l'on ait un premier rendez-vous. Il quitta sa joue pour prendre une de ses mains et la guider jusque son siège. Le premier à finit de façon dramatique et n'avait pas vraiment commencé. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en repoussant sa chaise.

Felicity le regarda prendre place face à elle et ne savait pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs avait-il réellement dit ce qu'elle avait entendu ou était-ce seulement son esprit qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle était perdue et terrifiée mais en même temps excitée et heureuse. Oliver lui tendit un verre de vin rouge et l'invita à trinquer. Elle saisit le verre et ne put empêcher les mots de sortir.

\- Tu….tu es sérieux ? Tu vas rester à Starling ? Il fut surprit de sa question ne s'attendant pas ce qu'elle relève juste ça. Mais acquiesça tout de même avec un sourire franc. Très bien dans ce cas trinquons à ton retour. Elle tinta son verre contre le sien et bu une gorgée.

Ils avaient passés un bon repas à discuter comme si de rien n'était. Felicity avait relevé le fait qu'ils mangeaient italien comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous et l'avait rassuré lui disant que c'était une bonne façon de repartir de zéro. C'est la seule fois du repas ou ce sujet fut abordé. Ils avaient parlés de l'enfance d'Oliver et de Thea et Felicity avait accueillit toutes ces nouvelles anecdotes avec bonheur. C'était agréable de passer une soirée avec Oliver sans avoir peur que quelque chose ne leur tombe sur la tête. Ca ne leur était jamais arrivé avant, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de se rapprocher un événement était venu tout bouleversé.

\- Que t'a dit Thea ? Demanda Oliver ramenant Felicity dans la réalité.

\- Rien de spécial…..je ne lui ai pas dit que je t'avais retrouvé. Elle n'était pas fière d'avoir mentit. Je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça au téléphone. Elle te crois mort….et elle…elle a toujours pensé que je refusais de voir la réalité en face. Expliqua Felicity un peu difficilement. Je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir quand elle apprendra la vérité mais avec Smith on ne peux pas se permettre de la voir débarquer ici pour te retrouver et qu'il comprenne que toi et moi….Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend ne sachant pas vraiment comment la finir. Tu sais comment elle est quand elle…..

\- Oui je sais. La coupa Oliver en rigolant. Elle est tenace…..tu as eu raison de ne rien lui dire. C'était la bonne décision. La rassura Oliver. Felicity…..je….tu…Il rigola nerveusement devant son manque d'assurance à engager la conversation. Felicity comprit où il en voulait en venir et décida de l'aider un peu.

\- Tu veux vraiment un nouveau départ ? Il hocha la tête. Mais pourtant tu te souviens à peine de nous deux….

\- Oui…c'est vrai. Souffla-t-il. Mais je sais que tu es importante pour moi, et j'espère qu'avec le temps tout mes souvenirs reviendront….tu pourrais m'aider. Dit-il d'un air charmeur avec un sourire.

Felicity le regardait se demandant si c'était bien Oliver Queen qu'elle avait devant elle. Il voulait être avec elle pour vivre une histoire et enfin s'autoriser à s'aimer comme ils auraient dû le faire depuis longtemps. Une joie indescriptible prit possession de son cœur et de sa tête se disant que finalement elle était arrivée au moment dont elle rêvait depuis des années.

\- O…ok. Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et à peine audible. Ok…Répéta-t-elle pour être certaine qu'il ai bien comprit. Oliver accueillit sa réponse avec un sursaut dans sa poitrine. Ils se fixèrent un instant pas vraiment sûrs de ce qu'ils devaient faire à ce moment et puis Oliver se leva et se mit à côté d'elle. Il lui tendit une main afin qu'elle se lève également. Quand ce fut fait il la rapprocha de lui et posa sa seconde main sur sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus. Ils ne quittaient pas des yeux ayant bien trop peur que cet instant leur échappe.

C'est Felicity qui initia le baiser en posant sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de son visage. Elle caressa tendrement ses lèvres pour apprécier cet instant qu'elle avait imaginé des centaines de fois depuis son départ, et délicatement elle posa sa bouche sur la sienne en enroulant sa seconde main autour de son cou. Il se laissa faire et entraîner dans ce baiser. Il resserra sa prise sur taille et accentua bien vite ce baiser qui n'était rien en comparaison de celui qu'ils avaient échangé un peu plus tôt cette après midi.

Celui-ci était loin d'être timide et chaste. Oliver caressa ses lèvres de sa langue pour lui réclamer l'accès à la sienne et c'est dans un soupir de bien être que Felicity l'accueillit. Leurs langues s'enroulaient et bataillaient, Oliver pencha la tête un peu plus pour avoir plus d'accès et fut ravi de constater que Felicity l'accompagnait dans son geste. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et collèrent leurs front l'un à l'autre.

Le silence régna dans le salon un bon moment après ce baiser. Ils se regardaient, se souriaient et s'embrassaient. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se comprenaient juste en se regardant et pour l'instant cela leur suffisait. Oliver entraîna Felicity sur le canapé pas très loin de la cheminée et la prit dans ses bras en soupirant de bonheur. Elle ferma les yeux à la sensation de l'avoir à nouveau près d'elle de cette façon.

\- J'ai espéré ce moment tellement longtemps….que maintenant j'ai du mal à y croire. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée d'émotions. Oliver lui releva le visage vers le sien.

\- C'est réel…je te le promets. Il vit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Non ne pleure pas….je suis là et je ne compte plus partir en te laissant. Elle hocha la tête et il se pencha un peu plus pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

* * *

Felicity se réveilla de bonne humeur et pressée de se lever. Elle regarda l'heure à son réveil et s'aperçut qu'avec un peu de chance elle pourrait avoir finit le petit déjeuner avant qu'Oliver ne soit de retour de son jogging. Elle se leva en vitesse, fila sous la douche et en moins de quinze minutes elle s'affairait déjà en cuisine.

Elle repensait à la soirée de la veille et se souvenait encore de ce qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Oliver l'avait laissé devant sa porte. Elle avait eu envie de l'inviter mais s'était ravisée de suite. Il était un peu tôt et elle ne voulait rien précipiter. Elle avait perçu le petit sourire d'Oliver qui avait pensé la même chose qu'elle. Ils s'étaient embrassés une dernière fois et s'étaient quittés sur un dernier sourire.

Elle était tellement concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentrer dans la cuisine.

\- Melle Smoak. Felicity se retourna d'un coup en sursautant pour se retrouver face à Mark.

\- Oh Mark bonjour, vous m'avez fait peur. Dit-elle avec un sourire. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez revenir aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Felicity, ce n'était pas prévu. Lui répondit-il simplement mais sur un ton qui l'interpella. Mais au vu de ce qu'il c'est passé hier je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Il s'approcha d'elle et Felicity sentit comme un malaise. Ce que vous avez caché à Oliver est une mauvaise nouvelle et cela complique les choses. Elle voulut parler mais il la stoppa en levant une main. Oliver a fait jouer ses relations mais c'est très risqué pour lui. Il est censé être celui qui vous à voler votre puce, à votre avis que vont penser ceux qui l'ont embaucher quand ils vont l'apprendre ?

\- Je sais que j'aurai dû lui dire plus tôt mais…..

\- Oliver vous fait confiance et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de l'entrainer dans une drôle d'histoire ou de jouer avec ses sentiments.

\- Quoi ?! C'est ça que vous pensez ? Que j'ai risqué ma vie pour venir m'amuser avec lui ? Felicity se rapprocha encore de Mark cette fois-ci en colère de ses insinuations. Si je suis la Mr Jennings c'est pour Oliver et seulement pour lui, le reste n'a pas d'importance ! J'aide Oliver à se reconstruire et à combler les manques de son passé. Je suis amoureuse de lui, vous croyez vraiment que je viendrais ici pour risquer de le mettre en danger ?! Mark la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin comprenant pourquoi Oliver était tombé amoureux de cette fille.

\- Très bien….je vous crois….mais je vous préviens que si vous cachez encore une information de ce genre à Oliver je serais beaucoup moins calme. Il ne mérite pas qu'on lui mente, il mets en jeu sa réputation et son business pour vous, la moindre des choses serait que vous soyez honnête avec lui et que….

\- Il y a un problème ici ? Demanda Oliver en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il avait entendu des éclats de voix en rentrant et avait de suite reconnu la voix de Mark. Il n'avait pas suivit toute la conversation mais il en avait suffisamment entendu pour être en colère contre son adjoint. Il traitait Felicity comme n'importe quel criminel à qui ils avaient l'habitude d'avoir à faire. Et ce qu'il lui disait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Pas du tout. C'est Felicity qui prit la parole. Mark me disait simplement que j'aurais dû te prévenir plus tôt pour le container….c'est tout. Elle lui fit un léger sourire pour le tranquilliser. Oliver savait bien qu'elle mentait mais ne releva pas préférant avoir une discussion directement avec Mark. Il l'entraîna dans son bureau ou il laissa exploser sa colère.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il sans détour.

\- Je lui ai simplement dit que tu avais joué gros là-dessus et qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise c'est tout.

\- Tu es sur ? Parce que quand je suis arrivé il me semblait que tu la menaçais. Mark baissa la tête sans répondre sachant qu'Oliver avait raison et qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Alors je vais être clair et je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois…..j'ai confiance en Felicity et je ne veux plus jamais que tu la menaces….est-ce que c'est clair ? Tonna-t-il. Tu es mon ami Mark mais si tu lui fais du mal, toi et moi on va avoir un gros problème.

\- Je sais que j'ai probablement dépassé les limites. Reconnu ce dernier. Mais avoue quand même que c'est risqué et….

\- Je le sais et tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la menacer. Elle a fait une erreur et elle a comprit, ça n'arrivera plus. On est d'accord ?

\- On est d'accord. Mark n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'acquiescer, mais il allait garder un œil sur Felicity et ses gestes. Elle lui avait dit être amoureuse d'Oliver mais pouvait-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'une ruse de ce genre était utilisé pour approcher son patron, à la différence que cette fois Oliver était impliqué sentimentalement. Il devait veiller à sa sécurité.

\- Bon ok ou est on ? Demanda Oliver pour changer de sujet. Mark lui expliqua les derniers détails et repartit pour Starling en vitesse, Jackson venait de l'appeler pour une urgence.

* * *

Oliver reprit le chemin de la cuisine et retrouva Felicity qui continuait à leur préparer ce qu'il imaginait être leur petit déjeuner. Il la contempla un instant et osa s'avancer pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il posa ses deux mains sur sa taille et la colla à son torse.

\- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il dans son cou en déposant un baiser. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrasser à son tour sur les lèvres.

\- Tout va bien et toi ? Il hocha la tête en la regardant avec un sourire. Quoi ? Dit-elle sur un ton rieur.

\- Rien je...je suis juste heureux et ça fait longtemps que ca ne m'est pas arrivé c'est tout. Elle le fixa un instant et lui fit un sourire avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureuse Oliver. Souffla-t-elle dans sa nuque. Tu as faim ? Elle se décala et le vit hocher la tête avec un sourire. Ils se mirent à table et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner.

\- Je suis désolé Felicity, Mark n'aurait jamais dû te parler de cette façon. Felicity le regarda sans rien dire et posa une main sur la sienne.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment...il s'inquiète pour toi et veux te protéger c'est tout. Lui dit-elle en serrant sa main un peu plus fort. Il voit débarquer dans ta vie une femme dont il ne connaît rien et tu as mis de côté pour moi tes affaires...je peux comprendre qu'il se méfie de moi...sans compter qu'il y a encore trois jours tu ne te souvenais pas vraiment de moi.

Oliver la regardait parler et l'admirait encore plus. Elle était non seulement belle et intelligente mais elle était en plus gentille et attentive aux autres. Elle savait que Mark c'était mal comporté avec elle et qu'il avait dépassé les bornes, mais elle ne voulait pas s'immiscer entre les deux hommes.

\- Ok. Finit par dire Oliver au bout d'un moment. Mark n'est pas venu que pour te voir, il voulait aussi me dire que le container avait quitté Pékin il y a quelques heures...d'ici une semaine il devrait arriver sur nos côtes.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle ! S'exclama Felicity. Je vais pouvoir rentrer et annoncer cette nouvelle au conseil d'administration. Je vais aller visiter les usines de production et tout mettre en place pour lancer la fabrication au plus vite et...Elle sentit Oliver lui prendre la main et la lever de sa chaise, elle arrêta de parler.

\- Hey...calme toi. Lui dit-il tendrement. Tu as encore une semaine pour organiser tout ça. On va rentrer à Starling dans quelques jours et on fera tout ça ensemble.

\- Tu es serieux ? Demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses bras dans son cou tout en caressant ses cheveux courts. Il acquiesça un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On rentre quand tu veux, mais pour être tout à fait honnête j'aimerai encore rester ici avec toi quelques jours...tout seul.

Il appuya ses mots avec de tendres baiser dans son cou. Parce qu'une fois rentrés en ville, tout allait être plus compliqué. Felicity se laissa emporté par les sensations que ces baisers déclenchaient dans son corps. Elle mettait sa tête en arrière pour lui laisser plus d'accès à son cou et ses mains dans ses cheveux accentuaient la pression sur sa tête.

\- Tu es d'accord avec ça ? Il avait remonté son visage au niveau de son oreille et il souffla ces paroles. Elle sentit son souffle tout contre sa peau et elle dû se retenir de gémir. Elle se décala et plongea dans ses yeux bleus, elle hocha la tête positivement incapable de prononcer un mot. Il accueillit sa reponse avec un sourire et se détacha doucement d'elle. Ok...et si on se préparait et qu'on allait se balader un peu ?

\- Tu sais quoi ? J'ai une meilleure idee...je vais préparer un pique-nique et on part toute la journée...j'adore ce chalet mais j'ai besoin de voir autre chose.

\- C'est une excellent idee. Je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive. Il lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et quitta la cuisine.

Felicity fixa un moment la porte apres qu'Oliver soit partit, se demandant si elle n'était pas en train de rêver. Elle avait enfin retrouvé ce qu'elle espérait en venant ici. Oliver avait changé mais au fond il restait le même avec ses insécurités et ses doutes. Cependant elle pouvait voir au fin de ses yeux une petit lueur qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué le premier soir. Serait-ce du à sa présence ? Elle l'espérait en tout cas.

Elle s'activa à préparer leur repas quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait un sujet qu'elle n'avait pas encore abordé avec lui, leur bébé. Elle ne savait pas comment lui expliquer, il avait déjà perdu un enfant et au vu de sa réaction elle avait comprit qu'il avait été touché de cette perte. Elle ne s'imaginait pas lui rajouter une peine supplémentaire, meme si elle savait qu'il avait le droit de savoir. Elle chassa ces pensées pour se concentrer sur leur sortie, elle lui parlerait...plus tard mais pas aujourd'hui. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher une journée qui s'annonçait magnifique.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Si vous êtes contents de trouver un chapitre de cette fiction moi je suis contente d'avoir vos avis et commentaires, c'est ça qui motive pour écrire. Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire...**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté Jeudi.**

 **A bientôt.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Me voici aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction, qui je pense devrait vous plaire.**

 **Merci beaucoup aux guests pour avoir laissé une review sur le dernier chapitre, c'est important pour continuer.**

 **Olicity-love et Lavigne 126 merci beaucoup de votre fidélité.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence sur cette fiction et pour ses conseils...et pour tout le reste...**

 **MaOrie : j'ai bien noté ton idée d'OS pour le Stemily. Mon cerveau est déjà en pleine ébullition...et si tout va bien je le commence dès la semaine prochaine. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls au chalet. Oliver avait eu des nouvelles du bateau qui devait ramener le container et tout se passait sans encombres. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de déjeuner dehors tout les midis depuis leur pique-nique. Ils passaient de bons moments et Felicity continuait de lui parler de leur souvenirs du temps où il était ce justicier masqué.

Oliver avait encore récupéré quelques souvenirs, mais pour lui tout était encore un peu flou. Il se souvenait à présent de son temps chez QC et c'était excusé auprès de Felicity quand le souvenir de la Russie et le cas Isabel Rochev lui était revenu. Il savait cette fois la qu'il l'avait vraiment blessé et il avait eu mal au cœur au souvenir de son visage quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il ne pouvait être avec une personne à qui il tenait réellement. Felicity l'avait rassuré en lui disant que cette histoire était derrière eux et qu'elle lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps.

\- Remarque je n'ai même rien à te pardonner. Lui avait-elle dit. On était pas ensemble et à l'époque tu étais encore cet Oliver qui pensait qu'il ne méritait pas de bonnes choses dans la vie. Elle s'était approchée de lui et avait posé ses mains sur sa taille pour l'encercler. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

\- Peut-être mais je t'ai blessé quand même et…Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

\- Non c'est du passé tout ça….on a avancé, on s'est finalement trouvé et on a vécu de belles choses. Alors arrête de te torturer. Elle lui avait sourit et il n'avait pu résister à l'embrasser.

Ils n'étaient pas très loin du chalet et profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil avant leur retour à Starling prévu pour le lendemain. Ils profitaient encore de ces quelques heures seuls parce qu'une fois de retour en ville Oliver savait qu'il aurait fort à faire afin que Thea lui pardonne son silence des deux dernières années et surtout veiller sur Felicity jusqu'à la présentation de sa puce.

Depuis quelques jours il se sentait heureux et apaisé, il avait enfin l'impression d'être à sa place et avec la bonne personne. Felicity était tout ce qu'il pouvait attendre d'une femme et peut-être même un peu plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il vivait chaque instant à ses côtés comme un cadeau du ciel et n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. D'un coup il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle et de sa vie avant qu'elle ne rejoigne sa croisade.

\- Parle moi un peu de toi. Demanda Oliver. C'est vrai tu m'a raconté des tas de choses sur moi, sur nous mais je ne sais rien de toi. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Felicity le regarda pas vraiment ravie de son idée. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'ils avaient finit de déjeuner et ils étaient à l'ombre sous un arbre Oliver allongé sur la couverture sa tête posée sur ses jambes. Elle continua à lui caresser les cheveux et souffla.

\- Oh…tu sais ma vie n'est pas très interessante. Essaya-t-elle pour se défiler. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler d'elle et se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de confier certaines choses à Oliver sur son passé.

\- Oh aller Felicity…tu peux au moins me dire d'où tu viens, tes études, tes parents, tes petits copains. Dit-il pour l'aider un peu. Elle le regarda à nouveau et se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Elle se résigna donc.

\- Ok je suis de Las Vegas…j'y ai passé une partie de mon enfance. Ma mère y vit toujours, quand à mon père il est aux abonnés absents depuis que j'ai sept ans. J'ai obtenu une bourse pour aller étudier au MIT d'ou je suis sortie major de ma promo, j'ai ensuite été engagé chez QC voila comment j'ai atterris à Starling ! Tu vois c'est pas très intéressant. Finit-elle à bout de souffle. Oliver la regarda étonné et très amusé de son comportement.

\- Ok….Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Mais tu as oublié une partie. Elle le regarda ne comprenant pas. Les petits copains. Dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Je….j'ai eu très peu de petits amis au lycée…je n'étais pas le genre de filles qu'on invitait. Dit-elle hésitante. Je n'étais pas populaire et je ne faisais pas partie des cheerleaders ou ce genre de choses. En le disant je me rends compte que j'étais assez solitaire en fait.

\- Les années de lycée sont les pires. Dit Oliver platement se souvenant des siennes qui n'étaient pas glorieuses, remplies de fête, d'alcool et de filles faciles lui tournant autour. Tout le monde veut se montrer autrement que ce qu'il n'est réellement.

\- Oui c'est une période difficile pour tout le monde…..enfin pour certains c'est quand même plus facile. Dit-elle d'un air taquin en pointant le bout de son nez. Il éclata de rire à sa réflexion et à son geste, il emprisonna son doigt dans sa main et la fixa.

\- Si tu avais été dans le même lycée que moi je suis certain que tu ne m'aurais pas laissé indifférent. Il prit un air sérieux et sincère.

\- Tu dis ça maintenant mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Il se releva brusquement pour lui faire face la surprenant.

\- Avant ou maintenant Felicity Smoak reste Felicity Smoak. Dit-il d'une voix douce. Il posa une main sur sa joue tendrement. Tu m'as retourné la tête et le cœur deux fois…..alors je suis certain qu'au lycée ça aurait été la même chose. Il la fixa un instant et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Felicity fut touchée de ses paroles, elle ne savait si ça aurait été vraiment le cas, mais il semblait tellement sincère qu'elle en fut émue. Elle se laissa embrasser et répondit à son baiser tout aussi passionnément, elle lui accorda l'accès à sa langue sans tarder et c'est dans un gémissement que leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Il la poussa légèrement afin qu'elle s'allonge sur la couverture et la couvrit de son corps. Elle passa les mains dans son dos pour le serrer contre elle et sentit son envie contre son bassin. À cet instant un éclair de désir traversa son corps et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le maîtriser.

Depuis qu'ils étaient à nouveau en couple ils refrénaient cette envie de découvrir le corps de l'autre, ne voulant pas aller trop vite. Mais à cet instant tout ça était balayé. Elle pouvait sentir son envie et son manque de contrôle. Elle le sentit quitter sa bouche pour découvrir son cou et son décolleté. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour accentuer la pression et le maintenir contre elle.

Les mains d'Oliver partaient à la découverte de son corps et elle avait l'impression qu'elles laissaient une marque indélébile. Ses caresses étaient sûres et appuyées et elle pensa à cet instant qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit autant de frissons et de plaisir à un simple touché. Elle laissa échapper un soupir et elle le sentit rire contre sa peau. Il continuait d'explorer son corps et ses mains remontèrent vers sa poitrine qu'il caressa au travers de ses vêtements. Sa tête toujours enfouie dans son cou, il déposait des baisers humides et chauds en remontant jusque son oreille.

\- Et si on rentrait. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, Felicity hocha la tête incapable de répondre, les mots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Oliver pour se lever et aider Felicity à en faire de même. Ils remballèrent assez vite leurs affaires et c'est pratiquement en courant qu'ils regagnèrent le chalet. Arrivés sur la terrasse Oliver la saisit par la taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, cela faisait trop longtemps à son goût qu'il n'avait pas goûter à ses lèvres. Elle lui répondit avec la même ferveur et c'est à tâtons sans cesser de s'embrasser qu'ils entrèrent dans le chalet.

Une fois la porte fermée il la plaqua contre celle-ci et continua ses baisers qui se faisaient de plus en plus pressés et impatients. Il avait envie d'elle et il sentait qu'elle avait envie de lui. Ses mains avaient retrouvées son corps et repartaient à sa découverte. Il se colla un peu plus à elle en collant son bassin contre le sien. Il la sentit réceptive et osa descendre ses mains sur ses fesses pour la plaquer encore un peu. Un gémissement accueillit son geste et il n'hésita pas alors à la soulever pour la porter.

D'instinct elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et se laissa aller contre ce corps qu'elle avait si souvent rêvé. Oliver prit la direction de sa chambre tout en la portant, il fit attention en prenant les escaliers de ne pas tomber. A sentir son corps contre le sien et ses soupirs de bonheur cela lui rappela leur unique nuit à Nanda Parbat. Le premier souvenir qu'il avait eu de Felicity.

Arrivés dans le couloir menant à sa chambre il s'arrêta deux secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Felicity avait quitté ses lèvres pour son cou et il était parcouru de milliers de frissons qui le rendait fébrile. Il souriait sous la sensation et la tenait serrée fort contre lui pour accentuer encore un peu son plaisir. Il l'entendait gémir et souffler contre son cou et se fut trop. Il parcouru les derniers pas en un temps record et la plaqua à nouveau contre la porte de sa chambre.

\- Ouvre la. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Je suis un peu occupé. Felicity le regarda avec un sourire en sentant la pression de ses mains sous ses fesses et c'est à tâtons une nouvelle fois qu'elle trouva la poignée pour enfin entrer dans cette chambre.

Oliver se dirigea sans attendre vers le lit où il s'assit doucement en la gardant toujours dans ses bras. Il cassa tendrement le baiser qu'elle lui donnait pour poser son front contre le sien. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois depuis un moment. Ils se regardaient sans rien dire croyant à peine ce qu'il était en train de se passer. Il passa une main sur sa joue et Felicity ferma les yeux à ce geste si tendre et qui était devenu si naturel depuis quelques jours. Quand elle les rouvrit elle découvrit Oliver la regardant toujours avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Rien…c'est juste que ça me semble tellement naturel….nous deux...ici. Sa voix était tendre et douce. Elle sentit son souffle contre ses lèvres et cela réveilla son désir. Ses mains quittèrent son cou pour descendre doucement sur son torse. Elles atterrirent à la base de son teeshirt qu'elle remonta vers ses épaules pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête.

Elle le jeta à travers la pièce et se mit à observer son torse avec envie. Délicatement elle posa ses mains dessus et commença à dessiner ses muscles. Elle le sentit tressaillir sous ses caresses et un petit sourire victorieux apparu sur son visage. Doucement elle le poussa afin qu'il s'allonge sur le matelas et elle remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser.

Elle quitta sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et dans son cou. Ses mains continuaient d'explorer son torse et sa bouche descendit encore un peu plus bas. Elle se releva pour l'observer et le vit les yeux fermés complètement à sa merci. Une bouffée d'amour prit possession de son cœur pour cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis des années et elle savait à cet instant qu'il en serait ainsi pendant encore longtemps. Trois ans loin de lui n'avait rien changé à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle l'aimait peut-être encore plus qu'avant.

Elle laissa ses doigts parcourir ses pectoraux et elle traça chaque cicatrice d'un doigt avec tendresse. Elle connaissait certaines d'entres elles mais elle en nota de nouvelles. Elle déposa un baiser sur chacune d'entre elles en insistant sur celles qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle descendit encore un peu et atterrit à la ceinture de son pantalon. Elle releva le visage vers lui et avec un sourire malicieux entreprit de le débarrasser de ce vêtement trop encombrant. Il se laissa faire et l'aida dans sa tâche.

Une fois débarrassé de son pantalon Oliver prit les choses en mains. Il était pressé de découvrir le corps de Felicity sans tissus et de pouvoir embrasser sa peau qui le tentait depuis un moment déjà. Il la fit s'allonger à son tour sur le lit et lui enleva tendrement son pantalon ainsi que son haut. Elle était à présent en lingerie devant lui et il ne put réprimer un son rauque sortir de sa bouche. Elle était absolument magnifique et s'il s'était écouté il l'aurait prise sans préambule.

Elle se recula un peu plus sur le lit en se redressant sur ses coudes pour le regarder et l'observer, elle voulait savoir si malgré les années elle lui faisait toujours le même effet, et à en croire son boxer, il n'y avait aucun doute. Un sourire naquit alors sur ses lèvres et elle ne put empêcher un petit cri de plaisir.

\- Ce que tu vois te plaît ? Osa-t-il lui demander en la rejoignant sur le lit, la surplombant de son corps.

\- Oh oui….plus que jamais. Lui susurra-t-elle à son oreille qu'elle avait entreprit de mordiller. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la plaquer contre le matelas avec force. Il se concentra sur sa poitrine qui frôlait son torse et n'eut qu'une envie, la sentir contre sa peau. Il passa une main dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien gorge sans mal. Il prit le bout de tissu pour l'envoyer rejoindre le reste de leurs vêtements.

Quand il colla son torse contre sa peau il sentit ses tétons durs et il passa immédiatement une main sur ses seins. Un cri rauque sortit de la bouche de sa partenaire, signifiant qu'elle aussi était au bord du supplice. Sa bouche trouva naturellement son chemin jusqu'à ce petit bout de chair qu'il mordilla avec force et douceur, provoquant de légers soupirs chez Felicity. Il ne put empêcher un éclair de fierté pointé.

Felicity avait l'impression de sentir ses mains et sa bouche un peu partout sur son corps. Elle avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et elle avait du mal à contrôler ses gestes et ses gémissements. Elle le sentait descendre sa main et sa bouche sur son ventre et elle accentuait la pression avec ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts.

Quand il passa sa main dans sa culotte et qu'il trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher elle crut perdre pied, un cri de surprise s'échappant de sa bouche. Il titilla son bouton de plaisir et elle le sentit rire contre sa peau certainement fier de son effet. Elle savait que faire l'amour avec Oliver était une expérience unique et pleine de plaisir, mais elle avait oublié à quel point c'était un amant tendre et doux.

Un désir fulgurant traversa son corps à la sentir prête pour lui. Il la débarrassa en vitesse de sa petite culotte et se chargea de son boxer. Il reprit sa position et plongea ses yeux dans les siens avant de s'unir à elle. Il constata des larmes contenues dans ses yeux bleus et se demanda si c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait. Il posa une main sur sa joue tendrement.

\- On….on est pas obligé de….Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

\- J'en ai très envie. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et cassée. Je….je réalise juste que tu es vraiment la avec moi….si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai rêvé de cet instant. Elle posa une main sur la sienne toujours présente sur sa joue. Il n'y a rien que je veuille plus que ça.

Rassuré par ces paroles, Oliver la pénétra lentement, appréciant l'instant et se demandant comment il avait pu vivre si longtemps sans connaître ce bonheur et cette joie. Il se figea un instant avant de bouger et ne quitta pas le regard de Felicity. Il la vit, la tête en arrière transportée par le plaisir de le recevoir. Doucement il se mit à bouger et il n'était pas préparé à la déferlante de sensations qu'il ressentit à cet instant.

Felicity ressentait la même chose, la même envie, le même empressement à le sentir bouger, à le sentir aller et venir en elle. Elle avait encore en souvenir leur unique nuit, et déjà à l'époque rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu, mais là ce qu'elle ressentait était multiplié par mille et elle se demanda comment après avoir connu de telles sensations elle pourrait se passer de ça.

Il avait enfouie sa tête dans son cou pour la sentir encore plus près de lui. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était trop loin. Il la serrait fort d'une main et il sentit les mains de Felicity quitter son dos pour atterrir sur ses fesses et le plaquer encore plus contre elle et sa féminité. Il la sentait tremblante entre ses bras et il se doutait que son orgasme n'était pas loin. Lui aussi d'ailleurs n'était pas loin de la délivrance. À chaque poussée il se sentait venir un peu plus.

Il embrassait son cou sans s'arrêter, cherchait sa bouche, ses lèvres, sa langue. Il ne pouvait se passer d'elle et de ce qu'il ressentait à lui faire l'amour. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs précis de leur première fois, seulement une émotion, mais il savait déjà que ce qu'ils vivaient à cet instant était bien au dessus de ce qu'ils avaient vécus à Nanda Parbat. À cet instant il prit conscience qu'aucune femme ne l'avait autant ému, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais faire l'amour à une autre femme qu'elle. Elle avait réveillé ses souvenirs, elle avait réveillé son âme, elle venait de réveiller son cœur. Il aimait Felicity Smoak.

Cette vérité le troubla, il était amoureux de cette femme dans ses bras. Cela aurait pu l'effrayer ou le faire perdre pieds mais au contraire cela lui mit du baume au cœur et il savait qu'à partir de maintenant sa vie ne serait plus triste et morne comme elle l'était depuis des années. Il avait enfin trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait, qui le comprenait et qui il l'espérait l'aimait comme il était.

Felicity sentit un changement dans le comportement d'Oliver. Il était plus passionné encore qu'il y a quelques instant. Il la regardait avec adoration et si elle osait le penser avec amour. Cela lui gonfla le cœur et elle accentua ses mouvements de bassin pour encore mieux s'accorder avec ceux de son amant. Cela les transporta encore plus loin et c'est dans un dernier effort, une dernière poussée qu'ils se libèrent ensemble dans un mélange de cris rauques, de souffle court et de gémissements.

* * *

Cooper travaillait sur cette puce depuis des jours maintenant et il n'en avait toujours rien tirer. Il avait tout essayé et fait tout les tests possibles, inimaginables et disponibles. Et rien ! Il n'avait même pas réussit à l'activer. Il devait louper quelque chose, un truc bête qui ne lui sautait pas yeux mais qui était évident. Il décida de tout reprendre de zéro et de recommencer pour la centième fois toute une batterie de tests.

Il savait que Felicity savait s'entourer des meilleurs et qu'elle était elle-même la meilleure dans son domaine. C'était ce qu'il l'avait attiré chez elle au début. Elle était extrêmement intelligente en plus d'être un jolie brun de fille. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur les bancs de l'université et avaient rapidement commencé une histoire. Ils parlaient le même langage et pouvaient passer des heures à craquer des codes ou à pirater des bases de données quelconque.

Il l'avait aimé, vraiment aimé, elle avait réussit à voir chez lui son bon côté et il s'était laissé à imaginer qu'un jour ils pourraient fonder une famille tout les deux et se créer une vie. Mais tout ça avait été balayé par la trahison de celle qu'il considérait comme sa partenaire et son double. Elle l'avait dénoncé au FBI quand il avait voulu prendre le gouvernement en otage. Elle n'avait pas été d'accord avec ses méthodes et l'avait tout simplement livré à la police.

Depuis ce jour il lui vouait une haine tenace. Il avait murit sa vengeance en prison et avait commencé par simuler sa mort avec l'aide du gouvernement, un talent comme le sien était plus utile à travailler pour le pays que contre lui. Depuis il s'était libéré du joux du FBI et c'était fait recruter chez Smart Technologies depuis quelques années déjà, il avait attendu le bon moment pour mettre sa vengeance à exécution. Quand il avait apprit que Felicity était en train de mettre au point cette nouvelle invention il savait qu'il tenait sa vengeance, enfin.

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait en sa possession il sentait qu'un truc n'allait pas. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais tout avait été trop facile à son goût. Le vol de la puce, la fait que la police ne soit pas plus impliquée que ça, et puis le silence de Felicity. Il la suivait depuis des années et il avait du mal à concevoir qu'elle reste si calme et si peu présente dans les médias, cela lui ressemblait peu. Cette invention était une vraie révolution et Palmer Tech venait de ce la faire souffler, comment pouvait-elle rester si calme ? Non il y avait un truc qui clochait. Il n'avait pas encore mis le doigt dessus mais il savait que ça viendrait. En attendant il se concentra à nouveau sur ces tests. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve la faille pour faire fonctionner cette merveille, sinon il ne resterait qu'une solution, amener à lui la personne qui avait conçut cette puce.

* * *

Felicity ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté et ne reconnue pas de suite la chambre se demandant où elle était. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt lui reviennent en mémoire et elle ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle tâta le matelas à ses côtés mais trouva une place vide et froide. Son sourire se fana instantanément et un sentiment de déception prit possession d'elle.

Il regrettait voila la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait en se redressant sur le lit. Elle prit le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main et se leva afin de le trouver et de le mettre à l'aise. S'il pensait que les choses allaient trop vite, pas de soucis ils ralentiraient le rythme mais si ses souvenirs étaient bons c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas.

Elle longea le couloir et décida de commencer par son bureau. Elle s'approcha lentement et le trouva derrière son ordinateur, l'air concentré. Elle s'appuya sur l'encadrement de la porte et l'observa un moment avant de signaler sa présence.

\- Oh…tu es réveillée…Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Elle fut surprise ne s'attendant pas à cet accueil et décida de s'approcher de lui. Il lui tendit une main pour qu'elle vienne encore plus près. Elle la saisit et se retrouva assise sur ses genoux. Il l'encercla de ses bras et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, soupirant d'aise. Je ne pensais pas être si long….je ne voulais pas que tu réveilles seule et que tu penses que je regrettais. Il leva son regard vers elle.

\- Oh non…Dit-elle d'un air hésitant. Je….je n'ai pas…..bon peut-être un peu. Avoua-t-elle quand elle croisa son regard. J'aurais préféré me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés….mais c'est rien. Elle posa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux. Elle sentit ses bras se resserrer sur sa taille. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- Oh rien de bien intéressant….je gérais mes affaires à Hong-Kong et j'ai organisé notre retour demain à Starling. Je nous ai réservé une suite au Wilshire et….

\- Attends à l'hôtel ? Mais pourquoi aller au Wilshire alors que j'ai un loft très confortable ? Bon ok y a pas de service d'étage mais….

\- Felicity. Dit-il pour la stopper. Je suis entré chez toi avec une facilité déconcertante, Mark est également entré pour te préparer une valise avant que tu ne viennes ici, tu crois réellement que tu es en sécurité dans cet appartement ?

\- C'est sur que vu sous cet angle…ok va pour le Wilshire. Elle fit une pause et reprit. Il va falloir dire la vérité à Thea, et je sais d'avance qu'elle ne va pas être ravie. Je ne lui ai jamais mentit…elle a été la pour moi quand j'allais mal et….Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains afin qu'elle l'écoute.

\- Ecoute c'est vrai Thea va être en colère mais quand on lui aura expliqué pourquoi elle comprendra….tu sais elle va m'en vouloir aussi quand elle apprendra que j'étais vivant et que j'ai choisit de ne pas revenir. Elle sentit sa voix faiblir en pensant au mal qu'il allait causer à sa petite sœur.

\- Hey….ça va aller…c'est toi qui viens de me le dire. Sourit-elle, il hocha la tête avec un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement. Felicity répondit à son baiser d'une façon appuyé en se serrant contre lui. Il passa ses mains de ses épaules à ses jambes nues en les remontant jusque sa taille où il passa sous le teeshirt qu'elle portait. Il caressa délicatement sa taille pour remonter un peu plus haut et trouver sa poitrine avec ses pointes déjà durcies par l'excitation.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour son cou et la sentit passer ses mains dans son dos pour le coller encore plus contre elle. Ils étaient pourtant déjà très proches, mais comme elle il trouvait que c'était encore trop loin. D'un geste habile il la posa sur le bureau et il se détacha d'elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que…..Dit-elle surprise de son geste. Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire et commença sa descente vers sa poitrine et sa taille. Il fit passer le teeshirt par-dessus la tête en notant que c'était le sien qu'elle avait mit et constata qu'elle était entièrement nue dessous

\- Tu le portes mieux que moi. Dit-il contre sa peau. Il dévorait ses seins et son ventre, n'en n'ayant jamais assez. Il sentait ses mains dans ses cheveux et ses soupirs se faire plus insistant. Il savait qu'il allait la mener au supplice. Il descendit encore plus bas et se mit à genoux, lui écarta les cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès et sans prévenir plongea sur son intimité plus que prête pour l'accueillir. Il gémit quand il la goûta.

Felicity se laissa emporter par Oliver. Elle ne pensait plus correctement, son esprit était embrumé par tout ce qu'elle ressentait et quand elle le sentit découvrir sa féminité avec sa bouche elle cru mourir sur place de plaisir. Il l'embrassait, la léchait, la mordillait. Elle écarta encore un peu plus les cuisses pour qu'il ait un meilleur accès et elle le sentit plonger un doigt en elle. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche et elle rejeta la tête en arrière avançant son bassin pour ressentir encore plus ses caresses.

S'en était trop pour lui. L'entendre soupirer, gémir, se tortiller sous ses gestes et baisers. Il continua encore un peu ses caresses et se débarrassa de son pantalon en se relevant soudainement. Il abandonna Felicity quelques instant qui grogna de frustration. Elle releva la tête et comprit ce qu'il faisait. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Oliver se rapprocha d'elle la relevant en la tirant par les mains tendrement et la prit dans ses bras. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et elle gémit en goûtant sa saveur. Un éclair de désir prit à nouveau possession d'elle et elle se colla à Oliver en emprisonnant ses jambes autour de son bassin l'obligeant à se rapprocher d'elle.

Il comprit ce qu'elle voulait et ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il la pénétra d'un geste sur et tendre et c'est dans un râle de plaisir qu'elle l'accueillit. Elle était chaude et humide autour de lui et il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il avait déjà gouté à son corps mais à cet instant, il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à la regarder, ils se fixèrent un instant avant qu'il ne plonge sur ses lèvres pour les dévorer à nouveau.

Il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en elle et elle lui répondait avec la même ferveur. Il la tenait fermement par les hanches mais fit glisser ses mains dans son dos quand il sentit son orgasme pointer. Elle aussi s'accrocha à lui en se sentant venir. Elle bougeait de plus en plus vite et elle ne pouvait retenir ses cris qui emplissait le bureau. Elle sentait sa tête calée dans son cou et son souffle court contre sa peau, tout lui déclenchait des milliers de frisson qui la propulsait encore plus loin. Elle en voulait encore plus, maintenant et après...toujours.

Oliver sentit l'orgasme de Felicity arriver et il la sentit se resserrer autour de son membre. La sensation le transporta dans un autre monde et il accéléra encore ses mouvements. Il voulait se laisser aller lui aussi mais en même temps ne voulait pas que cet instant se termine. Il en voulait plus lui aussi maintenant et après. Il donna un des derniers coups de rein qui le firent jouir et il se déversa en elle en la serrant très fort contre lui. Il déposa des baisers dans son cou pour prolonger l'effet de son plaisir.

Ils eurent du mal à reprendre leur souffle et à revenir à l'instant présent. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement, Oliver voulut dire quelque chose mais Felicity posa un doigt sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait l'occasion de parler.

\- Non….je sais. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Moi aussi…..je ressens la même chose. Lui expliqua-t-elle. Mais c'est trop tôt….ne le dit pas avant d'être sur de toi Oliver.

Il la fixa se demandant comment elle pouvait savoir ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait et cela peu importe si tout ses souvenirs revenaient ou pas mais il savait qu'il l'aimait et que quelque part au fond de son cœur il l'avait toujours aimé malgré qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Sa tête l'avait occultée durant trois ans mais son cœur c'était souvenue d'elle à l'instant où il avait vu sa photo. Il savait dorénavant que Felicity Smoak ferait toujours partie de sa vie.

* * *

 **Voici le rapprochement tant attendu...j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **J'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience comme d'habitude. N'oubliez pas c'est important, je sais que vous embête à vous le répéter sans arrêt.**

 **Pour la suite, je part en vacances demain pour pratiquement 3 semaines. À partir de la semaine prochaine je ne posterai qu'un chapitre par semaine. Cette fiction est pratiquement terminée d'être écrite donc vous aurez la fin à mon retour avec 2 chapitres par semaine comme habituellement.**

 **Encore un grand merci à tout ceux qui suivent cette fiction de près ou de loin.**

 **A bientôt.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests pour leurs commentaires sur le précédent chapitre.**

 **Olicity-love, Lavigne 126, Ally84 et Mélissa merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis. C'est important et ça motive pour la suite.**

 **Merci beaucoup à Shinobu24 pour son temps passé et surtout sa bonne humeur.**

 **Voici donc la suite de la fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity regardait la route défiler et pensait que la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ce trajet, elle l'avait fait les yeux bandés. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que sa vie avait prit cette tournure en même pas une semaine. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était encore triste et à l'affut de la moindre information concernant Oliver, et la elle était avec lui dans une voiture qui les ramenaient à Starling. Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort à cette pensée.

\- Ca va ? Lui demanda-t-il en sentant la pression sur sa main.

\- Oui je…je pensais juste à ces derniers jours et à tout ce qu'il c'était passé. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. C'est à peine croyable…je crois que je réalise seulement maintenant en fait. Il approcha sa main de sa bouche et déposa un tendre baiser dessus.

\- Oui je comprends. Répondit-il à son tour après un moment. Pour moi aussi c'est incroyable….j'avais une vie que je ne soupçonnais pas et des gens qui tenaient à moi dont j'ignorais l'existence. Fit-il avec un sourire. Je suis content que tu te sois entêtée à me chercher.

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois et reporta son attention sur la route. Elle le sentit se rapprocher d'elle et la serrer contre lui. Elle se laissa aller à ce geste tendre en profitant une dernière fois du calme qui régnait autour d'eux, elle savait que ce ne serait plus le cas une fois qu'ils auraient posé le pied à Starling.

Ils passèrent chez Felicity avant d'aller au Wilshire afin qu'elle puisse se préparer une ou deux valises. Elle ne savait pas vraiment combien de temps elle resterait là bas et elle ne voulait manquer de rien et elle ne voulait surtout pas sans arrêt faire la navette entre le loft et l'hôtel.

Oliver en avait profité pour faire une nouvelle fois le tour du loft et n'avait put s'empêcher d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait laissé Felicity préparer ses affaires et déambulait dans le couloir des chambres quand elle lui demanda une nouvelle valise dans le placard du fond. Il trouva facilement la porte et rigola doucement quand il vit que Felicity était aussi organisé que lui. Tout était posé un peu n'importe comment et tenait par l'opération du saint esprit. Il trouva facilement ce qu'il était venu chercher quand son regard fut attiré par un bout de tissu tombé au sol, il se baissa pour le ramasser afin de le reposer sur l'étagère.

Quand il le prit en main il réalisa que ce qu'il tenait était un petit pyjama blanc avec une inscription **mon papa, mon héros**. Son cœur rata un battement quand il lut la broderie. Il ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion hâtive mais il se demandait bien ce qu'un vêtement de la sorte faisait dans son placard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être ce pyjama appartenait à Felicity et que peut-être…..non se dit-il si ça avait été le cas elle lui en aurait déjà parlé.

\- Oliver ? Felicity s'impatientait dans sa chambre. Tu as trouvé ? Il bougea en entendant la voix de Felicity et replaça le vêtement ou il l'avait trouvé. Il sortit du placard valise en main et la retrouva dans sa chambre. Et bien tu en as mis du temps. Dit-elle en lui prenant la valise des mains.

\- Oui je sais mais au cas cela t'aurais échappé, vous n'êtes pas la reine du rangement Melle Smoak. Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle par derrière en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Elle posa ses mains sur ses bras et sa laissa aller à cette étreinte en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est vrai que c'est un peu le bazar. Avoua-t-elle en pouffant, elle sentit Oliver lui déposer un baiser dans le cou et poser sa tête sur son épaule en soufflant. Tout va bien ? Il ne repondit pas de suite et cela l'inquieta, elle se retourna pour lui faire face. Hey…Oliver tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et pensa à ce qu'il venait de trouver dans ce placard. Devait-il lui poser directement la question et ainsi être débarrasser de ces pensées ou devait-il lui faire confiance et se dire que de toute façon au vu de tout ce qu'elle lui avait déjà raconté elle lui aurait dit s'il lui était arrivé une chose de ce genre. Il décida alors de lui faire confiance.

\- Oui ça va. Dit-il avec un léger sourire. C'est juste que d'être ici avec toi c'est….je sais pas…..j'ai habité ici ?

\- Oui. En hochant la tête. Avec Thea après qu'elle soit rentrée de Corto Maltese, tu voulais veiller sur elle. Lui expliqua Felicity. Il fut surprit n'ayant aucun souvenir de ça.

\- Oh….et pourquoi c'est toi qui habite ici maintenant ? Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et le regarda encore plus intensément.

\- J'avais besoin de me sentir proche de toi. Dit-elle tendrement. C'était le seul endroit où je me sentais bien. Thea ne voulait plus rester ici et à déménagé pour le manoir quand j'ai pu le racheter. Elle voulait que je vienne vivre avec elle mais je ne pouvais pas. Il n'y avait qu'ici que j'arrivais à supporter ton absence. Finit elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il la regardait sans rien dire, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il avait passé ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui en réalisant une fois de plus que son départ avait fait du mal à beaucoup de monde. Elle se décala au bout d'un moment et sécha les larmes qui avaient coulées à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Mais maintenant c'est terminé. Dit elle d'une voix un peu plus enjouée. Tu es là et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il hocha la tête en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. J'ai terminé on y va si tu veux ? Il hocha la tête et prirent le chemin du Wilshire.

Oliver s'était isolé et s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce petit pyjama blanc qu'il avait aperçu. Il voulait se convaincre que ce n'était rien de grave mais au fond de lui il savait que cela avait de l'importance, seulement il ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet. Si finalement ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait comment prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Mais surtout il avait peur de sa réaction si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

Felicity sentait Oliver un peu lointain depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du loft. Il était dans ses pensées et n'avait pratiquement pas décroché un mot. Il lui répondait par monosyllabe et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle le sentait se renfermer sur lui-même et elle savait que ce n'était jamais bon signe. Elle le chercha dans la suite et le trouva sur la terrasse un verre à la main. Elle s'approcha et posa une main dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il tourna la tête vers elle. Un Oliver avec un verre à la main n'est jamais bon signe. Dit-elle platement pour qu'il se sente à l'aise de lui parler. Il lui fit un léger sourire et baissa la tête se demandant s'il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait découvert dans le placar. Cependant il ne parla pas de ça.

\- Je suis inquiet pour demain…..revoir John et Thea m'angoisse un peu. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement. Elle le regarda d'un air surprit mais aussi peiné.

\- Tout va bien se passer Oliver…Thea va être furieuse mais ça lui passera, ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit il n'y a pas si longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Il rigola franchement et passa un bras sur ses épaules pour la sentir contre lui. Il déposa un biaiser dans ses cheveux. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à sa hauteur et lui glissa à l'oreille. Et si on se changeait un peu les idées ?

Son souffle dans son cou le déstabilisa un peu et réveillait déjà son désir pour elle. Il se força à se calmer et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

\- Et que proposes-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque contre ses lèvres. Elle le regarda d'un air malicieux mais ne lui répondit rien. Elle emprisonna ses mains et l'entraina avec elle.

* * *

Oliver observait le sous-sol et n'en revenait pas. C'était la base de son travail de justicier. Il regardait les différentes vitrines ou se trouvaient encore les armes et flèches dont il se servait pour combattre le crime à Starling. Il s'arrêta un moment devant son costume et essaya de se rappeler de son passé de justicier mais rien de plus ne revenait. Il osa le toucher et sentir le cuir sous sa main eu pour effet de l'apaiser.

\- C'est donc ici que tout a commencé ? Felicity se rapprocha de lui et hocha la tête.

\- Oui c'est ici. Tu as monté une boîte de nuit pour avoir une couverture pour ton autre activité….c'est Tommy qui gérait la boite. Dit-elle d'une voix triste. C'est Thea qui a prit la relève à sa mort….et elle se débrouille bien. C'est devenu un endroit très à la mode ou il faut être vu et….Elle s'interrompit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et des pas descendre l'escalier. Elle se retourna et tomba sur John et Thea qui arrivaient en même temps.

\- Felicity j'espère que tu as une bonne raison pour me faire descendre ici ! Apparemment John est au courant mais pas…..Thea s'arrêta quand elle aperçu que la blonde n'était pas seule. Elle se figea quand elle reconnu qui était à côté de Felicity. Elle l'observa un instant ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, se demandant si elle ne rêvait pas.

John en profita pour foncer vers son ami et le prendre dans ses bras pour le saluer. Ils ne se dirent rien mais leur accolade montrait bien qu'ils étaient heureux de se revoir.

\- Oliver…..Oliver….c'est bien toi ? Thea posait la question juste pour la forme et ses yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes. Elle n'osait pas s'avancer et le prendre dans ses bras de peur que se soit un mirage et qu'il disparaisse.

\- Oui Thea c'est bien moi. Lui répondit Oliver la voix remplie d'émotions. Il s'avança un peu et sa sœur fit le reste du chemin se jetant dans ses bras, il l'accueillit avec plaisir et serra sa prise dans son dos. Elle lui avait manqué, savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était en sécurité était une chose mais pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras n'avait pas de prix. Il se demanda comment il avait pu rester si longtemps sans la voir. Ils restèrent un long moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre sous les regard de Diggle et de Felicity.

Thea se détacha et regarda son frère pour être sure qu'il était bien la devant elle. Elle essuya ses joues pleines de larmes et son esprit se remit à fonctionner correctement une fois la surprise passée. Son regard se dirigea vers Felicity.

\- Tu avais raison…..depuis le début tu avais raison. Dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Oliver était vivant…..mais…mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son frère.

\- Thea….Felicity prit la parole. Oliver a perdu une partie de sa mémoire et…..Elle souffla réalisant qu'elle devait commencer par le début et tout lui raconter. Ecoute on devrait tous s'assoir et je vais vous raconter. Thea et Diggle obéir et Felicity se lança dans le récit de son arrivée au chalet et de tout ce qu'Oliver lui avait confié.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé de justicier ? Thea s'était adressée à Oliver qu'elle regarda pour la première fois depuis le début du récit de Felicity.

\- Oui j'ai occulté une partie de ma vie….les souvenirs reviennent peu à peu mais j'ai encore beaucoup de trous à combler. Expliqua-t-il calmement. Mais il savait qu'elle était intéressée par une seule chose.

\- Et….moi ? Tu te souvenais de moi ? La voix de Thea était faible à cette question.

\- Oui. Avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Il la vit se lever frustrée. Je…je me souvenais de toi, de maman, de ma vie avant le gambit et aussi un peu après mais…..

\- Tu te souvenais de moi et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Tu étais vivant et tu m'as laissé croire le contraire ! Oliver sentait la colère et la fureur dans la voix de Thea. Il se leva pour la rejoindre et tenter de s'expliquer sur son silence.

\- Thea je sais que tu m'en veux mais si je ne t'ai rien dit c'était pour te protéger….ma vie était compliquée et dangereuse et je….je ne pouvais pas t'entrainer là dedans. Elle était dos à lui et se retourna brusquement les yeux noirs de colère.

\- Pourquoi es-tu revenu alors si ta vie est si dangereuse que ça ?! Demanda-t-elle cinglante. Oliver la regarda ne sachant pas comment lui dire.

\- Pour moi. Répondit Felicity à sa place. Thea la regarda à son tour.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ! Dit-elle ironiquement en levant les bras d'énervement. C'est vrai tu as toujours accouru dés que Felicity avait un soucis, je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où tu as tout laissé tomber pour elle ! Elle s'adressait à Oliver d'un ton cassant

\- Thea ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Essaya de lui expliquer Felicity. Oliver ne se…..

\- Si c'est ce que je crois ! Il est revenu pour toi ! S'écria Thea en lui coupant la parole. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je reste la à vous écouter. Vous m'avez mentit tout les deux ! Elle prit ses affaires posées un peu plus loin et s'apprêtait à grimper les escaliers quand Oliver la stoppa.

\- Thea ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…..je ne me souvenais pas de Felicity….si je suis revenu c'est pour un contrat. Thea se dégagea de sa main.

\- Laisse moi passer Oliver. Son ton était dur et il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien ajouter d'autre, du moins pas tout de suite. Il se décala pour la laisser passer et la regarda monter les marches en disparaissant derrière la porte. Un silence de mort tomba dans la cave après le départ de Thea et Felicity décida de la suivre. Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Oliver pour le réconforter.

\- Je vais lui parler et tout lui expliquer. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer. Il lui fit un tendre sourire et elle disparue à son tour.

Diggle n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé dans le repaire. Il avait laissé le frère et la sœur se retrouver et comme il l'avait craint après la joie des retrouvailles, Thea avait comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Il la comprenait mais il était peiné pour son ami qu'elle ne lui laisse pas au moins l'occasion de s'expliquer.

\- Tu as l'air en forme. Il s'adressait à Oliver pour la première fois. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et lui fit un triste sourire.

\- Oui ça va….enfin ça allait jusqu'à présent. Dit-il dans un souffle en passant les mains sur son visage lasse. Je savais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir, mais ça fait mal qu'elle puisse penser qu'elle compte moins que Felicity. John le regarda en comprenant son desaroie, il essayait de réparer ses erreurs, ce n'était jamais simple.

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour Oliver….vraiment. Oliver sentit un avertissent pointer dans la suite de sa phrase.

\- Mais….Tenta-t-il. Parce qu'il y a un mais ? Diggle acquiesça.

\- Oui Oliver….Thea et Felicity ont énormément souffert de ton départ et de ton silence. Thea à réussit à reprendre le cours de sa vie et elle est heureuse maintenant. Par contre Felicity a été dévastée pendant des mois avant de recommencer à vivre, ne lui fait pas de mal à nouveau Oliver….elle est forte mais je ne sais pas si elle pourra supporter un nouvel éloignement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de repartir Dig….j'ai retrouvé ma vie et une bonne partie de mes souvenirs….ma vie est ici à présent. John sentit Oliver sincère dans ses paroles et lui décrocha un sourire.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Oliver. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit à nouveau dans ses bras, Oliver bien que surprit se laissa faire et lui rendit son étreinte. Bon et si maintenant tu me racontais tout depuis le début ?

* * *

Felicity grimpa l'escalier aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait afin de rattraper Thea et de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Elle était en train de s'imaginer des choses qui étaient fausses, il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Arrivée dans le Verdant elle pensa la trouver derrière le bar mais c'est dans son bureau à l'étage qu'elle trouva la jeune Queen en train de ranger des papiers.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère Thea….mais laisse moi au moins t'expliquer….

\- Je suis aussi en colère contre toi Fel ! Tu m'a mentit…tu étais avec mon frère pendant tout ce temps et tu ne m'as rien dit !

\- Je sais mais je ne pouvais pas te dire qu'il était vivant comme ça Thea…le choc aurait été….

\- Et pourquoi pas ?! Tu l'as bien dit à John ! La coupa-t-elle furieuse.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix….Thea…il faut vraiment que tu m'écoutes. Felicity prit un air qui interpella la jeune femme, elle acquiesça et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Felicity la suivit dans son geste et commença à lui raconter la raison pour laquelle Oliver était présent à Starling, sa nouvelle vie à Hong-Kong, son business et sa mémoire défaillante.

\- Mais c'est une histoire de dingue. Finit par dire Thea, Felicity acquiesça. Il ne souvenait pas de toi, ni de votre histoire, rien du tout ?

\- Absolument rien….il avait eu quelques flashs avant que je n'arrive mais il ne comprenait pas le lien entre eux. On a passé des jours à refaire le cours de sa vie. Je ne voulais rien brusquer, il fallait qu'il comprenne seul tout ce qui c'était passé. Felicity souffla au souvenir de ces quelques jours difficiles à vivre et à tout ce que ça avait remué dans son cœur.

\- Et maintenant…il se souvient ? Demanda prudemment Thea.

\- Oui les souvenirs sont un peu plus nombreux…ils arrivent par vagues et parfois c'est dur pour lui. Il découvre des choses qu'il ne soupçonnait pas et il revit des drames c'est….je ne lui cherche pas d'excuses Thea, mais il a beaucoup souffert et il a toujours veillé sur toi de loin. Felicity la vit protester. Ne lui ferme pas la porte, laisse lui une chance de t'expliquer pourquoi il a agit ainsi.

Thea eu un petit rire ironique aux paroles de Felicity. Elle était blessée de l'attitude de son frère, il lui avait fait croire à sa mort alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle n'avait plus que lui au monde. Encore une fois il n'avait pensé qu'à lui, il n'avait pas pensé à la peine et au chagrin qu'il allait causé.

\- Toi tu lui as pardonné bien sûr. Dit-elle un peu sèchement. Ca à toujours été comme ça entre vous ! Vous vous faites du mal et ensuite tout est oublié…..mais moi Felicity il savait que j'étais la, que j'attendais son retour après la ligue et il n'est pas revenu….il m'a laissé toute seule. Sanglota-t-elle au souvenir de cette période difficile où elle avait passé des jours à espérer que la porte du loft s'ouvre sur son frère.

\- Je lui ai pardonné parce qu'il n'était pas responsable de ne pas se souvenir de moi…..mais Thea il veut changer les choses et s'il est la c'est pour réparer ses erreurs. Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a te dire et ensuite tu aviseras. Tu l'as dit toi-même vous n'êtes plus que tout les deux. Felicity vit Thea réfléchir à ses dernières paroles, elle savait qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

* * *

Diggle avait écouté attentivement Oliver et son récit et plus d'une fois il avait été surprit d'apprendre tout ce que son ami avait du traverser.

\- Finalement ce contrat à Starling était une bénédiction ? Demanda John avec un léger sourire. Oliver le regarda n'ayant jamais vu les choses de cette façon. Il sourit à son tour.

\- Ouais on peut dire ça….John je sais que tu te méfies de mon retour, et je comprends. Mais je te promets que je vais prendre soin d'elles maintenant que je suis là. John ne dit rien mais acquiesça à ses paroles rassurantes. Mais avant de vivre en paix il va falloir régler cette histoire avec Adam Smith.

\- A ton air tu soupçonnes quelque chose ou je me trompe ? Demanda l'ancien militaire.

\- Non…..Smith ne laissera pas tomber quand il aura comprit qu'il a été doublé. Il va falloir être prudent.

\- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Tu ne peux pas être avec Felicity sans arrêt et il te connait il va vite comprendre que tu es derrière tout ça.

\- Non il ne me connaît pas. Dit Oliver avec un sourire. Il connaît mon bras droit mais pas moi….je ne vais pas quitter Felicity d'une semelle et toi tu surveilleras Thea. J'ai déjà activé mon réseau de renseignements pour savoir si les choses bougent. Il vit que Diggle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Il va vite comprendre que la puce qu'on lui a donné n'est pas la bonne….il faut être préparé à toute éventualité.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- Je crois qu'il va contacter la Bratva pour se venger….ce qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle. Anatoli et moi sommes un peu en froid depuis que j'ai décidé de travailler seul. J'ai peur qu'il se serve de Felicity ou de Thea pour m'atteindre. Je lui ai fait beaucoup de tord mais jusqu'à présent il n'a jamais osé s'en prendre à moi parce qu'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons, mais Smith va la lui amener sur un plateau. Souffla Oliver en passant une main nerveusement dans sa nuque.

\- On va s'en sortir. Essaya de le rassurer Diggle. Comme à chaque fois, c'est quoi le plan ?

\- Felicity doit donner une conférence de presse la semaine prochaine pour annoncer le lancement et la production de cette nouvelle puce révolutionnaire. On aura déjà réglé un problème Smart Technologies ne pourra pas lui couper l'herbe sous le pied. Mais le plus dur commencera quand Adam comprendra qu'il a été doublé il va devenir fou.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Diggle posait la question mais au regard d'Oliver il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Ce qu'il faudra pour qu'elles soient en sécurité toutes les deux. Lui répondit-il d'un ton dur qui n'invitait pas à le contredire. Diggle nota le changement d'attitude d'Oliver et comprit que ces trois années loin d'eux l'avaient changé. Il était déjà meurtrit quand il était revenu de l'ile mais la c'était pire, il espérait simplement qu'il saurait prendre la bonne décision au bon moment.

\- Ok. Souffla Diggle. Je vais aller chez Palmer Tech pour renforcer la sécurité et voir avec tes hommes ce qu'on peux améliorer pour le loft.

\- C'est pas la peine on est au Wilshire….c'est plus sécurisé. Diggle acquiesça et prit congé d'Oliver. Il se retrouva seul et se mit à penser à Thea et à sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Il n'était pas surprit mais était blessé de sa réaction, il espérait que Felicity avait réussit à la calmer et à la convaincre d'au moins écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Il décida d'aller les retrouver pour essayer une fois de plus de s'excuser de son silence.

* * *

Felicity expliqua à Thea les derniers jours qu'elle avait passé avec Oliver à lui raconter sa vie et leur histoire. Elle sentit la blonde touchée du fait que son frère l'avait purement et simplement oublié, qu'il avait du se marier mais surtout qu'il avait faillit être père.

\- Oh Felicity je suis tellement désolée pour toi. Thea se leva et vint la rejoindre pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ca à dû être tellement difficile pour toi. C'est vrai on sait tous que mon frère a eu une vie amoureuse plutôt bien remplie. Essaya-t-elle pour détendre son amie qui esquissa à peine un sourire. Elle la fixa sachant très bien ce qui la tracassait. Tu lui as dit ?

Felicity hocha négativement la tête, un peu honteuse tout de même de ne pas avoir encore abordé le sujet avec lui. Il avait le droit de savoir et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles c'était encore plus légitime qu'il soit au courant. Mais une peur la retenait de lui révéler sa grossesse. Elle ne savait pas mettre de mot sur ce qui lui faisait peur mais elle savait qu'elle était terrifiée de lui dire.

\- Felicity. Fit Thea d'une voix traînante. Il faut que tu lui dises….il est revenu, tu ne pourras pas lui cacher indéfiniment. Tu as besoin de lui expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé après son départ. Il faut que tu te libères de toute cette peine….et tu sais que lui seul pourra l'apaiser.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que je lui dises un truc pareil Thea ! Il a déjà tellement souffert, il n'est pas rentré parce qu'il ne s'estimait pas assez bien pour continuer la vie dont il se souvenait ! Il a déjà perdu un enfant et tu aurais vu son regard à ce moment là…..ça m'a brisé le cœur. Sa voix trembla un peu. Je….je ne veux pas être responsable d'un nouveau regard de ce genre.

\- Tu es sure que c'est la seule raison ? Demanda la jeune Queen au bout d'un moment. Felicity lui lança un regard perplexe ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Moi je pense que tu as peur de ne pas voir ce genre de regard de sa part, tu as peur que cela ne le touche pas autant que ce bébé qu'il a perdu parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de toi.

\- Peut-être. Admit Felicity en soufflant de frustration. Tout ça me semble tellement loin Thea….j'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Je ne veux pas lui imposer une peine qu'il ne pourrait peut-être ne même pas ressentir….

\- Mais Felicity tu fais fausse route. La coupa Thea qui souffla d'agacement. Mon frère t'aimait à l'époque et il t'aime toujours….il suffit de le voir agir avec toi. Arrête de te mettre en tête qu'il se fichera comme de sa première chemise de la perte de ce bébé. Tu dois le dire à Oliver.

\- Me dire quoi ? Demanda Oliver en entrant dans le bureau surprenant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes. Felicity fut prise de panique à l'idée qu'il ait pu entendre le conversation. C'est Thea qui la sauva.

\- De te dire que pour l'instant je ne veux pas te parler. Je suis bien trop en colère. Elle vit son frère accuser le coup mais ne rien dire, il avait mal agit il lui fallait du temps. Cependant elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Ne te méprend pas Oliver je suis contente que tu sois vivant…..mais je suis aussi très en colère contre toi. Tu m'as laissé croire que tu étais mort…..il faut que je digère tout ça. Le frère et la sœur se fixèrent un instant et Oliver put voir dans ses yeux un éclair de tristesse passer mais également une petite étincelle qui s'était ranimée. Il espérait en être la cause.

\- Ok…..je te laisse le temps qu'il te faut Thea, mais je veux juste que tu saches que si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que je t'aime. Dit-il d'une voix plus douce que d'habitude. Thea acquiesça et quitta le bureau en donnant une œillade à Felicity pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait parler à son frère.

\- Tout va bien Felicity ? Demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'elle la voyant dans ses pensées un drôle d'air sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un tendre sourire.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas ça va….je…je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. Elle se laissa aller et encercla sa taille en posant sa tête sur son torse. Je dois encore passer au bureau et ensuite j'aimerai rentrer. Il hocha la tête et répondit dans ses cheveux.

\- Tout ce que tu veux…..aller viens. Il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à celles de sa compagne et la guida vers leur voiture. Il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'elle était tracassée par autre chose que sa dispute avec Thea, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer et lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour lui raconter ce qui n'allait pas. Du moins il espérait qu'elle se confierait à lui.

Felicity l'impressionnait beaucoup, elle dirigeait ses équipes avec un naturel déconcertant. Elle était sure d'elle et ferme mais tout en étant douce dans ses demandes et ses ordres, un main de fer dans un gant de velours se dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres. Cela lui rappela tout ces moments passés avec elle dans ce sous-sol où elle l'avait mené à agir de la meilleure façon.

Il se figea un instant, il venait de se souvenir simplement….pas de flashs ou d'impression…..des souvenirs. Il se revoyait descendre l'escalier en fer et revenir blessé ou en colère parce qu'un criminel venait de leur échapper. Il se voyait penché au dessus des écrans de Felicity parce qu'elle lui montrait un plan pour entrer dans un bâtiment, il l'écoutait mais la seule chose qui hantait son cerveau à ce moment c'était ses lèvres qui bougeaient et que lui mourrait d'envie d'embrasser. Il se voyait aussi partager un verre de vodka avec Diggle après une longue journée pour décompresser.

Il se souvenait et c'était le premier pas vers la guérison et de son vrai retour dans sa vie. Lui qui doutait un jour de redevenir celui que Felicity avait connu, lui qui avait peur de voir un regard différent sur lui de Thea avait bon espoir de récupérer ses souvenirs et de redevenir cet homme qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux.

\- Oliver ? Felicity le vit perdu dans ses pensées et apparement il ne l'entendait pas. Oliver ? Tenta-t-elle encore une fois. Elle le vit la regarder.

\- Je me souviens. Dit-il d'une regard émerveillé. Je me souviens vraiment…..pas de flashs…ou de sensations….de vrais souvenirs. Son sourire faisait plaisir à voir et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il l'accueillit avec plaisir.

\- C'est formidable Oliver, je suis tellement contente. Elle serra son cou un peu plus fort. Tout va te revenir tu verras. Il hocha la tête espérant qu'elle dise vrai.

* * *

Adam Smith arriva comme une furie dans le laboratoire de Cooper. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de lui apprendre son chef de département.

\- J'espère que tu fais fausse route Cooper ! Tonna Adam. Parce que cette petite merveille m'a coûté des millions de dollars !

\- Et bien tu t'es fait berner Adam….cette puce que tu vois la. Dit-il en l'agitant sous son nez ne fonctionne pas et ne pourra jamais fonctionner. Il vit le visage de son patron se décomposer et ses poings se serrer.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Il hocha la tête par l'affirmative. Dans ce cas nous avons un problème…..qui s'appelle Felicity Smoak.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Cooper intéressé.

\- Pour l'instant je ne sais pas trop….je vais déjà contacter mon livreur et ensuite j'aviserai. Il lança un dernier regard à Cooper et prit le chemin de son bureau. Il rentra et prit place en rage en sortant son téléphone pour appeler Mark Jennings. Il ne lui avait pas livré la bonne puce, quel imbécile ! Se dit-il.

\- Mark Jennings que puis-je pour vous ? Adam grimaça à son ton trop sur de lui, il n'allait pas être déçu.

\- Adam Smith à l'appareil. J'ai un problème la puce que vous m'avez livré n'est pas la bonne Mr Jennings.

\- Vous vouliez la puce de Palmer Tech c'est ce que je vous ai livré….Apres si ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez je n'y suis pour rien. Dit-il sur le même ton agaçant. Adam serra un peu plus fort son téléphone de colère.

\- Je vous ai payé pour avoir une puce qui fonctionne hors celle-ci ne fonctionne pas ! Hurla-t-il au bout du fil. Je veux avoir ce pour quoi je vous ai payé !

\- Mr Smith, je suis désolé mais je ne peux rien pour vous. Mark ne se démonta pas et expliqua exactement ce qu'il avait été décidé avec Oliver. Le contrat a été honoré et si leur invention ou je ne sais quoi n'est pas au point, ce n'est pas notre problème. Vous avez un département de recherches et développement je suis certain qu'ils trouveront la solution.

\- Ce n'est pas finit Mr Jennings ! Vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles. Fit Adam menaçant.

\- Je suis impatient Mr Smith. Repondit Mark d'un ton sur de lui et arrogant. A bientôt. Il raccrocha et dans la foulée appela Oliver. On a un problème Oliver, Smith a déjà comprit.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **J'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Je ne vous ai pas oublié, je pensais poster le chapitre hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, le voici aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci à Lavigne 126 et à Olicity-love pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Voici donc un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity méditait toujours sa conversation avec Thea de ce matin. Elle savait que la jeune Queen avait raison et qu'elle devait en parler à Oliver, seulement elle avait peur. Peur de ne pas voir de la peine dans son regard et peur de sa réaction. Alors elle reculait le moment, se maudissant pour son manque de courage. Elle sortit de la salle de bains et retrouva Oliver derrière son ordinateur concentré sur sa tâche.

Elle l'aimait, elle le savait depuis le premier jour où elle avait croisé son regard. Peu importe qu'il soit Oliver Queen, Al Sahim ou encore Brian Mills, elle l'aimait tout simplement. Pourquoi avait-elle peur alors de lui avouer qu'elle avait perdu leur bébé ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait pas voulu ou comme si elle n'avait rien fait pour faire attention à son état. Du jour où elle avait apprit sa grossesse elle avait changé son alimentation et avait fait très attention à ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle n'avait pas réussit à le protéger.

Le médecin ne lui avait donné aucune raison valable, il avait simplement évoqué qu'un grand état de stress avait pu causer cette fausse couche. Mais il lui avait confié que cela arrivait parfois et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste bloqué là-dessus. Elle était en bonne santé et pourrait avoir d'autres enfants, c'était le principal. Seulement elle se sentait coupable, elle avait été tellement dévastée de laisser Oliver à Nanda Parbat qu'elle s'était oubliée et c'était laissée aller à sa peine et ne s'était pas occupée d'elle. Quand elle avait apprit sa grossesse il était trop tard, le mal était fait.

\- Felicity ? Oliver la ramena à la réalité. Quand il avait levé son regard il l'avait vu perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était dans cet état depuis sa conversation avec Thea. Il sentait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et son instinct lui disait que cela avait un rapport avec ce petit pyjama blanc qu'il avait trouvé dans le placard. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Tu veux en parler ? Elle ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. De ce qui te tracasse….je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne et je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je sais Oliver. Répondit-elle en encerclant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Mais tout va bien….je t'assure. Encore une fois elle évitait le sujet et se maudissait pour sa lâcheté. C'est juste que Thea me fait un peu la tête et je n'aime pas ça….mais ça va s'arranger. Souffla-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Oliver la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et répondit à son baiser en l'approfondissant assez vite. Il caressa sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue et elle lui accorda l'accès à sa bouche sans difficulté. Le baiser devint vite passionné et sans retenue. Elle lui enleva sa chemise sans ménagement en arrachant les boutons au passage. Elle avait besoin de le sentir contre elle, de sentir qu'il était la et que c'était elle qu'il voulait. Elle ne voulait pas que se soit doux et tendre, elle avait besoin de le sentir vraiment en elle et de le sentir se perdre en elle. Elle avait besoin de ça pour savoir que malgré sa lâcheté il la voulait quand même.

Oliver se laissa emporter par sa compagne et par son empressement. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi elle agissait ainsi, mais il la laissait faire et se dit qu'elle en avait certainement besoin. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du Verdant c'était la première fois qu'il la sentait vraiment avec lui. Lui aussi avait connu ça, se laisser griser par des sensations pour ne pas affronter le vrai problème. Elle lui enleva sa chemise sans ménagement et cela le grisa lui aussi. À cet instant il se laissa emporter par son empressement et la souleva pour la déposer sur le lit tout proche.

Elle se déshabilla avec nervosité et rapidité et elle le vit faire la même chose. Quand ils furent nus tout les deux il grimpa sur le lit pour la surplomber de son corps, elle l'accueillit avec plaisir mais changea bien vite leur position pour se retrouver sur lui à califourchon. Sans attendre plus longtemps elle s'empala sur son sexe dressé en lâchant un râle de plaisir. Elle se figea un instant sous l'effet du plaisir et encra son regard dans le sien, elle vit qu'il ressentait la même chose. Elle se laissa aller à bouger en sentant les mains d'Oliver sur sa taille l'aidant dans ses mouvements.

Il se releva au bout d'un moment pour la prendre dans ses bras et la sentir proche de lui. Il savait qu'elle souffrait de quelque chose et se constat lui brisa le cœur. Il la serra fort contre son torse, elle se déhanchant toujours sur lui. Il embrassa ses lèvres, son cou, ses épaules pour arriver à ses seins qu'il titilla l'un après l'autre lui arrachant de doux soupirs et gémissements qui l'excitèrent encore plus. Il la stoppa dans ses mouvements en la regardant intensément un instant. Elle le supplia silencieusement de ne pas la stopper maintenant et tendrement il posa une main sur sa joue et reprit son rythme. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le plaisir ensemble, se libérant dans un mélange de soupirs et de cris étouffés par la bouche de l'autre.

* * *

Ils étaient enlacés sous la couette appréciant ce moment avant la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à pointer, ils le sentaient. Oliver caressait tendrement son dos d'un doigt et Felicity traçait son tatouage de la Bratva au niveau de son cœur. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, il lui racontait comment il avait vécu son mariage forcé avec Talia.

\- Je ne voulais pas l'épouser. Dit-il d'une voix plate, sans émotion. Mais Ra's ne m'a pas laissé le choix…..et puis pour être honnête à ce moment là je me fichais bien de ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. En fait avec le recul je me rends compte que ça m'étais égal. Elle…..elle était terrifiée. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une étape dans mon initiation. Quand on s'est retrouvés seuls après la cérémonie, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de peur dans un regard. Sa voix faiblit à ce souvenir. Elle était si jeune quand elle est morte….je m'en suis voulut pendant longtemps.

Felicity se redressa et put voir son regard remplit de peine. Elle souffrait de le voir si touché de cette période de sa vie. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour alléger sa peine à part être présente pour lui et l'écouter. Elle essayait de mettre de côté ses sentiments pour l'aider mais sa question partie plus vite qu'elle ne le voulut.

\- Tu l'as aimé ? Demandant-elle en posant sa main sur son cœur. Sa voix était faible et Oliver du se concentrer pour bien comprendre sa question. Son doigt arrêta l'exploration de son dos et elle le sentit se tendre. Elle avait baissé le regard n'osant pas affronter le sien. Il prit son menton entre ses doigts et le releva.

\- Non. Sa réponse était claire et nette. A cette époque je n'étais pas capable de ressentir quoi que se soit. J'étais remplit de rage et de haine. J'avais juste pitié d'elle et je la voyais surtout comme un étape de plus pour accéder à la place qui me revenait. Il se redressa un peu plus pour vraiment la fixer. Felicity….je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Répéta-t-il encore une fois. J'ai été peiné de la voir mourir parce qu'elle n'avait pas choisit d'avoir ce bébé….elle a subit comme moi une décision de son père. C'est pour ça que je m'en veux…..mais en aucun cas parce que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

Felicity n'avait pas lâché son regard, l'écoutant attentivement, son cœur se serrant au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle était toujours blessée de son mariage mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même et qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de la blesser en se mariant.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'être amoureux….et ce n'était pas le cas. Dit-il d'une voix faible, il chercha une de ses mains et la serra fort. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te le dise parce que tu penses que c'est trop tôt mais je t'aime Felicity. Je t'aime depuis longtemps...bien avant ce baiser dans ce couloir de l'hôpital où de celui pour tromper Slade. Je t'aime depuis le jour où tu as su voir au-delà de l'image que je renvoyais….Tu as donné un sens à ma vie et depuis quelques jours tu lui as redonné un nouveau souffle...et même si je n'ai pas retrouvé tout mes souvenirs je suis sur de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Elle sentit sa main caresser tendrement sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes. À cet instant elle avait du mal à imaginer que cet homme avait pu un jour être la nouvelle tête du démon. Elle poussa un léger soupir et un sourire esquissa ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver…..je n'ai jamais cessé une minute de t'aimer. Dit-elle d'une voix frêle. Oliver se redressa encore un peu et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux à l'oreille pour la réconforter. Elle acquiesçait à ce qu'il lui disait en se serrant contre lui. Il se recula un peu afin de la fixer.

\- Felicity. Dit-il en caressant tendrement son visage. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit. Il la sentit se tendre soudainement. Et je sais que ça te tracasse depuis notre retour du Verdant tout à l'heure…..mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux tout me dire et que jamais je ne te jugerais…..je ne te mets pas la pression pour que tu me dise ce qui ne va pas, je veux simplement que tu me parles quand tu te sentiras prête.

Felicity le regardait avec amour et pu voir toute la sincérité dans son discours et dans son regard. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui dire maintenant c'était le moment idéal. Ils étaient seuls et ne risquaient pas d'être interrompus. Elle batailla un moment et décida de se lancer. Cela serait difficile de toute façon.

\- Tu….tu as raison….il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas raconté. Commença-t-elle hésitante. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce qu'on avait déjà abordé des sujets difficiles et je ne voulais rien rajouter. Oliver l'écoutait attentivement et sentait sa voix trembler à chaque mot prononcé, il sentait que ce qu'elle allait lui apprendre allait le bouleverser. Mon retour de Nanda Parbat a été difficile comme tu le sais. Il hocha la tête. Mais c'était pour une bonne raison…..quelques temps après j'ai apprit que j'étais enceinte.

Elle vit Oliver accuser le coup et son visage se fermer. Il devait bien se douter de la suite étant donné qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un enfant. Elle essaya de calmer les tremblements de sa voix et de refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- J'ai….j'ai perdu notre bébé peu de temps après avoir apprit ma grossesse…..j'ai fait une fausse couche. Finit-elle tout bas. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte voulant s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait toujours rien dit et avait perdu son regard dans le vide, se demandant certainement ce qu'il devait ressentir. Ce constat lui brisa le cœur, elle avait déjà pensé à sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui annoncerait. Elle avait pensé qu'il aurait pu se mettre en colère, ou la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler ou simplement pour la soutenir, lui dire qu'il était désolé. Mais elle ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il ne dise rien et surtout qu'il évite son regard.

Oliver la regarda quitter le lit et s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il aurait dû la retenir, la consoler, lui dire qu'il aurait dû être la, qu'il était désolé, que tout était de sa faute….mais non il restait la sans rien dire, sans rien faire. Il avait su à l'instant où il avait trouvé le pyjama que la suite serait difficile, mais il ne savait pas à quel point. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été la pour elle et leur bébé.

Il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Il devait lui parler et dissiper ses doutes, car il savait que des tonnes de questions tournaient dans sa tête à cet instant. Il s'approcha et osa frapper au bout d'un certain temps. Aucune réponse, il retenta sa chance mais toujours rien. Il décida d'entrer sans rien demander et la trouva sur le bord de la baignoire le visage ravagé par les larmes.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire mais c'est un coup de téléphone qui leur fit reprendre conscience. Oliver quitta la salle de bains et chercha son portable.

\- Oliver c'est Mark. À sa voix il comprit de suite la gravité de son appel. On a un problème.

* * *

Felicity vérifiait une dernière fois ses notes pour la conférence de presse qu'elle devait donner dans exactement cinq minutes se dit- elle en consultant sa montre nerveusement. Depuis l'appel de Mark concernant la découverte de Smith sa vie avait été chamboulée.

Elle avait d'abord dû accélérer son calendrier en donnant une conférence de presse bien plus tôt que ce qui était prévu. Le conseil d'administration n'avait pas été des plus ravi mais de toute façon la situation ne laissait pas le choix. Finalement la production serait lancée bien après l'annonce de la puce mais ça ce n'était pas le plus important, même si elle aurait préféré tout faire en même temps.

Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment c'était la réaction de Smith suite à sa découverte. Oliver avait renforcé la sécurité autour d'elle et de Thea et ne la quittait que rarement mais elle sentait que cela n'arrêterait pas Adam Smith. Mais le pire de tout était l'attitude d'Oliver, elle avait du mal à le reconnaître. Depuis ce coup de fil c'est comme si elle avait à faire à une autre personne.

Il était devenu distant et froid, ne lui adressant la parole que quand il ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle avait essayé de lui parler, d'être plus légère quand ils étaient tout les deux mais rien n'y faisait. Il restait inflexible et froid. Elle se demandait si son comportement n'avait pas plus à avoir avec ce qu'elle lui avait apprit concernant leur bébé que sa sécurité.

Ils n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette fausse couche. Elle avait voulu aborder le sujet à maintes reprises mais à chaque fois Oliver l'avait évité soigneusement en changeant de sujet ou en quittant purement et simplement la pièce la laissant seule avec ses questions et ses peurs. Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Diggle.

\- Tu es prête ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux.

\- Oui…ou est Oliver ? Fit-elle surprise. Je croyais que c'était lui qui…..

\- Il….il est partit veiller sur Thea. Répondit-il un peu embêté. Je crois qu'il voudrait bien se réconcilier avec elle. Ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux histoire de la détendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ? Felicity leva le regard vers son ami et se dit que de se confier pourrait certainement lui faire un bien fou.

\- Je lui ai avoué pour le bébé. Dit-elle simplement. Et depuis il agit de cette façon froide, comme si j'existais à peine….j'avais imaginé beaucoup de réaction mais pas celle-ci. Dit-elle d'un ton ironique. Comme quoi je ne le connais pas si bien que ça !

\- Felicity. Fit John d'une voix traînante. Tu sais bien qu'il t'aime et qu'il est forcément touché de ce qu'il t'es arrivé….Oliver a du mal à extérioriser ses émotions tu le sais…..

\- Peut-être mais en tout cas il était plus touché que ça quand il m'a raconté son mariage avec Talia et sa fausse couche. Dit-elle en colère ! Diggle la regarda surprit. Oh tu ne savais pas ? Felicity se mit alors à lui raconter cet épisode de la vie d'Oliver.

\- Tu sais bien que tu comptes plus pour lui que n'importe qui. Diggle essayait de relativiser les choses. Il est certainement en train de s'en vouloir de t'avoir laissé seule à cette époque. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'il avait été au courant il serait revenu dans l'instant…..ne doute pas de lui. Laisse le digérer tout ça.

Felicity essayait de se raisonner, elle savait que Diggle avait raison. Oliver accusait le coup et au lieu de parler comme tout le monde il se renfermait sur lui-même et se détachait des gens auxquels il tenait c'était de cette façon qu'il avait toujours fonctionné, seulement la elle aurait aimé qu'il soit avec elle et qu'il la rassure.

\- Oui…Tu as sans doute raison. Elle sentit un mouvement à la porte et vit son assistant lui faire signe qu'il était l'heure. Aller en piste. Dit-elle à Diggle qui ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa façon de passer du coq à l'âne….c'était ce qui lui avait permit de tenir les trois dernières années. Il allait laisser à Oliver le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et s'il ne changeait pas d'attitude d'ici quelques temps il lui ferait savoir le fond de sa pensée.

* * *

Oliver était accoudé au bar du Verdant un verre à la main. Il ne savait pas à combien il en était mais ce n'était pas le premier ça il en était sur. Il avait lâchement laissé Felicity seule à sa conférence de presse. Il aurait dû être avec elle, il lui avait promit de ne pas la quitter et il avait échoué.

Il faisait tourner l'alcool dans son verre, se maudissant pour son manque de courage à se confier à elle. Il était triste de la perte de ce bébé et il avait bien vu qu'elle aussi avait été dévasté et que c'était toujours le cas, mais pour autant il n'arrivait pas lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

\- C'est de cette façon que tu comptes me protéger ? Il se retourna à la voix de Thea qui venait de faire le tour du bar pour s'assoir à côté de lui. Elle lui fit un triste sourire et lui enleva son verre des mains lui déposant une tasse de café à la place. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Oliver ? Le dernière fois où je t'ai vu comme ça c'est quand Tommy avait rayé la peinture de ta nouvelle voiture….ce qui à mon avis était une réaction un peu disproportionné. Dit-elle un peu plus légère.

\- On est plus fâchés ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton surprit qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Depuis qu'il était rentré elle l'avait évité soigneusement.

\- Si….mais te voir triste me rends triste alors je vais mettre de côté ma colère le temps que tu me racontes ce qu'il se passe avec Felicity.

\- Et pourquoi se serait Felicity le problème ?

\- Parce que tu es ici a boire au lieu d'être avec elle à la conférence de presse…..je te connais Oliver, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit-elle d'un ton plus doux. Oliver souffla et reporta son attention sur la tasse de café que Thea lui avait apporté en remplacement de son whisky.

\- Elle….elle m'a avoué ce qu'il lui était arrivé après être rentrée de Nanda Parbat. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix plate.

\- Oh….et ? Oliver leva son regard vers elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien….je n'ai rien dit. Je suis resté assis et je l'ai regardé s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Thea lui donna une claque derrière la tête comme quand ils étaient plus jeunes et qu'elle voulait le traiter d'idiot, ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Idiot ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a traversé Oliver ! Commença Thea très en colère contre son frère. Quand elle est rentrée elle était dévastée, mais quand elle a perdu ce bébé ça été le coup de grâce. Thea avait les larmes aux yeux au souvenir de son amie ravagé par le chagrin. Pendant des mois elle s'en est voulu, se disant qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce qu'il fallait, qu'elle aurait dû être plus prudente. Elle avait besoin de toi mais tu n'étais pas la….elle ne t'en voulait pas mais c'était dur pour elle. Ce bébé représentait tellement à ses yeux….c'était un petit bout de toi et ça lui rappelait que ce que vous aviez vécu était vrai.

Oliver écoutait Thea sans la regarder se maudissant encore plus pour ce qu'il avait fait à Felicity. Il sentait ses yeux se voiler.

\- Je ne savais pas….

\- Ben tu le saurais si tu lui avait posé la question ! Fit Thea agacé par le comportement de son frère.

\- Oui je sais. Souffla-t-il lasse. Je suis un idiot mais je….je….je m'en suis voulut pour ne pas avoir été la avec elle. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais. Qu'elle avait été seule et à quel point ca avait dû être dur pour elle. Oliver pensa alors à cet autre bébé qu'il avait aussi perdu et à quel point cela avait du blessé Felicity de l'apprendre. Je lui ai raconté mon mariage forcé et la perte du bébé. Dit-il platement en se tournant vers sa sœur. Mais tu le savais déjà. Constata-t-il à son air. Thea hocha la tête.

\- Oui elle me l'a raconté….Oliver elle avait peur de te le confier parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction. Elle se disait que tu ne pourrais peut-être pas compatir à sa peine parce que tu l'avais occulté pendant des années.

\- Mais c'est ridicule ! Bien sûr que je compatis…j'ai eu le cœur brisé quand elle me l'a avoué. Comment peut-elle penser que je ne ressentirais rien ?

\- Ecoute va la voir et dit lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Lui conseilla Thea. Ta place n'est pas ici….laisse moi un tes….hommes et file à la conférence de presse. Elle a besoin de toi et de ton soutien.

Oliver réfléchit un instant et se leva d'un bond de sa chaise. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur en lui murmurant un merci. Elle lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle était toujours fâchée mais avec un léger sourire, lui faisant comprendre qu'il faudrait qu'ils aient une conversation sérieuse. Il hocha la tête et partit une fois Jackson arrivé pour le remplacer.

* * *

Il arriva juste avant la fin. Elle était concentrée sur son discours et expliquait à l'assistance exactement ce qu'elle lui avait expliqué quelques jours plus tôt. Il était fasciné de la voir agir dans son domaine. Elle était à l'aise et faite pour ça. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de fierté de pointer sur son visage. Il applaudit la fin de la conférence de presse avec conviction et partit la retrouver. Il voulait avoir une conversation avec elle et s'excuser de son comportement de ses derniers jours.

Il la retrouva dans son bureau avec John. Ils discutaient et Oliver nota son visage rayonnant contente d'elle, cependant il remarqua ses yeux tristes qui ne pétillaient pas comme à leur habitude.

\- C'était une jolie présentation. Dit-il d'un ton calme pour signaler sa présence. Les deux se retournèrent vers lui surprit de le trouver la.

\- Merci. Répondit Felicity en posant ses papiers sur son bureau. Elle essayait de se donner une contenance un peu déstabilisée par le changement d'humeur d'Oliver.

\- Dig tu pourrais nous laisser ? Demanda-t-il à John qui quitta le bureau non sans avoir jeté un regard à Felicity. Une fois seuls le silence envahit le bureau pendant plusieurs minutes et Felicity essayait vraiment de ne pas laisser sa colère exploser. Elle consulta ses mails, fit quelques annotations et leva son regard vers lui quand il prit la parole.

\- Je le pensais vraiment. Dit-il simplement. Elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi il voulait parler. C'était une bonne conférence de presse.

\- Ne fait pas comme si ça t'intéressait ! On sait tout les deux que ce n'est pas le cas Oliver ! Ça fait des jours que tu m'adresses à peine la parole et j'espérais que le jour où tu daignes me parler se serait pour autre chose que la conférence de presse ! Elle se leva ne tenant pas en place. Elle fit les cents pas devant la baie vitrée. Tu n'as rien dit ! Je t'ai raconté que j'avais perdu notre bébé et tu n'as rien dit !

\- Je sais. Il se leva pour se poster à côté d'elle en la regardant. Et je le regrette…..Felicity je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te dire que j'aurais aimé être la pour te soutenir et….je sais pas….j'ai été idiot de réagir de cette façon.

\- Idiot ?! Tu as été plus que ça Oliver ! Tu as été sans cœur….j'aurais préféré que tu sois en colère ou triste ou même que tu éclates de rire ! N'importe quoi mais pas de l'indifférence c'est le pire sentiment qu'il puisse exister. Est-ce que tu imagines un peu ce que j'ai pu ressentir quand tu m'as dit que toi aussi tu avais perdu un enfant ?

Oliver la regardait le visage grave et déformé par la peine qu'il lui avait fait sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je t'ai vu triste de la perte d'un bébé d'une femme que tu n'aimais pas ! Et moi quand je t'avoue qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose juste après que tu m'ais dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai juste droit à de l'indifférence ! Je vois au moins à quel degré je compte pour toi ! Mais je ne suis pas plus étonnée que ça, tu as toujours agit de cette façon…..tu te rapproches de moi et quand les choses deviennent compliquées tu prends la fuite, tu n'assumes rien et ensuite tu reviens t'excuser quand quelqu'un t'as mit du plomb dans la tête ! Finit-elle réellement en colère.

\- C'est bon tu as finit ?! Demanda-t-il lui aussi en colère. Je sais que j'ai pas assuré mais j'étais perdu…Felicity. Il essaya d'attirer son attention. J'ai trouvé le petit pyjama blanc que tu avais acheté. Elle tourna la tête d'un coup vers lui. Quand je l'ai vu j'ai aussitôt pensé à toi avec un ventre rond et j'étais terrifié parce que je me doutais de ce qu'il c'était passé. J'aurai du t'en parler tout de suite mais je pensais que c'était mieux si c'était toi qui lançait le sujet….j'attendais que tu sois prête. Il baissa la tête. J'ai sous estimé ce que j'allais ressentir quand tu me l'aurais confirmé...je suis désolé...et je...j'essayais de ne pas me laisser envahir par la colère que je ressentais contre moi...et contre toi...

Il releva la tête et la fixa pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait le regard perdu au loin et ne semblait pas prête à réagir. Il sentait sa respiration difficile et après un court instant il comprit qu'elle pleurait.

\- Ca été le pire moment de toute ma vie. Dit-elle d'une voix étranglée de sanglots. Je venais de te perdre et j'avais comprit que je ne te reverrai jamais alors quand j'ai apprit ma grossesse ça a amené un peu de joie dans ma vie…mais dans celle de Thea et de John aussi. Dit-elle en portant son attention sur lui. Finalement tu vivrais quand même avec nous.

Elle lui fit un triste sourire et se plongea dans ses souvenirs pour se rappeler ce jour où sa vie avait de nouveau basculé. C'était un joir comme un autre et elle avait apprit sa grossesse depuis quelques semaines. Elle s'était rendue au Verdant comme tout les jours depuis qu'Oliver était partit comme si elle s'attendait à le voir apparaître d'une minutes à l'autre. Ce jour là elle s'était sentit fatiguée et nauséeuse mais elle n'y avait pas prêté attention. Elle avait travaillé une bonne partie de la journée quand une douleur fulgurante lui avait transpercé le ventre. Elle avait appelé Thea qui travaillait juste au dessus et une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, le verdict était tombé son bébé était mort.

\- J'ai du subir une opération pour enlever le fœtus….et je suis restée quelques jours à l'hôpital sous surveillance…..j'ai très mal vécu la perte de notre bébé. Éclaircit-elle quand elle saisit son regard perdu. Thea et John ont été la pour m'aider à m'en sortir et quand je suis sortit, la seule chose à laquelle que je pensais c'était toi….alors quand j'ai apprit que la ligue était dissoute je m'attendais à te voir revenir.

\- Mais je ne suis pas revenu ? Elle hocha la tête négativement. C'est pour ça que tu as commencé à me chercher ? C'était ta façon de faire face ? Elle acquiesça difficilement. Je suis tellement désolé Felicity…si tu savais comme je m'en veux de tout ce que tu as traversé à cause de moi.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas…..je ne t'en ai jamais voulut d'ailleurs. Souffla-t-elle en s'éloignant un peu. Ca été un moment difficile et j'espérais juste qu'en te le confiant que tu…..je sais pas ce que j'espérais en fait….enfin voila tu sais tout maintenant. Finit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes contenues et la voix frêle. Et je...je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt, avant que toi et moi...mais je...je ne pouvais pas c'était trop dur...je suis désolée Oliver. Sanglota-t-elle.

Oliver s'approcha d'elle lui aussi le regard flouté. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait perdu deux enfants dont un dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Il se positionna à quelques centimètres d'elle et la regarda tristement ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Il leva une main pour essuyer ses larmes, elle sursauta à ce geste tendre mais se laissa faire, toute sa colère s'était envolée. Ils étaient tout les deux tristes et avaient subit un événement terrible.

\- Pardon. Dit-il en caressant sa joue. Pardon….pour tout. Elle hocha la tête et fit ce qu'elle avait eu envie de faire à l'instant où il était entré dans ce bureau, elle se réfugia dans ses bras pour se blottir contre lui. Il ne se fit pas prier et la serra contre lui, son visage dans ses cheveux se maudissant de lui avoir fait encore une fois de la peine.

* * *

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés sans rien dire. C'est un coup à la porte et des voix s'élevant qui les firent se séparer. Diggle apparu l'air contrarié.

\- Felicity…désolé mais il y'a…..Il ne put finir sa phrase qu'une personne lui passa devant et entra dans le bureau.

\- Vous êtes une personne difficile à rencontrer Melle Smoak. Adam Smith venait de faire son apparition avec un faux sourire sur son visage. Felicity se figea à son entrée et Oliver se mit devant elle d'instinct pour la protéger.

\- A…Adam ? Nous avions rendez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Non mais je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour votre conférence de presse. Annoncer une telle avancée pour la recherche doit être…..grisant. Dit-il en prenant place sur là fauteuil face au bureau.

\- Merci. Répondit simplement Felicity sur ses gardes. Elle prit place à son bureau et attendit la suite. Oliver se déplaça aussi et se mit à ses côtés.

\- Oliver Queen….je ne savais pas que vous étiez en ville ? Je vous croyais en Asie. Dit Adam avec un léger sourire. Sur une île perdue au milieu de nulle part.

\- Je suis rentré depuis peu. Répondit Oliver aussi calmement que possible mais en le fixant durement.

\- Adam que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda Felicity. Vous n'êtes pas seulement venu me féliciter pour notre nouveau produit...qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Son ton était ferme et Adam devait bien reconnaître qu'elle le surprenait, il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait autant d'aplomb et de sang-froid.

\- Felicity...vous savez pourquoi je suis là. Repondit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Et je sais pourquoi Oliver Queen est ici. Dit-il en se tournant son regard vers lui. Alors on va arrêter ce petit jeu et être franc...c'est moi qui aurait dû faire cette annonce et non Palmer Tech si vous aviez remplit votre part du contrat Mr Queen...ou devrais-je plutot dire Mr Mills ?

* * *

 **Voila pour ce douzième chapitre qui j'espère vous à plu.**

 **Comme d'habitude j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires.**

 **N'oubliez pas que c'est ce qui motive à écrire et qui permet de savoir si l'histoire va dans le bon sens et si elle vous plaît toujours.**

 **A bientôt pour la suite.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests, à qui je ne peux répondre par le site, d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre. Lavigne 126 et Olicity-love merci beaucoup de votre fidélité et de prendre le temps de laisser votre avis, c'est un vrai plaisir.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence sur cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Adam Smith s'installa plus confortablement sur son fauteuil en déboutonnant sa veste et en croisant les jambes. Il était heureux de son effet et savait qu'il avait visé juste. Il suffisait de voir leurs visages pour comprendre qu'il avait raison.

\- Voyez-vous Mr Queen…..je n'étais sur de rien avant de vous voir dans ce bureau tendrement enlacé avec Melle Smoak. Il est quand même incroyable que vous soyez de retour en même temps que ce Brian Mills qui est à Starling...qui au passage devait travailler pour moi.

\- Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que vous me dites Mr Smith. Répondit calmement Oliver à son accusation. Je ne suis pas celui que vous pensez…..je suis revenu effectivement pour Felicity et pour la soutenir dans sa nouvelle aventure mais en aucun cas pour….

\- C'est très touchant comme histoire et je pourrais presque y croire. Dit-il avec un faux sourire plaqué sur son visage. Seulement ce n'est pas le cas…alors nous allons être francs…..je vous ai engagé pour voler la nouvelle de puce de Palmer Tech et vous m'avez doublé….Mr Mills. Il insista sur son nom avec un sourire mauvais.

\- Adam…..je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous racontez. Felicity prit la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait lancé ces accusations. Vous pourriez m'expliquer. Elle voulait détourner son attention d'Oliver pour qu'il puisse essayer de se dégager de cette situation légèrement compliquée. Elle essayait de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'affolait.

\- Felicity…..ne faites pas l'idiote ça ne vous va pas du tout…..vous savez très bien de quoi je parle et je suis persuadé que c'est vous qui avez donné cette fausse puce à ses hommes. Dit-il en désignant Oliver. Afin qu'il me la remette et vous avez ainsi espéré que je ne comprendrais pas avant des mois que ce vous m'avez donné était un leurre !

Felicity l'écoutait attentivement et accusait le coup. Il savait, il avait tout comprit….mais comment ? Ils avaient été prudents et avaient agit exactement comme convenu. Comment avait-il pu comprendre en si peu de temps ? Elle chercha Oliver du regard ne sachant plus quoi faire ou dire.

\- Laissez la en dehors de ça Smith ! Oliver prit la parole d'un ton dur et Felicity reconnue cette voix tout de suite, il était inquiet et très en colère. Vous vouliez une puce et c'est ce qu'on vous a donné ! Si elle ne fonctionne pas ce n'est pas mon problème….maintenant vous allez sortir d'ici et ne jamais remettre les pieds dans ce bureau ni dans cette tour. Oliver avait fait le tour du bureau pour se placer devant Adam et le toiser de sa hauteur. Ce dernier se leva pas impressionné du tout. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ?

\- Mais très clair Mr Queen. Adam reboutonna sa veste et prit le chemin de la porte, mais avant de partir il se retourna. Je n'en ai pas finit avec vous Mr Queen ou Mills peu importe. Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main.

\- C'est une menace ? Demanda Oliver se rapprochant.

\- Non, je ne menace jamais Mr Queen…..c'est un avertissement rien de plus. Il plaqua à nouveau un sourire sur ses lèvres, salua Felicity d'un signe de tête et disparu comme il était arrivé. Le silence tomba dans le bureau et c'est Felicity qui prit la parole en premier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Oliver ? Demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée. Il sait et il vient de te menacer de je ne sais pas quoi….et je….Oliver posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la calmer et accrocher son regard au sien.

\- Tout va bien Felicity….regarde moi. Sa voix était ferme mais teinté d'une douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à elle. Tout va bien. Répéta-t-il encore une fois. On savait que ça allait arriver….alors pas de panique.

Elle le regarda enfin et se demanda comment il pouvait rester aussi calme après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Elle était toute retournée et tremblait comme une feuille mais lui restait calme et posé, comme toujours.

\- On va continuer comme c'était prévu, on ne va rien changer. On va aller visiter les usines dans le pays et à notre retour on verra. Elle acquiesça se sentant un peu mieux après ses paroles. Bon ok….maintenant j'aimerais que tu m'expliques comment Adam a pu découvrir en si peu de temps que cette puce n'était pas la bonne…..je croyais que les meilleurs travaillaient avec toi. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement pour la détendre.

Elle répondit à son sourire et se mit à réfléchir. Elle savait qu'elle avait recruté les meilleurs, depuis des années elle sillonnait le pays pour repérer les futurs talents et les embaucher avant les autres. C'est comme ça que Palmer Tech réussissait à rester la première entreprise du pays. Elle ne comprenait pas, c'était impossible qu'elle soit passé à côté d'un talent pareil, elle en était certaine. Le seul qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle était…..Cooper. Comprit-elle, mais il était mort depuis des années, c'était impossible que se soit lui. Elle avait vu son corps à la morgue, elle avait assisté à son enterrement.

\- Felicity à quoi tu penses ? Demanda Oliver quand il la vit blêmir.

\- Je…il y a une seule personne capable de faire un truc pareil. Dit-elle en levant son regard confus vers lui. Mais il….il est mort depuis des années….je sais qu'il est mort, mais….

\- Qui ? Felicity concentre toi…qui ? Répéta Oliver un peu plus fort.

\- Cooper. Sa voix était lointaine et absente, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était en train d'envisager que Cooper soit en vie.

\- Qui est Cooper ? Demanda-t-il prudemment en la voyant bouleversée.

\- Mon...mon mari. Elle avait dit ça en relevant son visage vers celui d'Oliver. Elle le vit avoir un mouvement de recul au mot mari.

\- Mari….? Tu….tu es mariée ? Dire qu'il était surprit était en dessous de la vérité. Il était dépassé par la situation et ne savait pas quoi vraiment ressentir. Il était déçu qu'elle n'ait pas partagé ça avec lui et il ne put empêcher une pointe de jalousie de prendre possession de son cœur.

\- Enfin pas vraiment mariée...mariée. Dit-elle avec une grimace. Oliver se recula d'un pas en levant les bras d'exaspération.

\- Felicity….ou tu es mariée ou tu ne l'es pas….c'est simple ! Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches attendant la suite. Elle le regarda sachant qu'elle allait devoir partager un moment sa vie dont elle n'était pas vraiment fière.

\- Ok….je suis mariée….mais pour être plus précise je suis veuve. Commença-t-elle d'une voix peu sure d'elle. Elle vit Oliver s'agiter et continua quand même. J'ai épousé Cooper à Las Vegas, un jour où on rendait visite à ma mère. On s'aimait et on voulait passer le reste de notre vie ensemble. On s'est mariés sur un coup de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Oliver toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

\- Cooper a commencé à dévier du droit chemin peu de temps après….il s'était mis en tête de prendre en otage le gouvernement et de devenir le hacker le plus connu et le plus redouté du net ! Je n'étais pas d'accord avec ça. On avait déjà hacké quelques sociétés pour protester contre le gouvernement mais la ce qu'il voulait faire était de la pure folie. Elle souffla pour se donner du courage pour lui raconter la suite. Je…je l'ai dénoncé aux autorités et il a été jeté en prison….il est mort là bas.

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Oliver. Il est mort et tu penses que c'est lui qui est derrière tout ça ? Felicity explique moi parce que la j'ai du mal à te suivre.

\- J'ai vu son corps et j'ai assisté à son enterrement…..mais je suis certaine que c'est lui Oliver. Il n'y a que lui qui puisse comprendre aussi vite ce qui ne va pas avec cette puce. Il fonctionne de la même façon que moi…..je sais que ça paraît dingue mais…..

\- Aussi dingue que lorsque tu pensais que j'étais vivant ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Oui…aussi dingue. Admit-elle. Ecoute….je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler avant et que tu dois être blessé de l'apprendre de cette façon mais je….c'est une période de ma vie dont je parle peu voir jamais et….

\- Tu comptais m'en parler un jour ? Demanda-t-il le regard blessé de son silence.

\- Je ne sais pas…..Avoua-t-elle. Peut-être…..Il la fixa ayant du mal à croire qu'elle aurait pu ne rien lui dire. Il était plus que blessé, il était vexé et jaloux. Vexé parce qu'elle lui donnait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle avait eu une vie avant lui et qu'il n'était certainement pas celui qui allait porter un jugement sur sa vie passée, et blessé qu'elle ait pu envisager de lui mentir.

\- Ok…au moins c'est une réponse franche. Il baissa la tête pour retrouver ses esprits et enchaîna. Bon on reste sur notre plan, on visite les sites de productions cette semaine et on reste vigilant pour la suite. Ou devons nous commencer la tournée ?

Il avait reprit ce ton professionnel et froid qu'il arborait quand il était contrarié et encore une fois elle se dit qu'il s'éloignait d'elle dés qu'un événement venait bouleverser leur vie. Ils avaient à peine évoqué la perte de leur bébé qu'ils étaient déjà plongés dans un nouveau problème. Elle soupira lasse et fatiguée de cette vie qu'elle menait depuis un moment. Elle était heureuse de l'avoir à nouveau dans sa vie, de savoir qu'il était vivant mais il y avait tellement d'autres choses qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin depuis le début qu'elle se posait la question de savoir s'ils ne s'entêtaient pour rien et que leur histoire n'était pas vouée à l'échec depuis le début.

\- Los Angeles est la première étape, ensuite Denver, Houston et pour finir Boston. Elle le regarda enregistrer toute ces informations et il pianota sur son téléphone.

\- Ok très bien. Dit-il en levant enfin son regard vers elle. Je vais finir d'organiser nos déplacements et on part quand tu veux. Il allait sortir quand Felicity l'interpella.

\- Oliver attends….je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle….beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis peu et…..

\- Il n'y a rien à dire de plus Felicity…..pour l'instant en tout cas...je vais demander à Mark d'enquêter sur Cooper, il a peut-être laissé des traces. Elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. Il lui fit un triste sourire et quitta son bureau.

* * *

Cela faisait pratiquement une semaine qu'ils sillonnaient le pays et ils étaient à Boston pour trois jours. Felicity était seule dans sa chambre d'hôtel comme depuis le début de leur voyage. Oliver n'avait pas partager une seule fois sa chambre. Il ne lui parlait qu'en cas de nécessité et toujours d'un ton détaché. Elle voyait qu'il était blessé de son omission et cela la mettait en colère. Comme si elle avait été la seule à avoir été mariée !

Elle se raisonnait en se disant que cela ne durerait pas, qu'il avait besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle. Mais elle, avait-elle eu le choix de digérer la nouvelle ? Non certainement pas. Elle avait accepté et pardonné son mariage. Elle savait que ce qu'il l'avait surtout blessé c'était de lui avoir avoué qu'elle n'avait pas été certaine de lui dire la vérité à ce sujet. Même si elle savait qu'elle lui aurait certainement parlé de son mariage, à l'instant où il lui avait posé la question elle avait été honnête avec lui.

Elle se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil décidé à lui parler et à lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Ce cinéma avait assez duré et elle voulait mettre les choses à plat avec Oliver il était plus que temps. Si effectivement Cooper était bien celui qui avait découvert le pot aux roses, elle savait qu'il allait vouloir se venger d'elle et de sa trahison. Elle prit son téléphone, sa clé de chambre et descendit au bar de l'hôtel où elle était certaine de le trouver. C'était la qu'il passait toutes ses soirées pour éviter d'être avec elle.

Oliver était au bar de l'hôtel comme tout les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Starling quelques jours plus tôt. Il passait ses soirées seul, à boire et à penser à Felicity. Il voyait bien que son attitude la peinait mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle avait admit ne pas savoir si elle allait lui avouer qu'elle avait été mariée. Mais s'il était réellement honnête ce n'était pas ce qui lui posait problème.

La vraie raison de sa colère était dirigé contre lui. Il était jaloux rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre homme est pu un jour avoir la chance de l'épouser alors que lui savait juste la faire souffrir. Depuis qu'il la connaissait c'est tout ce qu'il savait faire, lui faire de la peine et s'afficher avec d'autres qu'elle à son bras. Se faire passer pour mort, oublier jusqu'à son existence, la laisser seule affronter la perte de leur enfant et la encore quand elle lui confiait un secret dont elle avait honte, il n'avait pas su trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Tout ce qu'il avait su faire avait été de la rejeter, encore une fois.

\- Allo. Aboya-t-il au téléphone agacé d'être dérangé. Oh Dig….bonsoir. Tout va bien ?

\- Ici tout va bien. Répondit Dig surprit de son accueil. Mais pas toi….qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Oliver ? Je viens d'avoir Thea qui me dit que Felicity est d'aussi bonne humeur que toi…voir pire. Oliver sentit le même avertissement dans la voix de son ami que le jour où il lui avait demandé de bien se comporter avec elle.

Oliver souffla dans le téléphone et décida de se confier peut-être que cela lui ferait du bien après tout. Il lui raconta ce qu'il c'était passé après la visite de Smith et sa découverte concernant le mariage de Felicity avec ce Cooper ainsi que la suite.

\- Et ou est le problème ? Demanda Dig ahuri de la situation. Si je me souviens bien toi aussi tu as été marié et….

\- Le problème Diggle c'est que je suis un con ! Hurla presque Oliver au téléphone faisant se retourner les clients du bar. Je ne lui en veux pas à elle, c'est à moi que j'en veux pour l'avoir repoussé et la faire souffrir depuis longtemps. Elle attends que je sois la pour elle et à chaque fois que je lui promets de ne plus la rejeter je le fait quand même. Je ne sais pas si je peux lui offrir le genre de relation qu'elle mérite.

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes….mais vraiment ? Demanda John au bout d'un moment.

\- Bien sûr….j'ai eu la chance de tomber deux fois amoureux d'elle Dig….mes sentiments se sont réveillés quand nous avons passés du temps ensemble mais je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à l'instant où j'ai croisé ses yeux ce soir là. Il faisait référence au soir où elle avait atterrit dans son chalet espérant l'avoir retrouvé.

\- Dans ce cas rien n'est compliqué Oliver…..va la voir et excuse toi. Parlez vous franchement même si ça doit blesser l'autre, mais soyez honnête. Il fit une pause et reprit plus légèrement. Et après tu arrêtes d'agir comme un sale con !

\- Ok. Rigola nerveusement Oliver au bout du fil. Je vais aller lui parler. Il raccrocha après avoir prit des nouvelles de Thea et des recherches concernant Cooper. Il prit un dernier verre avant d'aller trouver Felicity et de lui ouvrir son cœur afin de s'excuser pour son comportement des derniers jours.

\- Cette place est libre ? Il leva son regard vers la personne qui s'adressait à lui et il tomba sur une jeune femme tout à fait charmante.

\- Oui. Souffla-t-il en voyant très bien où cela allait le mener. Il se leva pour partir quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse. Son regard dévia sur sa jambe et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, il ne s'était pas trompé. Il releva son regard vers la jeune femme mais ses yeux croisèrent à cet instant deux prunelles bleues qui n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange. Oliver jura intérieurement, les choses étaient encore en train de s'aggraver. Felicity allait s'imaginer des choses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

* * *

En arrivant au bar, Felicity chercha Oliver et le trouva sur la droite. Elle l'observa un instant à tourner l'alcool dans son verre. C'était son habitude quand il était nerveux. Ses yeux se froncèrent quand elle vit une brune lui parler et s'installer à ses côtés. Elle les observa un peu et sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit cette femme poser sa main sur la cuisse d'Oliver, mais ce qui la déstabilisa fut le sourire qu'il lui adressa.

Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et croisa son regard. Elle le vit prêt à se lever et fit demi tour incapable pour l'instant d'écouter ses excuses. Elle reprit le couloir par lequel elle était arrivée et marcha d'un pas rapide ne voulant pas être rattrapé par Oliver.

\- Felicity ! Cria ce dernier en la voyant filer. Il la rattrapa devant les ascenseurs remerciant le ciel d'être de son côté. Attends c'est pas ce que tu crois….je suis désolé….je...

\- Tu es désolé de t'être fait prendre la main dans le sac ! Dit-elle en colère. C'est donc ça que tu fais de tes soirées depuis qu'on a quitté Starling ?! Tu ramènes la première venue dans ta chambre pendant que moi j'attends bêtement que tu te sentes mieux pour espérer pouvoir t'expliquer pourquoi je ne t'ai pas parlé de mon mariage !

Elle était très en colère et blessée de son attitude, elle essayait de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix mais elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du mal. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin et elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur lui interdisant l'accès.

\- Tu prends un autre ascenseur je ne veux pas monter avec toi ! Lui dit-elle quand elle le vit la suivre.

\- Felicity…laisse moi au moins m'expliquer….s'il te plaît. Plaida-t-il.

\- Non Oliver j'en ai assez ! Elle appuya sur le bouton de son étage et les portes se fermèrent sur elle. Il resta à les voir se fermer et sans comprendre comment il se retrouva à monter les escaliers quatre à quatre pour espérer arriver avant elle et ainsi lui parler.

Il arriva au deuxième étage à bout de souffle mais avant l'ascenseur. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre sa porte et de l'attendre. Il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et des pas en sortir. Il savait que c'était elle. Elle marchait le long du couloir la tête baissée en essuyant ses yeux et ce qu'il imaginait des larmes qui avaient coulées.

\- Felicity je suis désolé. Entendit-elle à peine surprise de le trouver devant sa porte.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? Je ne veux pas te voir, ni te parler Oliver. Ce que j'ai vu m'a suffit. Elle enfonça sa carte magnétique afin d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais au moindre problème tu fuis….je croyais qu'on avait avancé mais en fait non….tu restes le même. Tu ne sais pas communiquer et tu rejettes la faute sur les autres….et je n'en peux plus de vivre de cette façon.

\- Je sais….je me renferme alors que….

\- Non laisse moi finir. Le coupa-t-elle. Je t'aime. Dit-elle d'une voix étouffée par les pleurs qu'elle refusait de laisser sortir. Mais je ne sais pas si je suis assez forte pour vivre avec Oliver Queen et toutes ses peurs…..j'ai peur de m'oublier et de me perdre.

\- Non…non Felicity cette fille c'était rien…j'allais partir pour venir te parler parce que je voulais mettre les choses à plat avec toi et elle est arrivée et….

\- Ce n'est pas à cause de cette fille…..c'est tout le reste Oliver. Si tu n'avais pas autant de problème à te confier, tu ne me fuirais pas depuis des jours et tu n'aurais pas atterrit au bar de l'hôtel et cette fille ne t'aurais pas…bref on en serait pas la. Ils se fixèrent un instant et Felicity se tourna à nouveau pour entrer dans sa chambre.

Elle allait fermer la porte quand Oliver l'en empêcha en mettant son pied. Elle fut surprise et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand il l'entraina dans la chambre.

\- Non ! Dit-il d'une voix grave. La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé faire ça tu t'es jetée dans les bras de Palmer et je suis partit à la conquête de la ligue…..alors tu vas m'écouter ! Elle ne dit rien bien trop surprise de son ton ferme. Je suis un parfait idiot….je sais que je suis idiot et que je te fais souffrir…..je ne sais faire que cas depuis que je suis entré dans ta vie de toute façon. Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Mais je sais aussi que je t'aime Felicity et que ma vie….

\- Mais je sais que tu m'aimes Oliver….ce n'est pas ça le problème. Dit-elle lasse. Le problème c'est que tu as peur de te donner entièrement de peur de souffrir, et tu as du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Je t'ai tout donné, je t'ai tout confié sur moi et ma vie….et la seule chose que je ne t'ai pas dite, la seule chose dont j'avais honte...toi tu me la reproches alors qu'il y a quelques temps c'était toi qui me confiait le même genre de chose. Et dieu sait que ça m'a blessé….mais je n'ai rien dit parce que ce n'était pas ce que tu avais besoin d'entendre ! Tu avais besoin de soutient et surtout de ne pas te sentir juger !

\- Je ne t'ai jamais jugé…..et je suis désolé si c'est l'impression que je t'ai donné.

\- Désolé ! Tu es désolé…tu es toujours désolé Oliver ! À chaque fois que tu fais quelque chose de travers tu es désolé ! Tu ne sais pas ce que…Elle ne comprit pas la suite. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser dur et remplit de frustration. Il chercha sa langue et la trouva sans aucune résistance de la part de Felicity qui resserra ses bras autour de lui après avoir prit conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

Il la poussa vers le lit pas très loin et la fit tomber sur le matelas en douceur. Il la surplomba de son corps et continua à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses baisers étaient durs et appuyés et elle lui répondait de la même façon. Leurs langues bataillaient pour avoir la domination des baisers, leurs nez se touchaient et leur têtes allaient d'un côté et de l'autre. Ils étaient pressés et rapides dans leurs gestes. Ils exprimaient au travers de leurs caresses leur frustration et leur amour l'un pour l'autre. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement nus sans vraiment savoir comment simplement emporté par le désir, la frustration et la colère.

Oliver dévorait son cou de baisers humides et brûlants, il découvrait sa poitrine de ses mains et de sa bouche comme si c'était la première fois. Il descendit le long de son ventre et atterrit à ce petit triangle de bonheur qu'il embrassa sans se poser de questions. Il sentait Felicity réceptive et prête à le recevoir et cela le rendait encore plus fou d'elle. Il l'aimait, bon sang qu'il l'aimait mais il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'elle. Elle méritait tellement plus que ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir, elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, un homme brisé qui se cherchait encore et qui n'avait pas vraiment idée de la vie qu'il avait eu, ses souvenirs n'étant pas tous revenus.

C'est pour ça qu'il était furieux et en colère contre lui, parce que malgré tout il ne pouvait pas se résigner à la laisser vivre sa vie. Il la voulait et il se maudissait pour ça. Il continua à explorer son sexe humide et chaud et à chaque coup de langue il se sentait perdre pied un peu plus. Il entendait Felicity gémir et se tortiller sous ses assauts. Il sentait ses doigts se resserrer autour de ses cheveux, il la sentait en demander un peu plus à chaque caresse.

Subitement son désir devint trop fort et il remonta vers son visage. Il l'embrassa avec la même passion et elle lui répondit de la même manière. Elle savait pourquoi il était remonté vers elle et elle décida de prendre les choses en main. Elle chercha son sexe dur et le positionna à son entrée. Le sentir contre elle lui déclencha un désir fulgurant dans son bas ventre, il la pénétra lentement mais c'est elle qui en avançant son bassin le fit rentrer entièrement.

Elle le vit fermer les yeux à la sensation d'être en elle. Il commença à bouger mais elle le stoppa en posant ses mains sur ses fesses fermes. Surprit il ne bougea plus et plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle remonta une main vers son visage et caressa sa joue de son pouce. Elle ne dit rien mais c'est elle qui commença à bouger, il suivit son rythme avec plaisir et se laissa guider.

D'un geste habile elle inversa leur position et se retrouva sur lui à le surplomber. Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle fut émue d'y voir de l'amour et de l'adoration. Jamais un homme ne l'avait regardé de la façon dont Oliver le faisait. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi aimé et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui était difficile de renoncer à lui. Elle ne savait même pas si elle aurait le courage de le repousser et de continuer sa vie sans lui, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait dit un peu plus tôt.

Elle continua à se déhancher sur lui sentant ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses gestes. Elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser et il en profita pour la serrer contre sa poitrine en soupirant de plaisir. Elle continuait ses mouvements et il lui répondait avec la même ferveur et la même passion qu'elle. Elle voulait se reculer mais il la retint contre lui et elle ne se débattit pas se laissant aller à cette étreinte.

Elle se sentait venir et elle accéléra encore plus le mouvement de ses hanches. Elle sentait son orgasme monter et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait encore se retenir longtemps. Elle passa ses bras sous le cou d'Oliver pour se sentir encore plus proche de lui et il resserra encore son étreinte. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et il accentua lui aussi ses coups de rein. C'est dans un cri aigu que Felicity se libéra suivit de près par Oliver.

Elle s'effondra sur lui et essaya de reprendre conscience. Son souffle était court et rapide et Oliver était dans le même état qu'elle. Elle sentait ses mains se balader dans son dos comme souvent après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Elle soupira à ce geste en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou.

\- Felicity…je….je sais pas quoi te dire pour me faire pardonner. Commença-t-il doucement ne voulant pas la mettre à nouveau en colère. Je suis un parfait idiot et je…..Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'il se taise. Elle se releva et se mit sur le côté, attrapa le peignoir pas très loin et se couvrit pour lui parler.

Elle déambula un moment dans la chambre ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Ils étaient en train de se disputer et la minute d'après ils se retrouvaient à faire l'amour avec passion, elle était complément perdue. Elle le vit se lever et se rhabiller prêt a quitter sa chambre une nouvelle fois en la laissant seule sans explications.

\- Tu t'en vas ? L'arrêta-t-elle à la porte. Tu n'as rien de plus à me dire ?

\- Si mais tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. Expliqua-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Et puis pour être honnête je n'ai aucune excuse valable à part celle que je t'aime comme un fou et que je m'en veux parce que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir le genre de vie que tu mérites ! Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis furieux. Ajouta-t-il plus calmement. C'est contre moi et la façon dont je te blesse, la façon dont je n'arrive pas renoncer à toi alors que je sais que c'est ce que je devrais faire….mais je n'y arrive pas ! Felicity…..je….je suis dépassé par ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est la première fois que je ressens ce...ce manque quand tu n'es pas là, cette jalousie débordante rien qu'à l'idée qu'un autre ait pu poser ses mains sur toi...et quand je pense qu'un autre que moi à pu t'offrir tout ce que tu mérites vraiment ça me tue à petit feu ! Et je sais que j'ai tout gâcher encore une fois…..j'avais la chance de tout recommencer à zéro et de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs mais…

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Felicity sur les siennes. Elle tenait sa nuque entre ses deux mains et embrassait sa bouche tendrement. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent et Oliver osa enfin poser ses mains dans son dos pour la coller à lui. Elle se nicha contre son torse et quitta à regret ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle. Elle posa son front contre le sien et garda les yeux fermés un instant avant de parler d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

\- Tu ne te confies pas souvent mais quand tu commences tu ne sais plus t'arrêter. Dit-elle en rigolant nerveusement, elle ouvrit les yeux pour le voir lui aussi sourire à sa réflexion. Je comprends Oliver que tu ne saches pas contrôler tout ce flot de sentiments…je sais ce que ça fait….mais tu ne peux pas juste t'en aller comme ça quand un truc te chiffonne.

\- Je sais….mais…

\- Non attends j'ai pas finit…..je ne sais pas ce qui te fait croire que tu ne peux pas m'apporter tout ce dont j'ai bien besoin ou ce que tu estimes que je mérite...tout ce que je veux c'est de me sentir aimé pour moi...et c'est ce que tu fais à merveille. Alors arrête de penser que tu ne me mérites pas où d'autres bêtises de ce genre. Tu as le droit d'avoir tout ça et même bien plus...il faut simplement que tu acceptes de vivre ce que la vie t'offre.

Ses mains n'avaient pas quittés sa nuque et ses pouces caressaient tendrement la base de son cou, ses yeux dans les siens humides de s'être laissé aller à pleurer. Il lui fit un timide sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait visé juste. Il refusait de vivre, il ne s'estimait pas assez bien pour vivre de jolies choses et être heureux.

\- Je...je vais essayer de me laisser porter par ce que la vie m'offre. Dit-il tendrement en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. Promets-moi de me parler la prochaine fois et de ne plus me fuir Oliver. Il la fixa et acquiesça en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou pour la tenir fort contre lui. Elle fut soulagée et se laissa entraîner dans de nouvelles caresses qui les empêchèrent de dormir une bonne partie de la nuit.

* * *

Adam Smith faisait les cents pas dans cet entrepôt désaffecté ou il avait rendez-vous avec la personne qui, il l'espérait, allait le venger d'Oliver Queen et de Ray Palmer. Il avait eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un qui avait accepté de l'aider dans sa croisade, mais il pensait avoir trouvé la personne qui détestait autant, sinon plus que lui, Oliver Queen.

Un bruit le fit sursauter et il se retourna se maudissant d'avoir peur. Il scruta vers l'endroit d'où le bruit venait mais il ne vit pas grand chose. Il se rassura se disant que ça ne devait être qu'un chat errant qui passait par là. Mais il entendit par la suite des pas se rapprocher et il sut à cet instant que son invité était arrivé.

\- Adam Smith ? Lui demanda la personne encore cachée dans le noir. Adam déglutit péniblement se demandant si finalement son idée était la bonne. Cet homme s'approcha encore un peu. Vous avez perdu votre langue Mr Smith ? Un rire ironique sortit de la bouche de son invité.

\- Non...vous êtes en retard. Dit simplement Adam vexé de s'être fait surprendre et surtout moqué.

\- Oh vous savez les avions...enfin...je suis là que puis je pour vous ?

\- Oliver Queen. Répondit simplement Adam. Il fixa son invité et vit son regard s'allumer d'un intérêt non dissimulé. Si j'en crois les sources, vous avez un contentieux avec Queen. Il m'a doublé dans une affaire et je veux lui faire payer sa trahison. Adam se mit alors à expliquer ce qu'il avait attendu de Brian Mills, de la puce et de la découverte de Cooper.

\- Oliver Queen et Brian Mills ne sont donc qu'une seule et même personne ? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Très bien Adam j'accepte ce travail. Je vous recontacte quand j'ai un plan. L'homme se tourna pour repartir quand Adam l'interpella.

\- Attendez ! Qu'à bien pu vous faire Queen pour que vous acceptiez de tuer le frère de votre fille ? Malcolm Merlyn se retourna lentement le visage fermé et le regard noir.

\- On avait un accord et il m'a doublé...tout simplement. Repondit-il très calmement. A bientôt Mr Smith. Malcolm prit la sortie et commençait déjà à réfléchir de quelle façon il allait pouvoir se venger d'Oliver. Il allait l'observer et voir s'il était toujours aussi amoureux de cette petite blonde. En attendant il prit la direction du Verdant, il voulait voir comment allait Thea et peut-être lui parler. Sa fille lui manquait et même s'il n'était pas le meilleur père il voulait au moins s'assurer qu'elle était en forme.

* * *

 **Les choses sérieuses commencent pour notre couple...j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience, je sais que je dois en soûler certains mais c'est important d'avoir votre retour, c'est une source de motivation incroyable.**

 **Pour cette fiction il reste trois chapitres qui seront tous postés la semaine prochaine, je finalise le dernier.**

 **A bientôt...si j'ai pleins de reviews il n'est pas impossible que je poste un chapitre ce week-end, à vous de voir...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Comme promis me voici aujourd'hui pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre pour leurs commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Lavigne 126, Olicity-love et Clo merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis. Je ne connais pas meilleur motivation...**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence sur cette fiction.**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Malcolm n'était pas loin du Verdant, il se demandait s'il devait rentrer ou simplement surveiller Thea de loin et voir comment elle allait. Son plan pour piéger Oliver n'étant pas encore établi, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout compromettre pour voir sa fille juste le temps qu'elle le mette à la porte. Son attention fut attiré par la porte de service qui s'ouvrit sur Thea.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé à part son visage qui semblait empreint d'une gravité qu'il ne lui connaissait pas avant. Il se doutait bien que la disparition d'Oliver avait du la bouleverser et qu'elle avait eu du mal à reprendre le dessus. Il avait apprit qu'elle menait le Verdant d'une main de maître et qu'elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il était fier d'elle comme il avait été fier de Tommy.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas le père aimant et proche qu'il devrait être ou qu'il aurait dû être avec Tommy, mais il aimait réellement ses enfants et il faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'ils soient heureux. Cette pensée le ramena au contrat qu'il avait accepté, il allait devoir être prudent parce que si Thea apprenait ce qu'il allait fair, elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui barrer la route ou à le tuer pour défendre et protéger Oliver. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait et il ne doutait pas de sa dévotion envers son frère.

Il la vit prendre sa voiture et décida de la suivre. Elle le conduisit directement au manoir des Queens et il fut surprit de constater qu'elle avait préféré habiter là plutôt que de rester en ville. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était aussi attaché à cette maison. Pourtant elle n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs. Il constata aussi que la sécurité était maximale et qu'il aurait dû mal à s'introduire dans la propriété. S'il voulait la voir il devrait la surprendre au Verdant.

* * *

Oliver regardait sa compagne dormir, il réfléchissait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit la veille concernant ce qu'il pensait qu'elle méritait. Peut-être avait-elle raison, non il savait qu'elle avait raison, il refusait de vivre heureux tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'estimait pas assez bien pour en avoir le droit. Il avait fait tellement de choses horribles, tué tellement de gens qu'il ne pensait pas voir le droit de vivre heureux avec une femme et peut-être même un jour avoir une vie de famille.

Cette réflexion le surprit, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à ce genre de choses. D'habitude il s'interdisait de penser à l'avenir, mais avec Felicity à ses côtés c'est comme si tout ces mauvais moments étaient balayés et que son avenir s'annonçait radieux et sans nuage. Elle avait réveillé toute cette partie un peu folle et pleine de joie de vivre qu'il cachait bien enfouit au fond de lui. Et s'il ne se trompait pas ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle réveillait ce genre de choses chez lui.

Il n'avait pas récupéré tout ses souvenirs mais il sentait qu'elle avait toujours eu cet effet sur lui. Comment avait-il pu la rejeter encore une fois ? Il se maudissait et se promit à cet instant de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse et de partager un peu plus ses pensées et ses émotions avec elle. Il voulait que cette relation fonctionne, elle l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et même si elle savait que cette part d'ombre ferait toujours partie de lui, elle n'abandonnait pas. Elle continuait à croire en eux, à lui de lui prouver qu'elle avait raison.

Il sentit une main sur sa joue et réalisa que Felicity était réveillée à son tour. Il lui sourit et se pencha doucement vers elle pour l'embrasser. Elle accentua bien vite ce baiser et il ne se fit pas prier pour lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait. Ce n'est qu'un heure plus tard qu'il étaient fin prêt pour démarrer leur journée à Boston. Ils devaient rentrer le soir même à Starling et Felicity avait encore pas mal de choses à régler.

Ils arrivèrent à l'usine en moins de vingt minutes et Felicity abandonna Oliver pour faire le tour des installations. Il n'était pas tranquille de la laisser seule mais ses hommes l'accompagnait et il ne doutait pas qu'ils feraient ce qu'il fallait s'il se passait quelque chose durant son absence. Il en profita pour appeler Mark et voir s'il avait du nouveau concernant Cooper et Adam Smith. Il était inquiet et avait beaucoup de mal à le cacher.

\- Mark, il faut absolument trouver ce Cooper ! Lâcha Oliver en colère. Il…..d'après ce que Felicity m'a raconté il va vouloir se venger d'elle ça ne fait aucun doute.

\- Oliver je comprends mais il n'y a rien! Ce type s'est évaporé à l'instant où il est mort en prison…..j'ai piraté les bases de données de la prison et celle du FBI mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant, le gouvernement ne conserve aucune trace de choses de ce genre. Lui expliqua Mark calmement. Par contre j'ai trouvé le nom du directeur du département de recherches de Smart Technologies, c'est un certain Paul Adams et fait étrange ce mec est un vrai fantôme aucune photo de lui, il a CV long comme le bras mais quand j'ai téléphoné aux différentes boites ou il a travaillé personne ne se souvient de lui.

\- C'est lui c'est Cooper ! J'en suis sur….Ecoute je vais voir avec Felicity, si elle ne peux pas creuser de son côté et je te recontacte dans la journée….on rentre ce soir normalement donc on se voit demain et on fait le point. Oliver allait raccrocher quand une dernière chose lui vint à l'esprit. Oh Mark attends...tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

* * *

\- Je ne savais pas que cette chambre d'hôtel me manquerais autant. Dit Felicity en entrant dans leur suite du Wilshire.

Elle posa son sac et sa veste sur le canapé du salon quand son regard tomba sur un bouquet de fleurs sur la table basse. Elle s'approcha avec un sourire et prit la carte déposée dans le bouquet.

 **Je suis désolé….tu sais que je suis un idiot…..mais qui t'aime….**

Elle se retourna pour trouver Oliver non loin d'elle, un air inquiet sur le visage. Elle lui tendit une main pour qu'il la rejoigne.

\- Merci. Dit-elle contre son visage. Comment as-tu su la première fois ce que ce bouquet représentait ?

\- J'ai simplement eu un flash de ce bouquet une fois….au tout début ou je rêvais de toi. Il resserra sa prise dans son dos. C'est pour ça que je t'ai envoyé ce bouquet pour te rencontrer….j'avais espoir qu'en le voyant cela te conforte dans l'idée que c'était moi et que tu viennes au rendez-vous. Expliqua-t-il honnêtement. Mais je ne me souviens pas de….

\- Tu m'as envoyé ce bouquet pour te faire pardonner….

\- Encore une fois. La coupa-t-il en soufflant. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il la fixe.

\- C'était lors d'une mission. Commença-t-elle le regard fixé au sien. C'était un important trafiquant de drogue qui nous faisait tourner en bourrique depuis des semaines. Et ce soir là on avait l'occasion de le stopper et je t'ai mal dirigé. Tu l'as perdu et tu es rentré furieux me faisant bien comprendre que tout était de ma faute, tu m'as reproché de ne pas avoir la tête au boulot que j'étais encore à Central City et que je devais…..

\- Central City ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Demanda Oliver surprit. Felicity se souvint à ce moment là qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlé de Barry et de ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Elle lui raconta alors l'histoire de Barry et de Flash. Whoua…..j'étais jaloux….de lui ? Felicity hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne l'as jamais reconnu mais c'était évident. Du jour où Barry est entré dans ma vie tu as été odieux avec lui et encore plus avec moi par la suite. Mais je crois que Diggle t'a remis les idées en place. Dit-elle en rigolant. Et le lendemain j'avais ce bouquet qui m'attendait au bureau. Elle sourit à ce souvenir. Je l'ai trouvé magnifique parce que tu te souvenais de toutes les fleurs que j'aimais…..

\- Et tu m'as pardonné ? Demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

\- Oui….mais pas tout de suite….tu avais été très loin dans tes paroles et je voulais que tu comprennes que tu ne pouvais pas me traiter de cette façon…..mais je dois reconnaître que je t'avais pardonné à l'instant où j'ai vu les fleurs. Finit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Et la je suis pardonné ? Demanda-t-il hésitant. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux tendrement.

\- Oliver on arrête de penser à tout ça….on va avancer et se construire une vie quand tout ça sera finit. Dit-elle en pensant à cette épée de Damocles au dessus de leur tête. On s'aime et si tu arrives à te laisser aller on va vivre heureux et tu arrêteras de te conduire comme un idiot. Finit-elle en rigolant, il la suivit dans son rire et soupira d'aise.

\- Felicity Smoak tu es parfaite. À cet instant une image traversa son esprit et il se mit à éclater de rire. Elle le regarda voulant partager ses pensées. Tu me fait penser à une licorne. Lui expliqua-t-il en reprenant son serieux.

\- Une licorne ? Dit-elle surprise. Et pourquoi ? Il la regarda amoureusement se disant qu'il avait une chance folle de l'avoir dans sa vie.

\- Tout simplement parce que tu es un mythe Felicity…..toute ma vie j'ai cherché quelqu'un comme toi, qui me comprendrait et qui m'aimerait de la façon dont tu le fais. Il souffla. Et je ne pensais pas trouver cet amour un jour….tu es ma licorne. Finit-il tendrement.

\- Oliver Queen il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me parler de cette façon. Dit-elle avec une voix mêlée de sanglots et de rire. C'est la plus jolie chose que tu m'ai dites….moi aussi je t'aime de cette façon. Ils se regardèrent encore un moment avec amour et adoration. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres qu'il connaissait si bien maintenant.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'ils étaient rentrés de leur tournée des usines, et pour l'instant aucun signe d'Adam Smith. Felicity n'avait rien trouvé de plus que ce Mark avait apprit sur ce Paul Adams, elle connaissait sa réputation mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer.

Rien ne venait perturber leur quotidien et si cela pouvait en effrayer plus d'un, pour eux c'était une bénédiction de se dire qu'ils plongeaient dans une routine rassurante à tel point qu'Oliver s'était laissé convaincre par Felicity de regagner son loft. Il n'avait pas été enchanté de cette idée mais elle avait su trouver les bons arguments pour qu'il cède. Il avait donc renforcé la sécurité autour de l'immeuble et dans le loft.

Il lui avait suggéré d'emménager plutôt au manoir mais elle avait catégoriquement refusée, ce manoir l'angoissait et elle ne sentait pas à sa place dans cet endroit. Si elle l'avait racheté c'était uniquement pour faire plaisir à Thea et lui redonner le sourire à une époque où tout était compliqué.

\- Ça fait du bien de rentrer à la maison. Dit-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé avec une énorme sourire sur le visage. Oliver la regarda faire et sourit à son tour. Il prit place à côté d'elle et elle vint se nicher dans ses bras. Je suis contente d'être la avec toi. Dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur son torse, elle releva son visage pour croiser son regard. J'y ai souvent pensé mais j'avais peur que cela n'arrive jamais.

\- Je sais. Souffla-t-il contre sa tempe. Mais je suis là….et je suis heureux d'être la. Il la regarda et se dit que c'était le bon moment pour lui parler de ce qu'il avait apprit ce matin. Felicity…

\- Oh…je n'aime pas ce ton. Dit-elle en se relevant. Il baissa la tête se disant qu'elle le connaissait bien.

\- J'ai eu Anatoli ce matin au téléphone…..il a été contacté par Adam pour un contrat. Il lança cette bombe pour voir sa réaction, elle resta impassible. Et….il a refusé.

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Enfin je veux dire c'est une bonne nouvelle mais….pourquoi ? Je croyais qu'il voulait…..

\- Oui moi aussi mais il m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas de cette façon qu'il voulait régler le problème….il veut que je renonce à mes activités pour lui laisser le champs libre.

\- Oh….Oliver tu n'as pas à faire ça pour moi. Le rassura-t-elle. Pas que je cautionne ce que tu fais mais tu ne peux pas renoncer….tu as fait de bonnes choses et…..Il posa un doigt sur sa bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

\- Je lui ai dit que j'acceptais sans aucune condition. Felicity le regarda surprise. Brian Mills n'existe plus et son organisation non plus. Oliver Queen est officiellement de retour et va se trouver un travail comme tout le monde. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement.

\- Oh….ok….mais c'est une bonne nouvelle alors ? Le…le fait qu'Anatoli est refusé le contrat…ca veux dire qu'on est tranquille ? Demanda-t-elle hésitante à se réjouir trop vite.

\- En tout cas on peux dire qu'on est sur la bonne voie. Confirma Oliver avec un immense sourire. Rien n'est gagné mais avec la Bratva de notre côté si quelqu'un essaie de s'en prendre à l'un de nous deux on devrait être au courant.

* * *

Malcolm était à Starling depuis deux semaines. Et cela faisait deux semaines qu'il observait Oliver et Felicity. Adam Smith le pressait d'en finir et d'avoir sa vengeance, mais il lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient. Il avait noté qu'Oliver ne quittait que rarement Felicity et la plupart du temps c'était quand elle était à Palmer Tech laissant la sécurité de la tour prendre le relais.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'aller voir Thea car elle aussi la plupart du temps elle était entouré d'Oliver ou d'un de ses hommes. Il avait essayé de rentrer au manoir Queen mais sa tentative avait lamentablement échouée. Il s'était donc résigné à ne la voir qu'une fois sa mission accomplit. Il avait prévu d'enlever Felicity afin de faire sortir Oliver de sa réserve et ainsi, enfin se venger de sa trahison.

Il avait prévu une planque à l'extérieur de la ville où Adam et Cooper seraient présents. Ce dernier n'ayant pas abandonné l'idée de se venger de Felicity mais surtout de comprendre comment fonctionnait cette puce révolutionnaire. Il n'aimait pas travailler avec des gens mais sur ce coup là il n'avait pas le choix.

Il avait prévu d'agir avant la réunion du conseil d'administration qui devait avoir lieu le lendemain. Il avait apprit qu'Oliver ne serait pas présent et que seul Diggle était prévu à la sécurité de la jeune femme. C'était le meilleur moment pour attaquer. Il savait aussi qu'elle avait un petit rituel avant chaque réunion importante, elle s'enfermait dans les toilettes seule, pour répéter son discours et il savait qu'il avait largement le temps de l'enlever avant que tout le monde ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

\- Je ne suis pas tranquille de te laisser seule. Oliver suivait Felicity dans les couloirs de Palmer Tech pour la déposer à son bureau avant de partir pour Central City pour mettre fin à une affaire sur laquelle il travaillait depuis un moment. Elle déposa ses affaires sur son bureau et soupira pour garder son calme avant de se retourner le sentant dans son dos.

\- Oliver je ne suis pas seule…Dig est avec moi et Mark n'est pas très loin non plus….je ne risque rien. Dit-elle en posant ses deux mains sur son torse. Tout va bien se passer, tu ne part que la journée que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui tu as raison….mais je n'aime pas te laisser seule. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je dois y aller ou je vais être en retard. Il lui sourit une dernière fois et la laissa seule dans son bureau.

Le sourire de Felicity se fana à l'instant où Oliver passa la porte du bureau. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu'elle s'était levé ce matin, elle sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à Oliver parce qu'elle savait d'avance qu'il aurait annulé son déplacement et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il avait promit à Anatoli de mettre fin à toutes ses affaires et celle de Central City était la dernière.

Elle essaya de se sermonner en se disant qu'elle était dans un endroit hyper sécurisé et qu'elle ne risquait rien, que Diggle n'était pas loin et qu'elle avait à peine deux pas pour se rendre dans la salle du conseil mais une peur tenace ne la quittait pas. Elle souffla un bon coup, prit son discours sur son bureau et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Ce n'était pas la première réunion qu'elle dirigeait mais à chaque fois c'était la même angoisse et seul ce petit rituel la calmait. Elle entra dans les toilettes, vérifia qu'il n'y ait personne et commença à répéter son discours. Elle avait presque finit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir mais personne arriver. Elle avait angoissé à l'instant où elle avait entendu la porte.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle se souvenant que c'était ce genre de phrase que la pauvre fille qui se faisait tuer dans les films prononçait avant de mourir. Elle leva les yeux au ciel de penser à ce genre de choses.

\- Melle Smoak quel plaisir de voir revoir. Dit Malcolm en se montrant devant la jeune femme un sourire agaçant sur son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ? Demanda Felicity sous le choc.

\- Je suis venu pour vous. Répondit-il simplement en sortant une arme. Vous allez me suivre gentiment et on va aller faire un tour. J'ai un ou deux amis qui sont impatients de vous revoir. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Il lui fit un signe d'avancer, elle obéit se disant que son mauvais pressentiment avait été le bon ce matin et qu'Oliver allait s'en vouloir de l'avoir laissé seule.

Ils étaient en route vers elle ne savait ou. Elle avait été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle Malcolm avait réussit à la faire sortir de la tour de Palmer Tech malgré la sécurité renforcé, comme quoi ils avaient encore des progrès à faire. Elle essayait de se rassurer se disant que tout le monde allait vite s'apercevoir de sa disparition et qu'en peu de temps Oliver serait à sa recherche et qu'il ferait tout pour la retrouver, elle n'en doutait pas.

Ce qui ne la rassurait pas c'était que Merlyn ne lui avait pas bandé les yeux, elle savait donc pertinemment ou il allait la séquestrer. Et c'était plutôt une mauvaise nouvelle, il se fichait qu'elle puisse reconnaître l'endroit. Elle le vit tourner vers un chemin en pleine forêt et se dit que finalement il avait carrément décider de l'éliminer tout de suite. La panique prit possession d'elle et elle eut un mal fou à reprendre sa respiration. C'est quand elle vit une maison un peu plus loin qu'elle reprit ses esprits se disant que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison et Felicity se pencha un peu pour voir l'édifice. C'était une vieille maison qui partait en lambeau, certaines fenêtres étaient cassées, des volets tenaient à peine aux fenêtres et quand elle monta les marches du perron elle sentit le bois craquer sous ses chaussures. Cette maison lui filait la chair de poule, Merlyn n'aurait pas pu choisir plus glauque comme endroit pour la retenir prisonnière.

Il la poussa dans la maison et la fit entrer dans ce qui devait être dans un autre temps le salon. Elle observa la pièce et trouva un vieux canapé élimé en plein milieu ainsi qu'un fauteuil tout aussi usé. Une table se trouvait sur la droite non loin de la fenêtre avec quatre chaises qui semblaient elle aussi prêtes à ceder sous le poids de la personne qui prendrait place dessus.

\- Charmant endroit vous ne trouvez pas ? Je sais que vous êtes habitué au luxe mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu dégoter. Dit Malcolm avec son faux sourire sur son visage. Elle le fixa ne répondant rien. Asseyez-vous la en attendant nos invités qui ne vont plus tarder.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Malcolm ? Demanda-t-elle quand même au bout d'un moment. Je ne savais pas que vous faisiez dans l'enlèvement ! Il porta son attention sur elle en éclatant de rire.

\- Je ne fais pas dans l'enlèvement Melle Smoak….je veux simplement me venger d'Oliver.

\- Quoi ?! Vous venger de lui alors que c'est vous qui l'avez poussé dans cette voie ! Vous êtes complètement fou ! Et Thea comment va-t-elle réagir quand elle va savoir ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Laissez Thea en dehors de ça ! Cria-t-il mais n'impressionnant pas pour autant Felicity

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Forcer Oliver à venir ici ? Et ensuite me tuer pour le punir de je ne sais quoi ?! Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle vous pardonnera un truc pareil ?!

\- Ce n'est pas vous que je vais tuer….c'est lui. Répondit froidement Malcolm, il allait ajouter quelque chose quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et apparu au salon Adam Smith et Cooper.

Felicity tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait et ses yeux tombèrent sur le visage de Cooper. Elle se sentit mal d'un coup et du se retenir à la chaise pas loin pour ne pas tomber. Elle avait vu juste, il était vivant et c'était lui qui avait tout comprit. Elle savait qu'elle ne sortirait pas vivante de cette maison. Cooper allait vouloir se venger de n'importe quelle façon.

\- Felicity je suis content de te revoir. Lui dit Cooper en s'approchant d'elle et en voulant caresser sa joue. Elle dégagea sa main d'un coup vif et il fut surprit mais un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Tu n'as rien perdu de ce feu qui couvait…tu es même encore plus sexy que dans mes souvenirs. Dit-il en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Ne me touche pas ! L'avertie-t-elle en criant presque. Elle le vit sourire en coin. Je ne plaisante pas Cooper….ne t'approche pas de moi ! Elle s'éloigna d'un pas.

\- Cooper. Adam prit la parole. Emmène donc notre invitée au sous-sol pour lui montrer son nouveau bureau.

\- Quoi ?! Non certainement pas. Cria Felicity alors que Cooper lui prenait le bras pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à…..

\- On peux faire ce qu'on veut de toi ! Lui répondit Cooper cinglant. Alors tu te tais et tu me suis gentiment. À son ton et à son regard Felicity se tut se disant que c'était peut-être une sage décision. Elle le suivit bien malgré elle et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise quand elle vit les installations au sous sol. Son regard balaya la pièce et elle se tourna ahurie vers Cooper.

\- Tu vas nous aider à faire fonctionner cette puce. Dit-il avec un grand sourire. Les yeux de Felicity s'ouvrirent encore plus grand.

\- Il est hors de question que je t'aide ! De toute façon ce n'est pas moi la créatrice de cette puce. Elle espérait ainsi lui clouer le bec et qu'il la laisse tranquille.

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu n'y sois pour rien ma belle…alors plus vite tu te mettras au travail, plus vite tu retrouveras ta vie d'avant.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais croire un truc pareil Cooper ? Dit-elle ironiquement. Je sais qu'à l'instant où elle fonctionnera tu me tueras. Dit-elle difficilement.

\- Et bien tu te trompes Felicity. Cooper prit place sur le siège pas très loin de lui fixant sa prisonnière. Tu es juste un moyen de pression rien de plus….ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse les deux la haut. Dit-il en montrant du doigt l'escalier. Ils veulent ton Oliver, celui pour qui tu as risqué ta vie et qui t'as lâchement abandonné sans un regret il y a trois ans.

Felicity pouvait sentir dans sa voix toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Oliver. Il voulait la déstabiliser et lui faire croire qu'Oliver ne viendrait pas la secourir et la sauver.

\- Ca ne marchera pas Cooper….je sais qu'il viendra. Il vient toujours. Dit-elle confiante. C'est une chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Cooper la regarda d'un air mauvais et se leva d'un mouvement rapide pour se retrouver tout près d'elle. Il passa son visage près du sien et renifla son parfum. Felicity fut prit de tremblements incontrôlés se demandant bien ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

\- Tu as changé de parfum mais il y a toujours cette petite pointe de muguet que j'adorais. Dit-il dans son cou en continuant sa progression. Tu es encore plus belle qu'avant Felicity. Il fit glisser une main le long de son bras pour la remonter vers son visage.

Felicity ne bougeait pas, elle était pétrifiée sur place et avait peur de ce qu'il avait en tête. À cet instant elle se maudit de ne pas avoir voulut prendre les cours de self défense que Dig et Oliver avaient voulut lui imposer. Elle sentit sa main caresser son bras et s'attarder un peu trop sur sa poitrine avant de remonter vers son visage et de se poser à la base de son cou.

\- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué Felicity…..toutes ces nuits à penser à toi…..à me demander ce que tu faisais et avec qui. Il était toujours dans son cou, elle sentait son souffle s'écraser contre sa peau et cela la dégoûtait. Quand toute cette histoire sera finit….on partira tout les deux et on vivra enfin ce qu'on voulait….on rattrapera le temps perdu. Il décala son visage pour plonger dans son regard qu'il vit remplit de peur. N'ai pas peur….je t'aime je ne te ferai rien…..en attendant tu vas travailler pour qu'on puisse en finir au plus vite.

Il se recula d'un pas et la poussa d'un coup vers le fauteuil ou se trouvait à proximité tout le matériel nécessaire pour activer cette fameuse puce. Felicity un jeta un coup d'œil, son air compatissant avait disparu remplacé par un masque de froideur. Elle allait devoir être prudente pour survivre et essayer de s'échapper de cette maison. À cet instant elle pensa à Oliver et se demandait s'il était déjà au courant de sa disparition.

* * *

Oliver tournait comme un lion en cage depuis bientôt une semaine maintenant. Felicity avait disparu et il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait lui indiquer où elle se trouvait. Quand il était rentré de Central City il avait prit les choses en main et avait mit en place tout un plan d'action pour savoir qui l'avait enlevé.

Il avait analysé pendant des heures les vidéos de surveillance de son étage et cela n'avait rien donné. On la voyait se rendre aux toilettes et ensuite plus rien. L'homme qui l'avait enlevé avait prit soin de masquer les caméras, on voyait juste un gant noir à l'écran avant que tout ne devienne noir.

On retrouvait leur trace dans le hall de la tour pour sortir comme n'importe quel couple mais il n'arrivait pas à distinguer le visage de son ravisseur. Il n'en revenait pas malgré toute la sécurité présente il avait réussit son coup. Cet homme avait un entraînement sur et savait se fondre parmi la foule pour passer inaperçu.

Il avait également analysé les videos du quartier et il avait fait chou blanc aussi. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites et il était inquiet. Il savait très bien qui était derrière cet enlèvement et il avait fallut toute la patience de Thea pour qu'il n'aille pas trouver Smith et lui coller son poing sur la figure.

Il savait que si on s'en prenait à Felicity c'était à cause de lui, c'était toujours à cause de lui de toute façon. Sa vie était compliquée et remplie d'ennemis plus ou moins visibles et reconnus. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir su la protéger et de l'avoir quittée ce jour là. Il avait eu ce pressentiment que quelque chose allait se passer. Son instinct ne se trompait jamais mais Felicity avait su le convaincre de partir et elle s'était faite enlevée. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner et il ne savait pas s'il arriverait encore à vivre. Il était certain que sa vie s'arrêterait avec sa disparition.

Il reporta son attention sur les écrans ou pour la centième fois il regardait les vidéos quand son regard fut attiré par un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant. C'était insignifiant mais au stade où il en était tout était important. Il essaya de zoomer sur la partie qui l'intéressait et c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Pour la première fois depuis bientôt une semaine un espoir s'insinuait dans son cœur. Il avait un point de départ pour chercher Felicity.

\- Tu es sur de toi ? Lui demanda Diggle les bras croisés ayant du mal à croire ce qu'Oliver lui racontait.

\- Absolument….j'ai vérifié et c'est Merlyn. La sentence tomba comme un couperet et Thea accusa le coup. Elle n'avait encore rien dit et ne savait pas quoi dire. Son père une fois de plus était en train de ruiner leurs vies.

\- Co….comment peux-tu être sur de toi Oliver ? C'est vrai on a rien trouver et…..Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais c'est lui Thea. Il porte un bracelet autour du poignet qui est un signe de reconnaissance quand tu fais partie de la ligue. On en aperçoit juste un morceau…mais c'est bien ça je suis désolé. Souffla-t-il.

\- Ne le sois pas, mon père n'en ai pas à sa première tentative pour nous pourrir la vie. Elle releva son visage vers celui de son frère. On va la trouver et on va la ramener. Dit-elle d'un ton sur et d'une voix cassante. Peu importe ce qu'il faudra faire pour y arriver. Oliver la fixa se disant qu'elle n'avait pas tord et qu'elle avait conscience qu'il irait jusqu'au bout pour sauver Felicity.

\- Tu as un plan ? Demanda Diggle brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui était présent dans le sous-sol.

\- Pas vraiment….je compte aller rendre visite à Smith histoire de le provoquer et de le pousser à la faute. On verra s'il nous conduit jusqu'à l'endroit où ils la retiennent.

\- Tu as conscience que si Merlyn est réellement impliqué tu vas devoir te battre jusqu'à….

\- Oui je sais. Oliver coupa John avant qu'il ne dise ce qu'il redoutait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et qu'il devrait combattre jusqu'à la mort.

Merlyn était la pour se venger et lui n'avait pas peur de mourir. Oliver non plus….jusqu'à présent….mais maintenant il avait toutes les raisons de se battre pour survivre, il y a encore quelques temps sa vie était triste et fade mais depuis qu'il était revenu à Starling et que Felicity était à nouveau dans sa vie il avait vraiment quelque chose qui valait la peine de se battre. Et puis il y avait Thea, même si elle était encore fâchée après lui il savait qu'un jour où l'autre elle lui pardonnerait. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule à nouveau, il était la seule famille qu'il lui restait.

\- Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour sauver Felicity et par la même occasion Thea de l'emprise de ce monstre. Affirma Oliver en se postant devant son costume. Il le regarda un moment ne se souvenant pas de l'effet que cela faisait de le porter, il passa une main dessus et sentir le cuir sous sa peau réveilla un souvenir. Il se laissa emporter dans ses pensées.

Il se voyait dans cette cave habillé en justicier et Felicity devant lui avec un immense sourire qu'elle ne réservait qu'à lui. Il la regardait lui aussi dans les yeux attendant son verdict.

\- Alors de quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante. En ayant recouvert son visage du masque que lui avait tendu la jeune femme.

\- D'un héros. Répondit-elle son souffle s'écrasant contre ses lèvres si tentantes. Il se souvenait qu'à cet instant s'ils avaient été seuls il l'aurait embrassé.

Il sourit à ce souvenir et sut à cet instant que ce n'était pas Oliver Queen, ni Brian Mills ni même encore Ra's Al Ghul qui allait se battre contre Malcolm Merlyn mais bien Arrow. Lui seul allait pouvoir venir à bout de ce psychopathe.

* * *

 **Voila les choses sérieuses commencent...j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience comme d'habitude.**

 **Il reste deux chapitres à cette fiction qui seront postés la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bon dimanche et à bientôt.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci aux guests pour avoir le prit le temps de laisser un commentaire. Lavigne 126, Olicity-love et Lovatic20 merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction.**

 **Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa présence.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity était sur cet ordinateur depuis presque une semaine maintenant à essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner cette maudite puce. Elle n'en avait aucune idée pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas elle qui avait résolu le problème la première fois, c'était Curtis.

Bon il fallait bien avouer qu'elle ne faisait pas non plus des efforts exceptionnels pour arriver à ses fins. Elle faisait traîner les choses espérant ainsi gagner du temps pour laisser le temps à Oliver de la trouver. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir comment il gérait sa disparition. Le connaissant elle s'imaginait qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laisser seule à Starling alors qu'il ne voulait pas partir.

\- Alors ma beauté. Cooper la surprit en lui parlant à son oreille. Tu as trouvé ?

\- Non je te l'ai dit ce n'est pas moi qui ai conçu cette puce….moi je la commercialise juste. Expliqua-t-elle pour la centième fois. Il….il faudrait que je puisse appeler Curtis pour qu'il m'explique et…..

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un demeuré ! Cooper avait élevé la voix et Felicity sursauta au coup qu'il donna au dossier de son fauteuil. Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser l'appeler pour que tu lui dises ou tu te trouves ?

\- Mais non ! Elle se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux Cooper. Sa voix avait prit une teinte un peu plus douce. Ce que je veux c'est en finir au plus vite afin de pouvoir profiter de toi le plus rapidement possible.

Cooper la regarda surprit de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Depuis qu'elle était la elle évitait tout contact avec lui et il avait noté à de nombreuses reprises son dégoût quand il la touchait. Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait changé d'avis et envisageait la suite avec lui ? Sa tête lui disait de se méfier mais son cœur lui se laissait émouvoir par ses paroles.

\- Tu m'en prends pour un idiot ? Demanda-t-il quand même. Tu crois vraiment que je me laisser avoir par tes belles paroles alors qu'hier encore…

\- Oui je sais Cooper. Le coupa-t-elle. Mais j'avais tord. J'ai tres peu dormit la nuit dernière et j'ai repensé à nos années à Boston et je me suis souvenue comme c'était bien. Minauda-t-elle. Et j'ai comprit que je m'étais trompée en te dénonçant. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son torse pour appuyer ses paroles. Je te demande pardon Coop pour ce que j'ai fait…..je n'aurais pas dû…tu avais raison et si je n'avais pas été aussi idiote on serait heureux à l'heure qu'il est.

Cooper la regardait et écoutait ses paroles qu'il avait si souvent rêvé d'entendre depuis toutes ces années. Elle l'avait appelé par le surnom qu'elle lui donnait toujours à l'époque. Il déglutit quand il sentit sa main se poser sur son torse et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il n'était plus dans ce sous-sol crasseux avec une prisonnière, il était à nouveau sur le campus du MIT à Boston se baladant main dans la main avec sa brune préférée. C'était sa façon à lui de l'appeler quand ils étaient ensembles. Il revint à la réalité et posa une main dans ses cheveux en enroulant une mèche dans ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi blonde ? Felicity surprise de la main dans ses cheveux, sursauta légèrement mais elle fut encore plus surprise de la question. Elle devait trouver tout de suite une raison valable à son changement de tête.

\- Je….quand je me regardais dans le miroir je voyais ma trahison et je ne le supportais pas. Je me teint en blonde depuis. Elle le regardait fixer sa couleur de cheveux.

\- Quand on aura quitter cet endroit je veux que tu redeviennes brune. Lui dit-il absent.

\- Oui….tout ce que tu voudras Coop. À cet instant elle se dit que sa stratégie avait fonctionné et qu'elle allait pouvoir appeler Curtis. Il lui tendit son téléphone portable, elle le saisit sans attendre et composa fébrilement le numéro de Palmer Tech.

\- Pas de bêtises. Lui rappella Cooper en saisissant son coude un peu durement. Elle hocha la tête négativement. Elle avait l'impression que les sonneries s'étalaient a l'infini et que personne n'allait prendre son appel. Soudain elle entendit la voix de Curtis au bout du fil. Si elle s'était écoutée elle en aurait pleuré tellement soulagée d'entendre une voix amicale.

\- Curtis…..que puis-je pour vous ? Dit-il d'une voix enjouée.

\- C'est Felicity….Ecoute moi bien parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Oh mon dieu Felicity mais tout le monde te cherche, Oliver est inquiet et s'en prends à tout le monde et…..

\- Curtis ! Cria-t-elle. Ecoute moi ! Le silence se fit et elle l'imagina hocher la tête. Je vais bien et j'ai besoin de ton aide. Comment as-tu réussit à faire fonctionner la nouvelle puce ? Elle essayait d'avoir un ton détaché en lui parlant mais c'était difficile pour elle alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie hurler qu'il vienne l'aider.

\- Quoi ?! Mais Felicity je…..je comprends pas dit moi ou es-tu ? J'appelle Oliver et….

\- Non ! Curtis Ecoute moi attentivement…..ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaie désespérément de trouver ce que tu as bien pu faire pour la faire marcher. J'ai l'impression d'être perdue en pleine forêt et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

\- Ok. Dit-il d'une voix traînante, son ton mit ses sens en alerte et il decida d'enregistrer le reste de leur conversation.

\- Très bien donc je te disais que cela faisait plus d'une heure que je cherchais, je suis perdue et je cherche mon chemin. Tout ces circuits imprimés me rende folle et je ne sais pas lequel choisir pour commencer. Cette forêt est si dense que j'ai vraiment besoin d'être aiguillée Curtis.

\- Ok…ok….bon j'ai comprit. Répondit-il lui signifiant qu'il avait bien saisit le sens de son appel. Commence par le bleu et ensuite quand tu l'auras isolé tu prends le rouge. As-tu accès à un ordinateur avec un programme similaire au notre ?

\- Oui bien sûr. Ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question.

\- Ok donc après avoir isolé ces deux circuits tu branches la puce à l'ordi et tu la formates avec un nouveau programme codé comme celui qu'on avait créé pour la tablette, tu te souviens ?

À ce souvenir Felicity vit une leur d'espoir et comprit où il voulait en venir. Curtis était vraiment un génie.

\- Oui je comprends et je vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci Curtis. Sa voix faiblit à cette dernière phrase.

\- Felicity. Tenta-t-il avant de raccrocher. Tu vas y arriver.

\- Oui je sais. Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Cette puce c'est un peu comme une licorne….c'est difficile de la mettre au point. Au revoir Curtis. Elle raccrocha et du se faire violence pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle espérait que son message était passé et qu'Oliver comprendrait.

\- Aller ma belle. Dit Cooper en s'approchant d'elle. Mets-toi au travail, et ensuite toi et moi on file et on commence notre vie. Il avait dit cela dans son cou en déposant un baiser à la base. Un haut le cœur prit Felicity qui se retint de lui donner une bonne giffle. Elle se décala vite pour commencer sa tâche.

Curtis raccrocha ne comprenant pas grand-chose à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait bien comprit que Felicity lui parlait par code et du coup il avait répondu de la même façon. Il fallait qu'il prévienne John et Oliver de son appel. Sans attendre il prit la clé USB sur laquelle il avait enregistré leur conversation et fila au bureau de Diggle pour lui faire écouter.

\- Elle vient d'appeler. Dit-il en entrant comme une furie dans le bureau. John sursauta à son entrée et fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que Curtis pouvait bien faire et surtout de qui il parlait.

\- Qui ca ?

\- Felicity….et j'ai tout enregistré. Dit-il fièrement en tendant la clé USB.

* * *

Curtis regardait un peu partout en descendant les escaliers qui le menait au sous sol du Verdant. John l'avait amené ici à l'instant où il avait comprit qu'ils avaient enfin une chance de localiser Felicity. Curtis avançait prudemment dans l'antre de Arrow quand il aperçut le costume et les armes.

\- Je le savais ! Je le savais. Dit-il une nouvelle fois. Oliver est Arrow oh mon dieu ! C'est incroyable quand je vais raconter ça à Paul il va…..

\- Tu ne vas rien dire du tout. La voix d'Oliver se fit entendre derrière les ordinateurs. Il sortit de la pénombre dans laquelle il était et s'arrêta devant Curtis les mains dans les poches de son pantalon le regard sérieux.

\- Oui….oui bien sûr Oliver…je ne dirais rien. Repondit Curtis un peu paniqué devant l'air menaçant de ce dernier.

\- Alors ou est cet enregistrement ? Oliver était sur les nerfs depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il avait été voir Adam Smith et l'avait confronté mais il n'avait rien réussit à en tirer. Mais pour une fois depuis que Felicity avait disparue il y avait une lueur d'espoir. Curtis lui tendit la clé et sans attendre Oliver la brancha à l'ordinateur pas très loin.

Il écouta attentivement sa voix en fermant les yeux essayant d'imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il eut un pincement au cœur quand elle passa vite à autre chose à l'évocation de son prénom. Sa voix était légèrement tremblante mais il sentait une assurance cachée à chacune de ses paroles qu'elle avait choisit avec soin. Il réécouta encore une fois la bande pour être certain qu'elle ne parlait pas sous la contrainte. Il sourit quand il l'entendit parler de licorne, pas de doute c'était bien un message codé pour lui.

\- Bon ok. Souffla Oliver. Curtis tu penses que tu pourrais nous aider à localiser l'appel de ce matin et avec les indices qu'elle nous laisse on devrait facilement la trouver.

\- Attends tu es sur que ce n'est pas un piège ? Demanda Dig. Je sais que tu attends depuis un moment de la retrouver mais….

\- Je suis sur de moi Dig. Fais moi confiance. L'ancien militaire hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Curtis qui était déjà en train de pianoter à une vitesse impressionnante sur le clavier.

\- Alors j'ai lancé le logiciel de triangulation pour le portable, et ensuite….Curtis marmonnait tout seul et attira le regard étonné des deux autres qui se postèrent à côté de lui pour voir ce qu'il arrivait à tirer de toutes ces informations. Donc elle parle de forêt et d'une heure…..on peux supposer qu'elle parle d'une heure de route donc ce qui nous fait un rayon d'à peu près…Il lança un programme de calcul. Voila ici ! Il pointa un point sur l'écran en criant de joie d'avoir trouvé Felicity.

\- Tu es sur ? Demanda Oliver surprit de la facilité avec laquelle il l'avait localisé.

\- Absolument mais pour en être vraiment certain je vais lancer le programme de la tablette et voir si elle a déjà réussit à se connecter. Whou ! Elle est trop forte. Cria-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil. Il vit les regards sur lui et se trouva un peu bête. Oui…je…enfin….j'ai expliqué à Felicity d'utiliser un programme pour décoder... Il vit leur mine perplexe et décida d'abréger. Pour faire court elle utilise un programme détectable de n'importe quel ordinateur. Elle est donc bien la. Dit-il fièrement.

Oliver avait passé la journée à étudier les plans de la maison ou était retenue Felicity. En fouillant un peu Curtis avait trouvé que cette maison appartenait à un membre de la famille de Smith, tout concordait donc. Il avait pensé et réfléchit à la façon d'agir afin de la récupérer en vie mais aussi pour attraper tout le monde vivant afin de les faire condamner par la justice.

Mark avait rejoint Diggle et Thea qui avait insisté pour les accompagner, lui signalant qu'elle ne serait pas de trop sans savoir ce qui les attendait la bas. Elle avait aussi ajouté qu'il était temps que son père arrête de pourrir la vie de sa famille. Oliver avait comprit que de toute façon elle viendrait qu'il soit d'accord ou pas.

\- Mark….ce que je veux c'est qu'à l'instant où on a repéré Felicity tu la sortes de la maison et que tu la mettes en sécurité. Oliver lui avait déjà expliqué ce qu'il attendait de lui mais il préférait que son ami sache vraiment son rôle dans cette intervention.

\- Je sais Oliver ne t'inquiète pas, je la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive. Répondit Mark en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Même si c'est dur pour moi de ne pas assurer tes arrières.

Oliver regarda celui qui était devenu son meilleur ami au cours des deux dernières années. Mark avait toujours veillé à sa sécurité et à ce que personne ne l'importune. Il était devenu comme un frère à l'instar de Diggle ou de Tommy. Cet homme comptait énormément dans sa vie et il savait qu'en lui confiant Felicity elle serait en sécurité.

\- Je sais….mais le plus important pour moi c'est qu'elle soit en vie. Dit Oliver d'une voix étranglée paniqué rien qu'à l'idée que la blonde puisse être blessée durant le sauvetage. Si je te la confie c'est que je sais que tu feras ce qu'il faut pour elle. Ils se fixèrent un instant comprenant bien tout les deux le sens de ces paroles. Oliver se rapprocha et prit Mark dans ses bras. Soit prudent. Mark hocha la tête et partit inspecter son armement pour être certain que tout soit prêt à temps.

Oliver se posta devant son costume de justicier réfléchissant aux souvenirs qui lui étaient revenus. Tout ce que Felicity lui avait raconté sur cette période de sa vie reflétait un engagement total et un sacrifice sur beaucoup de choses, y comprit elle.

\- Tu dois le porter Oliver. Diggle s'approcha de lui. Tu es le seul à pouvoir arrêter Merlyn. Oliver tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je l'espère. Souffla-t-il. Je sais que je dois le porter mais j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas en avoir le droit à nouveau….tellement de choses se sont passées depuis….si je….

\- Oliver...si Felicity était la elle te botterait les fesses pour avoir oser dire un truc pareil. Dit-il en rigolant légèrement. Oliver ne put retenir un petit sourire non plus. Tu as et tu auras toujours le droit de porter ce costume et d'être Arrow. Tu as fait des choses bien c'est ce qui compte…et puis parfois on a pas le choix quand il s'agit de sauver des vies.

Oliver écoutait son ami et se disait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Felicity avait réveillé cette part d'humanité qui était en sommeil depuis des années. Il allait faire un geste pour prendre son costume quand Diggle l'arrêta.

\- Oliver attends. Il sentait John mal à l'aise et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Je...je suis désolé...si Felicity est dans cette position c'est de ma faute, je...j'aurais dû...

\- John. Oliver posa une main sur son épaule. Tu n'es responsable de rien...Merlyn y serait arrivé de toute façon. Je n'étais pas là non plus...et le principal c'est de la ramener vivante et en pleine forme.

Il essayait de rassurer son ami et était sincère dans ses paroles, s'il y avait un responsable c'était lui et non John. Si Felicity était dans cette situation c'était de sa faute et uniquement de la sienne, encore une fois sa vie passée venait se rappeler à lui et avait des conséquences sur les gens auxquels il tenait. John le regardait avec un triste sourire, un peu plus serein et il regarda Oliver prendre son costume pour l'enfiler.

Le trajet lui sembla durer des heures, ils se garèrent un peu avant la maison que Curtis leur avait indiqué. Ils avancèrent prudemment et Oliver rappela une dernière fois les consignes à tout le monde.

\- Je veux Smith vivant….je m'occupe de Merlyn. Sa voix était dure et ne cachait rien de ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire. Personne ne repondit, ils hochèrent juste la tête pour lui montrer qu'ils avaient comprit.

En avançant vers la maison ils se séparèrent, Oliver et Thea avaient décidé de partir à la recherche de Malcolm. Une fois rentrés ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers et montèrent sans faire de bruit. Ils inspectèrent les chambres sans constater aucun signe de vie ou de présence. Ils continuèrent malgré tout à fouiller, avant de rentrer dans la chambre que devait occuper Felicity. Oliver reconnu son gilet posé sur la chaise, il le prit dans ses mains rassuré de savoir qu'elle était la. Un bruit au rez-de-chaussée les fit se retourner et sans personne à l'étage ils décidèrent de redescendre.

Diggle lui se chargeait de Smith. Il avança prudemment dans le salon et le trouva assis à la table près de la fenêtre, sur son ordinateur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer et était dos à lui. Diggle avança sans bruit et posa son arme contre son cou. Smith sursauta et surprit leva les mains en l'air.

\- Ou est Felicity ? Demanda Diggle d'une voix basse pour n'alerter personne. Smith lui fit signe en lui montrant les escaliers dans l'entrée qui menait au sous-sol. John fit un signe de tête à Mark pour qu'il aille chercher la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps il s'occupait de Smith en lui passant les menottes aux poignets attaché au radiateur pas très loin.

Il vit Oliver et Thea descendre seuls et comprit que celui qu'il cherchait était certainement en bas avec Felicity et certainement Cooper. Ils prirent tout les trois le même chemin que Mark il y a quelques minutes et progressèrent tous en silence. Arrivés en bas ils virent Mark sortir d'une pièce leur faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la. Il indiqua du doigt une autre pièce juste en face et Oliver fut le premier à rentrer à l'intérieur.

Quand il rentra son cœur rata un battement, devant lui se tenait Felicity penchée sur un ordinateur à faire il ne savait trop quoi. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien mais semblait un peu tendue. Elle ne l'avait pas encore sentit et il decida de s'approcher doucement. Il posa doucement une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se retourne sans crier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore Cooper ! Dit-elle d'une voix sèche. Je suis fat….Elle tourna son visage quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas. Quand ses yeux croisèrent un ensemble en cuir vert elle cru mourir de soulagement sachant parfaitement qui était à ses côtés. Oliver. Souffla-t-elle entre ses lèvres, elle encra son regard dans le sien, se leva et il lui sauta dans les bras.

Oliver ferma ses bras autour d'elle et la serra fort, heureux de l'avoir enfin retrouvée saine et sauve. Il en profita pour respirer son odeur qui lui avait tant manqué depuis une semaine. Il la sentit trembler, elle se décala pour le voir.

\- C'est….c'est Malcolm qui m'a enlevé pour….

\- Oui on sait. La rassura Oliver en frottant ses bras pour la sentir vraiment avec lui.

\- Tu es seule ? Elle acquiesça.

\- Cooper est partit chercher à manger…vous m'avez trouvé grâce à mon coup de fil et Curtis….et….

\- Felicity. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder, elle était en pleine panique. Je suis là maintenant. On va sortir d'ici ok ? Elle hocha la tête. Il deposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer à sa suite. Les autres avaient attendus dehors pour surveiller mais Diggle n'était pas tranquille.

\- Oliver c'est trop simple….y a un truc qui cloche.

\- Je sais John….Mark emmène Felicity en sécurité. Je reste avec Dig et Thea. Malcolm ne doit pas être loin.

\- Non, non Oliver je ne veux pas…..Essaya de protester Felicity. Elle venait juste de le retrouver elle ne voulait pas déjà être loin de lui.

\- Mon ange s'il te plaît. Il prit une voix douce. Je veux que tu sortes d'ici le plus vite possible...je veux être sur que tu sois en sécurité pour pouvoir m'occuper de Merlyn. Il caressa sa joue tendrement pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Ok….soit prudent je t'en prit. Dit-elle dans un souffle.

\- Toujours. Il posa son front contre le sien et lui fit un léger sourire avant de l'embrasser. Mark la saisit par le bras pour la faire sortir, Oliver la suivant du regard. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue il reporta son attention sur Smith qui était toujours attaché. Il s'approcha méchamment. Ou est-il ?

\- Je...je ne sais pas il est partit depuis deux bonnes heures. Mécontent de la réponse Oliver banda son arc en le menaçant de lui planter une flèche dans la jambe. Je vous jure je ne sais pas où il est ! Adam était terrifié et Oliver savait qu'il disait la vérité. Il fit signe à John de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

\- Mais ou est-ce qu'il est ?! S'exclama Thea. Il ne peut pas être loin Oliver...s'il a enlevé Felicity c'était certainement pour...

\- Ça c'est bien ma fille ! Une voix sortie de nul part les fit se retourner. Aussi intelligente que son père. Malcolm s'avança un peu plus pour leur faire face avec son fameux sourire sur les lèvres. Oliver je suis content de te revoir, ça fait si longtemps. Dit-il sur un ton ironique. Thea...tu es toujours aussi belle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux _Papa_ ? Demanda Thea en crachant pratiquement le mot Papa.

\- Me venger de ton frère...il m'a trahit et en enlevant sa précieuse geek j'espérais bien le faire sortir de sa retraite. Il finit sa phrase avec un petit rire.

\- Vous êtes malade Merlyn ! Cria Oliver. Vous n'avez toujours pas digéré le fait que j'ai prit la tête de la ligue à votre place ?

\- Non ce n'est pas ça...ce que j'ai du mal à avaler c'est que tu ai dissout la ligue sans m'en donner la tête ! Tu n'as penser qu'à toi...on avait un accord Oliver. Tu entrais dans la ligue, tu en prenais la tête et ensuite tu me la léguais ! Voila ce qu'il devait se passer ! Mais non tu as...

\- J'ai perdu la memoire ! Hurla Oliver. Je...je ne savais plus rien de ma vie d'avant ! Voila pourquoi j'ai dissout la ligue !

\- Comme c'est pratique Oliver. Repondit Malcolm d'un ton calme. Mais ce ne me suffit pas ! Tu vas payer pour ça ! A une vitesse incroyable il tendit son arc et décocha une flèche en direction du justicier. Oliver avait vu le coup venir et réussit à se décoller juste à temps pour l'éviter en poussant par la même occasion Thea. Ils trouvèrent refuge dans le salon.

\- Ca va ? Demanda Oliver à sa sœur. Cette dernière hocha la tête. Bon tu vas sortir rejoindre les autres et...

\- Non je reste tu ne peux pas...

\- Oliver...j'attends. Cria Malcolm depuis l'entrée. Tu ne vas quand même pas te cacher. Fit-il d'un ton ironique. Il décocha une nouvelle flèche qui atterrit pas très loin d'Oliver.

\- Thea...je dois le faire seul. C'est à moi qu'il en veux. Tu vas sortir prévenir Lance. Je vous rejoins après...promis. Devant sa détermination Thea ne dit rien et le serra dans ses bras. Elle quitta la maison par la fenêtre. Une fois certain qu'elle était hors de portée, Oliver la suivit par le même chemin et décocha une flèche explosive sur le mur ou Malcolm s'était caché. Il eut à peine le temps de franchir le porche de la maison qu'elle explosa emportant avec elle Malcolm Merlyn. C'était terminé plus jamais cet homme ne pourrait faire de mal ni à Thea, ni à Felicity.

Il se releva avec difficultés et entrepris de rejoindre les autres. Il avançait doucement et un peu penché en avant, il avait certainement du se froisser où se casser une côte en sautant de la maison. Il vit le van un peu plus loin mais personne autour, son instinct mit ses sens en éveil. Il avança prudemment et vit Felicity à genoux sur le sol avec à ses côtés Mark se tenant le ventre d'où du sang s'échappait.

Elle pleurait et essayait comme elle pouvait d'arrêter le sang de couler. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il se précipita vers elle et son ami se mettant lui aussi au sol.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Sa voix ramena Felicity à la réalité.

\- Oliver...Elle sanglotait. Cooper est arrivé sans qu'on le voit et il a tiré pour me tuer...Mark s'est interposé...sans lui je serais morte. Ses larmes coulaient et sa voix était faible en réalisant à quoi elle avait échappé.

\- Ou sont les autres ? Tu es seule ?

\- Diggle est arrivé à temps...il...il a tiré sur Cooper...il est mort. Il a voulut me tuer...je...

\- Ou est Dig, Felicity ? Hey...chérie...Il posa une main sur sa joue pour qu'elle le regarde.

\- Il est avec Thea. Dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le van. Il attends les secours et Thea surveille Adam. Oliver respira à nouveau en apprenant ces bonnes nouvelles. Il reporta son attention sur Mark et prit son pouls. Il était faible mais toujours présent, Il ne restait plus qu'à prier qu'il s'en sorte. Il entendit au loin les sirènes des ambulances et fut soulagé, il avait bon espoir que les choses se terminent bien.

* * *

Oliver rassemblait ses affaires et attendait patiemment que Felicity arrive pour rentrer chez eux. Il avait passé deux jours à l'hôpital pour deux côtes cassées, c'était deux jours de trop. Il avait protesté mais au regard que lui avait lancé Felicity il avait capitulé et accepté pour la rassurer. La porte s'ouvrit sur l'objet de ses pensées.

Elle était plutot en forme malgré ce qu'elle avait vécue, quelques bleus et des égratignures mais rien de bien serieux. Elle survivrait comme elle lui avait dit la veille. Elle s'approcha et lui fit un sourire.

\- Tu es prêt ? Il hocha la tête et lui emboîta le pas. Avant de rentrer ils passèrent rendre visite à Mark. Il avait eu beaucoup de chance, la balle n'avait touché aucun organe, dans quelques semaines ce ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Oliver lui posa la question à peine rentré dans la chambre

\- Ca va...ça fait un mal de chien mais ca va. Oliver nota son teint pâle et sa voix faible. Si tout va bien je pourrais sortir bientot et reprendre le cours de ma vie. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait un peu plus légère.

\- Merci beaucoup. Felicity était à côté d'Oliver et prit la main de Mark pour la serrer. Sans vous je...je...

\- Felicity vous n'avez pas à me remercier...il allait vous tuer...c'est mon job. Il lança un regard du côté d'Oliver qui le remercia lui aussi silencieusement. Tu sors ? Demanda-t-il à ce dernier quand il vit son sac.

\- Oui je vais devenir dingue à rester ici. Rigola-t-il. Je...je...

\- Allez filer tout les deux. Le coupa Mark avec un sourire. Avec cette pompe à morphine je suis dans les vapes toute la journée. Ca va aller.

Oliver pénétra dans le loft avec soulagement et un immense sourire sur le visage. Felicity le remarqua et s'approcha de lui doucement. Il la fixa son sourire s'agrandissant encore.

\- Tu vas bien ? Osa-t-elle demander devant la bonne humeur évidente de son petit ami.

\- C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps ou je n'ai pas peur du lendemain. Felicity lui lanca un regard étonnée. Depuis que j'ai quitté Starling il y avait toujours quelque chose qui me préoccupait, ou alors je luttais pour rester en vie...mais la à cet instant...j'ai l'impression que mon avenir est dégagé et que je vais enfin pouvoir être heureux.

Felicity s'était collée à lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille et l'écoutait avec attention. Elle était partagée entre la joie et la tristesse. Il avait vécu tellement de choses atroces en peu de temps qu'elle avait toujours eu peur qu'il reparte et qu'il l'abandonne à nouveau de peur de lui attirer de nouveau problème. Elle souffla de soulagement sans s'en rendre compte.

\- Je t'aime Felicity Smoak et je sais que quelque part au fond de toi tu as eu peur que je parte à nouveau mais je vais rester et on va essayer d'être heureux et de vivre enfin. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ?

\- Comment peux-tu penser une seconde que je ne serais pas d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle surprise. Je t'aime Oliver et durant trois longues années je t'ai cherché et je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer qu'un jour tu reviennes parmi nous. Elle passa ses mains dans sa nuque. Alors oui je suis d'accord pour que l'on vive enfin notre histoire à fond.

\- Et si on commencait tout de suite ? Dit-il en déposant un baiser à la base de son cou lui faisant bien comprendre son intention.

\- Tu es sur ? Dit-elle deja perdue. Tu viens juste de...Il emprisonna la fin de sa phrase avec ses lèvres pour redécouvrir sa bouche et sa langue. Elle ne protesta pas et se laissa guider par Oliver.

La journée était bien avancée et ils étaient toujours enlacés dans ce lit qui avait été témoin de leurs retrouvailles et de leur abandon total l'un à l'autre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ce qu'il c'était passé durant ton enlèvement. Oliver voulait qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle lui raconte absolument tout ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Il ne voulait pas qu'à un moment où à un autre cela revienne la hanter et détruise ce qu'il avait eu du mal à construire.

\- Non...je...j'étais terrifiée à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir. Commenca-t-elle doucement au bout d'un moment. Elle se redressa pour lui faire face. Mais le pire à été de découvrir que Cooper etait là...il voulait qu'on recommence une histoire...il était complètement obsédé par ca...j'ai joué là dessus pour pouvoir appeler Curtis.

\- Tu as eu raison...c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Dit-il pour la rassurer. Et ça a marché on t'a retrouvé.

\- Et toi...comment...

\- Ca été dur de me dire qu'encore une fois j'étais responsable de ton malheur...

\- Tu n'étais responsable de rien Oliver. C'est Adam et Malcolm qui sont responsable de ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Adam m'en voulait et Malcolm voulait se venger de toi...ca mets les compteurs à zéro non ? Dit-elle en pouffant légèrement.

\- Oui tu as raison. Dit-il au bout d'un moment.

* * *

Oliver se tenait devant la porte du manoir et était plutot nerveux. Il voulait parler à Thea pour une fois de plus s'excuser pour son silence des dernières années mais surtout pour être certain qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir tué son père. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Thea à peine réveillée et il n'était pas certain d'avoir choisit le bon moment.

\- Oliver ? Mais quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Thea surprise de trouver son frère à sa porte.

\- 14 heures. Répondit-il avec un sourire non dissimulé. Je...je vais te laisser tu viens à...

\- Entre. Le coupa-t-elle. Je vais faire du café t'en veux ? Il acquiesça et la suivit à la cuisine. Il regarda un peu autour de lui en chemin et nota que rien n'avait vraiment changé dans cette maison. Ce qui avait un côté un peu rassurant. Thea s'activa en cuisine pendant qu'Oliver prit place sur le bar pas très loin de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit-il le regard perdu au loin. J'aurais dû te dire que j'étais vivant...mais je pensais te protéger et en fait j'ai comprit que c'est moi que je protégeais. Thea le regarda un peu peiné de le voir si affecté par son silence. Elle ne trouva rien à dire mais se précipita dans ses bras pour le serrer fort contre elle.

\- Tu m'as manqué Oliver. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Et je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait, meme si ca m'a blessé. Mais maintenant tu es la, tu as retrouvé ta vie et Felicity. Malcolm est mort et...

\- Justement...

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait...j'aurais fait la même chose. Avoua-t-elle. Il...il était rongé par la haine...je sais que quelque part il m'aimait mais ce qu'il a fait pour se venger de toi...il t'aurait tué. Alors ne culpabilise pas. Oliver hocha la tête rassuré et la reprit dans ses bras. Bon alors que vas-tu faire maintenant ?

\- Etre heureux. Répondit Oliver avec un sourire que Thea ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps voir peut-être jamais.

* * *

 **Voila Felicity est sauvée.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On se retrouve fin de semaine pour le dernier chapitre et voir si tout le monde vit heureux...**

 **A bientôt.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci beaucoup aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP pour vos reviews. Lavigne 126, Olicity-love et Lovatic 20 merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de donner votre avis.**

 **Voici aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Merci à Shinobu24 pour sa lecture.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Felicity montait en vitesse les escaliers du manoir. Thea l'attendait et à sa voix au téléphone elle la sentait complètement paniqué. Elle n'avait rien voulut lui dire au téléphone mais Felicity avait bien comprit qu'il y avait un problème. En arrivant dans le couloir elle se précipita vers la chambre de la jeune femme et entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude. Elle trouva la chambre vide et se dirigea vers la salle de bains attenante.

\- J'espère que c'est important parce que...Elle se tue quand elle vit Thea par terre les larmes aux yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Thea raconte moi. Dit Felicity en se mettant à sa hauteur. La jeune femme ne dit rien mais lui tendit un test de grossesse. Oh….et c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

\- Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. Répondit Thea la voix cassée. On….on a jamais parlé d'avoir un bébé ou de fonder une famille ou même de se marier….on profitait juste de ce qu'on avait et regarde ou j'en suis ! Dit-elle en s'agitant. Dans ma salle de bains à pleurer tout ce que je peux.

\- Tu dois lui en parler Thea. Felicity ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, mais elle était certaine d'une chose, Thea n'était pas seule. Tu sais bien que….

\- Je sais Felicity mais j'ai tellement peur et puis Oliver….comment il….

\- Ne t'inquiète pas d'Oliver….c'est mon rayon. Répondit Felicity en essayant de faire de l'humour. Il…il va être surprit mais il sera content. Fais moi confiance. Dit-elle en la rassurant. La brune acquiesça et prit Felicity dans ses bras pour la remercier.

\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- Tu serais encore en train de pleurer pour une super bonne nouvelle qui va ravir tout le monde j'en suis sure…moi en tout cas je suis contente. Dit Felicity avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Tu es sure ? La blonde hocha la tête. Non je veux dire….tu es vraiment contente parce que je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi de…

\- Thea. La coupa Felicity. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi alors de te faire des idées. Mon tour viendra mais pour l'instant c'est loin d'être au programme. Ironisa-t-elle. Aller debout et tu vas aller voir le père de ce bébé pour lui annoncer la super bonne nouvelle.

La jeune Queen acquiesça et suivit Felicity dans son geste. Elle était terrifiée d'aller trouver le père de son bébé et de lui annoncer sa grossesse. Ils étaient bien tout les deux, vivaient une histoire sans soucis au jour le jour, sans prise de tête mais ce bébé venait tout remettre en question. Ils allaient devoir parler d'avenir et de leur couple. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait mais lui était-il prêt pour ce qu'elle souhaitait ?

\- Aller Thea tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas. La rassura Felicity. Quand on voit la façon dont il te regarde je t'assure qu'il sera content de cette nouvelle.

\- J'espère. Répondit Thea d'une voix faible. En attendant je dois aller au Verdant, j'ai du boulot. Je lui dirais ce soir. Elle prit ses affaires et descendit dans le hall, Felicity sur ses talons. Je t'appelle plus tard. Lui dit Thea en montant dans sa voiture, Felicity la regarda partir avec un léger pincement au cœur. Elle était heureuse pour Thea mais aurait voulu être à sa place. Elle soupira un bon coup et se dirigea à son tour vers sa voiture pour aller retrouver Oliver qui devait se demander pour quelle raison elle était partie si vite à peine levée.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et elle passa au café du coin prendre leur petit déjeuner. Elle rentra dans l'appartement et trouva Oliver qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bains après sa séance de sport quotidienne. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage quand il la vit et elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle soupira d'aise à ce geste simple mais qui était devenu un rituel entre eux depuis deux ans qu'Oliver était de retour.

\- Je suis dégoulinant de sueur. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres quand il comprit qu'elle attendait plus qu'un baiser.

\- J'en ai de la chance. Répondit-elle d'humeur taquine en l'entrainant vers la douche. Il ne se fit pas prier et se déshabilla en un temps record tout en observant sa compagne en faire de même.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin depuis ce jour où Felicity était arrivée au chalet pour le rencontrer. Il avait l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées depuis. Tout d'abord Adam Smith avait été condamné pour vol, enlèvement et séquestration. Son procès avait duré des mois et avait fait les gros titres des journaux durant des semaines. Felicity avait été harcelée sans arrêt par les journalistes à tel point qu'ils avaient dû trouver refuge au chalet durant un bon moment afin que toute cette effervescence cesse.

Cela leur avait fait un bien fou de se retrouver comme seuls au monde. Felicity lui avait alors confié dans les moindres détails sa grossesse ainsi que sa fausse couche et ce qui en avait découlé. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été vraiment blessée et en colère quand il l'avait rejeté après avoir apprit la perte de leur bébé. Cela lui avait fait du mal, mais avait été nécessaire afin qu'ils puissent avancer et tourner la page de cette période.

Il lui avait à son tour confié que lui aussi avait été blessé qu'elle puisse envisager de ne rien lui dire au sujet de son mariage avec Cooper. Il lui avait dit qu'il était jaloux qu'un autre que lui ai pu lui apporter ce que lui n'avait jamais réussit à faire. Il savait qu'il l'avait blessé en lui racontant son mariage et la perte de ce bébé et il lui avait dit que s'il avait su tout ça à l'époque il aurait fait les choses autrement.

Mais tout cela était derrière eux à présent. Une fois le procès terminé et Adam Smith en prison, ils avaient reprit le court de leur vie. Felicity avait reprit son rôle de PDG chez Palmer Tech et Oliver avait passé du temps avec sa sœur pour rattraper le temps perdu et renouer des liens. A la suite de ça il avait décidé de l'aider au Verdant, il ne se voyait pas chercher du travail et il ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets de Felicity. Les relations avec Thea c'étaient nettement améliorées et ils avaient plaisir à travailler tout les deux et à faire tourner cette boite.

Son attention se reporta sur la jeune femme blonde qui l'entrainait sous la douche. Il l'observait et se disait qu'il avait eu énormément de chance de la trouver et de la retrouver encore une fois après avoir vécu des horreurs durant des années. Elle lui avait apporté tout ce dont il avait besoin, elle était patiente et aimante. Elle se souciait plus de lui que de son bien être, et il l'aimait comme un fou. De sa vie il n'avait jamais aimé aussi fort….enfin il le pensait.

Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas revenus, enfin pas plus que ce qu'il se souvenait. De sa vie passée il ne lui restait que quelques bribes et des sensations, mais pas de souvenir réels. Pourtant dieu sait qu'il avait fait des efforts. Il s'était mit en situation plus d'une fois, avait consulté les meilleurs spécialistes de la mémoire, les meilleurs neurologues mais rien n'y avait fait. Il en était resté au même stade. Il se souvenait uniquement de ce que Felicity lui avait raconté et il était peiné de ne pas se souvenir de leur histoire complètement, de ce qu'il avait réellement ressentit en la voyant la première fois, de ce qu'il avait réellement ressentit en lui faisant l'amour la première fois, de ce qu'il avait réellement ressentit en réalisant qu'il était amoureux comme un dingue de cette petite blonde qui ne ressemblait à personne.

\- Oliver…ca va ? Demanda Felicity inquiète de le voir le regard dans le vague. Ça fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle.

\- Tout va bien ma puce. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire sincère. Je….je pensais à ma mémoire et…..Elle posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'il se taise.

\- Non, non….pas de ca. Dit-elle tendrement en se serrant contre lui. On a dit qu'on en parlait plus…..on s'aime et on se crée de nouveaux souvenirs…..et tout ce que tu as perdu fait partie de notre histoire c'est tout. Il la regarda intensément réalisant encore une fois qu'il l'aimait et fut certain à cet instant de ne jamais avoir aimé de cette façon, si intensément en se perdant lui-même.

\- Ok. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres en posant son front contre le sien. Et si tu me disais pourquoi ma sœur t'as tiré du lit de si bonne heure ce matin ?

\- Oh….rien un truc de filles. Repondit-elle évasive, elle vit bien qu'il ne la croyait pas mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui annoncer la grossesse de Thea, son rôle se limiterait à ce qu'il ne panique pas au moment où elle lui dirait. Cette pensée la fit sourire et elle se demanda comment il pourrait réagir quand elle lui apprendrait un jour sa grossesse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?

\- Rien…..c'est juste que….que je suis heureuse avec toi. Lui dit-elle d'une voix tendre en se perdant dans ses yeux bleus. Il soupira d'aise à ces paroles et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula et plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Moi aussi je suis heureux. Il fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres et l'entraina sous le jet de la douche qui les surprit tout les deux. Il la fit reculer doucement vers le fond de la douche et la plaqua contre le carrelage froid. Elle cria de surprise sous l'effet de la fraîcheur du mur et cela l'excita encore plus.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa ses deux mains à hauteur de sa tête, collant son front au sien en soupirant d'aise et de plaisir. Elle remonta ses mains vers son visage et les posa sur ses joues, il la fixa un instant avant de l'embrasser d'une façon si douce et tendre qu'elle en fut émue. Elle crocheta sa nuque pour le rapprocher d'elle et se pendit à son cou. Il se laissa faire et descendit à son tour ses mains vers ses hanches pour la plaquer contre lui et sa virilité. Elle gémit quand elle le sentit contre son bas ventre.

Ce gémissement encouragea Oliver, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et le sentit la pénétrer tendrement. Elle ne put retenir un cri de plaisir sous l'effet de le sentir en elle. Il ne bougea pas et chercha son regard.

\- Je t'aime Felicity. Lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Elle resserra son étreinte et lui répondit de la même façon.

\- Je t'aime aussi Oliver…..si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Ajouta-t-elle faiblement.

Elle le sentit commencer à bouger en elle tendrement pour lui prouver que lui aussi l'aimait de la même façon. Il allait et venait avec force et douceur et elle ne pouvait retenir ses soupirs de plaisir. Ces petits bruits l'encourageait à aller encore plus loin et plus fort. Il la sentit resserrer encore un peu plus son étreinte et se coller encore un peu plus à lui. Il sentait ses seins pointer et se frotter contre son torse.

Il quitta son cou pour descendre jusqu'à ses tétons durcit sous le plaisir qu'il lui donnait. Il prit en bouche ce petit mamelon qui ne demandait qu'à être happé par ses lèvres. Felicity se cambra sous l'effet que cela lui procura et enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux qu'il portait un peu plus long depuis son retour. Elle tenait sa tête afin qu'il ne bouge pas de sa poitrine et qu'il continue sa douce torture.

\- Oliver. Gémit-elle dans un souffle. Elle le sentit sourire contre elle et remonter son visage vers le sien tout en déposant des baisers humides le long de son cou. Il arriva à la commissure de ses lèvres et les embrassa chastement.

\- Felicity. Lui dit-il sur le même ton. Dis le….dis le mon ange. Il continuait d'embrasser sa bouche et taquinait sa lèvre supérieure de sa langue. Il continuait ses vas et viens qui étaient de plus en plus rapides et puissants. Il la sentait prête à venir mais comme à chaque fois il voulait qu'elle lui dise avant, c'était devenu un rituel entre eux depuis peu.

\- S'il te plaît chéri….je t'en prit...libère moi. Il ne fallait pas plus à Oliver pour accentuer encore ses coups de rein et que Felicity se laisse emporter par son orgasme en l'entraînant avec elle. Ils reprirent difficilement leurs souffle et Oliver la déposa délicatement au sol en la maintenant sentant ses jambes trembler.

* * *

Thea ouvrit la porte du manoir avec appréhension, depuis ce matin elle avait évité tout contact avec son compagnon et avait refusé de déjeuner avec lui en invoquant un rendez-vous imprévu. Elle avait en fait filé chez le médecin afin qu'il lui confirme son test de grossesse. Elle était bien enceinte et finalement après avoir aperçu son bébé sur le moniteur elle s'était dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de la façon dont elle allait lui l'annoncer mais elle savait que tout irait bien.

Elle avait également évité Oliver toute l'après midi, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle aurait eu du mal à ne rien lui dire s'il avait remarqué son air béât sur son visage. Mais le ciel devait être de son côté car son frère avait prétexté un ami à qui il devait venir en aide pour ne pas venir travailler avec elle cette après midi.

Le manoir était plongé dans le silence sans aucune lumière allumée. Sur le coup elle angoissa, ce n'était pas normal. Habituellement tout était allumé et Edna l'attendait pour lui raconter la journée et lui servir son repas avant de partir retrouver sa famille. Thea adorait cette femme qui était au service de sa famille depuis qu'Oliver était né. Elle avait passé toutes les épreuves à leurs côtés et elle était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une figure maternelle pour eux.

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Osa-t-elle quand même demander. C'est le silence qui lui répondit. Ok…Dit-elle d'une voix traînante, elle s'avanca vers le salon et avant qu'elle ai pu faire quoi que se soit la lumière s'alluma et elle découvrit un salon totalement décoré de fleurs et de bougies posées un peu partout. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge et des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux. Elle chercha du regard le responsable de ce cadeau.

\- Salut. Dit-il avec un sourire à la faire fondre. Il s'avança vers elle doucement et s'aperçut de ses larmes, il posa une main sur sa joue et essuya celles qui coulaient. Surprise. Dit-il dans un souffle. Thea le regardait avec amour et à cet instant elle comprit qu'elle n'avait pas à avoir peur de la suite.

\- Salut, c'est…..magnifique. Merci beaucoup. Dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. Et pour quelle raison j'ai droit à tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant à nouveau le salon.

\- Et bien tout simplement parce que je t'aime et que j'espère que cette soirée marquera un nouveau départ pour nous. Dit-il énigmatique.

\- Mark Jennings….vous me cachez quelque chose. Répondit Thea en encerclant son cou de ses bras. C'est marrant que tu parles de nouveau départ parce que j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à te dire. Il la regarda surprit en levant un sourcil. Mais toi d'abord….c'est toi le responsable de cette soirée. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle repensa à la façon dont tout c'était passé entre eux, il fallait avouer qu'au début rien ne les prédestinait à être ensemble. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment rencontrés avant que Felicity soit enlevée. Ils s'étaient croisés mais jamais parlé et pour être honnête Thea ne l'aimait pas trop. Felicity lui avait raconté ce qu'il lui avait dit au chalet et elle l'avait tout de suite catalogué. Mais tout avait changé quand Mark avait été blessé au cours de la libération de Felicity.

Thea s'était rendue compte de son attachement à son frère et de son dévouement. Elle l'avait remercié d'avoir sauvé la vie de la jolie blonde quitte à y laisser la sienne. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'il ne faisait que son boulot et qu'il devait bien ça à Oliver. À partir de ce moment ils avaient apprit à se connaître et Mark lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec son frère et la façon dont il lui avait sauvé la vie à Hong-Kong.

Thea avait découvert une autre facette de cet homme et elle avait apprit à le respecter. Mais ce qui les avait vraiment rapprocher avait été de passer énormément de temps ensemble lorsque Felicity et Oliver étaient au chalet pour échapper à la presse. Oliver avait confié la sécurité de Thea à Mark ce qui leur avait valut beaucoup d'heures seuls tout les deux. De fil en aiguille ils s'étaient rapprochés et avaient finit par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Thea avait eu beaucoup de mal à officialisé sa relation avec Mark aux yeux d'Oliver, pas qu'elle avait honte, mais elle avait eu peur que si les choses tournaient mal être eux, qu'Oliver perde son ami. Et s'il ne les avait pas trouvé dans une situation qui n'invitait pas à la confusion, leur relation aurait encore pu rester secrète un moment. Oliver avait simplement mit en garde Mark de ne pas faire souffrir sa sœur et qu'il n'hésiterait pas le poursuivre si c'était le cas.

Depuis ils vivaient une relation simple et sans prise de tête, prenant un jour après l'autre. Ils profitaient de ce que la vie leur offrait, ils avaient tout les deux connus des moments difficiles et avoir pour une fois une relation stable et partager une vie tout aussi simple leur suffisait….jusqu'à présent car Thea sentait que cette soirée allait vraiment chambouler sa vie encore plus que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en rentrant au manoir.

\- Ok très bien je me lance le premier dans ce cas. Il souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et chercha ses mains pour les prendre dans les siennes. Thea…..j'ai toujours espéré trouver quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Tu es si douce, gentille, magnifique et diablement sexy. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil lui déclenchant un sourire. Que j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu puisses m'aimer….mais pourtant tu es la et je t'aime comme un dingue. Tu m'as fait croire au bonheur et je ne veux pas que ce s'arrête un jour….

Il lâcha une de ses mains pour la plonger dans sa poche et en sortir un écrin noir. Thea comprit tout de suite ce qu'il contenait et elle posa une main sur sa bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Mark puisse la demander en mariage, elle ne pensait pas qu'il était ce genre d'homme à tenir autant aux convenances.

\- Thea Queen….veux-tu m'épouser afin que l'on continue d'être heureux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée d'émotions.

\- Je….avant de te répondre, je dois te dire quelque chose. Dit-elle enfin au bout d'un moment. Et ce n'est pas évident parce que je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir. Elle quitta sa place pour aller fouiller dans son sac un peu plus loin et en sortir une petite boite emballée dans un papier cadeau. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau de Mark et lui tendit la boite. Il la regarda surprit et la prit en main. Ouvre la. L'encouragea-t-elle avec un sourire.

Mark regarda la boite avec anxiété se demandant bien ce qu'il allait y trouver. Il se débarrassa du papier et ouvrit en vitesse cette petite boite blanche, quand il découvrit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur il jeta un regard vers Thea qui attendait sa réaction avec angoisse. Il en sortit une petite paire de chaussons blancs brodés _papa_ et _maman_. Ses yeux se reportèrent à nouveau sur Thea et un grand sourire fendit son visage.

\- Tu….tu es enceinte ? Sa voix tremblait et il avait du mal à la maîtriser. Elle hocha la tête positivement. Et tu le sais depuis quand ?

\- Ce matin….je l'ai découvert ce matin et j'ai passé une visite cette après-midi. Lui expliqua-t-elle la voix tremblante elle aussi. Elle lui tendit à nouveau quelque chose. C'est une photo de l'échographie….pour être honnête je ne sais pas dans quel sens il faut la regarder mais on peux…..Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Mark sur les siennes. Il prit son visage en coupe et posa son front sur le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Veux-tu m'épouser Thea Queen ? Elle hocha la tête avec passion.

\- Oui Mark Jennings je veux bien t'épouser ! Lui répondit-elle en lui sautant dans les bras. Tu es content ? Osa-t-elle demander en parlant du bébé. À son regard elle comprit que oui.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir que ca Thea. Dit-il d'une voix douce en caressant une de ses joues. Tu m'offres une vie que je n'imaginais que dans mes rêves…alors oui je suis heureux.

Oliver et Felicity profitaient de la soirée tout les deux allongés sur leur canapé, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ils avaient passés la journée loin l'un de l'autre et ils avaient prit plaisir à se retrouver, dans tout les sens du terme.

\- Vas-tu enfin me dire ce que tu as fabriqué toute la journée au manoir ? Demanda Felicity en se relevant pour fixer ses yeux.

\- Je ne peux rien te dire tout de suite. Répondit-il en rigolant à son air dépité quand elle comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus. Et toi pourquoi as-tu couru au manoir ce matin ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire de plus. Rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton que le sien. Cela les fit rire tout les deux sachant très bien que quelque chose se tramait entre Mark et Thea. Tu sauras tout en…..Elle ne put finir sa phrase que leurs portables sonnèrent en même temps un message. Felicity tendit le bras pour prendre le sien et saisit au passage celui d'Oliver qu'elle lui tendit. Ils ouvrirent en même temps leurs messages respectifs et se regardèrent sidérés de la nouvelle.

\- Thea est enceinte ?! S'exclama Oliver.

\- Thea va se marier ?! Cria presque Felicity.

Ils avaient prononcés en même temps leurs phrases et furent prit d'un fou rire.

\- Ma petite sœur est enceinte et va se marier. Réalisa Oliver après s'être calmé. C'est la meilleure nouvelle depuis longtemps. Dit-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de Felicity. Tu le savais c'est pour ça que tu es partie si vite ce matin.

\- Thea m'a appelé en panique, quand je suis arrivée elle était en larmes et prenait ça pour une mauvaise nouvelle….à ce que je vois Mark a bien réagit. Dit-elle en souriant.

\- Il avait prévu cette soirée depuis des semaines. Lui confia Oliver en souriant. Il est arrivé un matin en me demandant sa main. Rigola-t-il nerveusement en repensant au stress de son ami ce jour là.

\- Mark est un gars bien…..je suis contente pour eux. Elle fixa Oliver. Je pensais que tu serais dans tout tes états en apprenant la grossesse de Thea. Dit-elle en rigolant.

\- Oh mais je suis paniqué….ne te fit pas à mon calme apparent. Il éclata de rire. Plus sérieusement….Thea a tellement souffert qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse et Mark est celui qu'il lui faut, alors je suis rassuré. Il lui prit une main et déposa un baiser dessus. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime. Répondit Felicity en lui souriant tendrement.

* * *

Felicity regardait Thea au bras d'Oliver remonter l'allée parsemée de fleurs qui la conduisait à l'homme de sa vie. Elle était magnifique et son ventre ne se voyait pas encore. Elle avait voulut se marier vite avant que l'on sache qu'elle était enceinte et elle avait refusé de se marier après la naissance de leur enfant. Un sourire béat ne quittait pas son visage depuis ce matin et quand Felicity tourna la tête vers Mark, elle s'aperçut qu'il avait le même. C'est deux là s'aimaient c'était indéniable.

Son regard se porta alors sur Oliver. Il était beau dans son smoking et semblait détendu comme cela lui arrivait rarement. Il souriait et était fier d'amener sa sœur jusque son futur mari. Il donna la main de Thea à son meilleur ami et glissa un petit mot à l'oreille de sa sœur qui lui arracha quelques larmes qu'elle sécha vite. Il prit place à côté de Felicity en ui serrant la main. Ils se regardèrent amoureusement et profitèrent de la cérémonie.

La cérémonie avait été parfaite et émouvante à souhait. Les mariés étaient heureux et entouré des gens qu'ils aimaient. Ils ne se quittaient pas d'une semelle restant en contact sans arrêt, se souriant et s'embrassant à la moindre occasion. Oliver regardait sa petite sœur et l'enviait, elle avait réussit à trouver le bonheur malgré sa vie difficile et toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait dû traverser. À présent elle était apaisée et heureuse.

Il réalisa que lui aussi avait ce bonheur à portée de main. Son regard chercha Felicity qu'il trouva à l'autre bout du salon en grande conversation avec Diggle. Elle rigolait aux éclats à une blague de leur ami et son cœur se gonfla de bonheur à la voir si heureuse et si pleine de vie. C'était ça qu'il voulait pour elle, la voir rire et sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire…..et il voulait en être le responsable. Sans réfléchir il se dirigea vers la scène qui avait été montée pour l'occasion et saisit le micro.

\- Votre attention s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-il nerveusement à l'assistance, il s'éclaircit la voix. Tout d'abord je voulais adresser tout mes voeux de bonheur aux jeunes mariés et leur dire à quel point je suis heureux pour eux. Il marqua une pause et chercha Felicity du regard. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à qui je voudrais m'adresser aujourd'hui….Felicity…vient me rejoindre.

Elle le regarda surprise qu'il fasse une chose de ce genre. Elle le vit lui tendre une main et elle fendit la foule pour le rejoindre, tout de même un peu nerveuse. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait et elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Une fois à sa hauteur elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ne sut le décrypter.

\- Felicity….je pense que ce n'est un secret pour personne que je t'aime. Dit-il en rigolant nerveusement, il entendit les invités le suivre. On a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves tout les deux pour se trouver, mais on y est arrivés et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je te veux tout les jours jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il lui fasse une déclaration de ce genre devant tout le monde. Malgré le fait qu'il se confie plus à elle et qu'il cache moins ses sentiments, cela ne lui ressemblait pas de déclarer sa flamme de cette façon. Elle avait les yeux humides de son geste, sachant très bien qu'il s'ouvrait de cette façon pour elle. Elle resserra sa main qu'elle tenait pour lui montrer qu'elle appréciait son geste.

\- Épouse moi. Elle releva son visage d'un coup sec n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Épouse moi tout de suite….je ne veux plus perdre une minute, on a déjà perdu assez de temps.

\- Quoi… ? Tout de suite mais je….je….on a rien prévu et….

\- Mon ange on a tout ce dont on a besoin….on a nos amis et notre famille. Dit-il en jetant un regard à la salle. On a un prêtre et on est la tout les deux alors….

\- Ok. Le coupa-t-elle. Ok on se marie tout de suite. Elle lui sauta au cou et lui glissa à l'oreille. Oliver Queen tu es complètement dingue mais je t'aime. Elle se décala pour le regarder et il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Ils furent ramener à la réalité par la salle qui applaudissait et qui était ravie d'assister à un second mariage dans la journée. Thea s'approcha d'eux et prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne déciderais jamais. Lui dit-elle dans son oreille. Il lui fit un regard complice et se retrouva dans les bras de Mark qui le félicita lui aussi. Bon maintenant je vais t'enlever ta fiancée un petit moment pour la préparer pour la cérémonie. Dit-elle en s'adressant à Oliver tout en regardant Felicity qui protestait déjà, sachant très bien que Thea allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour faire d'elle ce qu'elle voulait. Tu ne dis rien Fel et tu me suis.

\- Dans ce cas. Capitula la blonde. Elle embrassa rapidement Oliver et suivit sa future belle-sœur à l'étage du manoir.

* * *

Felicity se regarda une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre dans laquelle Thea l'avait conduite. Elle avait mit plus d'une heure à choisir la robe parfaite pour épouser l'amour de sa vie qui, elle n'en doutait, pas devait faire les cents pas dans le salon. Elle avait porté son choix sur une robe rose poudrée qui était très simple mais qui soulignait sa taille fine et sa poitrine. Elle lui arrivait aux chevilles et était légèrement fendue sur le côté pour la laisser libre de ses mouvements.

Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'elle allait épouser Oliver dans moins de dix minutes alors qu'en se levant ce matin elle devait simplement assister au mariage de Thea. Elle était heureuse et finalement ne regrettait pas d'avoir traversé toutes ces épreuves pour en arriver à ce moment là. Elle entendit frapper à la porte et découvrit Dig en se retournant.

\- Tu es magnifique. Lui dit ce dernier avec un grand sourire. Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre son torse. Tu mérites ce bonheur Felicity.

\- Merci John….et merci de me conduire à l'autel, je n'imaginais personne d'autre.

\- De rien…c'est un vrai plaisir. Et si on y allait ? Je suis sur qu'Oliver à du faire un trou dans le tapis à force de tourner en rond. Dit-il en lui tendant le bras. Elle éclata de rire et le suivit. Ils descendirent les escaliers lentement sous le regard embué de Thea.

\- Fichu hormones. Dit-elle en s'approchant de Felicity. Tu es magnifique, mon frère va tomber à la renverse quand il va te voir. Felicity acquiesça incapable de parler, la gorge nouée et serra Thea dans ses bras.

Elle se ressaisit un peu et continua son chemin jusqu'au salon ou arrivé à la porte elle vit son futur époux le regard tourné vers elle. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas courir et se jeter dans ses bras tout de suite. Elle encra son regard dans le sien et ne le lâcha pas le temps de remonter l'allée. Plus elle avançait et plus elle voyait les yeux d'Oliver se remplir de larmes contenues. Elle aussi luttait contre les siennes. Arrivée à sa hauteur ils ne se quittèrent plus du regard, écoutant à peine ce que le prêtre disait sur le sacrement du mariage. Ils étaient comme seuls au monde, ils furent ramené sur terre au moment de leurs vœux. C'est Felicity qui prit la parole la première.

\- Oliver...notre rencontre a changé ma vie...même si tu as toujours pensé que tu y avais semé le chaos, pour moi ça a été une bénédiction. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais changer quelque chose...bon peut-être le fait que tu ai disparu pendant trois ans. Dit-elle en éclatant légèrement de rire. Mais...toutes ces épreuves traversées ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui...et j'aime ce que nous sommes devenus...et je t'aime infiniment. Elle laissa échapper une larme qu'elle essuya vite. Je suis heureuse de devenir ta femme et pour être honnête je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu me le proposerais. Les invités éclatèrent de rire à cette phrase, elle se laissa entraîner par la bonne humeur générale et rigola à son tour. Je te promets de toujours tout faire pour nous deux.

Oliver la fixait, écoutant religieusement ce qu'elle disait. Son coeur se gonflait de joie à chaque parole et il devait lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser à en perdre la tête. Devant son silence il réalisa que c'était à son tour de parler. Il se ressaisit et toussota histoire de s'éclaircir la voix.

\- Felicity...ma douce et tendre Felicity...si tu savais à quel point je t'aime. Commenca-t-il peu sur de lui et de sa voix. Je vais avoir du mal à parler de notre rencontre et du début de notre histoire. Dit-il avec une grimace. Mais je peux parler du jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi...tu étais dans ce salon à m'attendre et tu étais nerveuse...tu triturais tes doigts sans arrêt. Pouffa-t-il. Quand tu t'es retourné et que j'ai croisé ces deux prunelles bleues. Il posa une main sur sa joue pour la caresser et avoir un plus grand contact avec elle. J'ai compris à l'instant que tu étais bien plus que ce que je pensais...tu m'as montré le chemin pour rentrer à la maison, tu m'as redonné vie une seconde fois mon ange...tu m'as sauvé tout simplement. Il essuya une larme qui coulait à nouveau de ses yeux. Je sais que je suis torturé et difficile à vivre...mais toi seule arrive à me faire sentir vivant...et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête...je suis heureux que tu ai accepté de devenir ma femme. Dit-il en se penchant légèrement vers elle. Et je te promets de ne plus fuir et de tout faire pour que tu continues d'être heureuse.

Le silence avait prit possession de la salle et tout le monde les regardait se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'aimaient, cela se voyait mais c'était plus que ça. Ce qu'ils partageaient était rare et suscitait l'intérêt des gens, la plupart des invités connaissait l'histoire du couple et savait que Felicity avait lutté pendant longtemps pour retrouver Oliver. Et les voir arriver à ce stade ensemble et si amoureux après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé était un vrai miracle.

\- Devant tant de sincérité, je pense que je peux me passer des conventions et vous déclarer mari et femme. Dit le prêtre avec un sourire. Oliver vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur les lèvres de celle qui était devenue son épouse.

* * *

\- Quelle chambre ? Demanda Oliver en suivant Felicity dans les couloirs de la maternité.

\- 223, c'est juste après celle la. Elle se tourna vers son époux et le mit en garde. Tu ne dis rien, on est d'accord ?

\- Oui chérie...pour la centième fois...je te promets de me taire. Contente Felicity lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres et entra dans la chambre suivit d'Oliver. Ils découvrirent Thea et Mark penchés au dessus du berceau de leur fille, complètement gaga de leur bébé. Ils se retournèrent au bruit de pas dans la chambre.

\- Alors comment va cette merveille ? Demanda Felicity en s'approchant des jeunes parents et de les étreindre tout les deux. Elle reporta son attention sur la fillette. Moira Queen Jennings tu es absolument parfaite...je peux la prendre ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire. Thea acquiesça et Felicity se précipita sur le nouveau né.

Oliver n'avait rien dit et observait sa femme avec sa nièce, un sourire fendant son visage. Dans quelques mois ça allait être eux à la place de Thea et Mark. Felicity venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de presque trois mois et ils étaient les plus heureux. Elle avait longtemps refusé de croire à sa grossesse mais quand il l'avait trouvé endormie sur son bureau il y a deux semaines il avait mit les pieds dans le plat afin qu'elle consulte un médecin, qui leur avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle.

Mais ils voulaient garder cette information pour eux seuls encore un moment. Ils avaient tellement peur qu'il puisse arriver un drame qu'ils ne voulaient en parler à personne.

\- Oliver tu veux la prendre ? Demanda Thea à son frère le sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Oh je...je sais pas trop. Thea ne lui laissa pas le choix et passa sa fille des bras de Felicity à ceux d'Oliver. Il serra ce bébé contre lui et rencontra le regard embué de son épouse.

\- Vous êtes sur que tout va bien tout les deux ? Demanda le jeune papa face aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler aussi bien chez Oliver que chez Felicity.

\- Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Thea. Tu es enceinte ! Elle se tourna vers Felicity qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

\- Ou...oui. Finit-elle par dire. Elle eu à peine le temps de croiser le regard d'Oliver qu'une Thea sur excitée lui sautait dessus et lui disait à quel point elle était heureuse pour eux. Merci...mais c'est tout recent et je...enfin on ne veux pas encore l'annoncer officiellement...

\- Je comprends. Lui repondit Thea avec un triste sourire. Mais ça n'arrivera pas cette fois...tu n'es plus seule. Elle se tourna vers son frère et le prit à son tour dans les bras. Félicitations Oliver...je suis tellement contente pour toi.

\- Merci. Lui chuchota-t-il tendrement à l'oreille. Il se décala et rejoignit Felicity qui avait reprit dans ses bras la petite Moira, il encercla ses épaules et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien dire. Dit-il pour la taquiner. Elle leva son regard vers lui et fit une grimace.

\- Ca été plus fort que moi...je suis contente de lui avoir dit.

\- Moi aussi...dans quelques mois c'est notre bébé que tu tiendras. Dit-il dans ses cheveux. Si tu savais comme j'attends ce moment avec impatience.

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête pensant la même chose. Ils avaient tout traversé, tout subit. Ils s'étaient trouvés, perdus, aimés, retrouvés pour arriver à vivre enfin leur histoire d'amour et vivre ce qu'ils avaient toujours espérer, et bientot un enfant viendrait compléter le tableau. Ils pensaient ne pas pouvoir être plus heureux que maintenant. Mais ils s'étaient lourdement trompés, quand leur fils avait pointé le bout de son nez quelques mois plus tard ils avaient été aux anges.

Robert Thomas Queen faisait le bonheur de ses parents et ce petit garçon ne le savait pas encore mais il était né dans une famille qui avait souffert et perdu beaucoup, mais qui avait toujours su trouver la force de se battre et de continuer à croire à l'impossible, parce que sans la ténacité et l'obstination de Felicity, il ne serait jamais né.

* * *

 **Voici donc pour ce dernier chapitre qui je l'espère vous a plu. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

 **Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivit cette fiction de près ou de loin, à ceux qui ont déposé un commentaire à chaque chapitre ou de temps en temps. Je sais que je le dit à chaque fois mais c'est important et motivant pour la suite. Merci aussi aux lecteurs et aux visiteurs qui viennent lire anonymement, mais un petit mot de temps fait un bien fou et remonte le moral...chaque auteur de ce site pourra vous dire qu'il n'y a rien de tel pour booster l'imagination et la motivation pour écrire.**

 **Un grand merci à Shinobu24 pour son temps passé à lire mes chapitres et à me rassurer sur la direction de cette fiction. Merci à toi parce que je ne suis pas certaine qu'elle serait sortie sans tes encouragements. Merci aussi pour ta bonne humeur et nos délires et je te promets qu'il y aura encore pleins d'arc en ciel et de licornes dans mes prochaines fictions. Je t'embrasse fort.**

 **Pour la suite...j'ai un OS Olicity en route qui va faire normalement trois chapitres, si tout se passe bien le premier devrait être en ligne la semaine prochaine. Ensuite concernant ma fiction Stemily...elle n'est pas encore commencé, mon esprit ayant été entraîné ailleurs...mais je devrais la commencer bientôt.**

 **Je vous embrasse tous et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures...ou pas...**


End file.
